El Guardián
by Rock Violet
Summary: Cuando una tortura en el infierno es el resultado de no cumplir con tu misión, Syaoran sabe que no fallará por nada ni nadie. En especial cuando en su corazón solo dominan la oscuridad y el odio. ¿Será eso más fuerte que la voluntad que tiene Sakura para salvar a su hermano? ADAPTACIÓN SK.
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACIÓN:** Está historia es una adaptación de una de las geniales historias de Sherrilyn Kenyon, ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es solo con fines de entretenimiento, en pocas palabras no gano dinero por ello. :)

* * *

PRÓLOGO

—¿_**E**_s bueno el infierno para ti?

Syaoran alzó la mirada por debajo del pelo castaño empapado en sangre, para gruñir ante el sonido de una voz que no había escuchado en siglos.

Noir

Dios primordial.

Señor de todas las cosas oscuras y mortales.

Absoluto bastardo.

Habría respondido a la estúpida pregunta, pero le habían taponado la boca con un perno los demonios que le habían estado torturando durante los últimos…

Ah infiernos, ¿quién podía contar tan alto? ¿Y por qué iba alguien a querer que cada latido de corazón acarreara un dolor tan atroz que ya no recordaba cómo era vivir sin él? De hecho, a lo largo de los siglos, el dolor se había convertido en su propia fuente de placer.

_Sí, estoy más pirado que Noir._

Con el perno en su lugar, no había sido capaz de hablar desde que le habían arrojado ahí. No es que quisiera. Él nunca les daría a ninguno de ellos la satisfacción de oírlo rogar, o gritar. Sólo una persona lo había conseguido alguna vez y aún después de un milenio, la burla condenatoria de su padre adoptivo aún le resonaba en los oídos.

Que se jodan. No era un niño, e iba a morir antes de humillarse de nuevo rogando por algo que sabía que nunca iba a recibir.

Pero hubiera insultado a Noir si hubiera podido. Así las cosas, todo lo que podía hacer era mirar con odio al ser antiguo y desear poseer todos sus poderes para rociar una absoluta miseria sobre todos ellos.

Con casi dos metros trece de altura, Noir hacía que los demonios que le rodeaban temblaran de miedo. Su inmaculado traje negro y su camisa blanca almidonada parecían fuera de lugar en la fría y oscura estancia, una sala donde las paredes estaban salpicadas y manchadas con la sangre de Syaoran.

Noir se acercó y le dio una palmada en la mejilla como si fuera un cachorrito obediente.

—_Mmm_. Tengo que decir que el infierno no parece sentarte bien. Te he visto con un _poco_ mejor aspecto que en este lamentable estado.

—Que te jodan —dijo Syaoran, pero las palabras fueron indistinguibles. El perno le impedía mover la boca o la lengua. Solo sirvió para que le atravesara una terrible ráfaga de dolor.

Justo lo que le hacía falta.

Noir arqueó una ceja negra.

—¿Gracias? No me puedo imaginar porque me das las gracias por esta miseria. Eres un bastardo enfermo, ¿no lo eres?

Syaoran rechinó los dientes. La jocosidad que iluminaba los ojos negros de Noir le dijo que el cerdo sólo lo decía para cabrearlo.

Funcionó. No es que Noir tuviera que hacer el esfuerzo. El mero hecho de que el… (Syaoran no podía pensar en un insulto lo suficientemente soez) de Noir viviera, era suficiente para sacarle de sus casillas.

Noir miró a su alrededor hacia los otros.

—Dejadnos.

¿Podría el tono ser más dominante?

Oh sí, espera. Estamos hablando de Noir. Por supuesto que podría.

Y el antiguo dios no tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Los demonios se desvanecieron inmediatamente, temiendo que la ira de Noir les concediera a ellos la misma "hospitalidad" que había mostrado con Syaoran. Después de todo, Syaoran había sido una vez la mascota más apreciada de Noir, al que había prodigado con regalos en medio del abuso.

El dios oscuro jamás había sido capaz de soportar a los demonios que le servían.

_Yo habría corrido, también, si pudiera._

Syaoran envidiaba esa libertad mientras su delgaducho cuerpo desnudo colgaba del techo, con las manos esposadas sobre la cabeza. Llevaba tanto tiempo en esta posición, que los huesos de las muñecas sobresalían por las heridas abiertas que las esposas le habían hecho al atravesarle la carne.

Estaba seguro de que tenía que doler, pero ese dolor se mezclaba a la perfección con todos los demás por lo que no podía distinguir dónde comenzaba y terminaba cada uno. ¿Quién diría que la tortura podía tener beneficios?

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Noir volvió a pararse frente a él con un gruñido que fue tan impresionante como frío.

—Tengo una propuesta para ti. ¿Te interesa?

Ni siquiera un poco. Ya había tenido su ración de tratos. Nadie podía confiar en que mantuviera su parte en ellos. Dejaba a Noir libre para asarte los cojones en algún ardiente hoyo del infierno.

Los dioses sabían, que en este lugar, Noir no tendría que ir muy lejos para encontrar uno.

Syaoran miró hacia otro lado.

Noir chasqueó la lengua.

—Ya sabes que no tienes más remedio que obedecerme, esclavo. Me _perteneces_.

Y eso le carcomía aún más que los bichos devoradores de carne con los que los demonios le sazonaban las heridas. _¡Malditos sean todos!_ Su propia familia le había vendido a Noir cuando no era más que un niño. Era algo que nadie le había permitido olvidar.

Como si pudiera.

Noir enterró su mano en el pelo de Syaoran y tiró de la cabeza hacia atrás. Esa acción hizo que el perno se le introdujera más profundamente en la mandíbula y la lengua.

El repentino dolor hizo que los ojos le lagrimearan como protesta, mientras las viejas heridas se reabrían y la sangre le brotaba en la boca.

_Quizás esta vez me ahogue en ella_. Pero sabía la triste verdad. Que era inmortal. La muerte nunca lo salvaría de esta miseria, más de lo que le había librado de las de su violento pasado.

Su única salida era la inexistente misericordia de Noir.

Noir apretó el puño contra el cráneo de Syaoran, arrancando aún más pelo.

—Tengo necesidad de tus servicios _especiales_.

_Tengo necesidad de tener tu repugnante corazón en mi puño_.

El muy cabrón le sonrió como si hubiera escuchado ese pensamiento.

—Si me fallas esta vez, te puedo asegurar que tu próxima estancia aquí hará que ésta te parezca el paraíso. ¿Entiendes?

Syaoran se negó a responder.

Noir le arrancó un puñado de pelo cuando lo soltó. El dolor hizo que le ardiera el cuero cabelludo, provocando que los bichos que tenía en el cuerpo mordieran aún más ferozmente mientras trepaban hacia la sangre fresca.

La respiración de Syaoran se volvió irregular cuando apretó la mandíbula aun con más fuerza para evitar gemir por la total e incesante agonía. Cerró los ojos y luchó contra la ola de inconsciencia que amenazó con engullirlo. Las cosas solo empeoraban cuando se desmayaba.

_No lo hagas, imbécil. Concéntrate..._

_Maldita sea, ¡mantente despierto!_

Él se aferró a las cadenas cuando se le nubló la vista.

Noir le dedicó una sonrisa ácida que no llegó a sus ojos.

—Vas a hacer que me sienta orgulloso y conseguir lo que necesito, o...

No terminó la amenaza. No tenía que hacerlo.

Los dos eran más que conscientes de que Syaoran haría cualquier cosa para no volver a este lamentable estado de existencia. A pesar de todas sus bravatas, sabía la amarga verdad.

Que su crueldad le había quebrantado.

Y que nunca sería el mismo.

No quedaba nada dentro de él, excepto un odio tan profundo, tan arraigado, que podía saborearlo. El odio amargo mezclado con el acero del perno, y la sangre; era lo único que había tenido para alimentarse durante todos estos siglos pasados.

La sonrisa de Noir se volvió real.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano claudicarías. —Hizo chasquear los dedos.

Las esposas en las manos de Syaoran se abrieron. Cayó del techo al suelo sobre las piernas. Pero siglos de abuso y de no utilizarlas impidió que soportaran el peso.

Se desplomó, se encontraba tan débil que ni siquiera podía levantar la cabeza. Ninguna parte del cuerpo le respondía. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que utilizó los músculos.

Noir le dio una patada en el estómago lo suficientemente fuerte para darle la vuelta, sobre la espalda. Curvando el labio, pasó sobre Syaoran con una sonrisa burlona.

—Estás asqueroso, patético perro. Aséate. —Entonces desapareció en la oscuridad.

Syaoran estaba en el suelo, con la boca taponada por el perno. Pestañeando con fuerza, contempló su propia sangre en las paredes que le rodeaban. Las sombras que parecían hacer bailar las manchas de sangre. Y parpadeando, se contempló el cuerpo desnudo y devastado.

Todo esto debido a que una vez había hecho un pacto con la única persona que alguna vez había llamado amigo.

_Nunca más volveré a ser tan estúpido._

Porque nadie le había ayudado. Ni una sola vez. No en todo este tiempo. Ni una sola entidad había venido a ofrecer algún tipo de compasión o de consuelo, no... Ni siquiera una disculpa.

Un sorbo de agua...

Esa, también, sería una lección que recordaría.

Lo que fuese que Noir le había pedido, iba a hacerlo. Sin lugar a dudas. Sin piedad. Lo que fuese con tal de no volver aquí y ser torturado otra vez.

_Un minuto de paz... por favor_. ¿Era realmente mucho pedir?

Con la decisión tomada, se preparó para la nueva arremetida de dolor y poco a poco se elevó sobre las extremidades temblando al sentir como sus poderes divinos finalmente regresaban. Con cada latido del corazón se hacían más fuertes. Aún así, nunca tendrían el máximo potencial.

Jamás.

Noir nunca lo permitiría. Él o Azura drenaban los poderes de Syaoran cuando se hacían demasiado fuertes.

Ya tenía los suficientes para finalmente poder vestirse y ponerse en pie, aunque todavía inestable. Y cuando los demonios regresarán, les infringiría la venganza que se merecían.

Ellos le rogarían clemencia. Pero no le quedaba nada. No después de que hubieran violado sin piedad cada parte de él hasta el punto que no podía recordar un momento en que el cuerpo no le hubiera palpitado por su tortura. Minuto a minuto, durante incontables siglos, le habían arrebatado brutalmente cualquier rescoldo de humanidad que podría alguna vez haber tenido.

Nadie volvería a quitarle nada y él nunca, jamás confiaría en otra alma. Independientemente. Que los dioses ayudaran a quien Noir le mandara perseguir.

Por que él no tendría ninguna piedad de ellos en absoluto.

* * *

**Notas:**  
Hola lectores, aquí y sin avisar estoy comenzando esta nueva adaptación. Por dos razones...

1, En cuanto leí este libro dije.. tengo que correr el riesgo e intentar una adaptación, correr el riesgo por todas esas cosas de derechos de autor ya que es un libro reciente, e intentar adaptarlo porque se trata de una serie de los Dark Hunters... ¿Cómo en la vida existe la posibilidad de adaptar a Acheron?.. Pensar en ponerlo como Eriol o Yue me parece un poco ridiculo.. jaja, pero ya veremos.

Y

2, Se descompuso mi laptop T.T... Así que a todos aquellos que estaban siguiendo _**Ér**_**_ase una vez dos mundos_**les pido paciencia, mi papá ya me prometio arreglarla. Volvería a escribir los capítulos, pero me siento mal porque los que ya escribí me gustaron como quedaron, asi que para que no sea tan fea la espera pues acompañenme con esta adaptación, les prometo que les encantará.

Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto. Por favor, dejen review ¿Si? ^^


	2. Capítulo 1

**ACLARACIÓN:** Está historia es una adaptación de una de las geniales historias de Sherrilyn Kenyon, ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es solo con fines de entretenimiento, en pocas palabras no gano dinero por ello. :)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

_**E**_l infierno tenía muchas connotaciones, cada una tan única como el individuo que lo definía.

Para algunas personas, la idea de estar atrapado toda la eternidad en un video de Michael Bolton era el epitome del horror. Para otras, sería estar atrapado en un ascensor con alguien hablando demasiado alto por su teléfono móvil y ser incapaz de destripar a esa persona por su grosería.

Para Sakura Kinomoto, infierno era la oscuridad que la rodeaba y en la que resonaban los gritos de los malditos siendo torturados. Y no era solamente el alto sufrimiento o las súplicas de piedad hacia aquellos a los que no les importaba el mal que provocaban, sino los recuerdos que aquellos gritos evocaban. El inquietante terror de algo en lo que nunca quiso pensar de nuevo. Enterrados hace mucho tiempo, los recuerdos de aquella noche de su vida y las crudas emociones que exponían, todavía tenían la capacidad de ponerla de rodillas.

_No pienses en ello_.

¿Cómo podía no hacerlo? Aquella noche había sido la última vez que había tenido una familia que la amara. Entonces, como ahora, sólo fue capaz de ver la opresiva oscuridad que le provocó un dolor en los ojos. La oscuridad había presionado con tanta fuerza contra ella que se quedó ciega además de muda. Y cuando por fin se abrió una brecha en la oscuridad y vio la luz, todo lo que encontró fue sangre y terror…

_Ya no eres una cría_.

No, era una loba adulta. Más que eso, era una guerrera bien entrenada con más de mil años de duro combate y entrenamiento a las espaldas. No había ni una sola alma en Azmodea que pudiera dañarla.

_Te olvidas de Noir_.

Bueno. Había una.

_¿Y en cuanto a Azura?_

Vale, dos… Pero eso no es nada del otro mundo. Había tenido peores pronósticos más veces de las que podía contar.

_Sí, pero ellos no disponían de los poderes de un dios primario_.

_¿Mente? ¿Intentas volverme una cobarde?_

_Intento que entres en razón antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No hemos vivido tanto tiempo para ser devoradas por la estupidez… no con toda la gente de ahí fuera que quiere matarnos. ¿Y para qué? ¿Por Touya? Él te matará cuando averigüe lo que hiciste_.

_¿Qué tipo de idiota eres?_

Al parecer, una con un suministro ilimitado de estupideces. Y si hubiera sido algún otro aparte de Touya el que estuviera atrapado aquí, jamás hubiera hecho esto.

Pero le amaba demasiado para abandonarlo a este final. Él la había acogido cuando nadie más lo hizo. Cuándo no tenía la obligación de hacerlo, no realmente. La había entrenado y apoyado. Le había enseñado cómo sobrevivir y luchar. Sin él, estaría muerta.

_Incluso te llamaría estúpida por esto_.

Claro que lo haría.

"_La bondad es una fruta podrida que envenena a aquél que la toma. Lánzala ante tus enemigos y deja que se echen a perder ellos en cambio"_.

¿Cuántas veces le había dicho eso?

Aún así, a pesar del odio que él había llevado en su corazón y que había expresado repetidamente contra todos, la había criado casi como a una hija, pero sin perder nunca su papel de hermano mayor, aunque entre dioses y semidioses el tiempo no tenga el mismo valor. Jamás, ni una sola vez, fue tacaño con su amor, paciencia o bondad.

No con ella.

Otros… vieron un lado de él que muy raras veces mostraba en su dirección. Gracias a los dioses.

"_La personalidad es definida por las incoherencias, no por las coherencias"_. Otra de las citas favoritas de Touya. "_Es lo que nos hace únicos y quiénes somos"_. El sonido de su voz en la cabeza bastó para hacerla sonreír a pesar del peligro al que se enfrentaba.

_Tengo que encontrarlo_.

Él vendría a por ella si lo necesitara.

_Sí, claro_.

Ya que sabía la verdad de corazón, negó lo que la cabeza trató de decirle. Touya siempre estaría ahí para ella. Para ella, él _era_ un héroe.

Algo se movió a la izquierda. Sakura se congeló mientras su súper desarrollado oído recogía el leve sonido. Una oleada de adrenalina mandó a los otros sentidos a pleno apogeo. Las ventanas de la nariz se le ensancharon cuando un nuevo olor la golpeó. Macho. Demonio.

Cerca.

_No respires_…_ No respires_…

No porque no quisiera que aquello la descubriera. Sino porque el hedor pondría enfermo a un humano. Para una mestiza mitad humana mitad loba estaba más allá de ser doloroso. Se pellizcó la nariz con los dedos para bloquear la fetidez.

De todos modos pudo olerlo. _No vomites_…

¿Qué? ¿Se bañaban los demonios en mierda? Lamentaba ser tan vulgar, pero en serio… ¿De qué estaban hechos los demonios que tantos de ellos daban náuseas?

De ninguna parte, él apareció directamente frente a ella. Una sonrisa encorvó sus protuberantes labios.

—Caramba, caramba… ¿qué tenemos aquí? No sabía que había ordenado una entrega. Que amable de tu parte…

_Morir para mí_. Ella terminó la oración en la cabeza mientras le agarraba por el cuello y cortaba sus palabras.

Pero cuando se movió para apuñalarlo, él se evaporó del agarre en una maloliente niebla púrpura.

¡Mierda!

En la oscuridad Sakura giró en un pequeño círculo, tratando de orientarse y conseguir su localización antes de que él le dijera a alguien que ella estaba aquí. No pudo olerlo u oírlo.

Definitivamente, eso no era bueno. Al menos no para ella.

Un chillido ensordecedor ahogó los demás gritos y se tapó las orejas con las manos. Justo lo que necesitaba. Que le sangraran los tímpanos.

El chillido se volvió más fuerte.

Más cercano.

Algo le golpeó con fuerza en la espalda, derribándola.

A pesar de pensar brevemente que eso la mataría, dejó caer las manos con las que se tapaba las orejas y agarró otra daga. _Aquí, demonio, demonio… ven a por mí_.

Escucho el sonido de un movimiento deslizante a la derecha. Corrió hacia allí, repartiendo golpes a diestro y siniestro con la esperanza de golpear a cualquier enemigo que estuviera ahí.

En vez de derramar su sangre, derramó la suya propia en el momento que se estampó contra una puerta de hierro cerrada que se mimetizaba perfectamente con la oscuridad.

_Hija de_… Silbó cuando el dolor le explotó en el cráneo y la sangre le manó por la nariz.

Pateó la puerta culpable.

Para su sorpresa, ésta se abrió de golpe, chirriando sobre sus goznes. La luz inundaba un diminuto espacio, cegándola temporalmente. Parpadeó hasta que los ojos se acostumbraron y luego frunció el ceño al ver que una tubería luminiscente proporcionaba la luz desde el pulido techo sobre ella. Qué extraño. Vagamente le recordó las varitas fosforescentes, pero este fluido era más espeso, de un vivido y misterioso azul.

Ahora podía ver las húmedas paredes que parecían sangrar y respirar. Hizo una mueca de aversión. ¿Qué era eso?

_Que te apuestas que eso era lo que olía mal_.

Nah, sólo el demonio pies-malolientes podía ser tan repugnante. Y hablando de demonios, el suyo parecía haber desaparecido completamente.

_¿Dónde estás, bastardo?_

Con su suerte, yendo a por sus amigos.

Pero no era su primordial preocupación. ¿Dónde estaba Touya? Ella había intentado repetidas veces usar la telepatía para contactar con él, pero fuera lo que fuera lo que lo retenía había bloqueado de algún modo aquella capacidad. Ni siquiera podía alcanzarlo a través de los sueños. Que, considerando sus poderes, no debería haber sido un problema.

Odiaba este sentimiento de estar completamente sola. Le recordaba a aquellas semanas en su niñez cuando no había tenido a nadie. El tiempo en el que había vagado por el desierto abrasador en busca de agua…

"_Siempre estamos solos. Puedes estar en un cuarto atestado y todavía sentir la mordedura de la soledad. Personalmente, encuentro que muerde más profundamente siempre que hay otros alrededor"_. Otra cosa en la que Touya siempre machacaba.

Algunas veces estaba pesimista.

Giró una esquina y se congeló.

El demonio maloliente estaba al fondo.

Y como había temido, había ido en busca de amigos…

Un _montón_ de amigos. Quizás dos o tres docenas. Y en el momento que la vieron, sus demoníacos ojos se iluminaron e irradiaron un color aún más brillante que el de los tubos encendidos. También podrían tener baba goteando de sus barbillas.

¡_Corre_!

No era una cobarde, pero sólo una idiota afrontaría aquel número sin refuerzos. Y no era una idiota. Después de lanzar la daga derecha al más alto, dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección contraria tan rápido como pudo. Esperaba que la daga hubiera dado en el blanco y hubiera derribado al menos a uno de ellos. Pero no iba a esperar y averiguarlo.

Regla número uno en una persecución: Nunca mirar atrás.

En cambio, bajó la cabeza y siguió corriendo tan rápido como pudo. Se habría transformado en loba, pero tuvo miedo de poder necesitar los pulgares oponibles para otra puerta invisible.

Patinó al girar en una esquina, entrando en un nuevo pasillo. Aquí la luz no era muy brillante, pero era suficiente para permitirle ver en dónde estaban las paredes y las puertas.

Lamentablemente, no le dejaba ver el suelo. O la cosa con la que tropezó.

Durante un momento, voló por los aires hasta que aterrizó de bruces contra el suelo. El agua putrefacta le salpicó la piel mientras el dolor palpitaba en la rodilla, estómago y mejilla.

Se impulsó hacia arriba y se limpió el agua asquerosa y la sangre. Incluso aunque le doliera, se obligó a iniciar la carrera de nuevo.

_Retirada_.

Podía escapar de este reino por el momento, volver de nuevo para reanudar la búsqueda más tarde. Al menos, esa era la idea hasta que oyó algo familiar a través de la puerta de la izquierda.

—Jódete tú y tu pequeño perro también.

Touya.

Conocería aquel tono mordaz y el profundo acento oscuro en cualquier parte. Sonriendo a pesar del dolor, abrió la puerta, lista para la batalla.

Para lo que no estuvo lista fue para el gigante… lo que fuera, que intentaba comérselo. El demonio, una masa de piel verde oscuro con marcas rojas, se giró hacia ella.

Y esa cosa salivó mientras sus amarillos ojos se le clavaban en una lujuriosa mirada que le provocó escalofríos. _¡Ni en tu mejor día, colega!_

—¿Sakura? —preguntó Touya con incredulidad. Había sido golpeado tanto que si no fuera por su voz, jamás habría sido capaz de identificarlo—. _Monstruo_, ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Sal mientras puedas!

«_No sin ti_». Ya que no podía hablar con la voz, le envió sus pensamientos.

—Te enseñé mejor que esto. Regla de Supervivencia Número Uno.

"_Salvar tu propio trasero por encima de cualquier otro"_. Ella lo sabía bien. Pero alguien que seguía aquella regla no le diría a su salvador que escapara antes de liberarlo.

Típico de Touya.

Levantando la daga, se abalanzó sobre el demonio. Él se movió mucho más rápido de lo que alguien de su tamaño debería ser capaz. Con un giro impresionante, esquivó el ataque por completo y la atrapó.

Intentó escaparse de su asimiento. Era como ser ahogado en una gelatina pegajosa. O en una apestosa gelatina de no lavarse en tres meses.

Él se rió de sus inútiles tentativas. Y si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo, le lamió la mejilla.

—Qué pequeño bocado tan sabroso eres.

Ella se encogió. _¡Por los dioses! ¿Ninguno de vosotros habéis oído hablar de la menta para el aliento? _Perdón por la broma, pero Clorets podría hacer una fortuna aquí abajo.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando su nariz, y al menos esta vez él la satisfizo con un gemido profundo.

—Lamentarás eso —la alzó sobre los pies y la lanzó al suelo.

Ignorando el dolor que le decía que probablemente se había roto algo, Sakura se levantó de un salto.

—No lo hagas, Sakura. No lo hagas.

No hizo caso de Touya mientras ella y el demonio se rondaban el uno al otro lentamente.

Justo cuando iba a lanzar otro ataque, el demonio se vaporizó, igual que el otro. Todo lo que dejó fue su hedor. _Que_ a ella le habría gustado no haber conocido.

Dio la vuelta para buscarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más que coger aliento, él apareció detrás de ella y de una patada la envió contra la pared.

Más agonía le desgarró el cuerpo, nublándole la visión.

El demonio la atrapó.

—Esto ha terminado para ti, gatita —apretó su agarre, exprimiéndole el último aliento de los pulmones.

Los oídos comenzaron a zumbarle.

Cuando ya estaba segura de que la mataría, oyó un enérgico grito resonar en las paredes.

—Libérala, demonio ¡Ahora!

Definitivamente no era Touya. La profunda y grave voz masculina era única y llena de una insondable rabia que llegaba de algún lugar oscuro en su interior. Su acento era diferente a cualquiera que hubiera escuchado antes. Líricamente dulce y hermoso, aunque al mismo tiempo áspero y autoritario.

El demonio la dejó ir y se echó hacia atrás con temor. Aquella reacción sólo provocó que el pánico le aumentara. Si algo tan terrorífico como él tenía miedo del recién llegado, ¿qué posibilidades tenía ella?

Pero no era una cobarde. Si iba a morir, pelearía hasta el último aliento.

Y se lo pondría tan difícil como pudiera.

Tosiendo, se giró, apoyando la espalda contra la pared para enfrentar a esta nueva criatura. Se limpió el sudor de los ojos y los enfocó en la puerta donde el desconocido estaba de pie.

La mandíbula se le aflojó mientras enfocaba la mirada en la maciza figura que estaba bañada por aquella misteriosa luz azul.

_Madre santa de toda la electrónica_…

_Estoy muerta_.

...

* * *

**Notas:**

Como lo prometí, aqui esta el primer capítulo. Ya vemos un poco de acción por parte de nuestra protagonista, un poco corto el capítulo pero asi serán algunos, por lo corto procuraré actualizar el domingo ^^**  
**

Aún no tengo noticias de la salud de mi compu y eso me deprime, pero saben que me anima?.. Sus reviews! :D, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de aunque sea decirme que les parece interesante, y por el apoyo con respecto a mi otra historia. Espero más reviews eh! ;) saludos!

¿Quién creen que sea la "maciza figura que estaba bañada por aquella misteriosa luz azul"? xD


	3. Capítulo 2

**ACLARACIÓN:** Está historia es una adaptación de una de las geniales historias de Sherrilyn Kenyon, ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es solo con fines de entretenimiento, en pocas palabras no gano dinero por ello. :)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

_**S**_akura no podía moverse. No podía respirar mientras miraba al...

¿Demonio?

No había otra manera de describirlo. Era la única cosa que él podría ser...

Aparte de un dios. Y ni Azura ni Noir jamás dejarían entrar a un dios en sus dominios, a menos que fuera su hermana, Braith. Los dioses por lo general no compartían territorio con facilidad. Ni siquiera con su familia.

Nadie en su sano juicio podría compartir el territorio con una criatura así de salvaje.

Oscuro, mortal, y aterrador como el infierno, estaba envuelto por un aura de poder supremo, uno que hacía que el aire entre ellos crujiera con intensidad y fuerza sobrenatural. La de él era una presencia que haría a Darth Vader correr y gritar por su mamá. Eso le erizó el pelo de los brazos y la nuca.

Nunca había visto nada igual y había visto algunas cosas seriamente aterradoras en sus más de mil años de vida.

Simplemente al entrar en la habitación.

Él la dominó.

No. La _poseyó_.

Con la respiración entrecortada, tomó un momento para estudiar a su enemigo con la esperanza de encontrar una debilidad de algún tipo.

Sí, claro... Es como tratar de encontrar una manera de controlar a un huracán. Y aunque él estaba tranquilo en este momento, tuvo la clara impresión de que podría estallar violentamente sin mayor provocación que el arquear la ceja de una manera que no le gustara.

Su pelo lacio castaño oscuro estaba retirado de su cara hacia atrás con severidad y ni uno solo de sus cabellos estaba fuera de lugar. Ese pelo no era de un solo tono de castaño, sino más bien las hebras individuales eran de todas las tonalidades desde rubio a caoba, de castaño, a negro.

Con más de un metro ochenta y cinco de altura, era la cosa más intimidante a causa de ese aspecto de "te arrancaré el alma y me la comeré" que ella alguna vez hubiera visto. Y cuando tenías en cuenta el hecho de que ella podía deslizarse por las pesadillas de todo el mundo, lo decía todo.

Toda su cara estaba pintada de blanco con líneas afiladas y angulares de color rojo y negro dibujadas encima de un modo que le recordó a un feroz guerrero Kabuki. Por otra parte, dado que era un demonio, no podía ser pintura. Podría muy bien ser su piel. Las líneas rojas estaban elaboradas de tal forma que daban la impresión de una burla permanente, siniestra y frunciendo el ceño. Sus ojos estaban rodeados de negro que iba desde el lado de la nariz para formar una punta afilada en el extremo derecho. Del mismo modo, el negro pasó de la esquina de su ojo a su pelo. El color oscuro sólo incrementaba la palidez, frialdad y ausencia de piedad que eran sus ojos café claro, como miel, como miel congelada.

Sin alma. No había nada en ellos, salvo la promesa de una muerte brutal y un dolor tan profundo que solo traumatizarían a cualquiera con un mínimo de autopreservación.

Dado su enorme tamaño, habría sido intimidante en su peor día. Ataviado con armadura de púas en burdeos y oro cubierta de sangre, y una verdadera mueca en la cara, enviaría al mismo diablo a la esquina más próxima a encogerse.

_Ayúdenme_...

Sakura quiso dar un paso atrás, pero la pared estaba allí, deteniéndola. No tenía retirada. La única salida era a través de él.

_Sí, eso no iba a suceder_._ Ni siquiera un camión Mack sería capaz de moverlo_. Sería como tratar de correr hacia Godzilla. Dejó salir el aliento lentamente, esperando que él atacara.

—¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño! —gruñó Touya desde donde estaba encadenado en la mesa—. Juro por los dioses, te destriparé por el culo con gusto si tan siquiera respiras sobre ella.

Eso logró que una de las cejas finamente arqueadas del demonio se alzara en una expresión burlona.

—Ya hemos comprobado que no hay nada que puedas hacer, excepto manchar mi armadura con tu sangre —volvió la mirada de acero brutal de nuevo a ella—. ¿Quién y qué eres?

La _muerta_ sería la respuesta más obvia. _Simplemente deja que sea rápido_. No quería regodearse en la miseria. Por nada del mundo.

Además todo acerca del demonio le decía que disfrutaría viéndola sufrir.

Él echó a andar como si fuera a atacar.

—¡Contéstame, maldita sea!

¿Quién habría pensado que podría ponerse más espeluznante?

Sakura prefería la cara de Freddy Krueger treinta minutos después de que hubiera ingerido tres pastillas para dormir que hacer frente a esa montaña abrumadora de poder demoniaco.

Agarró la daga fuertemente en la mano y se apretó contra la pared, tratando de teletransportarse fuera.

No pudo.

_Estoy atrapada_. Algo le bloqueaba los poderes y la sujetaba aquí como un insecto atrapado dentro de un tarro de miel. ¡_No pienses en miel! _Porque si lo hacía podría perderse en esos ojos fríos.

El demonio estaba casi sobre ella.

—Habla, mujer —gruñó en voz baja—. ¡Ahora!

—No puede.

Las palabras de Touya lo llevaron a detenerse bruscamente. Entrecerró los ojos sobre el cuerpo sangrante de Touya.

—Explícate.

—Es muda.

El demonio torció los labios en una sonrisa burlona.

—Mientes.

—No tengo necesidad de mentir. Nunca ha sido capaz de decir una sola palabra, por lo que no puedes torturarla, será inútil. No, a menos que puedas leer la mente o el lenguaje de signos.

Syaoran se detuvo a considerar la veracidad de las palabras de Touya. ¿Estaba mintiendo?

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

¿Por qué no? Era lo que hacían las personas. Muchas veces, sin razón alguna, siempre que pensaban que estaban siendo agredidos y buscaban proteger sus patéticos culos. Si bien él no sabía nada más sobre la humanidad y los dioses, al menos sabía ese simple hecho.

No se podía confiar en nadie. Nunca.

Sin embargo, tenía curiosidad acerca de su presencia. ¿Por qué alguien en su sano juicio vendría a este reino abandonado del infierno?

Sólo había una explicación razonable que se le ocurriera...

—¿Qué es ella para ti, dios del sueño?

Touya se negó a mirarla. En cambio, miró a Syaoran con una fuerza de espíritu que cosecharía respeto si Syaoran fuera capaz de darle algo semejante a alguien.

—Nada. Solamente una semidiosa del sueño enviada a rescatarme.

Esta vez sabía que Touya mentía. Y estaba sangrando y sufriendo debido a la negativa constante del bastardo a darle lo que necesitaba para liberarlos a los dos. La furia rasgó atravesándole, quería darse la vuelta y finalmente matar al imbécil de una vez por todas.

Poco sabía Touya que ésa sería una muerte piadosa.

Al levantar la espada para cercenar la cabeza de Touya, el ratoncito asustado se lanzó contra él con todo lo que tenía. El peso de su pequeño cuerpo se estrelló contra el suyo con más fuerza de lo que hubiera creído posible. Le agarró de la muñeca, en realidad trató de desarmarlo. Cuando eso falló, lo apuñaló en el brazo tan profundamente que enterró la hoja de la daga hasta la empuñadura.

Syaoran se hubiera burlado por el asalto si no hubiese estado tan aturdido. Nadie había tenido las pelotas para atacarle abiertamente cuando estaba libre, antes de su confinamiento.

¿Qué demonios?

Sakura le golpeó en el cuello, algo que habría funcionado en cualquier otra persona. Sin embargo, demasiados siglos de ser torturado le habían insensibilizado al dolor físico.

Frunciendo los labios, levantó el brazo sobre ella.

—¡No te atrevas! —Touya tiró tan fuerte de sus cadenas que cada músculo del cuerpo se le hinchó.

Syaoran frunció el ceño ante la reacción violenta del dios del sueño. Touya no había peleado así en toda la semana. Si la fuerza de voluntad pudiera romper las cadenas, Touya fácilmente se hubiera liberado.

Había estado en lo cierto en su evaluación. La mujer significaba algo para Touya...

No, él se dio cuenta al ver la furia asesina en los ojos de Touya, mientras el dios maldecía a Syaoran y a su ascendencia. Ella lo era _todo_ para él.

_Esto no tiene precio_.

Syaoran le agarró las manos, la hizo girar en los brazos, y la sujetó contra el cuerpo para que enfrentara a Touya. Furiosa, luchó como una leona protegiendo su orgullo.

Interesante...

Touya irrumpió con una cadena de palabras malsonantes mientras hacía un intento más grande de alcanzarlos.

_Muy_ interesante.

Touya estaba dispuesto a morir para protegerla.

_Finalmente encontré la llave_. Ella era la herramienta para quebrantar a Touya de una vez por todas. Los dioses habían tenido finalmente misericordia de él y le tiraron un hueso. Una lenta sonrisa le curvó los labios.

Hasta que Sakura le estrelló su cabeza en la mandíbula con el suficiente impacto como para que regresara otra vez a los siglos de tortura. Le tomó todo lo que tenía no partirla por la mitad. En aquel momento, todo lo que podía saborear era su sangre. Era todo lo que quería.

_Mátala y Touya sería inútil. Nunca hablaría entonces_.

Aquel conocimiento era la única cosa que le salvó la vida. Pero Sakura no estaría respirando durante mucho más tiempo si continuaba con eso. De hecho, el control resbaló aún más cuando ella le hundió sus dientes en la mano y le mordió hasta que sangró.

Destellando salió del agujero de interrogatorios, llevándola a su habitación. Allí, la arrojó lejos de él.

Sakura giró en espiral dos veces antes de frenar. Su cabello castaño se estableció alrededor de los hombros en un manto de seda al caer en cuclillas como un depredador mortal a punto de lanzarse al cuello.

La miró.

—No lo hagas.

Sakura se congeló ante esas palabras, las cuales prometían una muerte atroz si desobedecía. Sin embargo, permaneció en posición, lista para atacar si daba un solo paso hacia ella.

Su mirada fría mantuvo prisionera la de ella cuando llegó a su brazo y tiró de la daga incrustada en la herida que le había hecho. Había sido capaz de conducirse entre las placas de la armadura y sabía por la sangre en sus manos que había logrado herir a la bestia.

Pero más allá de la daga ensangrentada que cayó al suelo, no mostró ningún signo. Ni siquiera una mueca de dolor. En todo caso, parecía disfrutarlo.

_Estoy muy jodida_.

¿Quién era él?

¿_Qué_ era?

Se limpió la sangre de la mano sobre la coraza blindada como si no fuera nada. Dejó una mancha ominosa, de color rojo brillante que no acababa de mezclarse con el color burdeos.

—No me puedes matar, griega. Todo lo que puedes hacer es hacerme sentir realmente molesto. Sugiero, que si quieres seguir respirando, no lo hagas.

Olvidando el joderle. Esto estaba mucho más allá de lo que siquiera era mensurable. Éste se ha saturado de esteroides.

¿_Qué voy a hacer_?

_Morir, sin duda_. Pero no sin una gran pelea.

Syaoran vio el retorno de la cordura a sus ojos. Ojos felinos de esmeralda que literalmente brillaron con su espíritu intrépido. Nunca había visto nada igual. Y ellos fueron los que le habían dicho que Touya era un mentiroso. Los dioses del sueño griegos, esos que protegían a los que duermen de las pesadillas y otros depredadores del subconsciente, todos, tenían vívidos ojos azules.

Nunca había visto unos ojos similares a los suyos.

—¿Puedes hablar? —quería saber si Touya había mentido sobre eso también.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

Al menos podía entenderlo. Ya era algo. No mucho, pero algo.

Sakura comenzó a mover las manos en una danza graciosa. Era hermoso de ver. Y le llevó un minuto darse cuenta que era su idioma.

—No te entiendo.

Esta vez, ella sacudió las uñas. Él recibió un gesto de obscenidad.

—Te lo devuelvo.

Ahora, movía sus manos con rapidez y enojo evidente. No hay duda de que lo maldecía tanto como Touya.

Maldita sea, era hermosa. No de un modo clásico, perfecto, como una diosa o un demonio. Sus ojos eran demasiado grandes para su cara ovalada. Tanto es así, que casi lo abrumó. Y las uñas irregulares como si se las mordiera como un hábito nervioso.

Pero sus labios...

Regordetes, llenos y de brillante color rosa, eran perfectos. El mero pensamiento de ellos, le agitó el cuerpo en completa rebelión. Le hacía ansiar poseer precisamente lo que debía matar.

No era extraño que Touya fuera tan protector con ella. Si fuera su mujer, también mataría a cualquiera que se acercara a ella. ¿Cómo no? Era un instinto primario el proteger las cosas que te importaban.

_No en tu caso_.

Cierto. Él era un animal que no se preocupaba por nada excepto de sí mismo. Era todo lo que conocía. No llegaba a vivir la vida. La soportaba. Noir lo había llevado en ese momento a casa y nada volvería a desalojarlo otra vez. Toda su existencia era la supervivencia básica. No tenía un funcionamiento superior en la mente. Ninguno. Hacía lo que le decían.

No tenía otra opción.

Y ahora mismo, había un dios al que quebrantar.

—Te quedarás aquí —dijo a la mujer. Luego regresó a interrogar a Touya por lo que esperaba fuera la última vez.

_**S**_akura dejó de moverse cuando se encontró sola. ¿Dónde estaba el Demonio?

Mejor aún, ¿dónde estaba ella?

Al igual que el resto del reino en que había estado, la habitación estaba a oscuras, con la única luz que venía de esa extraña tubería roja en el techo que curiosamente le recordaba a la sangre. Un frío húmedo se aferraba al aire, haciendo el lugar aún más deprimente.

La parte más extraña, sin embargo, era la ausencia de una puerta. No había un solo rastro de una. Ni una ventana siquiera. Caminó por la habitación, inspeccionándola, dos veces. Efectivamente. La única forma de entrar o salir era la teletransportación. Algo que todavía no podía hacer.

¡Maldita sea!

Atrapada, vio una gran cama con dosel en la esquina. Mantas de piel la cubrían, pero no parecía que durmieran en ella. De hecho, había una capa de polvo. Las paredes eran de la misma piedra húmeda que formaban los pasillos donde había estado abajo.

Había una chimenea, pero ningún fuego para ahuyentar el frío profundo de la habitación que cortaba hasta los huesos. Había un escritorio grande, muy limpio, de madera estilo Barroco. Un ordenador portátil, cosa extraña, descansaba en la parte superior del escritorio. El único artículo personal en la habitación.

Curiosa, se acercó, con la intención de encenderlo. Pero en el instante en que lo tocó, la parte superior se cerró de golpe, casi pierde los dedos.

¿Qué diablos?

Trató de abrirlo, pero se negó. Era como si la cosa estuviera viva y supiera que supuestamente ella no podía utilizarlo. Si…

Pero al menos no estaba siendo torturada.

Aún.

¿_Qué voy a hacer_?

Recoger la daga, fue lo que hizo, y esperó. Una mueca se formó debido a la cantidad de sangre. Parecía que le hubiera golpeado una arteria. Y no había reaccionado a la puñalada. Obviamente, era un inmortal. Uno que disfrutaba con el dolor.

_Estoy muerta_.

¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer con ella, aparte de matarla?

La respuesta obvia que la aterrorizaba aún más que la idea de morir. _No voy a ser violada_. No podría ser capaz de matarlo, pero podía castrarlo y sin duda lo haría si ponía una mano sobre ella.

Con ese pensamiento en la mente, fue hacia la esquina y se sentó en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared. Ahora estaba lista, e iba a renovar la batalla cuando él volviera.

—¿_**D**_ónde está Sakura?

Syaoran hizo una pausa ante el tono beligerante de Touya. Así que ése era el nombre de la mujer.

Sakura. Era bonito... como la flor delicada de color rosa. Pero a él no le gustaban las flores, sobre todo porque nunca había tenido una en sus manos.

Era la muerte, y ella no era más que un peón para conseguir lo que necesitaba. Entrecerrando los ojos, fue hasta la mesa que sostenía a Touya en su lugar por cadenas. Muy bien, sabía lo mucho que dolía estar sujeto de ese modo.

Tan humillante. No había ningún sentimiento peor que estar a merced de alguien más y no ser capaz de defenderse o incluso protegerse. Yacer allí sin tener ni idea de cuándo comenzaría la próxima ronda de tortura.

Sin dignidad.

Sin posibilidad de escapar...

En el fondo, una parte de él se compadeció de Touya.

¡_No te atrevas_! le gruñó la mente. Fue eso mismo lo que había conseguido que lo castigaran, para empezar. Y si no conseguía lo que necesitaba, allí estaría otra vez.

_Nadie vino a por ti_. Nunca lo olvidaría. Nadie intentó ayudarle. Nunca nadie tuvo una sola onza de compasión.

Ni siquiera su propia madre. El recuerdo de su brutalidad estaba tan fresco hoy como lo había estado cuando era niño, maldiciéndola por dejarle morir.

Sin protección.

Solo.

Pero Sakura había venido a por Touya. Había arriesgado su vida tratando de ayudarlo. Los celos le atravesaron el corazón. ¿Qué había en Touya que fuera tan especial y merecedor de tanta preocupación y lealtad? ¿Tal sacrificio personal?

"_¿Cómo te atreves a proclamar a esa cosa patética como mi descendencia divina? ¿Cómo te atreves a traerlo frente a mí, perra? Los dos me enfermáis. Sácalo fuera de mi vista antes de que os destripe a ambos_". Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que su padre le había dicho. Era como todos lo habían visto. Nada más que basura sin valor para ser usado y descartado.

Pisoteado.

Y eso prendió fuego a su temperamento.

Cerró la distancia entre ellos y agarró por el pelo a Touya. Las fosas nasales se le dilataron, obligó a Touya a encontrar su mirada.

—Dime lo que quiero saber o la mataré.

Touya miró la sangre en la armadura de Syaoran.

—¿Cómo sé que no lo has hecho ya?

Syaoran se burló de la pregunta. Era su propia sangre la que manchaba su armadura, no la de Sakura. La sangre brutalmente tomada de él, debido a que todavía tenía que quebrantar al griego.

Sólo Touya tenía la capacidad de terminar con el sufrimiento de Syaoran y el hijo de puta testarudo no lo haría. Maldito sea por ello.

De manera que atormentó al griego a su vez, no tan cruelmente como lo haría Noir, pero lo suficiente para que Syaoran se sintiera mejor.

—¿Qué diversión habría en eso? Es más tortuoso para ti saber que la tengo a mi disposición. Que puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme. Nada.

Touya explotó en una serie de blasfemias tan repugnantes, que era un milagro que su boca no se quemara espontáneamente.

Syaoran apretó la mano en el pelo de Touya.

—Si quieres su seguridad, dime dónde está la llave.

—No lo sé.

—¡Mierda! Sé que es un hecho que eres el único que tiene acceso a ella.

Touya movió la cabeza en negación.

Syaoran quería aplastar su cráneo. Noir estaba más impaciente por momentos. Si Touya no se desmoronaba pronto, Noir le devolvería a su agujero y le cerraría la boca de nuevo con el perno.

Esta vez, sería permanente y nunca se le concedería alivio.

Que los dioses ayudaran a Touya entonces. Noir no tendría la piedad que Syaoran tenía. Tanto como el idiota pensaba que estaba sufriendo ahora, era un paseo por el paraíso comparado con lo que vendría.

Sabía por experiencia personal que el peor lugar para estar era entre Noir y todo lo que quería Noir.

_Vamos, bastardo estúpido. Dame lo que necesito para salvarnos a todos_.

—Una palabra tuya y os dejaré ir a ambos.

—Que te jodan.

—No es la palabra que quería. —Gruñendo Syaoran lo soltó. Esto era más de lo mismo de lo que había conseguido durante dos semanas. Y él había terminado por ser el chivo expiatorio de Noir. Siendo culpado y castigado por la obstinación de Touya. Teniendo en cuenta lo que estaban haciendo con él, puede ser que también a él lo inmovilizaran en la mesa al lado de Touya.

Pero no más.

—Está bien. Voy a preguntarle a Sakura. Vamos a ver lo que sabe.

Touya dejó escapar un grito tan fuerte y lleno de tanto dolor que tenía que proceder desde lo más profundo de su alma.

—No le hagas daño. ¡No te atrevas! Te daré lo que sea que quieras si la liberas.

Por una vez le creyó. La emoción en la voz de Touya y en sus ojos era demasiado real para ser falsos, y ese grito...

Fue uno nacido del amor desesperado. Syaoran no tenía ningún concepto de esa palabra. Pero había visto a madres que habían muerto protegiendo a sus crías.

A hombres que se sacrificaron por sus amigos, familiares, y mujeres.

¿Realmente Sakura significaba tanto para Touya?

—¿Podrías dar tu vida por ella?

Touya no dudó en su respuesta.

—Sí.

Fascinante. ¿Qué podría hacer que un dios quisiera morir para mantener a otro seguro?

—¿Crees que haría lo mismo por ti?

—Vino a por mí.

Esas palabras le picaron. Touya estaba en lo cierto. Había arriesgado todo para tratar de rescatar al dios del sueño.

—¿La amas?

Touya no respondió. Más bien, hizo lo que nunca había hecho a lo largo de sus torturas.

Le rogó.

—Por favor, por favor no le hagas daño. Juro que si la mantienes a salvo, te entregaré la llave, la pondré en tus manos.

El alivio le recorrió cuando finalmente escuchó las palabras que le salvarían el culo y lo librarían de más degradación.

Siempre que Touya no le estuviera mintiendo. ¿Realmente Sakura significaba tanto?

La confianza no estaba en su naturaleza. Cada vez que había cometido ese error, la repercusión le había sido empujada por la garganta y pisoteado en el estómago. Lo único en lo que tenía fe era en la voluntad que mostraban otras personas para mentir y arruinarle el día.

Pero en esto, no tenía otra opción. Tenía que tener esa maldita llave. Más temprano que tarde.

Miró a Touya.

—Tienes tres días para volver. Si no tengo la llave, entonces, te enviaré sus restos.

Dando un paso atrás, Syaoran chasqueó los dedos.

Las cadenas se desvanecieron.

Touya se quedó allí, jadeando y débil. Al igual que había hecho él cuando Noir finalmente lo había liberado. Una parte de él estaba arrepentido por su participación en esto. Odiaba ver a alguien más con dolor. Pero mejor Touya que él. Por lo menos no había cerrado la boca de Touya con un perno. Se frotó la barbilla con el dorso de la mano, cuando un dolor fantasma le recordó lo mucho que le había dolido. Tampoco había violado las partes privadas del cuerpo de Touya. El tipejo creía que sabía lo que era la tortura. No tenía idea de lo amable que Syaoran había sido comparado con otros, que llamaban a este infierno casa.

Touya debería estar de rodillas en señal de gratitud.

Syaoran extendió la mano y le devolvió la ropa a Touya.

—Tres días, Olímpico. No me falles.

Entonces utilizó los poderes para enviar de vuelta a Touya al reino de los mortales del que lo había secuestrado.

Cómo le gustaría poder ir con él. Sin embargo, Noir le había quitado esa posibilidad en el momento en que lo trajo aquí. Sólo podía sacar a otros fuera del reino de los humanos o devolverlos.

Nunca a sí mismo.

Pero ahora, eso no importaba.

Syaoran dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio ante la idea de entregar la llave del Olimpo a Noir. Haría feliz a su señor. O por lo menos tan feliz como el miserable hijo de puta podía ser.

Tal vez entonces sería perdonado y se le permitiría permanecer sin cadenas.

Y con suerte, Touya estaría de vuelta en un par de horas.

Al mismo tiempo, quería entender qué pasaba con la mujer que era tan especial como para que un dios como Touya diera su vida por ella.

¿Estaba Touya tan desquiciado como para poner la seguridad de la mujer por encima de la suya propia? La gente mentía y se traicionaba. Especialmente cuando el amor estaba involucrado. Era sólo una fuerte herramienta usada contra los débiles.

Él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

_Te amo_. Se burló de la idea. Palabras baratas, sin sentido, esgrimidas por asnos egoístas incapaces de comprender el significado de las mismas.

Sakura era como todos los demás. Se volvería contra Touya.

Y él le haría al dios un favor.

Se lo demostraría.

* * *

**Notas:**

Segundo capítulo :)

cumplira Touya con el trato?

obtendra Sakura su libertad?

La historia no sería tan divertida si las respuestas fueran si verdad, xD. Pero ya veremos ^^

Saludos lectores, y gracias por sus reviews xD. Please sigan dejando.


	4. Capítulo 3

**ACLARACIÓN:** Está historia es una adaptación de una de las geniales historias de Sherrilyn Kenyon, ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es solo con fines de entretenimiento, en pocas palabras no gano dinero por ello. :)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

_**C**_uando regresó a su habitación, Syaoran esperaba encontrar alerta a la mujer y se agachó, preparado para que se lanzara sobre él otra vez. Sin embargo, estaba sentada en la esquina con los brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas y la cabeza apoyada sobre los antebrazos. Un suave y delicado ronquido le hizo saber que estaba profundamente dormida.

¿Cómo puede ser?

Él no había sido capaz de hacer algo más que dormir una siesta desde que había sido liberado. E incluso había sido muy corta, despertando sobresaltado al menor ruido o la más leve agitación en el aire. Real o imaginaria.

Sin embargo, allí estaba ella en medio de territorio enemigo, y...

Dormía.

Profundamente.

_Es una tonta_.

Por encima de todo, era una rareza envuelta por el enigma y la contradicción. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había arriesgado su vida y cuerpo por otra persona? ¿Por qué había venido aquí?

¿Realmente?

Antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, había cerrado la distancia entre ellos y se arrodilló en el suelo a su lado. La armadura crujió muy ligeramente por el movimiento. El largo pelo castaño se le derramaba sobre los hombros y las piernas, formando un sedoso manto brillante. En esa posición, se veía aún más frágil y diminuta que antes... Como una pequeña flor en su suelo. Y olía como la belleza. La mayoría de los demonios tenía un olor... endemoniado, pero no ella.

Olía como el sol del verano que no había visto desde que era un niño... en los días en que había creído en la belleza y la decencia. Cuando él había mirado hacia un futuro que estúpidamente había creído sería brillante.

Antes de que la inocencia le hubiera sido tan violentamente arrebatada, y luego arrojada a la cara.

Vacilante, pero también demasiado curioso para detenerse, le tocó un mechón de cabello que colgaba a su lado. La suavidad lo sobresaltó. Lentamente, se lo llevó a la nariz para poder aspirar el olor dulce y agradable que parecía ser parte de ella. Ah, sí... le hizo pensar en el hogar que nunca había conocido o tenido.

Cerró los ojos para saborear el aroma a medida que se le introducía en la sangre como el fuego. Contra su voluntad, los pensamientos se dirigieron a cómo se vería ella desnuda. Cómo se sentiría al tenerla debajo de él, cuando saboreara su piel suave y cremosa...

No, mejor aún, encima de él.

Sí, esa era la imagen que él codiciaba. Con este cabello suave cosquilleándole la piel mientras ella lo miraba como nadie lo había hecho antes. Lento y tierno. Con besos suaves que no le drenaran la sangre.

Al igual que él haría con ella.

_No seas estúpido. ¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en una ancianita? _El sexo es sexo. Un acto animal sin sentido que el cuerpo necesita de vez en cuando. Sólo un absoluto imbécil imprime emoción en eso.

¿Y desde cuándo el sexo incluso es tierno? Sobre todo con alguien tan repugnante como él lo era. Infiernos, tenía suerte de que cualquier mujer se rebajara a sí misma para estar con él.

Sakura nunca lo haría.

El pensamiento aguijoneaba profundamente. Pero era verdad. Lo primero que había hecho después de que regresara su fuerza fue buscar a una amante demonio para saciar lo que más había perdido, el único placer que Noir no había tomado de él. Había necesitado la liberación en el peor tipo de forma. Pero ella, la demonio de pálida piel gris había sido fría y seca, el tacto áspero y exigente cuando lo había arañado y mordido hasta que sangró. Incluso lo había golpeado haciéndole perder algunos dientes. Y su cabello había sido duro y quebradizo. Nada como la cálida suavidad de su pequeña flor.

_Abre los ojos_, Sšn.

Como si oyera su deseo más profundo, ella dejó escapar un suspiro bajo y se frotó la mejilla contra los brazos cruzados. Parpadeó una vez, luego se sacudió cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba a su lado. Inmediatamente se deslizó lejos con el pánico en sus ojos esmeralda. Para consternación de él, sus acciones causaron que el cabello cayera fuera de su alcance. Todo su cuerpo se tensó para la batalla, como si esperara que él se volviera violento sin razón alguna.

—Yo... —se detuvo a sí mismo antes de prometerle que no le haría daño. Se negó a darle ese poder.

Mejor ser temido. Siempre.

Así que en lugar de eso, se movió para confrontarla.

Sakura se levantó después de él, sólo para darse cuenta de que realmente no importaba. Todavía era mucho más alto que ella y la hacía sentir como si pudiera caber en su bolsillo. Que los dioses la ayudaran si él se volvía violento. No habría mucho de su parte en la lucha. Ya había hecho todo lo posible y lo había apuñalado, y él la había sujetado con tanta rapidez y facilidad que todavía la dejaba estupefacta. Pero lucharía. Siempre y cuando respirara, nunca cedería sin una pelea.

Dicho esto, él no hizo ningún movimiento hacia ella en absoluto.

Se quedó mirando al demonio, deseando tener algún modo de preguntarle. Si sólo tuviera los poderes. Entonces podría enviarle los pensamientos.

De esta manera...

Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue quedarse mirándolo con todo el odio dirigido a él.

Ella trató de hacerle señales otra vez. Pero todo lo que él hizo fue fruncir el ceño. Algo que lo volvió el doble de siniestro por las líneas de color negro y rojo en su cara blanca.

—¿Es así como hablas? —le preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Él maldijo por lo bajo.

Con movimientos de charada en lugar de lenguaje de señas, ella trató de decirle que si podía devolverle algunos de los poderes, sería capaz de comunicarse con él.

El ceño se profundizó.

—¿Qué? ¿El techo? ¿Qué con eso?

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y trató de pensar en otra forma de ilustrar sus poderes. Agitó los brazos alrededor como el humo.

Él hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Esto es molesto.

Se detuvo mientras trataba de pensar en otra cosa que intentar. Tenía que haber una manera de que pudiera escribir...

Antes de que pudiera parpadear, él se manifestó delante de ella. Su gran tamaño, y la repentina aparición de su cara, la hicieron jadear. A distancia, había sido feroz. Tan de cerca, literalmente, podía sentir su poder. Era como una corriente eléctrica en el aire que hizo que el cabello en la parte posterior del cuello se le erizara.

La hacía parecer absolutamente enana y no se debía al volumen de la armadura que llevaba. Él era tan grande.

Los ojos dorados la quemaron con frialdad, era un milagro que no tuviera quemaduras en la videa real.

En el siguiente latido, él envolvió un musculoso brazo alrededor de ella y la arrastró a sus brazos. Los ojos le brillaron un instante antes de que bajara la boca a la suya.

Por un simple nanosegundo, fue sorprendida por la cálida suavidad de los labios. La gentileza de su abrazo mientras barría la lengua contra la de ella en el más dulce beso que jamás había conocido.

Hasta que recordó que él era un demonio que había estado torturando a Touya. La furia se encendió en ella y le mordió el labio con todo lo que tenía.

Él se retiró con una maldición.

—¡Hijo de puta! —Sakura se quedó inmóvil, los ojos muy abiertos, cuando esas palabras le salieron volando de la boca en vez del soplo vacío que salía normalmente al hablar. Impresionada, apretó las manos sobre los labios y garganta.

¿Había sido realmente ella? ¿Así era como sonaría _su_ voz? Era ajena, extraña e...

Increíble.

Los ojos del demonio se volvieron letales mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le salía de los labios con el dorso de la mano.

—Tienes suerte de que no te mate por esto.

Pero esa no era su mayor preocupación. ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Cómo podía haberle dado una voz cuando nadie había sido capaz de hacerlo?

Nadie.

Ni siquiera Touya.

Su labio superior se curvó con un gruñido siniestro y se lamió la zona en la que ella le había mordido.

—Puedes hablar ahora.

—¿Cómo? —el sonido de su propia voz la sobresaltó.

Él se frotó el pulgar sobre el labio inferior, luego hizo una mueca por el parche revestido de color rojo de la herida aún sangrante. Que coincidía con la línea roja que le dividía el rostro.

—Tengo todo tipo de poderes. Ese es sólo uno de ellos.

—¿Es por eso que me besaste?

Su mirada se volvió aún más feroz.

—No, en absoluto. Hoy todavía tenían que partirme el labio, así que pensé que sería mejor ocuparme de ello. Muchas gracias por ser tan amable al complacerme.

El humor sarcástico la atrapó con la guardia baja. Por un momento, no lo vio como un demonio aterrador. Casi parecía...

Humano.

Preocupada por el pensamiento, miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué otros poderes tienes?

La pregunta provocó que algo tenebroso cayera sobre él, con creces. Cuando habló, gruñó las palabras como el demonio que aparentaba ser.

—Ruega por no encontrar _nunca_ esa respuesta.

Muy bien. Si quería jugar a ese juego...

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Su mirada se desvió en dirección a la cama.

El calor le quemó las mejillas.

—Puedes olvidarte de ello. A menos que practiques la necrofilia, nunca va a suceder.

—¿Necrofilia?

Ella se preparó para un posible ataque.

—Me mataría antes de dejar que me toques.

Syaoran se quedó paralizado por completo ante esas palabras, que le parecieron más duras que un golpe y lo llevaron directamente hacia el pasado. "_Podrido pedazo de mierda, eres inferior a mí_". Ella no dijo eso, pero su tono e indignación lo implicaba. De repente, era un hombre joven de nuevo, siendo ridiculizado por su ineptitud.

Rechazado.

Humillado.

Sin ser suficiente para conservarlo.

Lo sentía ahora, justo como había sido entonces. Cruda y dolorosa verdad que no podía cambiar. No había pedido nacer, y malditamente seguro que no había pedido ser inmortal. Había tratado de ser decente. Una vez. ¿Y a que le había conducido?

Torturado durante siglos.

La ira se encendió y le tomó todo el autocontrol que tenía para no golpearla y tirarla del pedestal dorado desde donde lo miraba con esa nariz patricia.

Pero la verdad es que él lo sabía mejor que nadie, una verdad con la que había sido alimentado hasta producirle nauseas, las palabras eran mucho más dolorosas que los golpes físicos. Eran las que duraban más tiempo después de que los cortes se curaran y se desvanecieran las contusiones.

Los golpes verbales le partían el alma y le carcomían el corazón para la eternidad.

—No te hagas ilusiones, mujer —le pasó una mirada burlona sobre el cuerpo—. Prefiero masturbarme con una lija infestada de pulgas que tocarte.

Sakura se quedó aturdida momentáneamente por el crudo y vívido insulto. Nadie le había dicho nada parecido antes.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí? —nada más tenía sentido.

Él contestó a la pregunta con una propia.

—¿Por qué viniste por Touya?

¿Por qué creía?

—Debido a que estaba en problemas y necesitaba que alguien lo ayudara.

—¿Arriesgarías tu vida por él?

Ella se burló de su ridícula pregunta.

—Creo que la respuesta es obvia. Estoy aquí, ¿no?

Eso pareció confundirlo aún más.

—¿Pero por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué?

Su ceño fruncido se profundizo aún más.

—¿Por qué arriesgarías tu vida para proteger la suya?

Se dio cuenta de que él honestamente no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Era como si estuvieran hablando idiomas completamente diferentes otra vez.

—¿Tú no tienes a nadie a quién proteger?

Orgulloso, enderezó la postura.

—A mi mismo.

—Y...

Intensas emociones le cruzaron a través de los rasgos. Sorpresa, reflexión, desconcierto, y, finalmente, se vio aún más confuso.

—Nadie. Las criaturas sensibles son traicioneras en el mejor de los casos, cruel en el peor. Ninguna vale la pena una gota de mi sangre o sudor.

Bueno. Eso era todo, entonces.

Él era un demonio, de cabo a rabo. Sin alma. Sin la capacidad de valorar o amar a nadie excepto a él mismo. ¿Por qué había esperado otra cosa?

—Entonces eso me dice todo lo que necesito saber de ti, ¿no?

Él arqueó una gruesa ceja pintada de negro.

—¿Qué te dice?

—Que eres un hijo de puta.

Él no sonreía, pero se dio cuenta de que el insulto amargo le divertía.

—¿No lo somos todos?

—No —ella bajó su voz en un tono firme—. No, no lo somos. Ni por asomo.

Él frunció los labios en una mueca siniestra, que seguramente había provocado pesadillas y derrames cerebrales en un sinnúmero de personas.

—Entonces eres una tonta. Touya ya te ha dejado. Ni siquiera miró hacia atrás por ti cuando lo liberé.

Sí, claro. Ella sabía que no era así.

—Estás mintiendo.

Él levantó las manos para formar una niebla. Allí, en medio de todo, vio la habitación donde Touya había estado, un cuarto que ahora estaba completamente vacío.

—¿Lo ves? Se ha ido y te ha dejado, a pesar de que sabe que probablemente te torturaré y mataré por venir aquí.

El demonio estaba mintiendo acerca de su... Se negó a terminar ese pensamiento en caso de que le tuviera dentro de la cabeza. Touya nunca haría una cosa así. Lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

—Entonces él tenía una buena razón para dejarme.

—Sí, él negoció su libertad con la tuya.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en negación.

—No te creo. Ni una sola palabra, ni durante un nanosegundo —y no lo hizo, a pesar de que sus instintos animales le decían que él estaba diciendo la verdad. Tenía fe en Touya.

Siempre tenía fe en él.

Syaoran se sorprendió por su confianza en alguien que estaba seguro no lo merecía. Lo único en lo que él podía creer era en la voluntad de otros para hacerle daño o sacrificarlo por sus propios caprichos, ganancias personales, y placeres.

¿Cómo podría alguien de su edad ser tan estúpida y ciega?

De repente, oyó a Noir llamarlo. Si no fuera por la presencia de ella, habría esbozado una mueca de dolor. Sabía lo que su señor quería y sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el hijo de puta cuando el informe lo decepcionara.

Una vez más.

Dejaría una marca...

Pero no tenía otra opción. Hacer esperar a Noir solo empeoraría el castigo.

Con un suspiro de resignación, manifestó comida para la mujer en la parte superior del escritorio. No tenía sentido dejarla hambrienta cuando no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría fuera esta vez.

Las entrañas se le apretaron en un nudo que le ahogaba. No de miedo, de terror.

—Volveré.

Sakura comenzó a preguntar a dónde iba, pero él se fue demasiado rápido.

Agradecida por su ausencia, intentó de nuevo encontrar una manera de salir de aquí. No había ventanas. Ni armario. Sólo este cuarto y nada más. Qué extraño...

—¿Qué hago cuando tenga que ir al baño?

No es que ella necesitara uno en este momento, pero...

Un fuerte zumbido detrás de ella la hizo saltar hacia un lado. Se dio la vuelta para ver una puerta en la pared. El corazón le latió con fuerza, corrió hacia ella, esperando que la condujera a un pasillo.

Lo que estaba ahí la sorprendió aún más. Era un baño enorme, brillante, con una ducha de vapor de mármol y una bañera con patas. La brillante decadencia parecía fuera de lugar con la austeridad de la habitación. Obviamente, aquí era dónde el vanidoso demonio se mimaba.

Meció la puerta hacia adelante y atrás mientras consideraba su aparición. ¿Así era cómo funcionaban las cosas aquí? Lo pedías, y...

—Quiero irme.

No pasó nada.

_Vamos. No me hagas esto. Sabes que quiero que me dejes salir de aquí_. Lo intentó de nuevo.

—¿Por dónde me voy? ¿Qué debo hacer para irme? —tal vez la clave estaba en la redacción.

Pero se decepcionó cuando no apareció otra puerta.

_Realmente no creías que sería tan fácil, ¿verdad?_

Una loba podía esperar.

Hablando de eso, trató de transformarse. Pero incluso esa capacidad innata le fue arrebatada. Ahora era prácticamente una humana.

Qué horrible. No es que ser humana fuera malo, pero no le gustaba la sensación de vulnerabilidad. Le gustaba tener los poderes. Todo lo que tenía ahora eran los sentidos agudizados.

_Por lo menos tienes algo_.

_Oh, sorpresa. ¡Qué suerte la mía! Tal vez mañana gane la Lotería de Shirley Jackson_.

Sí, eso sería suerte.

—Pero ahora tengo voz —no pudo resistirse a decir eso en voz alta. Era tan extraño ser capaz de hablar después de una vida de silencio.

La última vez que había hablado...

Ella se estremeció ante el horror que le había costado la voz. Su madre se la había robado para mantenerla a salvo. Al fin y al cabo, deseaba que su madre la hubiera dejado gritar y morir con el resto de ellos.

Hubiera sido un destino mucho más benévolo. Especialmente si el demonio le hacía a ella lo que le había hecho a Touya.

Queriendo desviar la atención del pasado que dolía demasiado contemplar, y el futuro que no estaba resultando ser mejor, regresó al dormitorio, donde el cálido y agradable aroma de la comida la atrajo a la mesa.

Apartó la tapa de plata adornada para encontrar una extraña variedad. ¿Plátanos fritos? Irónicamente, a ella le gustaban. ¿Se lo habría extraído del cerebro? Ese concepto realmente le daba miedo. No le gustaba la idea de cualquiera leyéndole los pensamientos.

Los otros platos tenían un poco más de sentido, bollería y una especie de pastel de carne frita. También había abundancia de frutas y vino. Probablemente suficiente para darle de comer durante días.

Todo parecía delicioso, lo que le trajo otra pregunta.

—¿Está envenenada?

Con un demonio, no se sabía. Aunque para ser honesta, si quisiera matarla, ciertamente no tendría que recurrir a esto. Probablemente podría matarla con el pensamiento. Y, definitivamente, con las manos.

Sin duda, la comida era segura.

Tomando el plato vacío, lo llenó, y luego se sentó a comer en la guarida de su enemigo.

—¿_**Y**_ bien?

Syaoran despreciaba esas palabras con una furiosa pasión. Las clasificaba a la altura de la extracción de ojos, de la evisceración y la castración.

No tenía miedo de Noir. Simplemente, sabía lo que el hijo de puta iba a hacer con él cuando le respondiera, y temía el dolor que vendría.

_Eso sí, no me castres_... El sexo era la única fuente remota de placer que podría tener aquí. Lamentablemente, odiaría perderlo.

—Estoy cerca, mi señor.

Noir siseó como una serpiente que se estaba preparando para atacar.

—¿Cerca? ¿No es eso lo que me dijiste hace dos días?

_No, te dije que me dejaras en paz para interrogarlo, Rey Tarado, y me has enviado a tantas jodidas diligencias que no he tenido más de una hora para sondearle en más de cuarenta y ocho horas_.

Syaoran apretó los dientes para no decir las palabras que le provocarían la castración. Se obligó a mantener la mirada entrenada en el suelo a los pies de Noir. Si él miraba hacia arriba, Noir podría arrancarle los ojos. Pero lo que realmente quería hacerle era sacarle la mierda a golpes.

Si tan sólo pudiera. Sin los poderes, no llegaría a dar un solo golpe antes de que Noir lo placase. Y debido a que lo había intentado suficientes veces, sabía exactamente el castigo para _esa_ estupidez en particular.

—Por fin he encontrado una manera de quebrantarle. Os la conseguiré muy pronto.

En lugar de aplacar a Noir, lo envió a una furia homicida.

—Dime la verdad, ¿duele ser tan estúpido? Sólo necesito saberlo. ¿En serio? Pensaría que a estas alturas ya habrías aprendido lo que hago con los fracasados.

Syaoran se preparó cuando el dolor explotó a lo largo de todo su ser y la armadura desapareció. Tan pronto como estuvo desnudo, Noir le lanzó a través de la pared de piedra detrás de él. Aterrizó dolorosamente en el suelo donde trató de recuperar el aliento, pero era imposible respirar a través de la pulsante agonía. Noir rápidamente cerró la distancia entre ellos y lo levantó por el cuello, estrangulándolo con mano de hierro. No se perdió el brillo de maldad en los ojos de Noir que le dijeron que no se trataba de un castigo.

Se trataba de placer.

_Sí, iba a ser una noche muy larga_.

* * *

**Notas:**

¿Cuántos de ustedes ya odian a Noir?

Jajaja, hagamos un club antiNoir xD

bueno no tengo mucho que decir, mi laptop sigue en terapia intensiva y comienzo a perder las esperanzas u.u, pero en fin.

Espero que esten disfrutando de esta historia ^^, por cierto la palabrita esta "Sšn" q usó Syaoran para despertar a Sakura, quiere decir 'Flor de loto'. Más adelante Syao lo explicará de una manera más personal. 3

Procurare actualizar pronto, de ser posible en menos de una semana, si no puedo pues nos leémos el domingo!, saludos lectores y dejen review por favor :D


	5. Capítulo 4

**ACLARACIÓN:** Está historia es una adaptación de una de las geniales historias de Sherrilyn Kenyon, ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es solo con fines de entretenimiento, en pocas palabras no gano dinero por ello. :)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

_**S**_akura caminaba en círculos por el dormitorio del cual había memorizado cada detalle, incluso el diseño de las grietas del suelo. Había comido y luego había empezado a pasearse por lo que tuvo que ser horas y horas…

Si no un día entero.

La frustración le formó un nudo amargo en la garganta. ¿Cómo podría…?

El aire se revolvió tras ella.

Giró, lista para luchar.

El demonio se encontraba por fin de vuelta. Pero algo iba mal. Todos sus instintos se lo decían, aún cuando él estaba allí de pie, tan orgulloso y feroz como lo había estado antes.

Tensa y nerviosa, esperó a que hiciera o dijera algo.

Como ella, él no se movió mientras se evaluaban el uno al otro. El peso de aquella aterradora mirada dorada envió un temblor sobre ella…

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Syaoran contuvo el aliento mientras discutía silenciosamente qué acción tomar. Era estúpido el quedarse aquí mientras estaba herido. Lo sabía.

Su habitación siempre fue un lugar en el infierno donde podría retirarse para estar a salvo de todos excepto de Azura y Noir, allí no había forma de prohibirles la entrada.

Pero con ella aquí…

_¿De qué te quejas? Serás maltratado pase lo que pase_. Al menos ella no tenía sus poderes. Sólo podría proporcionarle mucho dolor.

Con los otros…

Sería ilimitado, sobre todo después de su retribución.

_Además, no tengo ningún otro lugar a donde ir_.

Tendría que encerrarla antes de desmayarse, pero Noir lo había dejado completamente exhausto después de que por fin se cansara de darle una paliza. Syaoran ahora estaba muy débil. Muy enfermo. Era asombroso que hubiera vuelto siquiera aquí.

_No te caigas, maldito, no te atrevas a mostrar ninguna debilidad_. Él era férreo de espíritu. Pero el cuerpo se negó a cooperar. Contra su voluntad, las piernas le cedieron y golpeó el suelo con fuerza, sorprendiéndose de no haber roto la piedra. Intentó permanecer consciente. Avanzar lentamente hacia la cama.

El cuerpo ni siquiera le concedería tanto. Estaba demasiado cansado y demasiado dolorido.

En contra de todos sus intentos, la oscuridad lo acogió.

Sakura retrocedió mientras lo observaba tirado en el suelo en una pila de gigantesca armadura metálica. ¿Era un truco?

¿Por qué lo sería? ¿Qué podría ganar al caer frente a ella?

Aún así… los demonios en Azmodea eran traicioneros. Malvados. Uno nunca sabía de qué fechorías eran capaces. No antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y estuvieran sobre ti.

Siempre cautelosa y curiosa, avanzó lentamente, lista para salir corriendo si la agarraba.

No lo hizo.

No fue hasta que se arrodilló que vio la sangre rezumar del pelo que se veía húmedo y más oscuro, así como sobre su armadura y cara. En varios sitios, la sangre corría bajo las placas de acero y goteaba en el suelo de piedra.

Había sido golpeado. Brutalmente. No, despiadadamente. Los golpes habían estropeado la pintura blanca y las líneas rojas y negras sobre su cara, mostrándole que después de todo era maquillaje y no su tono de piel.

_¿Qué hago?_

No había nadie a quien pedir ayuda. Y en el fondo de su mente estaba el miedo de que si moría, ella moriría también. Nadie sabía dónde estaba. Probablemente, ni siquiera Touya.

Mierda.

¿Qué tan herido estaba? La respuesta era obvia, lo suficientemente grave para que algo tan mortalmente feroz como él estuviera inconsciente. Considerando lo que había visto de él, eso parecía ser imposible.

Sin embargo, estaba tirado y quieto como un muerto. Y ya había un charco de sangre formándose bajo él.

Alcanzó las hebillas de su armadura y comenzó a quitar las pesadas piezas. Y eran realmente pesadas… como levantar tablones de plomo. ¿Cómo podía caminar con ellas y no caerse? No era asombroso que fuera tan formidablemente fuerte. Tenía que serlo para poder sostenerlo todo.

Bajo la armadura llevaba un negro y ligeramente acolchado traje que debía usar para impedir que el metal le magullara la piel. Con cuidado, lo echó hacia atrás para examinar sus heridas.

Cuando expuso su cuello, hizo un descubrimiento inesperado. Tenía un curioso tatuaje de una hermosa y multicolor golondrina. La cola comenzaba en el hueco de su garganta y caía abruptamente a lo largo de la clavícula con las alas atravesando desde poco más allá del hombro hasta justo encima del pezón. Un pezón que tenía una atroz cicatriz que lo atravesaba, como si alguien le hubiera puesto un piercing y luego se lo hubiera arrancado. Se encogió ante el mero pensamiento y compulsivamente se llevó la mano a su propio pecho.

_Ahhh, eso tuvo que doler_.

Intentando no pensar en ello, siguió estudiando el tatuaje. Principalmente la golondrina era azul, pero las alas también eran rojas, amarillas, verdes y blancas. La cola del pájaro estaba dividida, y en medio de las dos plumas salía lo que parecía ser un corazón roto en rojo oscuro.

Qué extraño. Aquel caprichoso pájaro no encajaba en absoluto con su imagen malvada. Era algo que un optimista o soñador podría querer.

No la mano derecha del mal personificado.

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para considerarlo.

Continuando, destapó un bien musculado y leonado cuerpo cuya absoluta perfección estaba estropeada una y otra vez por incontables cicatrices, cortes, y contusiones. Las contusiones se intercalaban sobre otras contusiones, cicatrices y heridas que se dividían entre sí. Había también numerosas señales de mordiscos, donde los bocados habían dejado una impresión dental tan nítida que incluso un dentista envidiaría. Y por estos, podría asegurar que al menos tres seres diferentes lo habían atacado.

El estómago se le encogió ante la exposición física de una vida tan llena de miseria. Por dios, ¿cuántas veces tenía que ser alguien golpeado para llevar esa cantidad de heridas?

Francamente, no podía escoger cuál de ellas le habría causado más dolor. Aunque la que tenía bajo la barbilla parecía particularmente repugnante.

Incluso peor que las salvajes y dentadas marcas, eran las profundas y frescas incisiones y verdugones dejados por una fusta de púas. Debía ser lo que provocó que él se derrumbara. Ella inspiró bruscamente. Alguien lo había hecho trizas y, por lo visto, había disfrutado con ello. Vio las heridas defensivas sobre sus antebrazos y bíceps donde él había intentado impedir que los latigazos golpearan otras partes de su cuerpo y había fallado.

Obviamente el demonio no estaba en lo alto de la cadena alimenticia de este lugar. Lo que le hacía preguntarse quién le habría hecho esto.

¿Noir? ¿Azura?

¿Y por qué?

¿Qué había hecho él para que quisieran torturarlo tan brutalmente?

Sin respuestas, le quitó los largos calzoncillos negros que llevaba bajo la armadura y el acolchado. Le recordaron los pantalones cortos de ciclista que se abrazaban a sus delgadas caderas y a sus musculosos muslos.

Sakura intentó apartar la mirada del bulto que le decía que sus músculos no era la única parte de su cuerpo que era enorme. Los dioses definitivamente habían sido benévolos con él en aquella área.

_Detén esto_.

Pero era tan difícil no mirar fijamente.

Tenía la clase de cuerpo que una mujer no veía todos los días. La clase de cuerpo que una querría cubrir con el suyo y simplemente sentir la cálida dureza contra la propia piel. Y mientras que lo más probable es que fuera malvado de corazón, no había forma de negar el hecho de que estaba exquisitamente bien formado.

No, daba la impresión de ser tan delicioso que casi podía entender el porqué le habían mordido. Pero las otras señales…

Aquellas no las entendía en absoluto.

Devolvió la atención a su cabeza, donde la sangre rezumaba de una fea incisión justo encima de su oreja izquierda. Todavía seguía inconsciente.

Y sangrando por todas partes. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a catalogar la lista de heridas.

Bajó la mirada hacia el brazo donde lo había apuñalado. Tenía tantas heridas allí, que no estaba segura de cuál era la suya. Ese pensamiento le provocó náuseas. No era asombroso que no hubiera reaccionado. Lo más probables es que lo apuñalara en una contusión.

U otra herida.

Y aunque exactamente no le gustara o confiara en nadie, tampoco era tan sádica como para querer hacerles daño. Ni siquiera a él. Lamentaba haberle añadido más dolor y se odió por esa debilidad.

A ella no debería importarle su dolor en lo más mínimo. Él seguramente no había tenido ninguna piedad de Touya. Entonces, ¿por qué le dolía verlo tan devastado?

_Porque no soy un demonio desalmado como él_. No encontraba ninguna alegría o comprensión en el abuso o la maldad.

El estómago se le agitó por la compasión y corrió al cuarto de baño a conseguir un recipiente con agua caliente para poder lavar y vendar sus heridas.

Para las vendas, tuvo que rasgar las sábanas.

Le llevó algún tiempo, pero con mucho cuidado limpió y vendó cada herida. Una vez terminó con el cuerpo, vertió el agua, cogió agua limpia del baño, y corrió de nuevo para poder atender su cara y cabeza.

Mientras quitaba el cruel maquillaje de sus rasgos, lentamente destapó la verdad de su "demonio".

Era hermoso. Absolutamente impresionante.

No había ninguna otra palabra para describirlo.

Habría sido tan hermoso como una mujer, excepto por el corte áspero de su masculina mandíbula y la agudeza de sus pómulos, ambos cubiertos por una barba de dos días de color caoba. No era asombroso que llevara maquillaje. Sería difícil aterrorizar a los demonios de este lugar con su apariencia, ni siquiera siendo tan alto y musculoso como era.

Por no mencionar que estaba bastante segura que lo usaba para ocultar los moratones sobre la frente, mejillas y mandíbula.

Antes de que comprendiera lo que hacía, deslizó los dedos sobres los suaves labios, recordando lo bien que habían sabido hasta… se estremeció cuando vio la señal donde ella también lo había mordido.

Obviamente, la última cosa que él había necesitado era más dolor. Y tontamente había pensado que bromeaba cuando le dijo que hoy no le habían partido el labio.

—Lo siento tanto —susurró, preguntándose si había tenido un momento de felicidad en toda su vida. Por la condición de su cuerpo, diría que no.

¿Cuánto tiempo había vivido en este reino infernal?

Un minuto sería demasiado.

Con un nudo en la garganta, le limpió la sangre del pelo. Un pelo que se ondulo en el momento que lo mojó.

Entonces no era completamente liso después de todo. Su cabello se ondulaba en algunas partes o se revolvia salvajemente en otras, era increíblemente suave y al igual que el hombre, encantador. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado?

Ahora que lo tenía desnudo y limpio, la única cosa que le asustaba de él consistía en lo impecablemente hermoso que era. Lo tentador. Era casi imposible no mirarlo fijamente.

_Sigue siendo el que torturó a Touya… el que lo habría matado si no lo hubiera detenido_.

Cierto. Su belleza no cambiaba la crueldad de sus acciones. Independientemente, era su enemigo. Y siempre lo sería.

_Si fueras lista, lo apuñalarías en el corazón y lo matarías mientras pudieses_.

Su enorme cuchillo estaba sólo a unos metros de distancia.

_¿Y qué si lo hago?_ Le había dicho que no podía ser asesinado. No tenía ningún motivo para asumir que le había estado mintiendo. La paliza y las cicatrices, y el hecho de que todavía respirara, le decían que había sido honesto en ese punto.

Es más, incluso aunque realmente lo matara, seguiría estando atrapada ahí. Eso no cambiaría. Sin él, no tenía forma de marcharse ni de comunicarse con nadie.

Era su única esperanza para la libertad.

¡Si sólo pudiera enviar un mensaje a alguien del exterior! Pero cuanto más lo intentó, más atrapada se sintió. _¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Jamás se había sentido tan perdida.

Una inquietante frialdad le bajó por la columna cuando vio su futuro y no era bonito.

Por ahora, era mejor soportar al demonio que conocía que a los demás que la esperaban fuera de ese cuarto.

_**S**_yaoran se despertó lentamente para encontrarse tumbado boca abajo sobre el duro suelo de piedra. Observó fijamente la sombría pared de su dormitorio, temiendo el momento en que el dolor le golpeara y se sintiera dolorido de nuevo. Pero mientras esperaba, comprendió que su cabeza reposaba sobre una suave almohada y el peso de la armadura no estaba sobre su cuerpo.

¿Alguien lo había cubierto con las mantas?

¿Qué diablos?

Frunciendo el ceño, comenzó a moverse sólo para escuchar una caliente y dulce voz trinar a su lado.

—¡Cuidado! Te volverás a abrir la espalda.

De las sombras, vio a un ángel aparecer.

_Sí, uno con dientes afilados_, se recordó. Pero la corriente de dolor que palpitaba en sus labios no era de su mordisco, era de los salvajes puñetazos de Noir.

La cabeza le dio vueltas cuando el dolor lo encontró y le dio una patada en los dientes. Sí, esto era a lo que estaba acostumbrado. A una completa miseria de mierda. Durante un momento, temió desmayarse de nuevo.

—Aquí.

Ella levantó su cabeza de la almohada con el toque más suave que jamás había conocido y le ayudó a beber agua de la copa que él había dejado con su cena.

Tragó con cuidado, la garganta ardiendo con las heridas internas, hasta que ella separó la taza. Entonces, frunció el ceño hacia ella. Le preguntaría por qué le ayudaba, pero la respuesta era obvia e innegable. Era el único modo en que podría salir de aquí y ella lo sabía.

No había ninguna emoción detrás de alguna de sus acciones. Únicamente, eran egoístas.

Como las de todos los demás.

Pero al menos no había aprovechado su condición para hacerle más daño, y eso sí, era una novedad.

Más extraño era el hecho de que se hubiera molestado en atenderlo lo más mínimo. El ceño se volvió más profundo cuando divisó la venda con la que le había envuelto la mano y anudado sobre los nudillos.

—Te lo dije, no puedo morir.

—Sí, pero no eres exactamente un sanador ultra rápido, tampoco. Tuve que hacer algo. Te desangrabas sobre el suelo y el olor de la sangre me daba náuseas.

Syaoran ignoró eso mientras se empujaba a sí mismo para poder alzarse sobre los inestables pies. Mareado por la pérdida de sangre y el dolor, se sentía tan débil…

De repente, Sakura estaba a su lado. Le colocó el brazo sobre sus hombros y le envolvió la cintura con un delgado brazo para estabilizarlo. El cálido olor de ella le llenó la cabeza, provocando que los latidos del corazón se aceleraran. Mejor todavía eran las suaves curvas de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Curvas que le hicieron la boca agua.

—Venga. Vamos a meterte en la cama antes de que te caigas de nuevo.

Aquellas palabras le trajeron imágenes a la mente de sábanas enredadas, piernas entrecruzadas, gemidos y sudor, todo acompañado de una mirada esmeralda, atormentándole con sus labios cada pulgada del cuerpo hasta que estuviera ebrio por ello.

Oh sí, ya podía sentirla allí.

_No seas estúpido_. Esto no era una invitación, y lo más seguro era que no diera una mierda por él.

Pero era agradable tener a alguien que fingiera preocuparse. Aunque fuera sólo durante un minuto.

_¿Cuán patético soy si algo así de fingido y trivial significa tanto?_

Y era patético. Ansiando a una mujer que preferiría destriparlo a acostarse con él.

_No dejes que esto te ablande_. Tendría un infierno que pagar si permitía que alguien lo debilitara.

_Y eso, ¿en qué se diferenciaría de lo habitual?_

Disgustado consigo mismo, se alejó de ella.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

Ella alzó las manos en rendición.

—De acuerdo. Sangra por todas partes si quieres.

Syaoran se arrastró hasta la cama y se sentó antes de desmayarse de nuevo. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se congeló cuando sintió aquel detestable cabello rebelde que nunca se mantenia en donde debía, que lo hacía ver ridículo y jamás llevaba frente a nadie.

Mierda.

Eso fue seguido por un miedo tan repugnante que le provocó más nauseas que las heridas. Se pasó la mano por la barba sobre la mejilla.

—Me lavaste…

—Sí.

Se estremeció cuando comprendió que ella miraba a su verdadero yo. La parte que jamás quería que nadie viera.

—¿Por qué? —Tuvo que luchar para contener el veneno en la voz.

—Tenías un serio traumatismo craneal y una mala contusión sobre tu mejilla izquierda. Quise asegurarme que ninguno de los huesos estaba roto.

¿Y qué si lo hubieran estado?

—¿Habría importado eso?

Ella soltó un cansado suspiro antes de contestar.

—No, Capitán Antipático, no habría importado. Lamento haber intentado ayudar.

No respondió mientras se pasaba la mano bajo la barbilla donde aquella repulsiva cicatriz del perno le estropeaba la piel… todavía podía sentirla perforándole la boca y la lengua.

Le molestaba que supiera que aspecto tenía. Nada bueno salió jamás de alguien que viera sus verdaderos rasgos, sobre todo no aquí. En Azmodea, siempre era mejor ser temido que deseado. Una muy dura lección que había aprendido en el momento que Noir le trajo aquí y drenó sus poderes, dejándolo como una víctima indefensa para todos los demás hasta que hubiera recuperado suficiente fuerza para contraatacar. Esa era otra razón por la que no había ninguna forma de entrar en su cuarto salvo mediante la teletransportación.

Nadie jamás lo victimizaría de nuevo.

Excepto los dos que lo poseían. No había modo alguno de protegerse de Noir o las clases particulares de brutalidad de Azura.

El estómago se le revolvió ante el pensamiento y el hecho de que al parecer estaba desnudo frente a ella. Eso hizo que la cólera aumentara aún más.

—No lo hagas de nuevo. Nunca.

Sakura hizo rodar los ojos ante aquel exagerado gruñido mientras la armadura y el maquillaje reaparecían para cubrirlo. _Lo que sea que te haga sentir mejor, bebe_…

Un instante más tarde, los restos de su comida desaparecieron y fueron substituidos por más.

Ella le dedicó una arqueada mirada.

—Lo tomaré como que estás hambriento.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Tú probablemente lo estés. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo fuera?

—No lo sé. No tienes ningún reloj —gesticuló hacia la pared— o ventana por la que pueda comprobar el tiempo. Así de pronto, diría que tal vez un día.

Con todo, no se movió. Simplemente se quedó ahí sentado como una gárgola enfadada, trazando su venganza sobre alguna pobre paloma.

Ignorando su mal humor, se fue hacia la comida, odiando el hecho de que estaba hambrienta. Había estado viviendo a base de fruta, pero no había sido suficiente para satisfacerla realmente. Ansiaba proteínas de la peor clase posible.

—¿Quieres un poco?

—No.

—¡Gusano!

Sakura pegó un brinco ante el feroz grito que reverberó en las paredes a su alrededor.

Los rasgos de Syaoran se apretaron en una máscara de muerte. El odio en su mirada la chamuscó. Sin una palabra, destelló del cuarto y la abandonó de nuevo.

_**S**_yaoran se manifestó en la lúgubre oficina de Noir que era tan oscura como el corazón de Syaoran y su humor.

—¿Me convocó, mi señor?

—¿Bien?

Jamás quería volver a oír la maldita palabra de nuevo. Y estaba confundido en cuanto al porqué Noir la usaba.

—No entiendo.

Noir le dio un revés con tanta fuerza que la cabeza giró bruscamente y el cuello crujió ruidosamente. Durante un minuto entero, vio estrellas cuando Noir enredó la mano en el pelo de Syaoran y dio un tirón para acercarlo más, de modo que pudiera gruñirle en el sangrante oído.

—Entonces hablaré despacio y usaré palabras cortas para que hasta un patético idiota como tú pueda seguirme. —Noir tiró de la cabeza con cada sílaba para puntuarla incluso más —. ¿Qué hay de tus progresos? ¿Tienes mi llave?

Syaoran apretó los dientes. No había forma de ganar esto. Si le decía a Noir la verdad, lo golpearía de nuevo.

_Por favor dame mis poderes por un segundo, bastardo lamentable_. Era todo lo que necesitaría para hacer que Noir sintiera su ira.

_¡Maldito seas, Padre! ¡Maldito seas directamente en el infierno! Espero que Sesmu exprima ahora mismo la sangre de tu cuerpo y te haga ahogarte en ella_. Más que eso, esperaba que su padre se asara en los hornos del Inframundo.

Pero nada de eso cambiaba su esclavitud. Nada de ello cambiaba este momento.

O lo que estaba a punto de serle hecho.

Y odió más lo que lo obligaban a hacer. Subyugarse.

—Hago todo lo posible por usted, mi señor.

Noir lo cogió por el cuello y apretó tan fuerte que jadeó.

—Mejor me dices por qué no tienes más noticias que esas.

Syaoran tosió cuando el agarre de Noir se apretó incluso más.

—Yo… yo… no pude.

—¿Por qué?

Incluso aunque sabía lo que conseguiría, Syaoran encontró la mirada fija de Noir y le dejó ver el total alcance de su odio.

—Perdí el conocimiento por vuestro castigo.

—Eso es lo que consigues por ser tan débil, perro patético. Si fueras un hombre habrías sido capaz de soportarlo.

_Sólo débil porque tú me robaste mis poderes_…

Agarró la muñeca de Noir y trató de apartarla del cuello.

—¿Te atreves a desafiarme, esclavo?

Syaoran no contestó con la verdad. Era más listo que eso. Pero quiso hacerlo. Desesperadamente.

—Vivo sólo para servirlo.

Noir le dio otro revés.

—Mejor recuerdas eso.

¿Cómo podría alguna vez olvidarlo? Quemaba dentro de él como un fuego amargo.

—Sí, mi señor. —Enfocó la mirada en la pared del fondo para asegurarse de no mirar al bastardo a los ojos e incurrir en una ira peor.

Noir le abofeteó.

—¿Prestas atención?

Tomó cada onza de voluntad que poseía para no ir contra su jefe supremo. _No lo hagas. No lo hagas. _No valía el precio.

De todos modos quería contraatacar tan desesperadamente, que podía saborearlo.

—Sí, mi señor.

Noir apartó a Syaoran de un empujón.

—Tu tiempo se acaba, perro. Como mi paciencia. Dame lo que necesito, o te devolveré a tu agujero y dejaré que los demonios de ese lugar te tengan para toda la eternidad.

_¿Entonces por qué me haces perder el tiempo obligándome a aparecer aquí cuando podría estar buscándola?_ Aquella pregunta le quemaba en la garganta. _Jodido idiota_.

—Entiendo, mi señor.

—No creo que lo hagas, esclavo. Pero estás a punto de hacerlo.

* * *

**Notas:**

Solo tengo dos comentarios:

- Sakura ¡traviesa! xD

- ¡Maldito Noir! x

Ya se me hizo tarde para ir a la escuela jaja, asi que nos leémos pronto! :)

Cualquier detallito que encuentren dejen review ^^


	6. Capítulo 5

**ACLARACIÓN:** Está historia es una adaptación de una de las geniales historias de Sherrilyn Kenyon, ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es solo con fines de entretenimiento, en pocas palabras no gano dinero por ello. :)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

_**T**_ouya temblaba de incontrolable temor y rabia. Sí, sentía un insoportable dolor, pero eso no le importó mientras entraba en el hogar de sus enemigos.

Los Olímpicos.

El vestíbulo de los dioses del sueño, los Oneroi, para ser precisos. No había estado aquí en muchísimo tiempo, pero había hecho todo excepto olvidar su apariencia. Nada lo asustaba más que la gran desesperación que lo había hecho acudir.

Sólo iba a hacerlo por Sakura. Y por ella, lo haría absolutamente todo. Sin discusión. Todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era llamar e iría a ella, sin importar las consecuencias.

Con el corazón palpitándole, entró en las cámaras de las cuales había sido excluido.

Yue, el más antiguo líder de los Oneroi, alzó la mirada con un fiero ceño fruncido que rápidamente se diluyó en una máscara de total incredulidad. Como todo dios de sangre pura existente, Yue tenía una belleza excepcional y hacía que fuera difícil para los humanos mirarlo en carne y hueso. Su cabello era largo y plateado y sus ojos azules prácticamente brillaban con la misma plata refulgente.

Él se levantó. Descansando los puños sobre la mesa de reuniones, inclinándose hacia delante en un signo de obvia agresión. Como si eso fuera a intimidarle.

—¿Touya?

Su tono era bajo y susurrante, como si Yue creyese, quizás, estar teniendo alucinaciones.

Touya mantuvo el rostro estoico. No había necesidad de enajenar a Yue aún más.

—Sí, el infierno se ha congelado.

Debía de haber ocurrido para que él estuviese aquí y además pedirle a Yue cualquier clase de favor.

Yue arqueó una ceja en plan condescendiente.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Aunque los dioses sabían que ellos habían pactado una tregua hace unos años en Grecia, nunca habían sido amigos. Ninguno de ellos confiaba en el otro.

Habían luchado el uno contra el otro durante demasiados siglos para ello.

Touya permaneció de pie en el lado opuesto de la mesa y adoptó la postura de Yue.

—Tenemos un problema.

Eso sólo lo divirtió.

Yue bufó en una grosera negación.

—¿Nosotros?

Touya estaba a punto de borrar de un golpe la mirada satisfecha en las facciones de Yue. Pero no necesitaba los puños para hacerlo. Por una vez sus palabras serían mucho más efectivas.

—¿Recuerdas la llave del Olimpo?

Todos ellos habían ido tras Touya por ello.

Durante siglos.

Lo habían intentado todo para encontrarla y destruirla mientras Touya la había protegido con cada onza de su fuerza.

Esa llave contenía la única cosa que podría matar a los dioses Olímpicos y destruir toda su existencia. La sangre de las tres razas que Zeus, Apolo y los Destinos habían condenado y castigado injustamente.

Sangre que había sido mezclada con la de una diosa Atlante que los había maldecido cuando asesinaron a su único hijo y después la atraparon en el reino del infierno atlante. La diosa de la destrucción absoluta, Apollymi, les había prometido que el día del Justo Castigo llegaría cuando la bestia del pasado regresara y los enfrentara por todas sus numerosas transgresiones.

"_A menos que me envíes a Apolo, y a esa zorra de Artemisa, llevará adelante mi justicia y vengará a mi hijo inocente al que Apolo mató como si fuese un animal. Una combinación de todo lo que habéis intentado tan desesperadamente destruir, sobrevivirá en contra de todas las predicciones. Y esta mezcla de sangres será vuestro veneno. Y el día en que éste venga a vosotros, mi risa resonará en el vestíbulo de Zeus y cada dios griego sentirá mi ira mientras mueren en completa agonía"_.

"_He sag te, akram justia!" _¡La Justicia que reclama la reina!

Durante once mil años, había sido una historia de terror que se utilizó para asustarlos a todos.

Y fue la verdadera razón de que los Destinos se negaran a permitir que aquellos magos nacidos con la capacidad de esquivar la maldición de Apolo, maldición que los obligaría a morir a los 27 y nunca caminar bajo la luz del sol, eligieran a sus propias parejas. Tenían demasiados poderes, entre ellos la teletransportación e incluso los viajes en el tiempo, además de poder cambiar de forma a uno de los 12 animales elegidos como los más ágiles y poderosos.

Por todo ello, los Destinos jamas les permitían emparejarse con nadie excepto con los de su elección, no podían permitir la mezcla de sangres...

Pero el destino rechazó ser negado para siempre.

E incluso los planes mejor orquestados finalmente conducen al arquitecto directamente hacia el diablo.

"_He sah te, akram justia_…"

Todo el rostro de Yue se volvió tan blanco como su camiseta en el minuto que entendió qué era lo que se avecinaba.

—¿Quieres decir la llave que nos juraste habías destruido? ¿Es eso?

—Estoy seguro que no es una sorpresa para ti descubrir que he mentido. La llave no fue destruida.

Yue maldijo.

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

Un nuevo dolor atravesó a Touya cuando el temor se sobrepuso a la rabia. Si decía la verdad, matarían a Sakura.

Si no lo hacía, el guardián de Noir la mataría.

La espada de Damocles colgaba ahora directamente sobre él. Pero la única verdad que sabía a ciencia cierta era que no podía negociar o hacer tratos con Syaoran. Lo había intentado y el bastardo los destruyó rápidamente.

_No me traiciones otra vez, Yue_. Por encima de todo, los griegos eran su familia. Yue podía ser racional algunas veces, y al igual que Touya, había sido capturado y torturado por el mismísimo Noir.

Al final, ningún argumento fallaba ante la amarga verdad sobre la que Touya volvía continuamente.

Los dioses con los que había luchado durante siglos eran su única esperanza de salvar la vida de Sakura.

Su única esperanza.

Touya respiró profundamente y se preparó para la respuesta de Yue.

—Quiero que me jures por el Río Estigia que no destruirás la llave cuando te diga cómo encontrarla. Que tu voluntad está conmigo, hermano, en protegerla.

Yue se rió con amargura.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

—No tienes elección.

Yue se mofó de él.

—Yo…

—Si no lo juras —gruñó, interrumpiéndole—, todos vosotros moriréis. Y quiero decir _todos_ vosotros. No quedará un simple dios griego en pie.

A Yue empezó a palpitarle la mandíbula.

—No me retendrás como rehén y ya sabes cómo es Zeus cuando se oponen a él.

Touya se encogió de hombros con una despreocupación que definitivamente no sentía.

—Entonces morirás dolorosamente… al igual que D´Alerian y M´Ordant —ellos, junto con Yue, habían regido el Consejo de los Oneroi durante siglos.

Hasta que Noir había vuelto a los malvados Oneroi contra sus hermanos. Casi había tenido éxito en destruir a cada uno de los dioses del sueño.

Casi.

Y ellos estaban todavía recuperándose de su ataque. Yue era uno de los pocos prisioneros de los que Noir había tomado que había sobrevivido. Él, Delphine, quien había sido el instrumento para salvarlos y Zeth, uno de los malvados Oneroi que Noir había convertido, eran ahora los líderes. Y mientras Delphine los lideraba, en esto, él sabía que Yue era su mejor esperanza.

En cuanto a D´Alerian, él había sido el dios que Noir había torturado y asesinado para descubrir que Touya había sido el único que había ocultado la llave en el mundo de los hombres. El sangriento bastardo no había mantenido la boca cerrada. ¿Y al final qué había conseguido?

Una lenta y dolorosa muerte.

Yue se puso en pie y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Enfadado, soltó un fiero suspiro.

—Bien. Juro por el Río Estigia que no destruiré la llave. Ahora, ¿dónde está?

Touya tragó cuando otra ola de dolor lo atravesó. Se culpaba a sí mismo por ello. Debería haber sabido que sucedería. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde para centrarse sobre lo que debería y podría haberse hecho.

Tenían que luchar y luchar con fuerza.

—Actualmente está en las manos del guardián de Noir.

* * *

**Notas:**

- Para todos los que se preguntaban.. ¿Qué rayos es la llave?... cha cha cha chaaann.. xD

- ¿Querían saber que fue de Touya? Ta taan xD

Como este capítulo es ridiculamente corto, pero muy explicativo, subo el siguiente el martes, no se desesperen si puedo lo subo antes ^^, si veo muchos reviews lo subo mucho antes xD. No es soborno eh xD


	7. Capítulo 6

**ACLARACIÓN:** Está historia es una adaptación de una de las geniales historias de Sherrilyn Kenyon, ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es solo con fines de entretenimiento, en pocas palabras no gano dinero por ello. :)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6

_**S**_akura se detuvo mientras el demonio reaparecía en la habitación con ella. A pesar de que lucía tan orgulloso y feroz como siempre, vio la vergüenza y el odio a sí mismo en sus fríos ojos azules antes de que parpadeara y desviara la mirada, entonces lentamente cojeó hacia su escritorio.

Cuando se sentó en la silla tallada, estuvo a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero no quería herir su orgullo aún más de lo que ya parecía estarlo. No había necesidad de preguntar cuando podía darse cuenta de que estaba avergonzado y molesto.

Y era dolorosamente obvio que no se encontraba bien. Estaba sufriendo y no se refería al dolor físico de sus heridas. Un aire de desesperanza y tristeza absoluta se aferraba él. Nunca había visto nada igual. Ni siquiera en sus pesadillas.

Sin decir una palabra, cuidadosamente se limpió la sangre fresca que le salía de la nariz y de la boca hinchada. Tenía más sangre en la oreja, bajándole por el cuello en una franja roja brillante que hacia juego con su maquillaje. El hecho de que lo ignorase completamente le dijo simplemente como de a menudo le pasaba esto. Ya ni siquiera reaccionaba.

Por alguna razón que no podía mencionar, esa imagen de él sentado ahí, viéndose tan perdido y aun así fiero, le tocó una parte del corazón e hizo que le doliera como si fuera su propio dolor.

Usaba una máscara de poder, dura e inquebrantable y aun así…

No vislumbraba al demonio pintado en su cara en este momento. Solo veía al hombre que se ocultaba tras ella. Y aunque eran enemigos, quería aliviar ese lado de él.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, si pudiera llegar a él, podría ayudarla a ella y a Touya. Los dioses sabían que no tenía ninguna razón para aliarse con Noir. No cuando el bastardo abusaba de él de esa manera.

Había un hombre de carne y hueso dentro de su alma. Uno en eterno dolor. Y habiendo sido herida y huérfana en un mundo que desconfiaba, recelaba y odiaba más allá de lo posible a los de su raza, entendía la necesidad de retraerse y esconderse. La predisposición de arremeter contra ellos y herirlos antes de que pudieran herirte.

Era instinto de supervivencia. La costumbre de un luchador.

Sin embargo, si no fuera por Touya y su amor, ella no hubiera sido mejor o más amable de lo que era el demonio. No había forma de decir en lo que se hubiera convertido al final.

Una persona podía marcar una gran diferencia en la vida de alguien. Tanto para bien como para mal. Con sus acciones y palabras, un solo individuo tenía el poder de salvar o destruir a otro.

Había tenido tanta suerte. Touya había aparecido cuando más lo necesitaba y se había llevado el dolor. Le enseñó a reír de nuevo y a amar, incluso cuando en el pasado le dijo que mantuviera cerrado el corazón.

Pero el demonio…

No tenía un Touya para sostenerlo y decirle que todo saldría bien. Que mataría a cualquiera que le hiciera daño, y que lo protegería sin importar la amenaza. Un Touya que le prometiera que con el tiempo el sufrimiento del pasado se reduciría a un pequeño dolor y que aprendería a amar y reír nuevamente.

Touya había sido su regalo más grande.

En cambio, demasiados habían atacado a este demonio e intentaron destruirlo, y habían fracasado.

Quizás, era el momento de que alguien intentara otra táctica además de la violencia. Una de la que no fuera capaz de defenderse.

Cruzó medio camino hasta donde estaba sentado, con miedo a acercarse demasiado, que subiese las defensas y la repeliese.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Lamiéndose la herida del labio, frunció el ceño mientras finalmente posaba la atención en ella.

—¿Disculpa?

Así que la bestia tenia modales después de todo. Era refrescante verlo.

—Tu nombre. ¿Cuál es?

Syaoran permaneció sentado en silencio mientras reflexionaba cómo responder a lo que debería ser algo simple. Nadie además del sirviente de Azura, Jaden, había usado su nombre de pila desde que había dejado el reino humano.

A la cara cuando no estaba inmovilizado y era incapaz de devolver el golpe los demonios lo llamaban Guardián o Amo. Noir y Azura solo lo llamaban con insultos o esclavo, tanto es así que ni siquiera estaba seguro que supieran su nombre.

Bastardo era probablemente el epíteto más común o menos ofensivo que tenía.

Aún así…

¿Por qué querría ella saberlo cuando nadie más lo había hecho? Ni siquiera Jaden le había preguntado. Simplemente se lo había arrancado de la cabeza sin su permiso, cuando se conocieron.

Honestamente no estaba seguro de querer escucharlo de sus labios. Una parte de él estaba asustado de esa pequeña intimidad y a lo que pudiera hacerle. Nada bueno podría venir que ella le llamara por su nombre.

Nada.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Sakura suspiro con cansancio.

—Siempre eres tan suspicaz con todo ¿En verdad me tienes miedo? ¿Que en el nombre del Olimpo podría yo, tan pequeña como soy, hacerte?

Ella podría debilitarlo, y aquí, en este infierno donde estaba forzado a vivir, eso podría hacerle daño de la peor manera. Que le importara algo o alguien más…

Esas eran las armas más letales. Era precisamente el porqué la tenía a ella.

Para debilitar y controlar a Touya.

_Nunca seré tan tonto. Por nadie ni por nada_.

Había venido solo a este mundo y así permanecería siempre.

—No te tengo miedo mujer —dijo con aire despectivo—. No le tengo miedo a nada.

¿Cómo podía? Toda su vida era pesadilla tras pesadilla. Si le tuviera miedo a algo, sería usado en su contra. Así que cualquier miedo que pudiera haber tenido alguna vez había sido erradicado hacía siglos.

Ahora…

Estaba vacío en el mejor de los casos y furioso en el peor. Esas eran las únicas dos emociones que tenía. Las dos únicas emociones que era capaz de entender.

Sus ojos esmeralda se llenaron con tristeza y negó con la cabeza.

—Intercambiar nombres es lo que las personas hacen cuando se conocen.

—Sí, pero no soy una… —se detuvo justo antes de decir "persona". Hacía mucho tiempo que lo habían despojado de la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Ya no sabía lo que era. No realmente. Pero ella no necesitaba saber eso tampoco.

—¿No eres qué? —preguntó ella después de un minuto.

—Humano.

Sakura sintió que eso no era lo que había empezado a decir.

—Pero tienes un nombre ¿o no?

Él asintió.

—Puedes llamarme Amo.

El fuego brillaba en sus ojos mientras encorvaba su labio despectivamente.

—No llamo a ningún hombre, Amo. Nunca. Y eso te incluye a ti, para que quede claro, macho. Así que supéralo. ¡_Kyah_! No puedo creer el valor que tienes.

Esas palabras lo hicieron enojar.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

Sakura hirvió ante la ridícula pregunta.

—¿Te estás burlando _tú_ de _mí_?

Realmente logró parecer pasmado con eso. Varias emociones que no podía identificar parpadearon en sus facciones mientras más sangre le goteaba de la nariz. Distraídamente, se la limpió antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Cómo es eso?

Cerró la distancia entre ellos, queriendo estrangularlo por ello. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

—¿Diciéndome que te llame Amo? ¿Qué tipo de mierda es esa? Nadie es mi dueño y malditamente segura de que nadie me controla.

Su enfado no parecía perturbarlo en absoluto. Claro, el vivía y servía a Noir quien, le habían dicho, vivía en un estado constante de síndrome premenstrual. Probablemente era inmune a cualquier forma de palabras acaloradas.

—Bien entonces —dijo en un tono más calmado—. Llámame Guardián.

Hizo un profundo sonido de disgusto. ¿Cómo si eso estuviera mejor? ¡Demonios! ¿En serio era esa la única opción que tenía? ¿Amo o Guardián?

Sacudió la cabeza hacia él.

—¿Tu madre te llamó Guardián? ¿En serio? No debió pensar mucho en ti cuando lo hizo —Lo había dicho en broma, pero él se puso rígido como un palo mientras el dolor destellaba intensamente en sus ojos, algo que le dijo que sin intención había tocado una fibra sensible.

Mierda…

—Lo siento, Guardián. No quise decir nada con eso —estiro la mano para tocarle.

Él se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia atrás tan rápido, que casi se tropieza con la silla.

—No me toques. —Esas palabras gruñidas y llenas de ira salieron rápidamente como balas en un tiroteo.

Apretó la mano en un puño cuando vio un enorme, fresco, y horrible moretón en la mejilla a través del maquillaje blanco. Le recordó todos los demás que le estropeaban la cara, las marcas de mordiscos que había visto en su pecho, los muslos, y cuello. Y fue entonces cuando entendió completamente su secreto.

Su verdadero dolor.

—¿Nunca nadie te ha dado un toque que no te cause dolor?

Syaoran no se movió mientras su pregunta le abofeteaba fuertemente en la cara. Pero lo más doloroso de todo era la dura realidad. Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, había vivido como un hombre normal. Tenía personas que pensaba que lo amaban. Una familia que decía que formaba parte de ellos.

Pero eso había sido una mentira cruel. Habría estado mucho mejor sin haber conocido su falsa bondad. Todo lo que habían hecho era mostrarle lo que se estaba perdiendo. Revelarle lo que el resto de las personas daban por sentado.

Exponerle lo que era indigno de tener.

"_Esto no merece respirar el mismo aire que yo, si crees que por parirlo vas a hacer que te quiera, estás equivocada_".

Con las palabras de su padre zumbándole en los oídos, Syaoran se alejó de ella.

Pero ella se colocó frente a él, bloqueándole la retirada. Antes de que se percatara de sus intenciones, le posó una suave mano en la mejilla que todavía quemaba por el puñetazo de Noir. La ternura del gesto le sorprendió.

Cerrando los ojos, saboreó el calor de su tacto, e intentó imaginar una vida donde tal cosa no fuera una rareza. Pero la verdad nunca le dejaría tener ni siquiera ese poco de confort. Le gritaba molesta en la cabeza, recordándole quien y que era.

"_¿Quién puede amar a un mestizo como tú?_"

"_Eres repugnante. Patético_".

"_Sin valor_".

"_Sal de mi vista, pobre diablo, antes de que vomite_"_._ Incuso cuando complacía a Azura o a una demonio, lo lanzaban de la cama en el minuto en que terminaban con él. Era solamente una herramienta para satisfacer un impulso corporal.

Nada más.

No le importaba a nadie y nadie le importaba a él.

Syaoran abrió los ojos y vio como brillaba la bondad en los ojos esmeralda.

Esa mentira le golpeó en el estómago con la fuerza de Noir al estamparlo contra la pared.

A ella no le importaba una mierda él y lo sabía.

Touya era al que amaba. Al que había venido a salvar.

Una mujer como ella nunca arriesgaría su vida para salvar a algo como él.

La ira le desgarró cuando se percató de su treta. Sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer y la odiaba por ello.

Agarró su mano y se la apartó de la cara.

—¿Por qué clase de tonto me tomas?

Se las arregló para parecer sorprendida.

—No lo entiendo.

Sí, claro. Ella lo sabía y estaba intentando jugar con él. Debilitarlo.

—No soy nada para ti, más que un enemigo al que vencer. No nos insultes a ninguno al pretender otra cosa.

Sakura hizo una mueca cuando el agarre en la muñeca se apretó y la arrastró hacia la cama. El pánico aumento dentro de ella al temer por sus intenciones.

Comenzó a pelear, hasta que se percató que no iba a atacarla. Por el contrario manifestó una cadena que corría del poste de la cama al tobillo.

Sus ojos brillaban como hielo mientras la soltaba y regresaba al escritorio.

—¿Solo me vas a dejar aquí encadenada?

—Si. —Abrió el ordenador portátil.

—¿En serio?

Se rehusó a mirarla.

—¿No es eso lo que dije? —Comenzó a teclear algo.

Estaba asombrada por la exagerada reacción a una simple pregunta.

—¿Honestamente estás tan asustado de un toque?

Girando la cabeza, la miró por encima del hombro.

—Te lo dije, no le temo a _nada_.

Pero era más lista que eso. Él no le diría su nombre. No la dejaría ver su verdadera cara u ofrecerle ningún tipo de confort…

—Puedes mentirte a ti mismo todo lo que quieras, Guardián. Pero yo se la verdad acerca de ti.

Un profundo ceño se formó en su frente.

—¿Qué verdad?

—Le tienes miedo a las personas. ¿Por qué otra razón vivirías de esta manera?

Estrelló las manos sobre el escritorio con tanta fuerza que la hizo saltar, y levantó el portátil unos buenos dos centímetros antes de hacer un ruido estridente y aterrizar de lado en la mesa.

—No le tengo miedo a las personas —dijo con los dientes apretados—. Los _odio_ jodidamente —podía notar el veneno que escupía con esa palabra—. ¿Entiendes? Ellos roban. Mienten. Estafan y engañan. No hay absolutamente nada sobre ellos que pueda soportar…y si no me dejas en paz, voy a quitarte la voz otra vez.

Una parte de ella estaba tentada a poner eso a prueba, pero la parte más sensata ganó.

No bromeaba.

Bien. Como sea. Que se pudra en su propia miseria. De cualquier manera no le concernía.

_No es como si tuviera que lidiar contigo mucho más tiempo_. Tarde o temprano, Touya la liberaría. Ella lo sabía.

Sin nada más que hacer, se sentó en la cama y lo observó mientras trabajaba en lo que fuera que tenía en el ordenador. Inclinó la cabeza mientras los minutos pasaban y él golpeaba las teclas tan fuerte, que estaba sorprendida de que no se estropearan o rompieran.

Era lamentablemente obvio que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, y que se estaba agitando por segundos. Hombre, ella entendía eso. Como dice el viejo dicho, una televisión puede insultar tu inteligencia, pero nada te la restriega como un ordenador.

Y por una razón que no podía nombrar, sintió una satisfacción petulante sobre eso.

_Bien. Espero que te cocines en frustración hasta que te reduzcas en ella_.

Eso le enseñaría a ser más agradable.

Syaoran intentó concentrarse en su investigación, pero todo lo que percibía era el tenue sonido de la respiración de Sakura. Cada vez que realizaba el menor movimiento, el cuerpo le reaccionaba a él contra su voluntad.

¿Por qué le había tocado? Entre eso y el beso cuando le había dado su voz, se había jodido a sí mismo. Ahora no podía dejar de preguntarse como seria tener sexo con una mujer y no con una demonio.

¿Eran todas las mujeres no demoníacas como Sakura? ¿Olían tan bien? ¿Se sentían tan suaves?

_No la mires_.

Escuchó a la sensatez interior y aun así no pudo resistirse a echar un vistazo sobre el hombro para atraparla mirándole fijamente la espalda, sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en la cama. Con los codos sobre las rodillas y la barbilla descansando sobre las manos dobladas. No tenía ni idea de por qué encontraba eso tan adorable, pero lo hacía.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó.

—Trato de leer a través de tu enorme cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

Le lanzó una mirada divertida.

—Oh, no lo sé. Quizás porque estoy jodidamente aburrida y realmente no hay nada más que hacer puesto que no tengo sueño. ¿Qué haces para entretenerte? ¿Navegas en la red porno como otros hombres?

—¿Porno? —Usaba demasiadas palabras para las cuales no tenía definición.

—¿Ya sabes? ¿Pornografía? ¿Mujeres desnudas mostrándoles sus lugares gozosos a hombres solitarios que no pueden conseguir citas? O, en tu caso. Hombres que viven bajo rocas y nunca llegan a ver el lugar gozoso de una mujer normal.

Estaba tan espantado como intrigado por lo que describía. ¿Las mujeres realmente hacían tal cosa? ¿Y en verdad podías verlo?

Claro que si, durante su breve tiempo en el reino humano, la gente había sido muy abierta sexualmente. Obviamente todavía lo eran.

—No estoy navegando por la pornografía. —Ni siquiera sabía que se pudiese hacer eso, pero ahora que lo había mencionado…

¿Dónde podría buscarlo? No tenía el ordenador desde hace mucho tiempo. Solo poco más de una semana. Nunca habría sabido que existían si no fuera por uno de los demonios babosa que los había mencionado mientras estaba interrogando a Touya.

Una vez que regresó a su habitación, había manifestado uno y le había tomado un tiempo entender cómo usar los poderes para conectarlo con el mundo humano.

El resto, sin embargo…

Un tipo especial de demonio sádico debió haber inventado la maldita cosa.

Pero Sakura parecía saber cómo usarla.

—¿Tú…

_No preguntes. No lo hagas_.

Ella arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

—¿Qué?

Dudó. Había dejado de pedir la ayuda de otros hace ya mucho tiempo. Ya sea porque lo habían ignorado, o humillado por eso. Para él era una situación sin salida.

Y ya había sido pateado en los dientes e insultado lo suficiente por un día.

—No importa.

Una luz de conocimiento brillo es sus ojos. Escalofríos lo recorrieron ante su expresión juguetona.

—¿Quieres que te ayude, verdad?

_Sí_. Pero nunca lo admitiría.

—Puedo resolverlo por mí cuenta.

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

—No te hace débil pedir ayuda cuando la necesitas, más bien, es un hombre fuerte quien sabe y reconoce sus limitaciones.

Y es un tonto quien se expone a sí mismo al ridículo.

—¿Te importa? Necesito concentrarme —se giró apartándose de ella.

Sakura quería decirle con desesperación donde podía meterse ese ordenador portátil. Pero la timidez casi infantil de él le impidió ser hostil.

Había comenzado a acercarse a ella y entonces algo había hecho que retrocediera.

¿Algo? _Demonios, chica, has visto su cuerpo_. No era algo intangible lo que le hacía tambalearse. Eran años de abusos los que le habían enseñado a quedarse dentro de sí mismo.

Llegaba un punto en la vida de todos, en el que uno se cansa de ser golpeado demasiadas veces por acercarse. Después de algunas conmociones cerebrales, dejabas de hacerlo. Entendía eso mejor que la mayoría.

—¿Guardián?

Un _tic_ comenzó en la mandíbula mientras se giraba hacia ella con un ceño tan espantosamente maligno, que se preguntó si era uno de los que había practicado ante un espejo para espantar a los otros demonios de este lugar.

Era bueno que ella no se espantara tan fácilmente.

En lugar de eso, le sonrió.

—Los ordenadores son extremadamente fastidiosos y difíciles de manejar si no estás acostumbrado a ellos. Algunas veces incluso si lo estás. Si me sueltas, no me importaría ayudarte a hacer lo que sea que intentes hacer. —Sacudió la cadena con expectación.

Syaoran no se movió durante un minuto completo mientras discutía consigo mismo. Era más seguro para su salud mental que ella se mantuviera lejos de él.

_¿A quién estás engañando? Ella podría estar justo encima de ti, por la manera en que reaccionas a cada aliento que toma, incluso cuando lo hace al otro lado del cuarto_.

Y necesitaba terminar esto. El tiempo estaba corriendo rápidamente en un reloj de arena que no podía detener o romper. Noir no le daría ningún tipo de aplazamiento y lo sabía.

Poniéndose rígido, asintió.

Sakura respiró finalmente cuando la cadena desapareció instantáneamente. Vaya… tenía unos poderes que daban miedo y ella todavía no conocía por completo el alcance de ellos.

Tratando de no pensar en eso, se levantó y fue hacia el escritorio.

Se levantó del asiento y se lo ofreció a ella.

Chasqueando los nudillos, se sentó, entonces dudo mientras alcanzaba el ordenador.

—¿Esta cosa no va a comerse mis dedos, o sí?

—¿Disculpa?

—Intente usarlo antes y se cerró de golpe sobre mí. Casi se lleva un par de mis falanges con él.

Algo le tembló en una comisura de la boca que se pudo haber convertido en una sonrisa si se lo hubiera permitido.

—No, no te lastimará.

Aun un poco escéptica, cuidadosamente lo atrajo hacia ella. Pero él estaba en lo correcto. Ya no tenía hambre y pudo teclear con seguridad.

Miró hacia arriba, y le vio un nuevo y abultado moretón en la sien que no era visible hasta que estuvo cerca de él. El estómago se le encogió. Sabiendo que no hablaría con ella sobre eso, se concentró en lo que estaban haciendo.

—Está bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Dio un paso lejos de ella.

—Necesito saber más sobre la llave del Olimpo.

Está bien. No tenía ni idea por qué jamás había oído el término antes. Pero desde luego había muchas cosas que ella no sabía sobre su cultura nativa. Había vivido con Touya en otras partes de Europa. Por razones que nunca revelaría, la mantuvo lejos de su herencia. Mientras la educaba sobre los dioses y la rama de magos cambiantes a lobos, siempre había sido insistente en que ella no los buscara.

Y como no había interactuado con otros de su raza después de que su familia había muerto…

Ella era bastante ignorante a cualquier cosa más allá de los hechos principales.

—¿Lo buscaste en Google? —le preguntó.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Google?

—Sí, Google. Ya sabes, _el_ buscador.

Él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza como si tuviera un dolor que le golpeaba a través de la nariz. Después se puso el talón de la mano sobre el ojo izquierdo y lo mantuvo ahí.

—¿Qué es un buscador?

—¿Estás bien? —Aunque no se quejaba, tenía la ligera sospecha de que realmente estaba sufriendo en este momento.

—Se pasará en un minuto. —Bajó la mano y parpadeó abriendo el ojo.

Sakura jadeó cuando vio que la parte blanca del ojo estaba completamente roja. Rojo sangre.

—Dios mío. ¿Eso duele?

Syaoran no tenía respuesta para la pregunta. Cada parte de él le dolía en este momento. En especial aquella parte de su cuerpo que se hinchaba bajo su pantalón y que le rogaba que la tomara sin tener en cuenta sus protestas.

Pero no era tan animal. Habiendo sido violado en varias ocasiones, no estaba dispuesto a hacer eso a nadie más. Por esa razón, no podía ni siquiera recordar la última vez que había tenido sexo en el que no le hubieran violado el cuerpo o el alma.

Como ella había notado anteriormente, después de la edad de trece años, no había conocido un toque que no fuera de rabia o que no ocasionara un moretón.

No hasta ella…

Que se acababa de levantar para tocarlo.

Por un instante, se quedó congelado por la desesperada necesidad que tenía de sentir su piel en la suya.

_No. Todo lo que hará es recordarte las cosas que no puedes tener_.

Pertenecía a Touya. No a él.

Se alejó rápidamente.

Pero ella no entendió la indirecta. En cambio, lo persiguió al otro lado de la habitación.

¿Qué demonios? Cada vez que se movía, ella estaba ahí intentando tocarle el ojo lastimado. Ni siquiera quería saber lo estúpido que se debía ver mientras la esquivaba.

—¡Detente! —le gruño finalmente.

Se apartó igual que si la hubiera abofeteado y eso le hizo sentir como un completo idiota.

—Sólo quería ayudar.

—¿Ayudarme a qué? —¿A morir de insaciable lujuria? En la actualidad, esa era la mayor amenaza en la habitación.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Tu ojo está completamente rojo. Es como si estuviera lleno de sangre.

Eso explicaba la neblina en la visión, pero el dolor que sentía era en la cuenca del ojo, donde Noir le había golpeado con saña después de que Syaoran hubiera cedido a la incesante necesidad de cuestionar la paternidad de Noir.

—Debo haberme roto un vaso sanguíneo. Sucede a veces.

Sakura se sintió mal por la forma despreocupada en la que hablaba de algo tan horrible. Los vasos sanguíneos rotos no sucedían así sin más. Ya que las heridas acababan de aparecerle en el rostro. Dio un paso hacia él.

Él retrocedió otro.

Muy bien. No iba a permitir que se acercara a él de nuevo. Y pensar que en realidad había tenido miedo que se tirara sobre ella. Si...

—Todavía no me has dicho lo que es el buscador —se pasó la lengua, y luego succionó el labio partido antes de pasar la mano a través de él.

¿Cómo puede algo tan feroz parecer tan vulnerable e inseguro? Estos pequeños destellos de su verdadero ser eran realmente dulces. Y peor aún, eran mucho más encantadores de lo que él era encantador.

—¿Realmente no sabes lo que es? Quiero decir, me doy cuenta de que vives en... —miró alrededor de la habitación lúgubre—. O más bien bajo una roca, pero tienes un ordenador.

—No hace mucho que lo tengo y solo encontré la manera de conectarlo al mundo humano una hora antes de que tú llegaras. Y sabes que he tenido poco tiempo para trabajar en él desde entonces.

Eso explicaba mucho. Y sin embargo...

—Has tenido uno antes de éste, ¿verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca había oído hablar de uno hasta que un demonio me habló sobre ellos. Dijo que me ayudaría a aprender las cosas más rápido. Pero honestamente no veo cómo. Los libros son mucho más rápidos de manejar. Me di cuenta de cómo abrir uno al instante de tocarlo. Pero necesité dos días para encontrar el interruptor de encendido de ésta maldita cosa.

Sus palabras la sorprendieron. ¿Realmente estaría gastándole una broma? Ella se rió, esperando no ofenderlo.

Syaoran se congeló ante el sonido más dulce que jamás había oído. Una risa verdadera y sincera. Y no era a sus expensas.

Nadie se había reído así en torno a él en...

No tenía ni idea. ¿Habría escuchado alguna vez una risa que no fuera una burla o cruel? Si lo hizo, no tenía ningún recuerdo de ello. Tampoco había visto nunca los ojos de nadie iluminarse como lo hacían los de ella.

Era tan hermosa que le quitaba el aliento. Peor aún, lo atraía hacia ella cuando sabía que debía correr hacia la puerta.

Los labios le temblaban como si quisiera sonreír, pero eso también era algo de lo que no tenía ningún recuerdo. Seguramente había sonreído cuando era niño, ¿no?

¿Por qué no podía recordarlo?

Ella apretó los labios y se puso seria.

—Lo siento.

La disculpa lo confundió aún más que la risa. También era algo que no recordaba haber oído de nadie. Nunca.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé. Te veías molesto. Y no estaba riéndome de ti, lo juro.

—Lo sé.

Sakura se sintió muy incómoda. A pesar de que él tenía una cara muy expresiva, tenía dificultades para leerlo. Y nunca reaccionaba de la manera que pensaba que lo haría. Las cosas que debían hacerle feliz, le hacían enfadar, y las cosas que pensaba que le ofenderían, no lo hacían.

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, no eres el único con ese pensamiento. Los ordenadores nos llevan a hacer el ridículo a todos. Pero tengo que decir que estoy muy impresionada.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya lo tienes en marcha y funcionando cuando nunca habías visto uno antes. Eso es impresionante. Yo tengo que llamar al Escuadrón de Informática cada vez que compro uno nuevo y eso que he tenido uno durante años.

Una vez más indescifrables emociones le bailaron en el rostro. Finalmente, se decidió por una mirada afligida de la cual ella no entendió el origen.

—¿Acabas de felicitarme?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos mientras se debatía sobre cómo responder. ¿Le había ofendido que le hubiera felicitado? Eso parecía por su forma de actuar. Pero eso no tenía sentido alguno.

—Um... sí.

Esta vez no había duda del fuego acusatorio en esos ojos marrones.

—Te burlas de mí.

—¿Cómo? —Estaba completamente desconcertada por su comportamiento y ataque—. ¿Por decir que creo que eres inteligente?

Su respiración se volvió irregular cuando la furia le oscureció la mirada.

—Soy muy consciente de mis defectos. De _todos_ ellos. Lo último que necesito o deseo es que seas condescendiente conmigo por ello.

¿Qué habían hecho con él para que no pudiera ni siquiera aceptar un cumplido bien intencionado? Se le rompió el corazón por haberlo herido con un comentario inocente que tenía la intención de hacerlo sentir bien.

—No estaba siendo condescendiente. Lo juro. Era mi opinión sincera.

Sin embargo, la duda le quedó en los ojos indignados.

—Lo siento —dijo otra vez, y luego regresó al escritorio—. Realmente no estaba tratando de ofenderte o molestarte.

Syaoran se odió a sí mismo por robarle la felicidad. ¿Realmente había querido decir lo que había dicho? ¿Era posible que lo considerara inteligente?

¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Nadie más lo hacía. Sabía que era lento para aprender. Siempre había sido terco en ello. Fue por eso que había tardado tanto en entender esa máquina. El porqué todavía no podía conseguir que funcionase.

Es por eso que Noir se burlaba de él todo el tiempo. Nunca aprendería a conservar la lengua ni a mantener baja la mirada. Nunca sabría cuándo callarse y no hablar. Sólo un completo idiota seguiría confrontando a alguien que sabía que iba a hacerle daño.

Despacio y cauteloso, se reunió con ella en el escritorio y miró como abría cosas que él no sabía leer ni entender.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

—Bueno, estaba buscando tus marcadores.

—Pero no es un libro.

Ella lo miró con irritación en los ojos.

—Ya sabes, si yo te hiciera ese comentario, sobre todo en ese tono de voz, te irritarías conmigo y me echarías —refunfuñando, se volvió en la silla—. Soy muy consciente del hecho de que esto no es un libro. ¡Por Dios!

Syaoran se tomó un minuto para pensar en eso. Ella estaba en lo cierto. Había sido grosero con ella sin querer.

—Sólo estoy tratando de entenderlo.

Todavía estaba enfadada, pero al menos se lo explicó.

—Puedes marcar tus páginas favoritas para volver a ellas si lo deseas.

—Al igual que los marcadores para los libros.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—De ahí el término. Pero no tienes ninguno.

—Lo sé. Te dije que tuve problemas para montarlo y encenderlo.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿Seguiste las instrucciones? —No es que alguna vez realmente ayudaran, pero aun así...

—No podía.

—¿No tienes un manual?

—No, no entendía el idioma en que estaba escrito.

Su mandíbula se aflojó. ¿Era analfabeto?

—Pero hablas inglés impecablemente. —Concedido que era con un fuerte acento que nunca había oído antes, pero se había encontrado con parlantes nativos que eran menos fluidos.

Algunos días, incluso ella.

—Sí. Puedo comprender sin esfuerzo las lenguas que se hablan. Simplemente no puedo leerlas.

Por Dios, era aún más inteligente de lo que había imaginado. Cómo podría haber llegado tan lejos con un equipo como lo había hecho sin un manual o cuando era incapaz de leer el lenguaje, estaba más allá de ella.

—¿Uno de los demonios te ayudó?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Pediste ayuda a alguno de ellos?

—No. Aquí no hay nadie que realmente me hable.

Rodeado de muchos, pero siempre solo. En ese momento, él le recordó lo mucho que Touya la asfixiaba.

—¿Es por eso que me diste una voz?

Sus rasgos se convirtieron en piedra cuando esa ira tan familiar se desató en su fría mirada.

—No necesito que nadie hable conmigo. Nunca.

Ella tuvo que esforzarse para no hacer rodar los ojos. En este momento, pensó que no superaría sus defensas cuando él estaba tan decidido a malinterpretar cada comentario e intención.

—No te hace débil, ¿sabes? Todo el mundo necesita alguien en quien confiar.

—Yo no.

Pero ella lo sabía mejor. Incluso Touya, a quién no le gustaba la gente por lo general, hablaba con ellos de vez en cuando. Incluso había aprendido a hacer amigos como Yukito, otro dios del sueño al que había ayudado a escapar hace unos años.

Sin embargo, ese tipo de cambios sólo ocurría cuando la persona que tenía los problemas decidía seguir adelante. El Guardián ni siquiera estaba cerca de ese nivel.

¿Y quién podía culparlo?

Era increíble que aún conservara su sano juicio. El hecho de que al menos conservara algo de compasión era un milagro. Suspirando, volvió al ordenador.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó el Guardián.

—Estoy escribiendo en el navegador para poder llegar al sitio que nos permitirá encontrar tú búsqueda.

En realidad se acercó a ella para poder ver mejor.

—¿Cómo sabes cómo hacer todo esto?

—Me paso increíbles cantidades de tiempo navegando.

La miró.

—Sigues diciendo esa palabra. ¿Qué significa? —su curiosidad entusiasta le recordaba a un niño pequeño.

—Estamos navegando por la Web en este momento. Es una palabra que la gente usa cada vez que están en línea.

—Ah. Entonces, ¿a dónde navegan?

Ella le sonrió.

—A cualquier lugar dónde quieran ir.

La sorpresa le abrió los ojos.

—¿Cualquier lugar?

—Sí. Nómbrame algo que te gustaría ver.

Él se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos mientras lo meditaba, dándole tiempo a darse cuenta de que el ojo estaba aún más rojo de lo que había estado antes.

¿De verdad no dolía?

Parpadeó dos veces y luego la miró a los ojos.

—¿Podemos ver la luz del sol en eso?

—Seguro —hizo una búsqueda de imágenes.

En el momento en que las fotografías se mostraron en la pantalla, su mandíbula se aflojó. Cayendo de rodillas, cogió el portátil y reverentemente tocó la primera imagen del sol brillando a través de un conjunto de nubes.

—¿Todavía se parece a eso? —hablaba como si estuviera susurrando una oración.

Esa sensación de asombro en la voz y en su cara le provocó lágrimas a los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de algo más de él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que viste la luz del día?

Él se negó a retirar la mirada de las imágenes.

—No lo sé. Mucho tiempo.

Su expresión de asombro le daba ganas de llorar por él. No podía imaginar la restricción de la luz del día y del resto del mundo.

—¿Puedes mostrarme más?

—Seguro —se inclinó hacia delante para cogerle la mano.

Él siseó, como si lo hubiera quemado, y dio un tirón fuera de su alcance.

—Sólo voy a mostrarte cómo navegar con el buscador. ¿No quieres saber cómo hacerlo sin mí?

Syaoran vaciló. No. No quería pensar en el momento en que ella no estaría aquí para hacer esto por él.

Pero no podía mantenerla y él lo sabía.

—De acuerdo —lentamente, extendió la mano hacia ella.

Sakura se habría reído si no hubiera sido tan trágico que él fuera tan reacio a tocarla. Ella pasó la mano por encima de las magulladuras y los nudillos hinchados para colocar la mano de él sobre la pantalla táctil. Los cortes le rasparon la palma de la mano mientras le enseñaba a usar el puntero y hacer _clic_ para llegar a lo que quería ver. Tenía horribles cicatrices en la muñeca, parecía como si alguien hubiera intentado cortarle la mano.

¿Qué habían hecho con él?

Podía sentir cada uno de sus tendones y músculos en movimiento. Más que eso, podía oler el aroma masculino de la piel y el cabello. Esas dos cosas combinadas fueron suficientes para hacerla salivar.

Aún peor fue el repentino deseo que tenía de saborearle el lóbulo de la oreja con la lengua.

Probablemente él saltaría al techo como un cohete si lo intentaba. Ese pensamiento la hizo reír.

Hasta que él le dirigió una mueca.

—¿Qué hice mal?

—No me estaba riendo de ti. Sólo tuve un pensamiento tonto que no tiene relación con el ordenador.

—Oh.

Recostándose en la dura silla, ella lo observó explorar todas las fotografías con gran detalle.

Dirigió la mirada a los cardenales en la cara y la fea huella de una mano de color azul oscuro en el cuello. Las lesiones le recordaron dónde y cómo se habían conocido.

Una parte de ella quería pegarle por lo que le había hecho a Touya. Había sido tan cruel.

Peor aún, habría matado a Touya si ella no hubiera estado allí para detenerlo. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?

_No dejes que te engañe. Es malvado hasta la medula_.

Y, sin embargo, había visto más que a un asesino sin alma. Además, sabía de un montón de gente que pensaba que Touya era la personificación de la oscuridad. Los que habían hecho todo lo posible para matarlo. Y a su vez, él había matado a otros.

Las cosas nunca eran en blanco y negro. Sino más bien de varios tonos de gris.

—¿Por qué torturaste a Touya?

Él hizo una pausa, cuando un músculo le comenzó a latir con fuerza a un ritmo constante en la mandíbula.

—Noir me lo dijo.

—¿Haces todo lo que Noir te dice?

Volvió la mirada incendiada hacia ella con una furia que la aterró.

—No soy débil —gruñó con los dientes apretados.

Las terribles cicatrices en todo su cuerpo así lo testificaban. Heridas que habrían matado a cualquiera. O al menos lo habrían hecho esconderse dentro de un agujero en alguna parte.

—No dije que lo fueras.

—Lo diste a entender.

Tal vez. Pero...

—Estoy tratando de entender tu papel aquí. ¿Qué hace un Guardián?

La vergüenza que había visto antes se reflejó una vez más en sus ojos.

—Hacer cumplir las leyes de Noir.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—¿Cómo piensas? Castigo a los que las rompen.

Estaba dando rodeos y se negaba a responder a la pregunta. No podía decir si era deliberado o estaba tan arraigado en él que no podía evitarlo.

—¿Cómo decides qué castigo infligirles?

—Yo no lo hago.

Ahora lo entendía todo.

—Haces lo que dice Noir.

Él asintió con la cabeza y era obvio lo mucho que odiaba lo que estaba obligado a hacer. Sangraba por cada molécula de su cuerpo.

Pero eso sólo la confundió aún más.

—Tan poderoso como eres, ¿por qué no sales de este lugar?

Él apretó los dientes antes de responder.

—No puedo escapar más de lo que tú puedes.

—¿Eres un prisionero, también?

—Soy su esclavo —dijo entre dientes con suficiente veneno para derribar a un elefante con PCP.

Oh. Eso cambiaba mucho las cosas. No sabía cómo Noir lo mantenía aquí, pero debía ser algo fuerte. No era de extrañar que estuviera tan amargado.

No era de extrañar que quisiera ver la luz del sol.

Sakura tragó el dolor por él que se le trasladó a lo más profundo del corazón. Él no se merecía esto.

Nadie.

—Si me devuelves mis poderes, te liberaré.

Él frunció los labios hacia ella.

—Esa ya me la sé. Caí por esa mentira una vez. No volveré hacerlo de nuevo.

—¿Caíste por esa mentira?

Syaoran se alejó de ella mientras trataba de no recordar la última vez que alguien se había comprometido a ponerle en libertad. Él había mantenido su parte del trato, y...

Nadie le ayudó. Nadie. Fue la primera lección que había aprendido mientras era abandonado en el infierno. Y fue un error que nunca sería tan estúpido como para repetir.

Nunca.

Él estaba aquí para quedarse. Nada podía hacer al respecto y luchar sólo le causaba más sufrimiento. Cada vez que había intentado escapar, Noir le había hecho volver e hizo que se arrepintiese.

_Estoy harto de ser estúpido_.

Y eso significaba encontrar lo que Noir quería antes de que el hijo de puta lo convocara de nuevo.

—Necesito información sobre la llave. Muéstrame cómo buscar.

Ella suspiró profundamente.

—Sí, Señor —su voz fue extraña y entrecortada cuando dijo eso—. Sea lo que sea que necesites —entrecerró los ojos en él, y luego regresó a su voz normal—. Podrías decir por favor, de vez en cuando, ¿sabes? No te hará daño. La bondad nunca lo hace.

Él se burlaba de esa mierda.

—Eres una tonta ingenua si crees eso. La bondad destruye a quien la da, en todo momento.

—No soy un demonio.

—No tienes que serlo. Confía en mí.

Sakura hizo una pausa en la mecanografía cuando él habló con esa extraña nota en su voz. Algo se le ocurrió de repente sobre él.

—¿Nunca nadie ha sido amable contigo?

Syaoran no habló al recordar el puñado de años después de haber sido salvado del desierto. Había sido feliz allí durante un tiempo. La familia de acogida había sido muy amable.

O eso creía.

Pero al final, todo lo que habían hecho volvió su traición aún más cruel que la de su madre y su padre. Por lo menos, en su memoria, sus padres nunca habían pretendido cuidar de él. Siempre había sabido qué lugar ocupaba con ellos.

Las mentiras fueron lo que más lo hirieron.

No, fue la creencia de que su familia adoptiva se había preocupado por él. Que había significado algo para ellos cuando no fue así. ¿Cómo se habían vuelto contra él cuando todo lo que había hecho era amarlos y cuidarlos? Siempre había hecho las tareas, sin preguntar ni quejarse. No hubo ni un día en el que no les dijera lo agradecido que estaba con ellos por su vida.

¿Y con qué propósito?

Él los había amado y ellos sólo lo habían utilizado como mano de obra gratis. Y al final, lo habían vendido como si no fuera nada más que una pieza indeseada de un mueble.

Syaoran tragó saliva contra la amargura que era su compañera constante.

—La bondad es una mentira y no quiero tener nada que ver con ella.

Con rasgos indescifrables, no habló mientras continuó con la búsqueda. Cuando ella empezó a hacer _clic_ en las cosas, no pudo distinguirlas.

—No entiendo qué es eso.

Ella le leyó los resultados.

—Olympus es la marca de una cámara. Todas estas búsquedas tienen que ver con eso y no con una montaña en Grecia. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscas?

—No lo sé. Noir dijo que era algo que pertenecía a Touya. Algo que podía utilizar para acceder al Olimpo y matar a Zeus.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos conmocionada.

—¿Podrías hacer a Noir aún más poderoso de lo que ya es? ¿Por qué?

—Porque cuando he tratado de debilitarlo, no me fue muy bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Syaoran se estremeció al ver la cara de Noir todos esos años atrás, cuando había descubierto lo que Syaoran había hecho. No era un momento que quisiera repetir.

—Nada.

Sakura anhelaba darle una patada por su ciega estupidez en lo que a Noir se refería.

—¿No entiendes lo que Noir hará si recupera sus plenos poderes?

Él le dirigió una mirada que la derritió en el asiento.

—Lo que yo entiendo es lo que me hará si no consigue lo que quiere —se pasó la mano por debajo de la barbilla donde estaba la fea cicatriz—. Tengo que conseguir la llave.

—¿Y no te importa a quien le hagas daño para conseguirlo?

—¿Por qué?

No podía creer la honesta sinceridad detrás de esa pregunta.

—Debido a que está mal. No puedes lastimar a la gente.

—Ellos me han lastimado.

—No. Ellos son gente decente y...

—¡Escoria! —un grito femenino hizo eco a través de la habitación, cortando las palabras de Sakura—. Ven aquí. ¡Ahora!

—Azura —susurró—. Me tengo que ir.

Él se desvaneció al instante.

Sakura suspiró con disgusto. No podía creer que estuviera atrapada aquí. Con él. Pero al menos no estaba siendo golpeada.

No obstante, mientras estaba ahí sentada, en un silencio ensordecedor, tenía el mal presentimiento de que no iba a durar mucho más.

Algo horrible venía a por ella.

Lo sabía.

* * *

**Notas:**

Vaya, no había soborno de verdad xD.. subo el capítulo hoy, aunque tecnicamente ya es martes en mi mente sigue siendo lunes, gracias a que ha ocurrido un milagro y no tengo tarea... (¡Eh!.. ¿Quién festeja conmigo?) solo tengo un examen mañana... así que deseenme suerte xD

Con respecto al capítulo...

- Que tierno es Syaoran a veces (lágrimita)

- Si se han dado cuenta que Syao cree que Saku y Touya son pareja verdad? jajaja pobrecito xD

- Concuerdo con Syaoran, los ordenadores los invento una especie de demonio sádico y cruel jajajjaja

Bueno, les deseo buenas noches con muchos Syaoran's en sus sueños y buenos días llenos de sonrisas xD, depende de la hora a la que lean esto. Por mi parte me largo a dormir.

Saludoos!, dejen review si?... (ahora si es soborno xD) nah.. jaja

P.D sobre lo del elefante... PCP es una droga disociativa que posee efectos alucinógenos y neurotóxicos. Se la conoce comúnmente como Polvo de ángel. ^^


	8. Capítulo 7

**ACLARACIÓN:** Está historia es una adaptación de una de las geniales historias de Sherrilyn Kenyon, ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es solo con fines de entretenimiento, en pocas palabras no gano dinero por ello. :)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

_**S**_akura tamborileó los dedos contra el escritorio del Guardián con total aburrimiento, esperando a que volviese.

_Todavía tienes el portátil, sabes_.

Sí, sí, lo tenía.

Y con él, ¡podría enviarle un _e-mail_ a Touya! ¿Por qué no había pensado antes en ello?

_Porque soy idiota_. Y honestamente, no quería ser pillada haciendo algo que podría lograr que la hiriesen.

Pero…

Él no estaba aquí ahora mismo.

Con el corazón palpitando, fue a la cuenta de Gmail y rogó por tener tiempo suficiente para acabar antes de que volviese el Guardián.

Los dedos volaban sobre el teclado.

_Touya,_

_Estoy todavía en Azmodea. Sé que no me abandonaste por elección, pero tengo que ir a casa. Mis poderes se han desvanecido. No puedo recuperarlos. No sé cuánto tiempo planea mantenerme cautiva el Guardián. Por ahora estoy sana y salva. Por favor dime que tienes un plan._

_Hagas lo que hagas, no le des la llave, sea lo que sea eso. Yo no lo valgo._

_Con todo mi amor,_

_Es._

Él era el único que la llamaba así, por el particular color de sus ojos –esmeralda-, y era la manera de hacerle saber que el _email_ realmente venía de ella. Oprimió el botón enviar y contuvo el aliento hasta asegurarse de que se había enviado.

Con suerte, comprobaría pronto el correo y le respondería.

Aunque no lo había dicho explícitamente, no creía equivocarse al pensar que el Guardián la retendría hasta que Touya le entregase la llave.

Y para salvarle la vida y liberarla, Touya lo haría. Sin dudarlo.

_Por favor, no lo hagas_. Su vida no valía la pena en comparación a lo que le ocurriría al mundo si Noir adquiría el poder de Zeus. Bajo ninguna circunstancia podía permitir que eso sucediera.

Volvió a cargar la página, esperando una respuesta. Durante más de una hora, cargó la página sin parar… hasta que sintió el regreso del Guardián. No había manera de pasar por alto el cambio en el aire cuando él estaba cerca. Sus poderes eran tangibles.

Pero no entró en la habitación. Sino en la ducha. Al menos supuso que era él quien había abierto al agua allí dentro.

Después de desloguearse de su cuenta de correo, fue a echar un vistazo para asegurarse. Porque si no lo era, alguien iba a arrepentirse un montón.

Se deslizó lentamente hacia la puerta cerrada, lista para salir corriendo si había otro demonio ahí adentro. No muy segura de sí debería hacerlo, empujó la puerta con el hombro, entonces se congeló.

La armadura del Guardián estaba amontonada en el suelo junto a la ducha. Una ducha la cual no se había dado cuenta antes tenía la puerta de cristal.

Ahora lo hizo.

Y lo vio.

A _todo_ él.

El agua caliente se deslizaba sobre un magnífico cuerpo esculpido por vigorosos y poderosos músculos. Oh, sí, bebe. Haría una fortuna con una webcam.

_Oh señor. Quiero un trozo de eso_. Nunca en su vida había tenido tantas ganas de morder un trasero como ahora.

Se le secó la garganta mientras una oleada de deseo quemaba atravesándole la sangre como lava ardiente. Inconsciente de su presencia, se frotaba con tanto ímpetu que le sorprendía que no se arrancara la piel.

Se giró ligeramente para coger más jabón, entonces se congeló cuando la vio.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras se miraban el uno al otro a través del cristal y el vapor. Se le abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente en el instante en que noto que cierta parte de la anatomía masculina del Guardián empezó a cobrar vida.

—¡Lo siento! —gritó antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla de golpe.

¡Oh buen dios! La mortificaba haber sido pillada…

_**S**_yaoran no se movió todavía. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Sakura allí de pie. ¿Por qué lo había observado?

¿Cuánto tiempo lo había estado mirando?

¿Eso tenía importancia?

Suspirando, volvió al aseo. Le sorprendía que pudiera volver a endurecerse otra vez dado lo que había tenido que pasar con Azura. Pero todo lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en Sakura y su cuerpo reaccionaba en contra de su voluntad.

Maldita bestia traicionera.

Cerró el grifo y manifestó un par de flojos pantalones negros y una amplia camisa del mismo color de manga larga. Nunca le había gustado mostrar ninguna parte del cuerpo. No después de lo que le habían hecho.

Cogiendo una toalla de la barra, consideró volver a maquillarse, pero ¿por qué molestarse? Ella ya había visto su verdadero rostro y su pelo.

Y esperaba que tanto Noir como Azura lo dejaran en paz al menos durante el resto del día.

_Sólo quiero algo de paz. _Si tan solo fuese posible.

Se secó el pelo con la toalla mientras abría la puerta para encontrarse a Sakura, todavía con la cara colorada, sentada en su silla.

—¿Necesitabas algo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, negándose a mirarle.

Eso estaba bien.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer o conseguir para ti?

—¿Además de mis poderes? —el descaro en su tono lo cogió con la guardia baja.

Ella era persistente. No es que la culpara.

—Sí, además de tus poderes.

—Estoy bien. Realmente, muy bien.

Pero él no. Quería acercarse a ella y enterrar la mano en su cabello para volver a sentir su suavidad. Más que eso, quería enterrar el rostro en el hueco de su cuello e inhalar su esencia hasta marearse de placer.

También querría besarla otra vez si sus besos no fueran tan violentos y dolorosos como los de todos los demás.

Entre la boca de Azura y el puño de Noir, los labios siempre le ardían y dolían. Y cuando se trataba de un demonio hembra…

Sí. Al menos el mordisco de Sakura no le había dejado una cicatriz.

Eso hacía que se preguntara si mordería a Touya de esa manera cuando lo besaba.

Y por alguna razón, el pensamiento de ella con el dios del sueño le hacía hervir la sangre. No tenía idea del porqué. Después de todo, ella le pertenecía a Touya.

Pero eso no le gustaba. Ni un poquito.

Sakura tragó al sentirle cerca. Cada molécula del cuerpo cobró vida, doliéndose por alcanzarle y restregarse contra él.

Ella alzó la mirada, esperando que su pintura de guerra aplacara el deseo, y le recordara quién y qué era él. Pero cuando se encontró con esos luminosos ojos dorados en un increíblemente atractivo rostro enmarcado con su rebelde e indomable cabello, se derritió incluso más.

Hasta entonces, no se había dado cuenta de lo joven que era en apariencia. No parecía tener más de veinticinco. En realidad, si no fuera por su gran altura y el leve bello en el pecho, y el corte definido de sus músculos, probablemente se vería incluso más joven. ¿Y cuán más guapo sería sin los moretones y los cortes en las mejillas y labios? ¿Sin la hinchazón de la barbilla y los vasos capilares rotos en su ojo?

El corazón le dolió por su padecimiento, bajó la mirada hacia la cola de la golondrina y la punta del ala que asomaban por debajo de la camisa.

—¿Tiene algún significado especial?

En respuesta a su pregunta, empezó a arañarlo como si quisiera borrarlo.

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Él movió la toalla para cubrir el tatuaje y fue entonces cuando vio las marcas de mordiscos adicionales en el otro lado del cuello y bajando por la curva de su mandíbula. Dos de ellas estaban sobre lo que parecían ser horribles chupetones. También se dio cuenta de que sus labios estaban más hinchados que antes, y que el superior estaba sangrando otra vez. Y cuando se pasó la mano a través del pelo, había marcas de arañazos ensangrentados sobre la parte de atrás del cuello.

—¿Estás bien?

Él asintió, pero no habló mientras se detenía a su lado. Ese familiar ceño fruncido volvió a sus hermosas facciones.

—¿Qué es ese ruido?

Ella escuchó cuidadosamente, pero no oyó nada fuera de lo normal.

—¿Qué ruido?

Él cogió el ordenador de modo que pudiera inclinarse sobre él y acercárselo a la oreja.

Ella se rió al darse cuenta de lo que había oído.

—¿Te referías a la canción? —Le había bajado el volumen al volver después del fiasco de la ducha.

Una luz que casi podía ser llamada de alegría brilló en sus ojos.

—¿Tienes música?

—Sí. Bajé algunas canciones mientras estabas fuera —subió el volumen para él.

Él no sonrió con los labios, pero lo hicieron sus ojos. Nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Igual que un niño pobre que no había recibido en Navidad nada de lo que tenía en la lista.

—Nunca he escuchado nada como eso.

—Es Jason Walker. "Down" de su álbum titulado como su nombre.

—Juro que solo entiendo la mitad de lo que dices.

Ella le sonrió.

—Hay mucha gente que me dice lo mismo —lo miró mientras cerraba los ojos y escuchaba la letra de una de sus canciones favoritas. Él estaba ahora tan cerca que le dolía la mano por tocar ese mechón rebelde que le caía desde la sien hasta la mejilla y enredárselo alrededor de los dedos. Pero sabía que él no lo aprobaría. Tampoco se lo permitiría.

Frunciendo el ceño mientras él exploraba la lista de canciones, no pudo evitar ver el terrible moretón en la mejilla y la visión de sus maltratados labios. En contra de su buen juicio, quería sacarlo de este lugar. Para mostrarle que el mundo no era lo que pensaba que era.

Que podría ser feliz. Estaba desesperada por enseñarle a sonreír y a reír. Darle verdadera luz del sol. No alguna plana imagen cuya única calidez venía de la carga eléctrica de un cable. Más que nada, quería protegerle -como si eso tuviese algún sentido dado su tamaño comparado con el de ella. Él era tan poderoso y fuerte, y aun así vulnerable en una manera que nunca soñó posible.

Él realmente saltó alarmado cuando la siguiente canción, "Never" de Sevendust, empezó a sonar.

—Lo siento. Debería haberte advertido. Esta canción es un poco _heavy_ —se estiró para bajar el sonido, pero él la detuvo.

—Me gusta.

Ella apenas entendió las palabras. Su atención estaba centrada en lo bien que se sentía la áspera mano de él contra la piel. Y en cuánto le gustaría sentir su toque en cualquier otro lugar del cuerpo.

Syaoran reconoció la lujuria en su mirada mientras contemplaba sus labios. Se moría por saborearla otra vez. Pero ya tenía bastante dolor para un día. Lo último que quería ahora mismo era que le clavaran otra vez las uñas en la espalda. O le desgarraran los labios.

Si sólo pudiera convencer a su cuerpo de eso. Todavía deseaba una pizca de ella aunque significara más dolor.

_Soy un enfermizo bastardo_.

De repente, ella abrió la boca y bostezó. Entonces bostezó otra vez.

—Dios. Lo siento. No dormí bien anoche.

—Lo entiendo —se alejó de ella—. Puedes quedarte con la cama. No te molestaré.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

¿Qué había de él? Mil años de tortura habían arruinado su habilidad para cerrar los ojos tan siquiera por un instante.

—No duermo demasiado.

—¿Por qué no?

Porque no le gustaba ser débil. Dormir le dejaba vulnerable a los ataques de otras criaturas aparte de Noir y Azura. Los cobardes que sólo salían cuando pensaban que estaban a salvo. Los odiaba más que a la mayoría.

Ella esperó expectante por su respuesta.

En su lugar, él conjuró para ella un cálido camisón y se lo tendió.

—Aquí tienes.

Sakura se sintió tocada por su regalo. Mayormente porque sabía lo raro que era para él hacer aquello.

—Gracias. Y por cierto… mi nombre es Sakura.

Asintió y se alejó de ella.

—Que descanses, Sakura.

Ella sintió un nudo en el estómago al escuchar el sonido de su nombre en sus labios. Y todo en lo que podía pensar era en ponerse de puntillas y besarlo.

Si tan sólo pudiera.

Tomando el blanco camisón de algodón, fue al baño a cambiarse.

Cuando salió de nuevo, él había dejado la cama y retirado las sábanas para ella. Para ser un hombre que no creía en ningún tipo de amabilidad, la verdad es que estaba mostrando bastante con ella.

Pero eso sólo hacía todo aquello más especial. Ese tipo de cosas no eran naturales para él. Tenía que esforzarse para pensar en esas cosas.

Mientras caminaba junto al escritorio y se iba a la cama, él la miró de reojo pero no hizo comentario alguno. Todavía estaba escuchando su música mientras contemplaba más imágenes de la luz del sol.

Su pobre demonio. Pronto se iría de allí, regresaría a casa. Y él se quedaría…

Retuvo un sollozo al pensar en quienes lo torturaban.

—Buenas noches, Guardián.

—Buenas noches —le dijo sin mirarla.

Ella se metió bajo las mantas e introdujo el brazo bajo la almohada para poder observarle. Como prometió, él no la molestó en absoluto. Estaba demasiado consumido por su pequeña ventana que le mostraba un mundo que él no podía visitar.

Parpadeando, quiso quedarse despierta un poco más, pero había pasado por muchas cosas. Demasiado pronto, se deslizó hacia el otro reino.

Syaoran supo el momento en el que Sakura se durmió. Su respiración se regularizó y su cuerpo se relajó completamente.

Sólo en ese momento se atrevió a mirarla. Una mano caía por el borde de la cama mientras que su pelo castaño se desparramaba por la almohada. Pero lo que le causó más ternura fue el dedo del pie que asomaba por debajo de las pieles.

_Espero que Touya sepa lo que tiene en ti_.

Obviamente lo sabía. Si no, ¿por qué había luchado tan desesperadamente por salvarla?

Una parte de él deseaba que Touya fallara. Si él no volvía con la llave, Syaoran podría conservarla. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? Tarde o temprano, Noir o Azura la encontrarían aquí, y cuando lo hicieran…

No podía siquiera pensar en lo que le harían a ella por estar allí, y a él por ocultarles su presencia.

No, Sakura tenía que regresar a casa. Y su vida seguiría como siempre. Él se encogió al rozarse accidentalmente el labio lastimado con la lengua.

Nada cambiaría. Él había tenido su oportunidad de conseguir la libertad y mira lo que había sucedido.

Aún así…

Con el corazón roto, se levantó y fue hacia la cama para poder contemplar sus angelicales rasgos. Antes de poder detenerse a sí mismo, se inclinó sobre ella y presionó su mejilla con la suya. La suavidad de su piel le provoco un hormigueo por toda la columna y le hizo dolerse por algo que sabía nunca podría tener. Inhaló su exquisito aroma, atesorándolo por sobre todas las cosas.

—Mi nombre es Syaoran —le susurró junto a la oreja, sabiendo que ella no podía oírle. Aun así, quería que lo supiera.

Mataría por oírselo decir.

Sólo una vez.

Inhalando su aroma, le dio un beso en la mejilla, entonces se retiró.

Finalmente entendió el porqué Touya estaba dispuesto a morir por ella. Ahora tenía completo sentido. Una belleza y un espíritu como los de ella debían ser atesorados y protegidos. Y esperaba que nunca nada dañara la lealtad que se tenían el uno al otro. Esa sería la tragedia más grande de todas.

_No voy a degradarla, Touya. _Nadie merecía conocer ese dolor.

Syaoran volvió al escritorio y apagó la música. No quería ver u oír nada que no podría tener. No había necesidad de torturarse cuando tenía a tantos otros deseando hacerlo por él.

_**T**_ouya echó un vistazo a su alrededor a las caras de los hombres y mujeres que una vez habían sido sus más amargos enemigos. Ahora, nuevamente se habían reunido para luchar con un enemigo común.

Lo habían hecho anteriormente, cuando Yukito había estado bajo ataque. Pero eso había sucedido años atrás y ahora las consecuencias eran incluso mayores.

Apretó la mano alrededor de su iPhone, agradecido de que Sakura le hubiese escrito. Pero jamás la dejaría allí.

No con ese animal.

Sin embargo, entrar en Azmodea era extremadamente difícil. Habían tenido que llamar de urgencia al Jefe de los Hellchaser, cazadores del infierno, Thorn. Si alguien podía hacerlos pasar bajo las narices de Noir, era la entidad con la que compartía reino.

Aunque Thorn no era la más amable o confiable de las criaturas, odiaba a Noir tanto como ellos.

Touya no dudaba que Thorn los ayudaría y respaldaría.

_Aguanta, monstruo. La caballería está en camino_.

Y lo primero que haría sería clavar los testículos del Guardián en la cabeza de Noir.

* * *

**Notas:**

****- Syaoran! (Corazoncitos)... ¿Quién no se enamoró completamente ya de él? xD

- ¡No Touya! ¡Detente! D:

- Sakura... También te gusta Syao... no lo niegues xD

En fin...

Lectoras y lectores- Me les voy!

Por una semana...

A Guanajuato...

Es octubre, mes del Cervantino :D, alguien andará por allá? ^^, así que pues, como ya se imaginaran, tardaré un poquitin en actualizar. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que me lo hagan saber con un reviewsito ^^. Byebye! :)


	9. Capítulo 8

**ACLARACIÓN:** Está historia es una adaptación de una de las geniales historias de Sherrilyn Kenyon, ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es solo con fines de entretenimiento, en pocas palabras no gano dinero por ello. :)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8

_**S**_akura se despertó con la sensación más extraña. Nunca en su vida había dejado de soñar. Excepto la noche anterior que ni un solo sueño le había llegado. Cuando el Guardián dijo que le había quitado todos sus poderes, no estaba bromeando.

Él ni siquiera sabía que tenía ese poder.

¿O sí?

Estirándose, se dio la vuelta para encontrarle ante el escritorio donde había estado cuando se fue a dormir. Todavía vestido con los flojos ropajes negros, él había girado la silla de modo que quedara de cara a la cama y de espalda a la pared. Pero no le estaba prestando ninguna atención.

En vez de ello, sostenía un antiguo libro de cuero en su regazo con una larga y elegante mano masculina. Estaba reclinado en la silla con el brazo apoyado sobre el escritorio y su mejilla sana descansaba en el puño. Las increíblemente largas piernas, estaban estiradas frente a él y cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos. Ella sonrió ante la inesperada visión de sus bien formados y desnudos pies. Eran tan… lindos y jamás había pensado eso antes de unos pies. Normalmente, le resultaban asquerosos.

Qué extraño que la visión de ellos lo hicieran parecer más como un hombre, en cualquier lugar.

Bueno, no cualquier hombre. Los hombres así de guapos eran pocos y difíciles de encontrar. Los hombres bien parecidos y así de musculosos eran incluso más raros. Y encontrar uno con su cuerpo, pelo y ojos era igual que encontrar un unicornio. Incluso aunque no había visto la luz del día en quién sabe cuánto tiempo, su piel era bronceada y leonada.

Gah, incluso con morados y cicatrices, conseguía que se le hiciera la boca agua por él.

¿Qué decir de esa pose tan increíblemente sexy? ¿Tan deliciosamente apetecible?

Con la mano que sujetaba el libro, volvió la página sin levantar la mirada.

Sonrió ante la visión de todo ese cabello ondulado y rebelde color caoba. Y con todo, se las arreglaba para ser increíblemente masculino. Más que eso, ella realmente, realmente quería meter las manos y despeinarlo aún más.

Y cuando estudió sus facciones, advirtió que el moratón alrededor del derrame de su ojo se había convertido en una fea sombra de púrpura oscuro. Tenía otro nuevo morado sobre la oreja que le había sangrado la noche anterior. La huella de la mano era también más pronunciada hoy, así como las marcas de mordiscos en el cuello.

Quería llorar al verlos. Todavía allí estaba él sentado, tan acostumbrado a ellos que ni siquiera advertía el dolor que tenían que estar causándole.

_Lamento mucho haberte apuñalado_. No era lo que había pensado de él la primera vez que se encontraron. ¿Cómo podía haberse equivocado tanto con él?

Pero no todo había sido culpa suya. A pesar de la legión de palizas e insultos que había soportado, se conducía tan fiero y confiado como cualquier guerreo o rey. Exudaba tanto poder y autoridad que nadie sospecharía que él era el saco de boxeo de Noir, o por lo que había visto la noche anterior, más bien el juguete sexual de Azura.

Pero entonces, esa era quizás su coraza. La manera que tenía de no dejar que otra gente conociese su vergüenza.

Esto los mantenía a distancia, y en este infernal lugar, probablemente también evitaba que ellos le hicieran daño. El solo pensamiento hacía que quisiera rodearlo con los brazos y apretarlo contra ella.

Si tan sólo le dejase.

Aclarándose la garganta, ella habló finalmente.

—¿No has dormido nada?

Él negó con la cabeza, pero no dio más pistas.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Todavía no. Necesito despertarme un poco antes de comer —incorporándose, frunció el ceño ante el ordenador que permanecía cerrado—. ¿Ya no estás investigando?

—No hay nada que encontrar y estoy cansado de intentar descifrar una escritura que no tiene sentido para mí.

Pero él había estado tan feliz cuando se había ido a la cama… al menos pensó que era feliz, mirando todas esas imágenes y escuchando su música. Ahora había regresado a la solemnidad que parecía estar grabada a fuego en su ADN.

Se bajó de la cama y fue a ver lo que estaba leyendo, pero no pudo entender su alfabeto. Definitivamente no era egipcio, pero de alguna forma lo parecía.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Bilgames.

Whoa… eso era nuevo para ella.

—¿Qué gente habla bilgames?

Él frunció el ceño.

—No entiendo.

Bueno, al menos no era la única en la habitación que estaba perdida.

—¿Qué tipo de lenguaje es el bilgames? ¿De dónde viene?

—No es un lenguaje. Es narración de una epopeya —entonces sus facciones se relajaron como si se le hubiese ocurrido algo—. Creo que tu gente lo conoce como Gilgamesh.

—Oh… —ahora sabía cómo se había sentido él la noche anterior cuando ella utilizó jerga informática. Una mitad de ella estaba hecha un lío, pero la otra mitad estaba incluso más intrigada—. ¿En qué lenguaje está escrito?

—Acadiano.

Dios santo. La revelación la impactó. No sabía mucho sobre historia, pero era extremadamente vieja y eso sugería que tuviese conocimientos de primera mano… De hecho, apenas había oído de ello, de lo antiguo que era.

—¿Y puedes leerlo?

Sus ojos ardieron sobre ella.

—No soy _tan_ estúpido, ni analfabeto.

—Obviamente no. Nadie que puede leer algo así de complicado, un alfabeto que básicamente es un garabato de líneas sin sentido, podría ser llamado estúpido.

Eso pareció calmarlo.

—No es tan difícil.

—Para _ti_. Si entiendes tanto mirando mi alfabeto como yo con éste… eso lo explica —ella siguió estudiándolo, pero era igual que intentar leer en Braille—. Así que, ¿eres Acadio?

—Mitad egipcio.

—¿De verdad? No pareces egipcio.

Él arqueó la ceja ante ese comentario.

—¿Has visto muchos?

—Bueno… no. Pero he visto fotos. Generalmente son de piel oscura y no precisamente castaños.

—Eso demuestra lo que sabes. Comerciamos extensamente con muchas naciones y teníamos gente que venía a vivir al Alto Egipto de todas partes de otros conocidos reinos, de hecho mi ma… el punto es que en el Egipto en que viví no había una raza predominante.

—Estás peleón por las mañanas, ¿eh? —se burló. Pero esto explicaba perfectamente por qué su piel estaba bronceada, dado el color claro de sus ojos y su pelo con algunos reflejos dorados. Hizo como si no hubiese notado que estuvo a punto de decir algo sobre su pasado y continúo con su charla. —. ¿También puedes leer jeroglíficos?

—Por supuesto.

—Apuesto a que serías lo máximo en un museo. Alguna vez has pasado por delante de una momia, has bajado la mirada y le has dicho, ¡Eh! tío Imhotep, ¿cómo te va? ¿Estás cómodo?

Él no dio ninguna señal de encontrarlo gracioso.

—¿Un museo?

¿Se había fijado en eso?

—No importa. ¿Qué otros extraños antiguos lenguajes puedes leer?

—Griego y sumerio.

—¿Y qué hay del latín?

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es latín?

Se le encogió el estómago. ¿Era anterior a Roma? Eso era posiblemente el pensamiento más aterrador jamás imaginado. Porque si lo era, había estado encerrado aquí durante más de tres mil años.

—¿Conoces Roma, verdad?

—No. Nunca me permitieron vagar por ahí. Está prohibido.

—No vagan por ahí. Es el Imperio Romano. Ya sabes, Nerón, Octavio, César, los otros chicos con nombres raritos… —nombres a los que debería haber prestado más atención en el colegio—. Ese gigantesco y aterrador imperio que conquistó el mundo y subyugó a todo el mundo, excepto a Egipto.

—Nunca he oído del lugar que describes.

Sí, era más viejo que la mierda. Le preguntaría en qué año habría nacido, pero no serviría de nada. Su calendario, si es que incluso habían tenido uno, no era el mismo que el suyo.

Y había estado bajo el puño de Noir todo ese tiempo.

Maldita sea.

Ella frunció el ceño cuando otro extraño pensamiento la golpeó… ¿Había libros en aquella época?

Seguramente no. Pero entonces… Ella estudió las frágiles páginas y la encuadernación de piel.

—¿Cómo has conseguido un libro escrito en un lenguaje tan antiguo?

Su humor se ensombreció mientras un aire de tristeza lo engullía.

—Noir solía dármelos siempre y cuando yo le complaciera.

Ella deseaba con desesperación que le explicase que implicaba complacer a Noir, pero sus sentidos animales le decían que no fuera allí. Fuese lo que fuese, era obvio que le causaba muchísimo dolor el pensar en ello.

Noir debía haber convertido los pergaminos originales en libros. Eso tendría sentido.

—¿Es el único que tienes?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Me las arreglé para salvar cinco de ellos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Noir también los destruye siempre que lo cabreo, lo cual es la mayoría del tiempo. He ocultado tantos como he podido, pero al final los encontró todos excepto estos cinco.

—Ese estúpido y sangriento bastardo.

La blasfemia voló de la boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Pero francamente, le enfurecía que él destruyese cosas que no tenían precio. Y arrebatarle a su demonio la única cosa en la que habría encontrado algún tipo de placer en este inmundo agujero de existencia.

Syaoran se quedó atónito ante su arrebato. El hecho de que le enfadara lo que le habían hecho a él…

Nadie se había preocupado antes.

_Está fingiendo. No seas estúpido_.

Pero no lo parecía. Era… real.

Ella se aclaró la garganta con el rostro colorado.

—Lo siento mucho.

Eso lo confundió incluso más que su arrebato. La rabia la entendía. Pero su incesante necesidad de decir esa palabra todo el tiempo…

—Te disculpas mucho por cosas que no has hecho. ¿Por qué?

—No me estoy disculpando porque haya hecho algo. Es una disculpa emocional que significa que me duele _por_ ti o contigo.

Seguía sin entenderlo.

—¿Por qué te dolerías por mí cuando no soy nada para ti?

—Porque eso es lo que hace la gente. Simpatizan unos con los otros e intentan ayudarse.

Si fuese capaz de ello, se reiría ante tal absurdez.

—Obviamente no has conocido a la misma gente que yo. Nunca he conocido a nadie como al que describes.

—No estoy hablando de los demonios. Hablo de los humanos.

—Y ellos son aún peor. Tú esperas crueldad de los demonios. Ellos están abiertos a la traición y no hacen nada por ocultarla. Los humanos… ellos te atraen, y justo cuando cometes el error de creer en ellos, en confiar en las mentiras que vomitan sin convicción, te pasan por encima.

A Sakura le dio vueltas la cabeza ante la acalorada emoción en su voz. ¿Qué le habían hecho?

—¿Nadie te ha ayudado? ¿De veras?

—No.

—¿Ni una sola vez? ¿Jamás?

—Si lo hicieron, pagué eventualmente con carne, hueso y con mi sangre. Así que no, no cuento eso como ayuda. Es incluso más cruel que no hacer nada. Créeme.

Tenía que concederle eso. Pero hombre…

En ese momento, estuvo incluso más agradecida por Touya. Sin él, éste habría podido ser posiblemente su destino.

—Desearía poder hacer algo para mejorarlo.

—¿Mejorar el qué?

—Tu vida. Tus recuerdos. Mi pasado no es perfecto y hay gente que me ha hecho daño. Mucho en ocasiones. Pero no como lo describes. No hasta el punto de envenenar mi alma. Por eso, lo siento muchísimo.

Nada podría borrar el dolor de su pasado, se percató ella. Estaba más destrozado que nadie que hubiese conocido. ¿Y quién podía culparle? La crueldad de Noir volvería loco a cualquiera.

Syaoran tragó ante la sinceridad que vio en sus ojos. Una parte de él estaba desesperada por confiar en ella. Si sólo pudiera. Pero una vida de traiciones se alzaba entre ellos.

Apenas acababan de conocerse. Y ella era su prisionera. Al igual que él, diría o haría cualquier cosa por escapar.

Incluso vender el alma. Así que, ¿cómo podía confiar en unas cuantas mentiras bien elaboradas y algunas tiernas miradas si aquella era su meta? ¿Cómo podría confiar jamás en alguien en su posición?

Sólo un estúpido lo haría. Y él era todo menos eso.

Ella se estiró y acarició el borde del libro.

—Entonces, ¿esto es en lo que pasas el tiempo?

—Sí.

Se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en ello, entonces una traviesa luz brilló en sus ojos esmeraldas.

—¿Nunca has querido romper con la monotonía y hacer algo salvaje y diferente?

—¿Cómo qué?

—No sé, ¿qué hay fuera de esta habitación?

Infierno. Miseria. Paredes manchadas de sangre. Estatuas que cobrarían vida e intentarían comerte los ojos. Demonios que te atacarían sin razón. Por no mencionar los dos gilipollas conocidos como Azura y Noir.

Quizás debiera decírselo, pero al final le dio una vaga respuesta.

—Nada interesante.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Azmodea es enorme, compuesto por varios reinos, pero ninguno de ellos merece la pena el peligro que conlleva el explorarlos. Que los dioses tengan piedad de ti si te agarran alguno de los demonios vagabundos que no hacen otra cosa que desollar a sus víctimas. E incluso peor que eso, algunos de los otros reinos están regidos por seres que hacen que Azura y Noir parezcan pacifistas en comparación. Si te ponen las manos encima… no será agradable.

Sakura asintió. Por su tono y la manera en la que se frotaba inconscientemente el muslo como si reviviese algún dolor, podía asegurar que él tenía experiencia de primera mano en ello.

—Entonces, ¿sólo te sientas aquí en esta habitación a leer?

—Cuando me lo permiten, sí.

No podía imaginarse una vida más aburrida, especialmente desde que lo único que le hacía compañía eran cinco libros.

—No te ofendas, pero eso es un poco patético, ¿no crees?

Su mirada se quebró y se puso rígido.

—No siento cariño por esa palabra.

Considerando su tono y el subyacente "quiero arrancarte la columna" que palpitaba en su cabeza, eso era algo a tener en cuenta. Definitivamente quería saber cuál era la palabra que no le gustaba para no pronunciarla más.

—¿Cuál?

—Patético —escupió con suficiente veneno para dejar asentado su punto.

—De acuerdo. La borraré de mi vocabulario.

Cerrando el libro, lo hizo a un lado. Se levantó y vaciló como si estuviese todavía obligándose a mantener su temperamento bajo control. Cuando volvió a hablar, había una corriente subterránea de cólera residual.

—Te he dejado alguna ropa en el cuarto de baño.

—Gracias.

Eso pareció avergonzarle, pero al menos alejó los últimos fragmentos de enfado.

—Si necesitas algo más, házmelo saber.

—De acuerdo.

Ella se fue al cuarto de baño, donde descubrió que él le había dejado un completo guardarropa. Vestidos de seda, blusas de seda y algodón, junto con vaqueros y zapatos.

Cuando fue a la ropa interior, no pudo reprimir una risa ante su elección. Tangas rojos. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

Porque después de todo era un hombre. Incluso aunque se negaba a tocarla, esta era la clase de ropa interior que un tío compraría a una mujer a la que deseaba vérsela puesta. No había otra razón por la que hubiese sido inventada. Y estaba segura que el diseñador de esta había sido descendiente del Marqués de Sade.

_Gah, era igual que llevar algo perpetuamente entre las nalgas_.

Y el sujetador…

Hacían juego, pero no ofrecían soporte ninguno. Sí, serían como brillantes faros y se bambolearían como gelatina cada vez que se moviera. Con todo, le asombraba que hubiese pensado en ellos. Y por su aspecto, le había dado mucho en lo que pensar.

Se fue a la ducha y abrió al agua, entonces advirtió que las ropas no eran las únicas adquisiciones que había hecho. Ahora había una variedad de champús, acondicionadores y otros artículos de tocador para ella.

Así que su demonio podía ser extremadamente cuidadoso y considerado. ¿Quién lo diría?

Negando con la cabeza, se quitó el camisón y se metió dentro de la ducha.

_**E**_l corazón de Syaoran latió acelerado ante el sonido del agua corriendo. Ella estaría allí desnuda…

No sabía por qué quería verla de esa manera, pero así era. Desesperadamente. Más que eso, se dolía por ducharse con ella.

¿Por qué?

El sexo era bueno, pero el placer nunca duraba demasiado y generalmente estaba corrompido por mordiscos, tirones de pelo y arañazos, algunas veces incluso con apuñalamientos profundizando en las heridas. Después una rápida y momentánea liberación y un brillo de perfecto placer, entonces los viejos dolores volvían y le decían que se marchase.

No hacía falta decir, que nunca había deseado todo eso, al menos no cuando había tenido acceso a ello. Durante su confinamiento, había sido otra cosa con lo que lo habían torturado en cuerpo y mente.

Pero con Sakura, aquello nunca abandonaba la mente. A veces parecía que era todo en lo que podía pensar.

No, _ella_ era todo en lo que podía pensar. Eso era el porqué no respondía a muchas de sus preguntas. No quería conocerla mejor. Lo que ya sabía de ella le rondaría para el resto de su inmortalidad.

No necesitaba más dolor en su vida.

Intentando distraerse, fue a poner bien la cama. Pero en el momento en que tocó la almohada, el olor de su esencia le envió un punzante dolor directamente a la ingle e hizo que se endureciera instantáneamente por ella.

Qué no daría por tener su precioso aroma sobre la piel. Por tenerla frotando su cuerpo contra el suyo y acariciándole con su brillante cabello.

Con la respiración acelerada, cerró los ojos y se imaginó a sí mismo profundamente en su interior, mientras su aliento le hacía cosquillas en la piel.

¿Le mordería ella igual que Azura o le clavaría las garras como un demonio? Llegados a este punto, no le importaba. Dejaría que lo desollaran durante una semana si tan sólo pudiera probarla.

_Detente. Ahora_. Lo último que necesitaba era dejar la evidencia de su deseo para que ella lo viese.

Aquello lo avergonzaría amargamente.

Con manos temblorosas, alisó la almohada, entonces se vistió con la armadura y se maquilló antes de volver a la lectura.

Finalmente en el momento en que consiguió sacarla de sus pensamientos fue cuando ella abrió la puerta.

Alzó la mirada, entonces dejó caer el libro directamente al suelo.

* * *

**Notas:  
**

*** **Syaoran, cierra la boca... tu compraste esa ropa xD

*** **Muy bien Sakura!

tangas rojos D:

jajajajaja

Hola a todos! ya extrañaban actualización?

Mil disculpas!, después del viaje de una semana los profesores se ponen medio gruñones y para todo quieren examenes, asi que no he tenido mucho tiempo para esto. Pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo :D

Por cierto, los invito a que lean mi primer OneShot, es sobre la tématica del día de Halloween y participó en el reto de la 'Comunidad Sakuriana', jaja que nice me parecio el nombre xD. **Podrán encontrar la historia en mi pérfil.**

**Por último,** alguien vive en Guanajuato? Que bonita ciudad! **:)**

Saludos a todos y gracias por continuar aquí ^^


	10. Capítulo 9

**ACLARACIÓN:** Está historia es una adaptación de una de las geniales historias de Sherrilyn Kenyon, ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es solo con fines de entretenimiento, en pocas palabras no gano dinero por ello. :)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9

_**S**_yaoran miró a Sakura en total y absoluto estado de conmoción, verla le envió un fuego ardiente a través de todas las partes del cuerpo. Y ese calor se dirigió directamente a la ingle.

_¿Por qué le di eso?_

_¿Por qué ella lo tuvo que elegir?_

De corte bajo, el vestido de color rojizo, abrazaba sus curvas de una forma que debería ser ilegal. Más aún, intensificaba el color verde de sus ojos, haciéndolos todavía más vibrantes.

Como si ella lo necesitase.

Sin preverlo estaba tan excitado hasta el punto que le causaba dolor. Salvaje y penetrante dolor. Pero ni siquiera eso bastó para distraer la atención de la profunda V que mostraba la curva de sus senos. Pechos con los pezones apretados y destacándose a través del tejido de la seda. Podía ver cada contorno de ellos. La garganta se le secó, aun cuando la boca se le hacía agua por saborearlos.

Él se puso de pie.

Sakura titubeó al sentir el peso de su helada mirada por todo el cuerpo. El modo en que la miraba…

Era aterrador.

—¿Hice algo mal?

Cuando no respondió de inmediato, empezó realmente a entrar en pánico.

Finalmente, después de un minuto sumamente largo, parpadeó.

—No, en absoluto. —Recogió el libro y lo devolvió al escritorio—. Yo… eh… los vi en el ordenador la noche anterior. No estaba seguro si eran apropiados o no.

—No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero todo encaja perfectamente. —Como si hubiera sido adaptado a su cuerpo—. Gracias.

Sin embargo, odiaba que el maquillaje de él estuviese de vuelta en su lugar y el pelo enderezado nuevamente con esa pequeña coleta sosteniendo su flequillo, retirándolo de los ojos.

Echaba de menos la amable mirada del Guardián. La temible era…

Bueno, aterradora como para que todos huyeran. Y si bien era difícil descifrar sus emociones sin el maquillaje, era diez veces más duro con las líneas de color rojo y negro, que mantenían el rostro en una mueca perpetua.

Con sus volubles cambios de humor, no le gustaba estar sin esas pistas faciales.

Completamente estoico, se apartó de la mesa para que pudiera ver que había una bandeja esperándola. Una con panqueques de plátano, magdalenas, huevos, tocino y zumo. El estómago le gruñó ante la abundancia.

—Espero que todo esto quiera decir que estás planeando unirte a mí.

Él negó con la cabeza.

Sakura se sentó y cogió el plato vacío.

—¿Nunca comes?

—A veces.

Había un tono peculiar en su voz que la hizo desconfiar.

—Consumes alimento para nutrirte, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos brillaron con rabia.

—No como bebés o bebo sangre si eso es lo que estás dando a entender.

Ella levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Ni siquiera cruzó por mi mente. ¿Por qué estás tan a la defensiva por todo?

Ese familiar _tic_ se inició en su mandíbula.

—Me canso de ser acusado de cosas que no soy. De hacer cosas que no he hecho.

Podía entender aquello. A nadie le gustaba ser juzgado mal, aunque podía ayudar si se viese algo menos aterrador.

—No te estoy acusando de nada. Sólo tenía curiosidad por ti. No comes. No duermes. ¿Cómo vives?

Cuando habló, su voz era completamente plana y vacía.

—No muero.

Confusa, respondió:

—¿_Huh_?

Él miró hacia otro lado mientras se paseaba por el mismo trayecto que había llevado a cabo la primera noche que ella había estado aquí.

—No es tanto el hecho de que viva, como que no pueda morir. Así que no importa si como o duermo. Mi cuerpo seguirá funcionando igualmente.

—¿Naciste inmortal?

—Aparentemente. Desde luego, no habría elegido esta existencia de lo contrario.

Sí, ella lo podía creer. ¿Quién querría vivir aquí? Incluso por la inmortalidad. No valía la pena.

Ella también era inmortal. Un regalo de su padre. Era algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta hasta que vivió mucho tiempo después que la mayoría de los de su manada murieran.

Y, como el Guardián, nunca envejeció físicamente más allá de los veinticinco años.

—¿Cuándo te enteraste que eras inmortal?

—Cuando tenía siete años.

Vertió sirope sobre los panqueques y saboreó el delicioso aroma.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Enfermaste o tuviste un accidente?

La angustia en sus ojos le rompió el corazón.

—Tengo que atender mis responsabilidades. Volveré en cuanto pueda. Si me necesitas, simplemente llama y te escucharé.

Sakura suspiró mientras se desvanecía. Él era un misterio para ella. Y su amabilidad desmentía la crueldad de la que sabía él era capaz. Tiró del ordenador portátil hacia ella y lo encendió para ver si Touya había respondido.

Sonrió en el momento en que vio su correo electrónico en la bandeja de entrada. Le había escrito en el griego que había aprendido cuando era niña.

_Monstruo:_

_No te dejare ahí. Mantente fuerte para mí y te liberaré tan pronto como pueda. Te amo más que a nada y te juro que iré por ti cueste lo que cueste._

_TK._

Tocó las palabras en la pantalla, sonriendo ante el tonto apodo que usaba para molestarla, más agradecida que nunca de tenerlo en su vida. No había nada que no haría por él.

Pronto estaría en casa de nuevo.

Y el Guardián todavía quedaría atrapado aquí…

Solo.

_**S**__**yaoran**_ se quedó en su puesto, que era a tres pasos detrás de Noir, mientras el viejo gilipollas hacía la ronda de los prisioneros que Noir mantenía encadenados en las más profundas fosas de su castillo dorado. Por el momento la atención de su amo se enfocaba en abusar de ellos y no de él.

Pero ¿cuánto tiempo duraría aquello?

Como si hubiese oído la pregunta, Noir le lanzó una mirada sobre el hombro.

—¿Cómo va tu búsqueda, gusano?

—Estoy a punto de conseguirlo, mi señor. Por supuesto sería más sencillo encontrarlo si pudiera salir de este reino, y…

Noir cortó las palabras con un cruel revés.

—No sabes nada más que pedir.

Syaoran se limpió la sangre que le corría por el mentón mientras usaba la lengua para comprobar si había perdido algún diente por el golpe. Aunque varios se aflojaron, los tenía todos.

Y Sakura quería saber por qué no comía… Era difícil masticar, cuando la boca y la garganta estaban siempre lesionadas. Morder cualquier cosa, incluso algo suave y blando como un plátano, dolía demasiado. Por no mencionar los zumos y especias que iban directamente a los cortes de los labios y a las más tiernas partes de las doloridas encías y garganta… algo que siempre le provocaba horrendas palpitaciones.

El incesante hambre y las punzadas de sed eran mucho más fáciles de soportar que aquello.

—Perdóneme, Amo.

Noir se burló de él.

—No hay perdón para algo tan patético y estúpido como tú. No es de extrañar que tu padre se negara a reclamarte. Si hubiera sido tu madre, te habría dejado morir, también.

Syaoran no habló mientras Noir continuó manifestándose en contra de él. Era una letanía que había escuchado tantas veces que se le reproducía constantemente en la cabeza, incluso cuando Noir no estaba cerca.

Pero en esta ocasión, pensó en Sakura en su cama y esa imagen alejó el dolor de las palabras de Noir. El dolor de su siguiente golpe.

¿Podría estar leyendo en este momento? ¿O tal vez escuchando su música mientras ella… navegaba, esa era la palabra, en Internet?

Estaba tan concentrado en la comodidad de ella, que no vio a Noir detenerse en la puerta de una de las cámaras de interrogatorio.

Noir lo cogió por el cuello con un agarre tan fuerte, que de inmediato cayó de rodillas. Syaoran arrodillado ante él, jadeó a través de la tráquea dañada. La visión atenuada.

_No pierdas la conciencia_. Si lo hacía, Noir podría arrastrarlo a una de las salas de nuevo.

El pánico le aceleró el corazón. No podría soportar ni un minuto sujeto a una de esas mesas. No podría.

—¿Me estás prestando atención, perro?

Antes de que pudiera responder, sonó una alarma.

Noir lo soltó, dejándole boqueando para volver a mandar aire a los pulmones.

—¡Convoca mi legión! Tenemos intrusos.

Tosiendo y jadeando todavía, Syaoran se obligó a levantarse y desobedeció a su amo para ir a su habitación, y asegúrese de que Sakura estaba a salvo de cualquier daño. Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de quién estaba aquí y lo que querían.

Seguramente Touya no habría sido capaz de reunir un ejército con tanta rapidez. Pero, ¿y si lo había hecho?

Nunca vería otra vez a Sakura. Ese pensamiento lo hirió incluso más que las palizas de Noir. De hecho, se sentía como si alguien estuviese desgarrándole el corazón en pedazos.

Syaoran se destelló en la esquina y miró a su alrededor.

Ella no estaba ahí.

_No_…

Por primera vez desde que yació en el desierto pidiendo morir, quiso llorar, de dolor, de nuevo.

Sin embargo, después de haberse materializado plenamente en la habitación, ella salió corriendo de entre las sombras con su cuchillo del desayuno aferrado en el puño.

La oleada de alegría y el alivio de verla allí lo abrumó. Incluso antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que hacía, la tomó entre los brazos y la estrechó.

Sakura estaba absolutamente sorprendida, mientras se encontraba aplastada contra las placas de metal frío. La única persona que la había abrazado así era Touya.

Como si fuera la cosa más preciosa en el mundo para él.

Si no lo conociera, juraría que sintió agitación en él mientras que el Guardián la abrazaba. Tenía una mano acunándole la cabeza y el otro brazo envuelto tan fuertemente alrededor de la cintura que no la dejaba respirar.

Era tan pequeña a su lado que la cabeza sólo le llegaba a la barbilla.

—Estás… aplastándome… —Las palabras salieron entre jadeos desesperados.

El abrazo se apretó incluso más antes de que la soltara y diese un paso atrás. El pánico irradiaba de su mirada cuando se inclinó a inspeccionar los daños.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

_Whoa_, esa preocupación era real.

Por parte de él.

—_Uh_, sí. ¿Qué está pasando?

Finalmente comprendió que seguía tocándola. En el momento en que lo hizo, la soltó y retrocedió un paso más.

—Alguien nos está atacando.

—¿Touya?

—No lo sé. —Estiró la mano para tocar su cara, aunque detuvo la mano justo antes de que hiciera contacto.

Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de retirarla, ella la tomó entre las suyas y la apretó.

—¿Tenías miedo de que me hubiesen llevado?

Frunció el ceño en una de sus más feroces expresiones. Era tan oscuro y letal que pensó que estaba enfadado con ella, que realmente podría lastimarla.

—Temía que estuvieses herida.

Syaoran no tenía idea de por qué se lo hizo saber. Era una debilidad que no debería tener. No debería preocuparle si ella vivía o moría.

Y sin embargo…

Haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla segura. Ahora lo sabía.

Ella no era una herramienta para ser utilizada en contra de Touya.

Sakura era la mujer que podría ser utilizada para destruirlo. Hizo una mueca ante la innegable verdad. _¿Cómo puedo haber sido tan estúpido?_ Jamás había tenido que preocuparse de nadie ni de nada más que de sus libros, y ver cómo Noir le había atormentado acabando con ellos.

El bastardo lo había hecho observar cómo los quemaba ante él, desafiándolo a intentar salvarlos. Página a página, uno por uno. Noir tomaba su placer al hacer sufrir a los demás.

Él torturaría y mataría a Sakura y a su vez, eso lo destruiría.

¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de vivir si sabía que le había causado daño? ¿Cómo?

Antes de poder ordenar los pensamientos, la puerta que había desterrado de su cuarto reapareció a la izquierda. Empujó a Sakura tras él, y se volvió para enfrentar a quien estaba golpeando contra ella.

Un instante después con un estrépito se abrió.

Sakura jadeó al ver a los demonios que entraban desbordando la habitación. Definitivamente no eran griegos. Nunca había visto nada parecido en la vida real o en pesadillas.

De repente, una fuerza invisible tiró de ella hacia la cama y la mantuvo allí mientras el Guardián atacaba a los demonios.

Tenía un nuevo respeto por su destreza mientras lo veía luchar contra ellos. Conseguían herirlo aquí o allá, pero no prestaba atención a ello a medida que los cortaba en pedazos con su espada.

Maldición, era un gran luchador. Probablemente uno de los mejores que jamás había visto. Cuán horrible tenía que ser para un hombre tan fuerte y hábil estar forzado a someterse a los crueles caprichos de Noir y Azura. No se había dado cuenta del verdadero horror de su situación hasta ahora.

Al saber que tenía la habilidad de luchar de esa manera y ser torturado de esa forma…

¿Cómo podía sostenerse en pie?

Apuñaló al último atravesándole el corazón, luego se volvió hacia ella. El escudo que la sujetaba cayó y sus zapatos de tacón alto se esfumaron por un par de zapatillas deportivas.

—Ven, Sakura. No es seguro estar aquí. —Para su completa sorpresa, extendió la mano hacia ella.

Esperando que no fuese una señal del Apocalipsis, corrió hacia él y la tomó.

La sacó al pasillo, donde los sonidos de lucha hacían eco ruidosamente. Un instante más tarde, un traje completo de armadura la cubría.

Ella miró hacia el Guardián, quien le tendió una espada.

—¿Sabes cómo utilizar una de estas?

—Por supuesto. El extremo puntiagudo entra en el otro tipo, esperando atravesarle el corazón.

Él inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente hacia ella. No se perdió la mirada en sus ojos que decían que casi esperaba que la usara contra él, como había hecho con la daga la primera vez que se conocieron. El hecho de que se la entregara cuando no confiaba en ella, decía mucho.

—¿Quién nos ataca?

Suspiró.

—Parece que la gente de Thorn.

—¿Thorn?

—Vive al otro lado de este infierno. Normalmente él y Noir tienen una tregua. Pero de vez en cuando… —Su voz se apagó mientras un demonio alado se abalanzaba contra ellos.

Sakura atrapó al demonio justo cuando pasaba, apuñalándolo en el corazón.

El demonio chilló antes de caer al suelo detrás de ella.

Sin un solo comentario, el Guardián la condujo lejos de la lucha. No estaba segura de hacia dónde se dirigían, hasta que abrió una puerta y la empujó a través de ella.

—¿Qué demonios? —gruñó un hombre con un tono tan mortífero, que la sobresaltó.

Con el corazón palpitando de absoluto terror, se giró para ver a un hombre alto de pelo negro al otro lado de la habitación. Habría sido tan apuesto como el Guardián si no fuera por sus ojos, eran tan desalentadores e inquietantes que indiscutiblemente le llevaban a descender varias posiciones en la escala de atractivo. Uno de ellos era de un verde vivo mientras el otro de un profundo, café oscuro.

Se estremeció ante la visión de ellos. Y como el Guardián, la ferocidad de sus poderes vibraba a través del espacio. No sabía quién era ni qué hacía allí, pero era obvio que podría comérsela para el almuerzo si quisiera.

El Guardián cerró la puerta y se enfrentó al otro hombre con la espada ensangrentada extendida al costado.

—Me debes una, Jaden. Vigílala y asegúrate de que no salga de aquí.

Jaden se echó a reír sarcásticamente.

—¿Estás chalado, al fin perdiste la cabeza?

Las fosas nasales del Guardián se ensancharon.

—Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de lo que me hiciste.

Lo que sea que Jaden le había hecho en el pasado le hizo estremecerse.

—Me gustaría preguntarte si tienes alguna idea de lo que me sucederá si esos cabrones la encontrasen bajo mi custodia, pero sabes mejor que cualquiera el costo de eso. Que los dioses te maldigan por ello.

—Llegas un poco tarde, ya lo hicieron. —El Guardián la miró, luego se volvió hacia Jaden—. Eres el único de aquí aparte de mí, que tiene los poderes para protegerla. No te atrevas a traicionarme.

Jaden ladeó la mandíbula como si estuviera considerando la traición, después de todo. O mejor dicho, lanzar al Guardián a través de una pared por atreverse a amenazarlo.

—Es patético cuando tú y yo tenemos que ser aliados —suspiró con disgusto—. El enemigo de mi enemigo, supongo… Bueno, voy a vigilarla. Pero sólo porque eres tú. No pondría el culo en la línea por nadie más.

El Guardián inclinó la cabeza hacia él, entonces utilizó una expresión que Sakura ni siquiera sabía que él conocía.

—Gracias. No olvidaré esto.

Con el rostro ilegible, Jaden miró más allá del Guardián a la puerta. Las exclamaciones y el rechinar de metal contra metal y la piedra hacían eco a través de la puerta de madera.

—¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera?

—No estoy seguro. Volveré tan pronto como pueda. —El Guardián los dejó, tiró de la puerta cerrándola, y echó el cerrojo desde el exterior.

Como la del Guardián, esta habitación era lúgubre y sombría. Jaden sólo tenía un fuego en su chimenea de piedra, y la cama lucía como si realmente la utilizara.

La mirada de Jaden se ensombreció mientras la examinaba de pies a cabeza de una manera poco amigable. Una que le puso los pelos de punta.

—Syaoran no lo sabe, ¿verdad?

Ella frunció el ceño ante su pregunta.

—¿Quién es Syaoran?

Jaden retorció la boca hacia arriba en una expresión que cuestionó su capacidad mental.

—¿Hola? ¿El Guardián que estuvo aquí, el tipo grandote con el cabello castaño, sosteniendo tu mano y amenazándome estúpidamente? ¿Es posible que no lo vieras?

Así que ése era el nombre del Guardián… Syaoran.

Fuerte y poderoso, al igual que el hombre que lo llevaba.

Jaden entornó los ojos.

—Nunca te lo dijo, ¿eh? Típico… Simplemente típico.

—Dijo que nadie lo usaba.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Jaden se rió cruelmente.

—Lo sé todo. A diferencia de Syaoran, tengo mis plenos poderes la mayor parte del tiempo. Y tienes suerte de que él no.

— ¿Porqué lo dices?

—Porque cuando se entere de que no eres solo una mujer común y corriente, ya sabes esa otra mitad tuya que le aúlla a la luna, te matará donde te encuentres y se bañara alegremente en tu sangre.

* * *

**Notas:**

*** **Que bien disimula Syao! xD

*** **Desgraciado Noir GRR, ojalá que se lo coma un demonio de esos que llegaron.

*** **¿Alguien extraña a Touya?

*** **¡Sakura le aúlla la luna! :O

Jajajaja, en realidad no, pero que interesante este tipo, Jaden. En lo personal yo lo amo/odio, porque aparte de salir en esta historia sale en varias más. Específicamente en esta lo odio, luego entenderán porqué. Pero sigo con la curiosidad eterna de porque rayos esta en ese lugar y qué le pasó u.u, espero con ansias que salga su libro.

En fin, es todo. Saludos! ^^


	11. Capítulo 10

**ACLARACIÓN:** Está historia es una adaptación de una de las geniales historias de Sherrilyn Kenyon, ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es solo con fines de entretenimiento, en pocas palabras no gano dinero por ello. :)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10

_**S**_akura frunció el ceño a Jaden y a su horrible predicción sobre su muerte a manos de Syaoran. De una cosa estaba segura. Incluso sin los poderes actualmente funcionando, no iba a indicar ninguno de ellos a un desconocido.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Chasqueó la lengua hacia ella.

—Sí, lo sabes, niña. Y no puedes ocultarme nada, así que ni siquiera lo intentes. Sabré que es mentira incluso antes de que ésta se forme en tu mente.

Sí, era tan terrorífico como Syaoran, pero de un modo completamente diferente.

Jaden cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le dedicó una sonrisa que decía que podría considerarla para el almuerzo.

—Eres una chica mitad lobo. El olor es tan fuerte en ti que si Syaoran lo hubiera reconocido, ya te habría rajado el cuello. La única razón por la qué estás en la forma humana ahora mismo, y puedes mantenerla incluso cuando duermes, es porque también eres una diosa del sueño. Chica afortunada. A diferencia del resto de los lobos, tienes el control total sobre tu mitad animal, independientemente de tu estrés físico. Apuesto a que eres incluso inmune a perderlo cuando estás en estado de conmoción.

Todo era cierto. También ayudaba que Syaoran le hubiera quitado los poderes, incluyendo la capacidad de cambiar.

—Escuché eso, y tienes razón. —Se rió por lo bajo —. ¿Una mezcla fascinante de sangre, verdad? No lo habría considerado posible pero, de un modo extraño, realmente tiene sentido cuando piensas en ello. Los dioses del sueño son completamente diferentes genéticamente a un humano o un cambiante. Han sido capaces de fecundar cualquier cosa, desde insectos de árboles hasta cada especie conocida. Considerando esto, le da sentido a que un dios pueda fecundar a un cambiante incluso sin que los Destinos los emparejaran. —Un perverso destello brilló en sus ojos bicolores—. Eso debe tener seriamente cabreadas a aquellas tres perras.

_***Aclaraciones en Notas***_

Sakura se sintió aturdida por su mini discurso. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que supiera todo eso? Jamás había dicho una palabra a nadie sobre su herencia mixta. Era más lista que eso. A la gente no le gustaban las cosas que eran diferentes y ella era tan diferente como nadie más podía ser. Su nacimiento había sido tan insólito que, en la forma humana, su madre había llevado guantes hasta el día que murió para que nunca nadie supiera que había dado a luz sin el emparejamiento. No había forma de decir lo que los otros miembros de su manada habrían hecho si lo hubieran descubierto. Podrían haberse sentido eufóricos. U horrorizados hasta el punto de que las mataran.

Su madre jamás estuvo dispuesta a averiguar la respuesta.

Que Sakura supiera, sólo Touya conocía la verdad de su nacimiento. Y moriría antes de contarlo.

Quizás Jaden iba sólo de farol o estaba adivinando.

La sonrisa de Jaden mostraba tanta condescendencia que lamentó no tener modo alguno de golpearle en la cara.

—No te molestes en negarlo. Te lo dije. Siempre sabré la verdad sin importar lo mucho que creas que la tienes enterrada.

Una frialdad se le precipitó por la columna. Estaba desesperada por saber con quién trataba en este momento… por qué tenía los poderes que tenía.

—¿Qué eres _tú_?

—Un Jo-sir.

Ella jamás había oído de tal criatura. ¿Se había apareado su madre con un demonio cómico con complejo de caballero ingles?

—¿Jo-sir?

Él se pasó el pulgar por la comisura de la boca como si también hubiera escuchado lo que pensó, e intentara no reírse de ello. Al menos tenía sentido del humor.

—Jodido sin remedio. —Sus rasgos regresaron a la grave y mortalmente seria expresión —. En cierto modo parecido a ti, sólo que peor. Yo al menos tuve una opción… Escogí mal, y eso es quedarse muy corto, pero me hice esto a mí mismo. Tú… —Soltó un largo suspiro amargamente divertido—. Sí. Tú naciste jodida… igual que Syaoran.

Lo que le devolvía a una de las muchas preguntas que todavía no tenían respuesta sobre su hosco carcelero. Y esta vez podría realmente conseguir una respuesta, los dioses bendigan a los habladores.

_Gracias, Syaoran, por traerme aquí_.

—¿Qué es Syaoran, exactamente?

Jaden se encogió de hombros.

—Como tú, un semidiós. Sólo que en su caso su madre era humana.

—¿Y su padre?

—El dios egipcio, Set.

Bien, eso aclaraba el porqué conocía tan bien las culturas antiguas. Interesante que hubiera descuidado el decírselo él mismo. La mayoría de la gente se habría jactado de tener un pedigrí tan impresionante.

Pero si su padre era un dios egipcio tan importante, sobre todo uno tan poderoso y temido como Set…

—¿Qué hace él aquí?

La respuesta de Jaden hizo que la sangre se le enfriara rápidamente.

—Una manada de lobos cambiantes lo vendió a Noir cuando tenía trece años.

Ella inspiró bruscamente. Eso explicaba el porqué la mataría si averiguaba quien era ella. ¿Y quién podría culparlo? No había un agujero en el infierno bastante profundo para siquiera comenzar a hacerles pagar lo que ellos le habían hecho.

Gracias a los dioses, le había quitado los poderes la primera vez que la vio. De otra forma, se habría transformado para combatirlo.

Y la habría matado por ello.

Pero aún no entendía por qué era un esclavo en este lugar. ¿Por qué había permitido su padre que lo vendieran a Noir, de entre todos los seres?

Si alguien podía haber salvado a Syaoran de esta horrorosa existencia, seguramente ese fue _su_ padre. Como dios de la guerra, el caos y la completa maldad y la destrucción -lo que explicaba la personalidad de Syaoran y su naturaleza-, Set no había sido la clase de dios con el que nadie jugara. Se le conocía como la encarnación de la agresión total, otra cosa que Syaoran compartía con su padre. Tanto es así que Set mató a su propio hermano, Osiris, y dispersó sus restos por todo Egipto.

Si eso no fuera suficientemente malo, durante una guerra de ochenta años contra su sobrino Horus, le arrancó un ojo al dios. Ni de broma se conocían a Horus y a Osiris por sus debilidades. Ambos dioses también habían sido fuertes.

La reputación de Set incluía un letal carácter vengativo y el tipo de brutalidad fría que sólo alguien tan enfermo como Noir podría envidiar.

Incluso teniendo en cuenta todo eso, a ella simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza como Set pudo hacerle esto a su propio hijo. Sus padres habrían derribado el Olimpo para protegerla o salvarla.

Los lobos debieron tener nervios de acero al arriesgarse a la ira de Set por vender a Syaoran.

—¿Por qué la manada hizo eso?

—Por el dinero que Noir les ofreció. ¿Por qué más? Estúpidos bastardos avaros. ¿Y lo peor de todo? Que en realidad no fue mucho. Apenas un poco más que calderilla y se gastaron cada moneda en menos de una semana.

Se sintió enferma ante eso. No es que la cantidad importara realmente. Pero una miseria habría golpeado la autoestima de Syaoran mucho más duramente que una fortuna.

—¿Por qué estaba con ellos?

Jaden soltó un cansado suspiro.

—¿Seguro que quieres ir por ahí? Piénsalo larga y detenidamente antes de contestar. Porque una vez que tomes ese camino, no habrá vuelta atrás. Ningún modo de no ver los cuadros pintados salidos directamente del nivel más profundo de Rod Serling en _Night Gallery_.

Ahora había una correlación. Y tal vez tenía razón. Tal vez debería dar marcha atrás antes de enterarse de más cosas. Cuanto más aprendía de Syaoran, más se sentía atraída por él.

_Estoy fuera de mis cabales_. Él jamás aceptaría la gentileza. Y aún así…

—Quiero saberlo. —En realidad, era más que eso. Tenía que saber la verdad.

Jaden se movió hasta ponerse detrás de ella. Antes de que pudiera preguntar lo que hacía, le presionó la cabeza con las manos. De repente, estuvo en otro mundo. Otro tiempo y lugar.

Un lugar que bullía de actividad. Había antiguos carros tirados por asnos mientras que hombres y mujeres vestidos escasamente con hilo y lino corrían de un lado para otro en sus quehaceres diarios. La mayor parte de las mujeres llevaban pelucas negras con vibrantes abalorios de colores tejidos en ellas, mientras que los hombres llevaban diferentes tocados de lino trenzado. Casi todos llevaban los ojos perfilados en negro y más maquillaje que una modelo de pasarela. Los hombres de alto rango lucían falsas barbas trenzadas y todo tipo de joyas que brillaban a la luz del sol.

Así que este era el antiguo Egipto al que Syaoran había llamado hogar…

Ella lo vio como un niño de unos seis años. No había posibilidad de error. Sus ojos ámbares brillaban con una inocencia y felicidad que no habría creído posible. Su cabello tenía un tono más claro que en el presente, pero seguía siendo igual de rebelde e incluso tenía tirabuzones más largos por la parte de atrás… de modo que caían sobre los delgados y frágiles hombros.

A diferencia de otros niños de aquel tiempo y lugar, no llevaba el pelo afeitado u oculto debido al color único que había heredado, una mezcla de castaños y dorados que para ella representaban el sol del atardecer. Ella era una esclava que había sido capturada en una lejana tierra del oriente, traída a Egipto y luego liberada. Syaoran compartía los ojos de su padre y su madre consideró su color ámbar como un regalo de Set para que ella siempre recordara su breve tiempo juntos.

Y aquel pelo, con los vivos ojos de Syaoran, lo hacía destacar entre la muchedumbre que le rodeaba mientras caminaban rápidamente alejándose de un templo.

Su madre le había pintado los ojos de negro, muy parecidos al maquillaje que llevaba sobre su cara aquí en Azmodea. Alrededor del cuello tenía un grueso anillo de caña con los mismos colores de su golondrina tatuada… y en el mismo orden. Estaba vestido con un delgado lino que lo envolvía y sujeto a la cintura por un cinturón. Y en la mano izquierda, llevaba un pequeño juguete de un león tallado.

Era tan adorable y dulce que provocó que los ojos de Sakura se nublaran.

—¿_Mwt_? (_¿Madre?_) —jadeó, intentando conseguir la atención de su madre—. No puedo seguirte. Por favor, ve más despacio.

Ella caminó aún más rápido.

Él corrió a su lado.

—Por favor, _Mwt_, me haces daño.

—¡Cállate! —le gruñó—. No quiero oír otra palabra de ti.

Su cara se afligió, y abrazó su león como si éste pudiera protegerlo de su ira.

—¿Hice algo malo?

Lo paró de golpe y le pegó una fuerte bofetada, después le dio un tirón para que siguiera hacia delante de nuevo.

—Dije que te calles.

Los labios le temblaron mientras las lágrimas le humedecían los ojos, pero no lloró en alto. En cambio, lágrimas silenciosas se derramaron por las mejillas mientras hacía todo lo posible por mantener el enfadado paso de su madre que los llevaba a través de la ciudad.

No entendía lo que pasaba. Primero su padre lo había insultado cuando habían ido a hacer una ofrenda al dios, y ahora su madre también era mala. Aunque su madre nunca había sido la más cariñosa de las madres, jamás había sido tan cruel.

¿_Qué hice_? Sólo intentaba entenderlo.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa, lo lanzó en el establo y le hizo subir en un asno. Fue tan ruda con él que el juguete se le resbaló de la mano. Estiró la mano hacia él, pero no podía alcanzarlo donde descansaba sobre el heno ya que era muy pequeño.

—¿_Mwt_? Se me ha caído el juguete.

Ella le golpeó el brazo con tanta fuerza, que le dejó la mano señalada en una encendida marca roja y ésta escoció mucho tiempo después de que ella se hubiera alejado.

—No me hables. ¿Entiendes?

Más lágrimas cayeron mientras asentía con la cabeza. Se limpió la nariz con el dorso del brazo mientras su madre reunía varios artículos extraños y luego los aseguraba al asno en una bolsa que colgó detrás de Syaoran.

Sus negros ojos brillaron con odio mientras montaba su propio asno y luego los conducía fuera del establo.

Viajaron varios kilómetros fuera de la ciudad donde vivían hasta que se adentraron profundamente en el desierto. El calor era opresivo y muy doloroso. Syaoran se inclinó sobre el cuello del asno, intentando evitar que el sol le abrasara la piel.

—Tengo mucha sed, _Mwt_. Por favor ¿puedo beber algo?

Ella ignoró la pregunta.

Tenía los labios tan agrietados y secos, que habían empezado a sangrar. De todos modos, su madre se negó a apiadarse de él.

Pasaron lo que pareció horas y horas antes de que por fin se detuviera y desmontara, derribando luego tanto a Syaoran como la bolsa.

La caliente arena lo alcanzó y le atravesó las sandalias, abrasándole los pies y piernas. Intentó mantenerla fuera, pero nada funcionó. Y lo peor, estaba hambriento.

—_Mwt_, tengo mucha hambre. ¿Tienes algo de comer para mí?

Ella hizo una pausa para fulminarle con la mirada.

—No tengo nada para ti, ¿entiendes? Nada. Me repugnas, tú pequeño perro patético.

—¿Qué hice?

Ella torció el labio.

—Naciste.

—Pero…

Lo abofeteó de nuevo. Esta vez con la suficiente fuerza para tirarlo al suelo. Syaoran gritó de dolor. La arena estaba tan caliente como carbones encendidos. Y a cualquier parte que intentaba ir, sentía más de ella.

Ignorando el grito de ayuda, su madre saco un gran martillo de la bolsa que había preparado y regresó a su lado.

Alzó la vista hacia ella con una angelical cara llena de ampollas que habría tocado el corazón de cualquiera que lo tuviera. Tenía los labios cubiertos de arena y sangre mientras que las rojas mejillas estaban surcadas por las lágrimas.

—Lo siento, _Mwt_. Sea lo que sea que hice para hacerte enfadar, lo siento muchísimo.

No hubo compasión o amor cuando estampó el martillo sobre sus piernas, rompiendo las diminutas rótulas.

Syaoran gritó de agonía mientras se derrumbaba en la caliente y picante arena de nuevo. Pero ella no había terminado. Una y otra vez le golpeó las piernas, rompiéndolas de forma que no pudiera caminar y seguirla a casa.

Una vez que se convenció de que moriría allí, dejó caer el martillo al lado de él.

Entonces, contempló el cielo sobre ellos.

—¿Soy una puta, Set, por parir y amamantar _tu_ repulsiva y defectuosa semilla? Toma al bastardo sin valor si lo quieres. Yo he terminado con ustedes dos.

Y con esto, regresó a los asnos y lo abandonó en la arena para morir.

Syaoran intentó avanzar lentamente tras ella, pero no podía ir muy lejos con las piernas destrozadas. La llamó a ella para que volviera y a su padre para que le ayudara, hasta que tuvo la garganta demasiado dolorida para emitir sonido alguno.

Ninguno de ellos vino a por él. Afligido y en completa agonía, se tendió en la arena con el calor del sol del desierto cociendo su joven cuerpo hasta que la piel estuvo tan roja como sus ojos después de llorar tanto.

Todo lo que quería era morir. Pero su padre ni siquiera le concedió ese insignificante regalo.

Sakura sintió arcadas al ver su sufrimiento. ¿Cómo podía alguien hacerle eso a un niño inocente?

¿Cómo? La vista de él hizo que las arcadas fueran más fuertes.

Jaden le pasó una vasija de bronce justo antes de que arrojara el contenido del estómago.

Cuando terminó, le dio un paño frío.

—¿Y sabes lo peor? —le preguntó mientras se deshacía de la vasija.

Temblando, se colocó el paño detrás del cuello.

—¿Hay algo peor que lo que vi?

—Sí. Los antiguos Egipcios adoraban a sus hijos. Eran notoriamente leales a la familia. Pero no la de Syaoran. Aunque ella no era egipcia de nacimiento deberían de haberla matado por lo que hizo. En cambio, su padre la recompensó por ello. Después de que lo abandonara allí, Set halló un recién descubierto respeto por ella y la acogió como su amante.

Sus propias lágrimas cayeron cuando la imagen de Syaoran en el desierto la atormentó.

—¿Lo sabe?

—Por supuesto que lo sabe. Incluso podía oírlos hablar de él y burlarse cuando estaban vivos. La cosa que más lo atormenta es el como se reían de sus patéticos y débiles gritos de socorro.

De modo que por eso no pedía ayuda. No era asombroso.

Y aún así Jaden no tuvo compasión de ella.

—Estuvo allí durante semanas, con ampollas por un sol implacable y mordido por todo lo que lo encontraba. Sin comida. Sin agua. Con dolor. Incapaz de andar o luchar.

Incapaz de morir. Se estremeció cuando comprendió que fue entonces cuando él se enteró de que era inmortal. Menuda forma de averiguarlo.

De nuevo, entendió el porqué se había negado a hablar de ello.

—Después de pasar un mes en el desierto, los lobos lo encontraron cazando en busca de alimento y lo recogieron para que viviera en su pequeño campamento. Pensó que ellos lo amaban. Al menos esa fue la mentira que le dijeron.

—Hasta que lo vendieron a Noir.

Jaden asintió con la cabeza.

—Cuándo preguntó a su padre adoptivo por qué lo vendía, ¿sabes lo que su padre contestó?

Tuvo hasta miedo de adivinar.

—Nunca fuiste realmente uno de nosotros. ¿Cómo podíamos amar algo tan patético como tú? Ni siquiera tus propios padres te quisieron. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo alguien más?

Ella se presionó la mano contra los labios para impedir sollozar por él. No era extraño que se hubiera puesto tan salvaje cuando había usado esa única palabra. ¿Cuántas veces se lo habían echado en cara y había tenido que tragárselo?

—Y no quieres saber lo que le pasó el día que Noir lo trajo aquí y lo echó a sus demonios.

No, no quería. Ya había visto las cicatrices físicas que eso le dejó.

—¿Por qué él _te_ odia tanto?

* * *

**Notas:**

T.T Morí!... cada vez que leo este cap muero lentamente. Mi pobre Syaoran! T.T ¿Quien murio conmigo?

Malditos papás de Syaoran! pero más la mamá! GRRRRRRRR Odio INFINITO! u.u

pero bueno... tengo unas cuantas **Aclaraciones:**

Si recordaban que antes se había mencionado que Sakura es una 'cambiante' que se puede convertir en loba ¿Verdad?, en el capítulo en que Touya llega a hablar con Yue se explica un poco sobre eso. Qué Sakura tiene los tres tipos de sangre mezclada. La de lobo, la de diosa y la de los hijos de Apolo.

Para que quede más claro se los explicare.

- Apolo creó una raza llamada Apolitas, solo para presumirle a Zeus que su raza era mejor que la suya, los humanos.

- Un día Apolo se enojo con ellos y los maldijo, para condenarlos a vivir solo hasta los 27 años, en su cumpleaños morían.

- Eso hasta que un mago humano se caso con una mujer apolita, y cuando vio que su esposa moría y entendió la maldición, creó un hechizo muy fuerte para no permitir que sus hijos murieran, combinando la sangre de los 12 animales más poderosos, la suya de mago, y la de sus hijos. Y así nacieron los cambiantes.

- Los cambiantes son mitad animales mitad humanos, tienen poderes como la tele transportación y también pueden viajar en el tiempo, viven como 800 años y son muy, muy fuertes.

- Pero también tienen una maldición. Las diosas del Destino (Las moiras Cloto, Láquesis y Átropos) no permitían la mezcla de sangres, así que eran ellas quienes elegían la pareja de cada mago cambiante. Si nunca llegaban a encontrarse con su pareja jamás podrían tener hijos.

- Por último los dioses del sueño también habían sido maldecidos por Zeus, con esa maldición estaban condenados a no tener ninguna clase de sentimientos. En este tiempo Zeus ya ha erradicado esta maldición pero aun así cuenta como una de las tres razas con castigos injustos.

- Así que Sakura es una mezcla de las tres razas. Es apolita con sangre de mago, cambiante y diosa del sueño.

- Y no, ninguna maldición la afecta por lo mismo de su mezcla de sangres.

- Lo de los guantes de la mamá de Sakura es porque una vez que encuentran a su pareja a los cambiantes les aparecen unas marcas en las manos, que indican que están emparejados y solo así pueden tener hijos.

- Oh, y lo de la Night Gallery es una serie donde cada episodio comenzaba con la introducción del presentador, Rod Serling, sobre la macabra historia de alguno de los cuadros de la galería de arte donde se desarrolla la historia.

**Cualquier duda hagánmelo saber :)**

Oh y perdón por tardar en actualizar... me han cortado el internet u.u


	12. Capítulo 11

**ACLARACIÓN:** Está historia es una adaptación de una de las geniales historias de Sherrilyn Kenyon, ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es solo con fines de entretenimiento, en pocas palabras no gano dinero por ello. :)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11

_**J**_aden apartó la mirada de ella, pero no antes de que viera la vergüenza y el dolor en sus ojos. Su respiración se intensificó como si estuviera soportando un daño físico.

—Syaoran _me_ odia porque soy el estúpido cabrón que le enseñó a Noir a drenar sus poderes y mantenerlo sumiso.

Se le aflojó la mandíbula cuando la ira le apuñaló el corazón. ¿Cómo había podido hacer algo así? A un niño, nada menos. Y ella que creía que era decente.

Al final, resultó que era incluso peor que Noir.

No tenía que preguntarse el porqué Syaoran odiaba a la gente como lo hacía. De verdad que nunca tuvo a nadie. Ni una sola vez en toda su vida.

Volvió a dirigir una mirada desdeñosa al cuerpo de Jaden

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Él soltó una carcajada en la que se entrelazaba la amargura junto con el odio por sí mismo.

—¿Por qué una persona jode a otra? Estaba tratando de salvar mi propio pellejo. En aquel momento, no conocía a Syaoran. Ni siquiera lo había visto. No es que eso sea una excusa, créeme, nadie está más disgustado con mi comportamiento que yo mismo.

Sakura no apostaría por ello. Lo que era extraño es que Syaoran no lo hubiera destripado ya.

Jaden suspiró.

—Mi única defensa es que estaba en un sitio donde no podía ver el mundo. Y Noir es una de las dos únicas personas que pueden mentirme sin que pueda detectarlo. Me dijo que había encontrado a un dios cabrón al que se le tenían que quitar los poderes. Si le mostraba cómo capturar al dios y usar sus propios poderes para mantenerlo débil, me dejaría salir de aquel agujero del infierno, y podría matarlo por él —la vergüenza en sus ojos bicolores le llegaba hasta el alma—. Nunca olvidaré el momento en que Noir lo tiró al suelo delante de mí, y miré a un inocente niño indefenso y aterrorizado que no tenía ni idea de lo que le habían hecho, ni por qué. Noir se rió como si fuera la cosa más divertida que hubiera visto. Y supe... —apretó los dientes y la agonía en su cara le reflejó que estaba siendo sincero cuando decía que lo lamentaba—. Supe que me había mentido y que acababa de condenar al pobre niño a la mayor miseria de la que cualquier criatura debería sufrir —se pasó la mano por el pelo oscuro—. Debería haberlo matado aquel día. Debería haberlo hecho. Pero no pude obligarme a asesinar a un niño indefenso.

—¿Cómo podrías haberlo matado?

Jaden le dirigió una sonrisa malvada.

—No hay nada que no pueda matar sin importar lo inmortal que sea.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no nos haces un favor a los dos y matas a Noir ahora?

Apartó la vista y curvó los labios con desprecio. No fue hasta que habló que se dio cuenta de que el desprecio estaba dirigido a sí mismo.

—Es una larga y complicada historia que nunca te voy a contar ni a ti ni a nadie. Es suficiente con decir que no matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad fue el mayor error que he cometido en mi vida y es de lo que más me arrepiento. Nunca deja de sorprenderme la forma en que jodemos nuestras vidas por intentar protegernos, a nosotros y a los que amamos, de cualquier dolor o daño. Por desgracia, la vida es impredecible y se vuelve contra ti en los peores momentos posibles. Lástima que no podamos aporrearle en la cabeza hasta que desaparezca, o mejor, hasta que muera.

Demonios, como si ella no lo supiera. Cada vez que pensaba que las cosas parecían mejorar, siempre había algo que iba trágicamente mal.

—¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto?

—Para salvar _tu_ trasero. He destrozado demasiadas vidas. Por una vez quiero salvar una. Reconozco que haciendo comparaciones, ni siquiera se acerca, pero es mejor que no hacer nada —señaló hacia la puerta con la barbilla—. A pesar de lo que sus padres y su familia adoptiva le hicieron, Syaoran era decente cuando llegó aquí. Furioso, lo cual era comprensible, pero decente. Por desgracia, eso no duró. La miseria y la tortura sin fin se cobran su precio incluso en las almas más fuertes, pero tengo que reconocérselo al chico, aguantó más que nadie que yo haya visto y eso me incluye a mí. Pero después... —su voz se fue apagando mientras una nube negra se posaba en sus rasgos.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿Después qué? No puedes dejarme así despues de todo lo que me has contado. ¿Cuánto más puede empeorar?

—Irónicamente, no fue eso —dijo Jaden con un profundo suspiro—. La gota que colmó el vaso fue que Syaoran hizo un pacto con la _Mascota_ de Noir, Kerberos. Si lo ayudaba a escapar, se suponía que Kerberos regresaría y lo liberaría a él.

Ella constató lo obvio.

—No lo hizo.

Jaden negó con la cabeza.

—Habría sido mejor que Kerberos antes de marcharse le hubiera arrancado la cabeza y matado que dejarlo aquí para que se enfrentara a la ira de Noir.

Sólo podía imaginarse todo aquello.

—Supongo que Noir no estaba nada contento.

—Preciosa, no tienes ni idea. La mayor parte del poder de Noir proviene de sus _Mascotas. S_upo que se había debilitado y quién era el culpable, le hizo cosas a Syaoran que nadie tendría que sufrir. No sólo durante unas pocas semanas o incluso un año o un siglo. Estamos hablando de un millar de años, de una tortura tan horrible que ni siquiera entiendo cómo es posible que el hombre todavía siga cuerdo. Sinceramente, aún no sé cómo es posible que no me haya destripado. No lo culparía lo más mínimo —la tocó de nuevo y vio cómo Jaden había visto a Syaoran después de que lo liberaran.

Estaba peligrosamente delgado y débil. Demacrado. Tenía los ojos hundidos tan profundamente en el cráneo que lo hacía parecer un esqueleto pero lo peor era el enorme perno que le atravesaba la mandíbula. Iba desde debajo de la barbilla, traspasaba la boca y la lengua donde la parte de arriba era tan grande que le impedía tragar. O hablar. Si lo intentaba, la sangre le fluía de la boca y se ahogaba.

Ahora entendía el significado de la cicatriz que tenía debajo de la mandíbula, la que se tocaba tan a menudo.

Jaden la soltó.

—Fui yo el que le quitó el perno y lo llevó a su habitación para sanar. Joder, todavía no puedo creer que Noir lo redujera a eso. Y lo que más me mata es que la humanidad le debe a Syaoran más de lo que nunca sabrá.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Jaden extendió el brazo hacia ella.

Sakura empezó a dudar pero quería ver la verdad. Así que le cogió la mano y se preparó para las imágenes que seguramente le perseguirían siempre.

Syaoran se detuvo orgullosamente en la sala del trono de Noir mientras les contaba a Azura y a su amo lo que había hecho.

Noir estrechó la mirada, alerta.

—¿Qué has querido decir con que dejaste marchar a Kerberos, gusano?

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes liberar a Jaden. Él no es el culpable.

Noir se puso de pie con la furia del infierno ardiendo profundamente en sus ojos negros.

—Seguramente ni siquiera tú, con lo patético que eres, has sido tan estúpido como para desafiarme. No en esto.

Syaoran no dio marcha atrás ni se encogió. Levantó la barbilla desafiante y se preparó para la ira de su amo. Había sabido cuando hizo el trato con Kerberos que cabía la posibilidad de que el hijo de puta no cumpliera con su parte del trato.

Pero lo había esperado. Ligera como había sido esa esperanza, había estado lo suficientemente desesperado como para querer creer que la fuente del poder de Noir tenía una pizca de decencia en alguna parte dentro de él.

Sin embargo, Kerberos había hecho lo que más había temido Syaoran. Lo había abandonado a la furia de Noir.

_Podías haberte salvado. No tenías que haber hablado_.

Cierto. Noir habría culpado a Jaden por las acciones de Syaoran. Y aunque Syaoran odiaba a ese hijo de puta con todo su ser, Jaden no lo había entregado, a pesar de que fácilmente podría haberle contado a Noir la verdad.

Pero no lo había hecho.

Y aunque el código moral de Syaoran no era lo que solía ser, no podía quedarse parado y ver a Jaden desgarrado por algo que le dijo a Syaoran que no hiciera.

No estaba bien.

—¿Qué puedo decir, amo? —Se burló del título con una audacia que fue tan impresionante e intrépida como lo era idiota—. ¿Que soy _ese_ estúpido? Además, era una propuesta ganadora para mí. Si Kerberos me liberaba, nunca tendría que estar ante su asquerosa presencia otra vez. Si no lo hacía, entonces podría verle la cara cuando se diera cuenta de que es demasiado débil para asumir el control del reino humano sin él.

Syaoran realmente sonrió a Noir. Fue fría, burlona y cruel, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

—Después de siglos de planes y esquemas, justo cuando estaba a punto de ver todos sus sueños hechos realidad, tiene que ver cómo todo se desvanece. Todo lo que esperaba se ha ido. No puede hacer una mierda. Y _eso_, Mi Señor... verle fallar en lo que más desea, _es_ lo que merece la pena.

Noir dejó escapar un grito espeluznante de rabia que hizo eco a través de la sala. Entonces empotró a Syaoran contra la pared que había detrás de él. Con brillantes ojos de color rojo, Noir lo acechó con intención mortal.

Syaoran estaba tumbado en el suelo con la cabeza abierta y la sangre manándole de los ojos, los oídos y la boca. Sin embargo, cuando miró a Noir, se rió, a pesar del dolor, mostrando una boca llena de dientes ensangrentados.

—Ya no me importa lo que me hagas hijo de perra. Así que adelante, hazlo lo mejor que sepas.

Entonces fue el turno de Noir para reír.

—Créeme, pequeño gusano, eso es lo que tengo intención de hacer.

Jaden la dejó libre.

Le llevó a Sakura un par de minutos superar el trauma de ver a Syaoran así. Había asumido que siempre se había subyugado a Noir, que Noir lo había golpeado como a un perrillo domesticado.

La verdad era muy diferente. Incluso sabiendo de lo que era capaz Noir, se mantuvo firme. Había sido el hombre más valiente de la historia.

O el más tonto.

—¿Siempre provoca a Noir?

—Desafortunadamente. Nunca ha sido capaz de contenerse. Sin importar las veces que lo ha machacado, siempre encuentra el coraje para volver a por otra ronda.

Aún no se podía creer la forma en que Syaoran le había sacudido las pulgas a Noir. Y en su interior, se sentía realmente orgullosa de lo que había hecho.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a Noir la verdad sobre quién había liberado a Kerberos?

—¿Cómo podría? Syaoran nunca hubiera estado aquí si no hubiera sido por mí. Me figuré que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él. Nunca me imaginé que el estúpido pequeño bastardo le diría a Noir la verdad. Como ya te he dicho, nunca aprendió a mantener la cabeza agachada.

Obviamente.

—Y Noir cumplió muy bien su promesa. Le hizo pasar al chico por un infierno durante siglos. Abrió la veda para que todos y cada uno de los demonios del reino hicieran lo que quisieran con Syaoran.

—Gracias por no mostrarme eso.

Jaden inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué le hizo a Noir liberar a Syaoran después de todo ese tiempo?

—Lo necesitaba. Mientras _jugaba_ —dijo Jaden de forma completamente sarcástica—, con los Dioses del sueño que se habían vuelto hacia el lado oscuro, Noir descubrió algo llamado la llave del Olimpo.

—¿Qué es?

—Algo que puede matar a todos y cada uno de los dioses griegos, incluyendo a Zeus, y le permite canalizar sus poderes en un solo ser. El que tenga la llave no necesita a Kerberos para dominar el mundo. Será la criatura más poderosa en él.

Y si esa criatura era Noir...

Sí. Sería un asco ser un humano o cualquier otra cosa que se cruzara en su camino.

—Antes de que Noir pudiera obtener más información, los Dioses del sueño fueron liberados de la maldición de Zeus, asi que toda oscuridad se desvaneció de ellos, escaparon y regresaron a casa. Todos salvo uno al que torturó alrededor de un año, intentando conseguir la ubicación de la llave.

—¿Y él no se rompió?

—Sí, se rompió... en miles de pedazos pero antes de que muriera le dijo a Noir que sólo existía un dios que conocía la localización de la llave.

—Touya.

Él asintió.

—Y como ninguno de nosotros puede capturar a un Dios del sueño, recurrió a Syaoran.

Ella frunció el ceño mientras trataba de entenderlo.

—¿Cómo podría Syaoran capturar a uno?

—Hijo del caos, la guerra, la agresividad y la destrucción, Syaoran tiene unos poderes que son absolutamente increíbles. Siempre que Noir se lo permite, tiene la habilidad de sacarse una golondrina del cuello para que cumpla sus órdenes. Fue la golondrina la que capturó a Touya en un sueño y lo trajo aquí.

Sorprendida y aturdida, Sakura trató de captar el concepto. Aunque era común entre los dioses tener tatuajes vivientes, aquello era completamente inesperado.

—¿Dónde lo consiguió?

—Aquí viene lo bueno. Su tristeza y su dolor lo conjuraron del éter.

Eso no tenía ni una pizca de sentido.

—¿Cómo?

—En el antiguo Egipto, la golondrina tenía básicamente dos papeles. Uno de esos papeles era la forma que tomaban los muertos cuando decidían volver a la tierra para ver a sus seres queridos. O cuando un dios la utiliza, como cuando Isis se convirtió en una para poder buscar en la tierra los restos de su marido. Y aunque fue venerada y, a veces, bienvenida, la golondrina era un augurio de dolor y tristeza.

Jaden se detuvo durante un minuto como si necesitara poner sus emociones en orden antes de continuar.

—Cuando Noir trajo a Syaoran aquí, él...

Ella sabía que tenía que ser algo malo. La respiración de Jaden era desigual de nuevo.

—¿Él qué?

—Quería que Syaoran entendiera su lugar en el reino, así que soltó a sus peores demonios sobre el chico. Durante dos días seguidos lo asaltaron y cuando Noir finalmente fue a recogerlo, el tatuaje de la golondrina, ya estaba en su cuello. Nadie, ni siquiera yo, sabe cómo lo conjuró pero lo hizo. Lo usaba para poder escapar mentalmente de los horrores de lo que le estaban haciendo. Noir trató de quitárselo para que Syaoran no tuviera ese refugio otra vez, pero no pudo. Al final descubrió que si mantenía a Syaoran lo suficientemente débil, no era capaz de manifestarla y escapar. Ahora esa golondrina sirve como perpetuo recuerdo de que Syaoran no puede escapar de Noir, de que le pertenece en cuerpo y alma.

No era de extrañar que la arañara cuando le preguntó por ella.

—¿Los colores quieren decir algo?

Él asintió y cuando habló ella quiso llorar por Syaoran.

—Renacimiento, victoria, pureza, muerte, sol, y cielo... todo lo que Syaoran anhela.

Todo lo que se le había negado.

Y eso la hizo sentirse tan enfadada en su nombre que quiso ir y aplastar a Noir contra el suelo.

Si tan sólo pudiera.

—¿Por qué Kerberos no volvió a por él? —preguntó.

—Quién sabe. Son innatamente malvados. Nunca he conocido a ninguno que pudiera cuidar de alguien aparte de sí mismos. ¿Por qué debería haber vuelto y haber mantenido su palabra?

—Porque deberías cumplir siempre tus promesas.

Jaden se burló.

—Sí, claro. Cariño, créeme cuando te digo que eso rara vez ocurre.

Tal vez, aunque el mundo no debería funcionar así. Jamás. Pero, el mundo no era perfecto.

Y eso le rompía el corazón incluso más.

Sakura cerró los ojos y volvió a ver a Syaoran como Jaden lo había encontrado, con aquel horrible perno en la boca. Se estremeció de asco.

—Desearía que no me hubieras mostrado su pasado —incluso aunque se lo había advertido... nunca conseguiría librarse de ello.

—Y tampoco Syaoran —dijo Jaden recordándole que podía leerle los pensamientos—. Tú le preguntaste por qué no podía dormir. Es porque lo revive todo de nuevo en sus sueños. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño, se despertaba todas las noches llorando sólo para ser castigado por ello. En aquel entonces, él no podía protegerse de los otros. Hice lo que pude para protegerle pero también estaba limitado. Y como Syaoran, me paso más tiempo en las mazmorras de Noir que moviéndome por el reino.

Ella lo sintió por ambos hombres. Atrapados aquí. Para siempre. No pudo imaginar nada peor.

—¿Hay alguna forma de sacaros a los dos de aquí?

* * *

**Notas:**

****- Ven porque les dije que en este libro odio a Jaden?

- Pero en los demás libros de la saga sufro por él. u.u

- Muahaha, Syaoran le arruino los planes a Noir.. Quien celebrá conmigo?

- Aunque despues le dieron una tortura de miles de años, olviden la celebración... u.u

- Pero gracias a eso conocio a Sakura!, que ya esta planeando como liberarlo! Celebremos de nuevo! :D

- ¿Será posible que Sakura lo pueda liberar?... cha cha cha chaaaan... Por si las dudas pongánle pausa a la _celebranza_ **Si, me encanta inventarme palabras XD**

- Ey!, mi Kero no es malo!,, pronto sabrán que mi Kero no es malo :P

- ¿Se dieron cuenta de que estoy muy feliz? :D :D :D

- Tengo dos razones para ser muy feliz, jajaja, pero shhh!, una de esas razones es sorpresa! :D, pronto las que me 'siguen' se enterarán (soniditos de misterio) xD

Gracias por sus reviews!, me hacen feliz en los días de examenes y trabajos finales. Me quedan dos semanas de clases,, y son las semanas maaaaas pesadas de todo el semestre.. asi que si no me ven mucho por aqui ya saben porque u.u. **Pero me verán! yo se lo que les digo! hahahaha**

**Ah si, también soy un poco bipolar cuando soy muy feliz xDD  
**


	13. Capítulo 12

**ACLARACIÓN:** Está historia es una adaptación de una de las geniales historias de Sherrilyn Kenyon, ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es solo con fines de entretenimiento, en pocas palabras no gano dinero por ello. :)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12

_**L**_a mirada en el rostro de Jaden fue desgarradora.

—No tengo forma de abandonar este lugar. Nunca. Para proteger lo que más amé, me condené por completo. Pero Syaoran no fue tan estúpido. Él puede ser liberado. No será fácil, pero se puede lograr.

Aquello le provocó a Sakura el primer ramalazo de alegría que hubiese tenido en mucho tiempo. Syaoran no merecía estar condenado en este lugar.

_Si pudiera liberarlo_…

—¿Cómo?

—Tendrías que teletrasportarle fuera, y luego ocultarle y protegerle hasta que su poder se recargue a su máximo nivel. Hasta que lo haga, Noir puede reclamarle de vuelta si lo encuentra.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tomará?

Jaden tomó un minuto para pensarlo.

—Un mes… tal vez un poco más, o incluso un poco menos. Dependería de cuán drenados estén sus poderes cuando salga de aquí.

Sin embargo, podía ser liberado.

Eso le dio esperanza.

Jaden se inclinó para susurrarle en la oreja.

—Y para responder a la cuestión que tanto miedo tienes de plantear, sí. Creo que puede ser salvado. Pero no será fácil. No tiene motivos para creer o confiar en nadie. Todos le hemos traicionado. Amarga y repetidamente. Comerciamos con su inocencia por nuestro propio egoísmo, colgándolo para que se secara una y otra vez.

Las lágrimas la ahogaron al volver a pensar lo poco que había visto. ¿Cuántas más y peores historias había ahí? También temía hacer esa pregunta.

Jaden estaba en lo cierto. Era un milagro que Syaoran siguiese cuerdo. El cómo podía mostrar cualquier tipo de compasión por ella o cualquier atisbo de bondad hacia otra persona era un testimonio de su fuerza.

Tenía que sacarlo de ahí.

—Simplemente no le mientas —le advirtió Jaden—. Nunca te perdonaría por ello.

—Entonces debería decirle que soy mitad lobo y…

Jaden interrumpió sus palabras airadamente:

—Te comería para el almuerzo. Escúchame, Sakura. Él ha centrado todo su odio en la familia que le mintió y le vendió. No me ha perdonado, pero nunca me quiso o me tuvo en consideración, así que no me odia por lo que hice. En su mente, un lobo es el símbolo de la traición, la perfidia final. Nunca confiará en ti si sabe que eres uno de ellos. Puesto que no sabe lo que eres, no tiene razón para preguntar por ello. Por lo tanto, por el bien de los dioses y por ti misma, no se lo digas.

Si solo fuera así de fácil. Pero su moral era diferente a la de Jaden.

—La omisión es ya de por sí una mentira.

Jaden gruñó con frustración.

—Esa es tu decisión. Sin embargo… —En esta ocasión, proyecto el pasado de Syaoran a ella sin tocarla.

Vio a Syaoran de rodillas en la arena del desierto, aferrándose a la mano de su padre adoptivo mientras imploraba piedad.

—Por favor, _It. _—La palabra egipcia para padre—. Por favor no me venda. Haré lo que me pida. ¿No he sido siempre un hijo respetuoso para usted en todos los sentidos? —Levantó las manos para mostrar los cortes y callos en las palmas y los dedos por haber ayudado a su familia con los quehaceres—. Ni una sola vez he pedido algo. Nunca me he ido a dormir sin decirle lo agradecido que estoy de tenerlos a todos ustedes como mi familia. No entiendo por qué me vendería.

Su padre se burló de él mientras cruelmente retorcía el brazo fuera del agarre de Syaoran.

—Eres patético, niño. No es extraño que tu madre te abandonase para que murieras y tu padre no se molestara en reclamarte. —Dio una patada a Syaoran hacia atrás, a los brazos de los demonios que estaban allí para recibirlo.

A Syaoran le fluyeron las lágrimas por las mejillas.

—¿Cómo puede hacerme esto? Me dijo que me quería. Que era su hijo.

El hombre rio burlonamente.

—Nunca fuiste realmente uno de nosotros. —Entonces se convirtió en lobo y salió corriendo, dejándole con los demonios.

El de la derecha agarró a Syaoran por los cabellos y le lanzó una mirada lasciva.

—Vamos a tener un montón de diversión contigo, muchacho. No te preocupes. Tan guapo como eres, tendrás todo el amor que podrías desear…

—Detente —dijo ella, tomando la mano de Jaden—. Por favor. No quiero ver nada más.

—No quieres saberlo, Syaoran siente lo mismo acerca de ello. Pero no tuvo más alternativa que soportarlo y después ser condenado a una eternidad de recordar cada degradante y brutal detalle. La más mínima palabra o frase. A veces nada más que un olor o un sonido fugaz, y todo aquello aflora de regreso con una claridad que lo deja una vez más asolado y dolorido como si acabase de sucederle. Al igual que el recuerdo de la noche que tu madre murió. Ninguna cantidad de tiempo alivia ese dolor, ¿verdad?

No, no lo hacía. Como había dicho, un sonido o la oscuridad y recordaba cada detalle de esa noche. Sin importar lo duro que tratase de olvidar, nunca se iba.

Siempre estaba allí, acechándola y golpeándola cuando menos quería. No había escapatoria.

Nunca.

Sólo algunos instantes de felicidad entre los recuerdos. Al principio esos períodos habían sido tan breves que no tenían importancia. Sin embargo Touya la había hecho reír y le enseñó a vivir de tal manera que esos momentos se fueron haciendo más y más largos, hasta que finalmente superaron los malos recuerdos.

Por eso, ella le debía todo.

Syaoran no tenía a nadie para hacerle sonreír. Nadie para consolarle y decirle que aprendería a vivir de nuevo.

No es que alguna vez hubiera tenido una verdadera vida, para empezar. Tendría que comenzar de cero para tener siquiera un único recuerdo digno de erigir.

_Mi pobre Syaoran_…

De pronto, alguien estaba en la puerta de Jaden.

Se apartó de ella mientras la abría. Preparada para luchar, contuvo la respiración, medio temerosa de que fuese Noir o uno de sus otros esbirros.

Era Syaoran.

Empezó a ir hacia él, pero había un aire de tanta rabia y hostilidad a su alrededor que tuvo miedo de que le hiciese daño si lo hacía.

Su armadura y sus labios estaban cubiertos de sangre, había varias heridas y contusiones nuevas en su rostro. Pero como siempre, no parecía darse cuenta de ello. Un _tic_ latía a un ritmo feroz en su mandíbula mientras sus fosas nasales se ensanchaban. Parecía estar a un paso de comportarse como un loco homicida.

Lo último que quería era ser quien lo empujase a eso.

Su mirada gélida pasó por ella directamente a Jaden.

—Me han enviado para vigilar el Muro. ¿Puedes cuidarla hasta mi regreso?

Jaden boqueó ante el reclamo. Al principio ella pensó que era porque le había pedido a Jaden que la protegiera más tiempo.

No era eso.

—¿Por qué te envía? —preguntó Jaden.

Le dedicó a Jaden una mirada jocosa.

—¿Desde cuándo Noir me da respuestas?

Jaden sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Quién te vigilará la espalda?

Syaoran frunció el ceño ante la pregunta como si le desconcertara. Como si pensara que Jaden fuese estúpido simplemente por preguntarlo.

—Como siempre. Nadie. —Finalmente, la miró y las facciones se le suavizaron levemente, como si le reconfortara el verla allí. Luego volvió a mirar a Jaden—. ¿Quieres protegerla hasta mi regreso?

Jaden asintió.

—Lo haré.

Inclinó la cabeza en señal de gratitud antes de retirarse y cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

Se volvió hacia Jaden mientras trataba de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso del Muro?

—Es la frontera entre nuestro reino y el de Thorn.

—¿Y por qué es tan malo?

Jaden bufó.

—No lo es si no tienes alma. Pero si la tienes… los buitres de Thorn te despellejan por ello. Mentalmente y físicamente. Vigilar ese muro, sobre todo solo, es una de las cosas más crueles que se le puede hacer a alguien. Es como colgar una única pieza de bistec en un festival de perros rabiosos.

Aunque no tenía duda de que no estaba exagerando, le costaba creer que fuese duro para Syaoran después de todo lo demás que le había pasado.

—¿Más cruel que tener la boca cerrada con un perno?

La mirada extraña de Jaden la quemó con un calor sincero.

—Sí. El dolor físico a la larga deja de doler. Son las cicatrices del alma las que nunca sanan y jamás te abandonan… esas te cabalgan con espuelas. Que los dioses lo ayuden.

Ella sabía la verdad de aquello, lo que le hizo decidirse por ayudar a Syaoran de cualquier manera que pudiera.

—¿Puedes llevarme allí?

—Ah, infiernos no. ¿Estás loca?

Quizás. Es probable. Definitivamente no sería la primera vez en tener una idea estúpida, y por desgracia, no sería la última. Era ese tipo de locura por lo que estaba ahí en ese mismo momento.

Pero eso no le hacía cambiar de idea.

—Puedo ayudarlo en la lucha. Vigilarle las espaldas. Tú lo has dicho, no es necesario que esté allí fuera solo.

Jaden sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Y conseguirás que lo castiguen más allá de lo imaginable si alguien te ve. ¿No lo entiendes, Sakura? Al tenerte aquí sin el conocimiento de Noir, prácticamente le ha declarado la guerra a Noir. Si Noir se entera de lo que Syaoran ha hecho…

—¿Por qué me capturó, entonces? —¿Por qué provocar más conflictos con el dios que lo odia tanto?

—Ese es su trabajo. Se supone que captura a todo aquel que viene aquí sin invitación. Luego son llevados ante Noir, quien decide qué hacer con ellos.

Sólo podía imaginarse lo que el demonio le haría a cualquiera lo suficientemente tonto como para aventurarse por sus territorios.

Manteniéndola a salvo y oculta, Syaoran arriesgaba su propio cuello.

—¿Por qué correría tal riesgo?

—No tengo ni idea. Sinceramente, yo no lo habría hecho por nada. Si no le debiese tanto, te entregaría ahora mismo. —Por el tono de su voz, no dudaba de sus palabras.

Gracias a los dioses, no fue él quien la había encontrado cuando trataba de ayudar a Touya a escapar.

Ahora, Sakura trató de entender qué había motivado a Syaoran a tal estupidez. Incluso con su vida, no podía imaginar el porqué se había arriesgado por ella -una don nadie, una enemiga-, después de todo lo que Noir había hecho con él.

No tenía sentido.

_**S**_yaoran tomó posición ante la puerta y se irguió plantando su pose más fiera de Guardián. Hundió la punta de la espada en el suelo y apoyó las manos en la empuñadura. Con algo de suerte, los depredadores nocturnos pensarían dos veces antes de atacarlo por adelante.

Aunque si el pasado fuese un indicador, no les importa una mierda. Atacarían al mismo Noir. Cualquier cosa por una gota de sangre.

_Aquí, demonio, demonios. Carne fresca. Vengan a conseguirla_.

Y muy pronto, lo harían.

Desde ahí, podía ver una mínima porción del contorno del señorío de Thorn. Parecía tan inofensivo desde la distancia. Pero una de sus incursiones le había enseñado muy bien sobre la brutalidad de Thorn. El antiguo señor demonio no era ni una pizca más bondadoso que Noir.

Sangriento jodido bastardo. No se resistió demasiado, pero Syaoran había hecho lo mejor. Demasiado joven, demasiado nuevo para sus poderes, y drenado por la crueldad de Noir, había corrido allí, esperando hallar un refugio.

Lo que había encontrado era un viaje de ida y vuelta a las rodillas de Noir… y sus puños. Al parecer, ambos señores demonios había hecho un pacto de no alojar fugitivos.

_Mira el lado positivo_… Por lo menos mientras estuviese ahí Azura no le convocaría, más de lo que lo haría Noir. Teniendo en cuenta ese precioso beneficio, a diferencia de Jaden, no le importaba este deber tanto como algunos de los otros que se había visto obligado a hacer.

Sí, era emocionalmente agotador, pero también lo era la vida.

Incluso ahora podía escuchar a Noir en la cabeza. "_Miserable patético. No vales nada. Estúpido entre los estúpidos. Ve y quédate en el Muro durante un par de noches. Quizá entonces aprendas como pelear_".

En conjunto, pensó que lo había hecho bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta que ellos le superaban en número veinte a uno, incluso estando drenado por la última alimentación de Noir y Azura. Sin mencionar su última ronda de Sacudirle-la-Mierda-a-Golpes.

¿Pero es que no lo sabía?

Vendría mañana, estaba seguro de que Noir le golpearía otra vez por no tener más información sobre la llave que se suponía debía estar buscando mientras protegía el Muro y haciendo cualquier otra cosa que quisiera.

Si…

_No es en ellos en lo que quieres pensar de todos modos_.

No, quería pensar en los brillantes ojos esmeralda que bailaban con humor y centelleaban con un apasionado espíritu. En el cabello suave, largo y castaño. En esos labios húmedos que le rogaban por un beso.

Cerró los ojos y evocó la imagen de Sakura en su cama. Sí, eso era lo que quería enfocar. Mucho mejor que las otras porquerías que tenía que afrontar. Casi podía percibir el aroma cálido de su piel. Eso de hecho desterró el frío de los gélidos vientos que le azotaban la armadura, congelándole hasta la médula de los huesos.

«_¿Syaoran?_»

Abrió los ojos al escuchar el sonido de su voz. Mirando a su alrededor, no vio rastro de ella.

_No es ella_. Ella no sabía su nombre. Debía ser uno de los depredadores fastidiándolo.

«_¿Puedes escucharme?_»

Se dio cuenta de que la tenía dentro de la cabeza.

«_¿Sakura?_»

«_Sí. Jaden me explicó a lo que tendrías que hacer frente. Quería ir y ayudarte, pero entiendo el porqué no puedo. Yo no quiero meterte en problemas_».

Aquellas palabras lo conmovieron tan profundamente que le dejaron temporalmente inmóvil. _Ella no se preocupa por ti. ¿Cómo podría?_

Lo más probable es que esa fuese la verdad.

_Es definitivamente verdad, imbécil_. Noir había acertado. _Eres el más tonto idiota que ha nacido_.

Sólo un absoluto tarado podría pensar por un segundo que su cautiva cuidaría de él.

Incluso así, quería escuchar su voz. Sentirla a su lado mientras aguardaba el ataque.

«_¿Cómo eres capaz de hablar conmigo?_»

«_No te disgustes, ¿de acuerdo? Jaden restauró lo suficiente de mis poderes para poder reunirme contigo mientras estás de guardia_».

Debería estar furioso por eso. Sin embargo, no lo estaba. Se sentía extrañamente agradecido.

«_¿Estas realmente tan aburrida?_»

«_No. Sólo necesitaba asegurarme de que estabas bien. No deseo verte herido_».

Esas palabras y la aparente sinceridad en su voz lo golpearon como una bofetada. Nadie había le dicho nunca una cosa tan amable a él. No en toda su vida.

Pero lo sabía muy bien.

«_No te preocupas por mí. Se honesta. Tú y yo somos enemigos_».

«_No soy tu enemiga, Syaoran. No me gusta ser tu cautiva, y tengo que decir que todavía estoy algo molesta por ese hecho. Pero entiendo el porqué hiciste lo que hiciste. Y significa mucho para mí que me estés protegiendo cuando no tienes motivos para hacerlo_».

Un mal presentimiento le atravesó con esas palabras. _¿Por qué diablos los puse juntos?_

«_¿Cuánto te ha contado Jaden de mí?_»

«_Probablemente lo suficiente como para que lo golpees por ello. Pero me alegro de que lo hiciera_».

Syaoran soltó un suspiro de disgusto. No soportaba que cualquiera hablase sobre él. Nunca. Jamás era buen presagio para su salud. Física o mental.

No queriendo pensar en ello, volvió al tema.

«_Probablemente deberías descansar_».

«_No hasta que lo hagas tú_».

Su voz reconfortante lo llevó de regreso al pasado. De vuelta a cuando había vivido con los lobos y había tenido un amigo. Cuando había sido capaz de confiar en las mentiras que le contaban otras personas.

Lo que no daría por ser tan ingenuo de nuevo.

_No te fíes de ella. Te está usando para liberarse. Si te debilita, sabrá que harás alguna estupidez por ella_.

Todas las personas eran mentirosas. Lo sabía con cada parte de sí mismo.

Y sin embargo…

Syaoran quería creer en algo nuevo. Quería creer en alguien.

Por encima de todo, necesitaba creer en Sakura.

«_Háblame de tu familia, Sakura. ¿Quiénes son?_»

«_Eran maravillosos_».

«_¿Eran?_»

«_Mi madre murió protegiéndome cuando era niña_».

Ojala él hubiera tenido tanta suerte. Pero se sintió mal por ella, cuando era evidente que había amado a su madre.

«_¿Qué pasó?_»

«_Zeus nos atacó. Todos murieron. Pero mi madre usó sus poderes para alejarme antes de que me encontraran. Trató de enviarme con mi padre, pero la mataron antes de que pudiera llegar hasta ahí_».

«_¿Y tu padre?_» _Por favor, dime que era mejor que el mío_.

«_Era estupendo… La mayoría de las veces. Lo conocí muy poco, murió defendiéndome, me dejo a cargo de mi hermano que muchas veces me saca de mis casillas, aunque lo hace por amor a mí. Son lo mejor que me pudo pasar_».

Bueno. Al menos no aumento su lista de seres a los que quería mutilar.

Entonces comenzó a preguntarse acerca de Touya, pero se contuvo. Había algunas cosas que no necesitaba saber y esa era una de ellas. En realidad, estaba en la cima de su lista. No quería oír el amor en su voz cuando hablase de otro hombre cuando aquel hombre poseía la única cosa por la que Syaoran habría vendido el alma.

Eso era cruel.

Pero continuó hablándole con aquella voz relajante tan suya.

«_La parte más difícil fue que en realidad no los podía ver mientras crecía, por lo menos a mi padre_».

«_¿Por qué?_»

«_Tenía demasiados enemigos que me matarían si me encontrasen. Por lo tanto he tenido que moverme mucho. Jamás hacer muchos amigos por temor a que me traicionasen, ya sea por accidente o intencionadamente_».

«_Como yo_».

«_De alguna manera. Es por eso que te entiendo, creo_».

Interesante reflexión, aquella. Él no se entendía la mayoría de los días, así que ¿cómo podría ella?

«_Cuéntame más acerca tu madre. ¿Cuál es tu recuerdo más agradable de ella?_»

«_Ella me leía cada noche y entonces me cantaba una divertida canción para ir a dormir. Después de que me dejaba, muchas veces me levantaba e intentaba salir a hurtadillas a jugar con mis juguetes_».

«_¿Te hizo azotar por eso?_»

«_No. Mis padres jamás me golpearon. Me hacía cosquillas de vuelta en la cama y me amenazaba con quitarme el postre durante una semana. Pero nunca lo hizo tampoco_».

Syaoran sintió el comienzo de una sonrisa, pero en el momento en que lo hizo, sintió una presencia maligna viniendo hacia él.

De la nada, un reaper atacó. Ellos tenían garras y alas, demonios que podían destrozar a cualquier criatura que encontrasen. Suerte la suya, que hubiese estado aquí para complacerles.

Syaoran maldijo mientras le hundían las garras en el hombro. _Esto es lo que me pasa por no prestar atención_. Nunca debió haber estado hablando con ella.

«_¿Syaoran?_» El pánico en su voz significó mucho para él, pero no tenía tiempo para charlar ahora.

«_Estoy siendo atacado, Sakura. Me tengo que ir_».

«_¡Syaoran!_»

La ignoró a medida que más reapers se abalanzaban sobre él y se defendió lo mejor que pudo.

Pero no eran los únicos corriendo hacía él…

Ah, sí, esto realmente iba a joderlo.

_**S**_akura miró hacia donde Jaden estaba sentado en el suelo de piedra, recostado contra la pared junto al fuego.

—Le están atacando. ¿Estás seguro de que no podemos ayudarle?

Jaden le envió una mirada burlona.

—Por supuesto. Vamos a ir a por él para clavarlo en la pared de Noir durante una semana, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy bastante seguro de que le emocionara sin fin, y nos hará sentir mejor a todos el que él te importe tanto.

—No tienes que ser tan sarcástico.

—No puedo evitarlo. Mamé el sarcasmo directamente de los pechos de mi madre.

Pasó por alto su réplica aún más sarcástica.

—¿No hay algo que podamos hacer por él?

—Lo estamos haciendo.

Sakura odiaba lo que estaban haciendo. No estaba en ella el sentarse y no combatir.

Levantándose, empezó a caminar, lo hizo hasta que estuvo demasiada cansada para seguir adelante. Sólo entonces se fue a dormir. Pero sus sueños, probablemente restaurados por Jaden, también la torturaron con las cosas que había aprendido acerca de Syaoran.

Sobre todo, la torturaron con los pensamientos de él montando guardia solo y luchando contra los monstruos que Jaden había descrito.

_Por favor, que este bien. Por favor_.

Se despertó bien pasado el amanecer, o al menos lo que se consideraba el amanecer en este triste reino.

«_¿Syaoran?_» Trató de contactar con él de nuevo.

No respondió.

Miró hacia donde Jaden dormía junto al fuego. _Tengo que encontrarle_. Estaba en problemas, podía sentirlo.

El único problema era que no sabía dónde estaba ni cómo llegar allí.

De repente, oyó una conmoción fuera en el pasillo. Se dirigió a la puerta y apretó la oreja contra ella para poder escuchar lo que estaba pasando.

Estruendos de voces tronaban, pero no podía distinguir palabras sueltas.

No antes de que uno hablara con una claridad que la dejo paralizada.

—¡Hurra! ¡El Guardián ha muerto!

* * *

**Notas:**

**- **¿Cómo que ha muerto? D:

- Orita mismo me consigo una armadura y me largo a matar reapers! ... ¿Quién me acompaña?

- Syaoran sigue celoso de Touya... ooww.. ternurita xD

En fin, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, como siempre... I hadn't time u.u **Pero... **Al fin salí de vacaciones! :D Si!.. sean felices conmigo!.. xq habrá rápidas actualizaciones :D... Siempre y cuando no me corten el internet u.u... eso depende de mi mami u.u... jajaja, so.. espero que hayan disfrutado del cap y que dejen un lindo review... ok, no importa si no es lindo.. XD con que digan Hola.. ^^ jaja

Si, sueno bien forever alone... pero es que tambien he extrañado sus reviews u.u


	14. Capítulo 13

**ACLARACIÓN:** Está historia es una adaptación de una de las geniales historias de Sherrilyn Kenyon, ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es solo con fines de entretenimiento, en pocas palabras no gano dinero por ello. :)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 13

_**A**_terrorizada, Sakura comenzó a abrir la puerta para derribar el lugar hasta encontrar a Syaoran, pero Jaden la agarró justo antes de que cometiera un suicidio.

—No seas estúpida —le gruñó en el oído mientras la seguía sujetando con la mano sobre el brazo—. Te desgarrarán… y disfrutarán cada segundo de ello. ¿Y qué bien nos haría eso a ninguno de los dos? Créeme, no quiero raspar tus sangrientos pedazos del suelo y el techo. O que tus restos ensucien la suela de mis zapatos.

Ella torció el labio en aversión ante lo que describió. Básicamente, también era lo último que quería...

Liberándole el brazo, él le dio un codazo para que se apartara, de forma que quedara oculta por la puerta antes de que la abriera.

Ella se mordió el labio mientras la dejaba sola en la habitación. Él tenía razón. Lo que casi había hecho habría sido una estupidez de la peor clase.

Gracias a los dioses, la había detenido. Pero no pudo pensar correctamente después de escuchar esa noticia. Syaoran no podía estar muerto.

Las lágrimas la ahogaron mientras una imagen de él hecho pedazos la atormentó.

_¿Por qué me importa?_

No tenía ni idea. Y aun así no había modo de negar el dolor que le aplastaba el pecho ante el pensamiento de él…

_Tengo que saber qué pasó_.

Poniendo la oreja en la puerta, intentó escuchar con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo oír nada fuera. Ninguna pista sobre lo que había pasado o pasaría. _Venga… alguien me dirá algo_.

_Cualquier cosa_.

El tiempo pasó tan despacio que le provocó náuseas. Justo estaba a punto de volverse loca, cuando Jaden por fin regresó. Se manifestó en el cuarto, directamente frente a ella.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó con esperanza.

Él vaciló y el corazón le dejó de latir mientras se preparaba para lo peor. Cuanto más tardaba él, más aumentaba el dolor, hasta que no tuvo ni idea de cómo fue capaz de contener los sollozos.

—No está muerto —dijo por fin.

Por aquella simple pausa mezquina, podría haberle dado de patadas mientras soltaba un audible sollozo ante las buenas noticias. El alivio ante aquellas tres palabras fue asombroso. Y por ello, estaba tan agradecida, que casi podría besarlo.

Syaoran no estaba muerto.

¡_Oh gracias, dioses, gracias_!

—¿Dónde está? —le preguntó a Jaden.

Él tragó de forma audible.

—No creo que quieras que conteste a eso —el tono en su voz le devolvió el terror multiplicado por diez.

¿Qué podría haber pasado? ¿Noir lo tenía enjaulado como habían hecho con Touya? La mente recorrió enloquecida todas las horrorosas posibilidades mientras recordaba las imágenes e historias que Jaden le había contado sobre éste lugar y de lo que aquí ocurría.

—Jaden —le regañó—. Vamos, por favor. ¿Después de todo lo que me has dicho? Tengo que saber dónde está.

—_Esto_ es… malo. Sakura es mejor que te quedes aquí por ahora.

El corazón le saltó cuando ella escuchó a Noir maldecir detrás de la puerta mientras intentaba abrirla.

—¡Jaden! Pedazo de mierda sin valor, ven aquí. ¡Ahora!

Jaden desapareció.

Ella presionó la oreja sobre la puerta de nuevo, desesperada por cualquier pepita de información. Tenía que enterarse de algo o se volvería loca.

—¿Gritaste? —se mofó Jaden con desprecio, en un tono que a ella le sorprendió que no recibiera una bofetada.

—¿Puedes sacar a ese perro estúpido bastardo de abajo?

—Puedo intentarlo. Aunque no estoy seguro de que esté de una pieza cuando lo haga. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

¿Era en serio?

¿Qué le habían hecho a Syaoran ahora? Se cubrió la boca con la mano cuando el miedo por él la consumió.

—Mejor tienes éxito, gusano. Necesito su poder. ¿Lo entiendes? Le dejas morir, y tú tomarás su lugar.

—Buena suerte con eso.

Esta vez, ella oyó el golpe que envió a Jaden contra la puerta que los separaba.

—Devuélvelo vivo. Lo necesito.

Escuchó a Jaden enderezarse.

—Entonces ¿por qué lo enviaste allí solo?

Ella oyó el sonido de otra salvaje bofetada.

—Más te vale que recuerdes con quién estás, gusano. Tú no eres mi igual.

La voz de Jaden fue apenas nada más que un gruñido salvaje.

—Tienes razón, Noir. Libre o esclavizado, siempre seré superior a ti.

—Mejor te alegras de que te necesite para traer a mi perro. De otra forma, pagarías por esto.

—Sí, jódete mucho, tú también.

Algo golpeó con fuerza la puerta, haciendo que saltara. Pero si fue Jaden o el puño de Noir, no estaba segura.

—No dejes que te moleste, cariño —esta vez, fue la voz de Azura la que escuchó—. Pronto tendremos la llave y nadie nos detendrá.

—Sé que no debería darle a este pequeño engreído la satisfacción de pincharme, pero no puedo remediarlo. Es siempre tan arrogante.

—Lo sé, hermano. Pero déjalo pasar. Derrotamos, castramos y le quitamos los colmillos al imbécil de Jaden hace mucho tiempo. Todo lo que puede hacer ahora es subirte la tensión arterial… Tu mascota te será devuelta dentro de poco y se curará como siempre hace.

Sakura hizo una mueca ante el modo en que la mujer hablaba de Syaoran, como si no fuera humano. Bueno, no lo era totalmente, pero tampoco era un animal u objeto.

Malditos.

_Mejor te alegras de que no tengo mis poderes, puta_. Si los tuviera, les daría una ronda justo ahora.

Azura se rió.

—Entonces podremos compartir otro bocado de él e ir tras Zeus y su equipo. Paso a paso, recuperaremos a Kerberos y estaremos donde deberíamos estar. Como soberanos del mundo.

Ellos se alejaron.

Tamborileando las uñas sobre la puerta, Sakura se sintió agradecida de que se hubieran marchado antes de que la sintieran o descubrieran. O peor, de que abriera la puerta de un tirón e hiciera algo estúpido.

¡_Puf_! Un día aquellos dos recibirían su merecido. Sólo esperaba estar ahí para verlo.

Pero el alivio por su partida no duró.

Después de unos minutos, Jaden volvió a la habitación sin Syaoran. Algo que provocó su miedo una vez más, sobre todo porque estaba completamente cubierto de sangre que no parecía ser suya. Literalmente, de la cabeza a los pies. Se parecía a _Carrie_, menos por el elegante vestido de fin de curso.

¿Por qué no estaba Syaoran con él?

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó, aterrorizada por la respuesta.

Con la cara pálida, Jaden realmente temblaba mientras caminaba hasta la mesa y cogía una opaca botella verde, sin contestarle o siquiera mirar en su dirección.

Esto tenía que ser malo.

Y cuando vertió la bebida en una copa de oro con joyas incrustadas, Sakura observó con el ceño fruncido el espesor del líquido y su color. Si no lo supiera mejor, juraría que eso era sangre.

Después de que él se tomara todo el contenido de la copa, por fin la miró.

—No quieres verlo ahora mismo. Confía en mí.

—No seas ridículo. Tengo que ir con él —estaría solo sin nadie que le atendiera las heridas, y era la última cosa que él necesitaba.

Jaden cruzó el espacio y le colocó las manos sobre los hombros. Los inquietantes ojos de él la quemaron con su intensidad, cólera, y hastío.

—Sakura, escúchame —gruñó con dientes apretados—. Ellos casi lo cortaron por la mitad. ¿Lo entiendes? Por la mitad. Yo… —se estremeció como si no pudiera soportar los destellos que le pasaban por la mente. Cuando encontró de nuevo su mirada, juraría que el brillo en sus ojos parecía de lágrimas—. Hace mucho fui uno de los líderes militares más reverenciados jamás nacidos, con un montón de experiencia en la guerra de los dioses y sus correspondientes masacres. Luché y sobreviví en batallas que harían que las películas de Quentin Tarantino parecieran los musicales de Disney de 1950, y nunca, jamás he visto nada tan espantoso. ¿Me oyes?

Aquellas palabras la golpearon como porrazos.

No podía hablar en serio. Seguramente no…

Sus propias lágrimas le dejaron calientes rastros sobre las mejillas mientras imaginaba lo que él se había encontrado. Lo que quedaba de Syaoran…

Liberándola, Jaden se pasó una temblorosa mano por el pelo y se estremeció.

—Es… es enfermizo lo que le hicieron. No creía que nadie pudiera ser más cruel que Noir. Reconozco mi error.

Él gruñó algo en una lengua que nunca había escuchado antes.

—Jamás debí haberle dejado ir solo. Lo sabía. Es mi jodida culpa. Todo esto —bajó la cabeza y apretó las manos en su pelo—. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? ¿Tan egoísta? _Aggg_, soy un jodido idiota.

No estaba segura si hablaba de su culpabilidad por Syaoran o algo más. Pero era obvio que el pasado de él era tan brutal y traumatizante como el de Syaoran.

Extendiendo la mano, la colocó consoladoramente sobre el hombro de Jaden.

—Hiciste lo que Syaoran te pidió.

Jaden sacudió la cabeza y esta vez definitivamente tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y las suyas propias fluyeron en respuesta a la vista de un hombre tan firmemente herido.

—Sólo quise librarme cinco minutos de Azura y Noir respirando sobre mi nuca. Cinco minutos —su mirada fija se clavó en la suya con el odio que sentía por sí mismo—. Condené a un niño inocente a una eternidad en el infierno por esos cinco minutos. Soy peor que ellos.

—No, Jaden. No lo eres. ¿Crees que ellos han sentido la más mínima consideración por su dolor?

Él hizo una mueca mientras se encogía y se alejaba de su toque.

—No me trates con condescendencia y me digas lo que soy o no soy. Veo por mí mismo lo que he hecho y jamás me he engañado o he intentado convertir mis acciones en algo que no son. Reconozco a la bestia en mí y vivo con ella todos los días.

Y la odiaba. No lo dijo, pero no tenía que hacerlo.

Sabía que no había modo alguno de consolarlo e incluso si lo había, él no la dejaría. Estaba demasiado volcado en azotarse a sí mismo por los errores pasados.

Mientras tanto, había otro hombre aquí que necesitaba ayuda. Uno que de algún modo se había vuelto importante para ella. Si no podía ayudar a Jaden, el menos podría hacer que la llevara a él.

—¿Dónde está Syaoran?

Jaden vaciló antes de contestar.

—En su habitación.

—Llévame.

—Realmente no creo que necesites o quieras ver eso.

Fijó la mirada enfurecida en los peculiares ojos de él.

—Si no me llevas, ahora mismo, en este segundo, saldré por esa puerta y lo encontraré yo misma.

Él gruñó por lo bajo mientras le dedicaba una enfadada y propia mirada fulminante.

—Y deberías hacerlo. Pedazo de estúpida. Sólo recuerda, fue ese tipo de caprichosa estupidez la que me atrapó aquí. De vez en cuando deberías escuchar cuando alguien trata de advertirte.

Sakura pensó en ello. Él tenía razón. Siempre era propensa a saltar y pensar luego en las consecuencias de su caída por el acantilado, al remolinante océano. Touya la había recriminado duramente por ello toda su vida. Pero no iba a cambiar hoy.

—Nos necesita.

Jaden sacudió la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

Antes de que pudiera parpadear, estaban en la habitación de Syaoran, la cual todavía estaba bañada en aquel misterioso brillo azul. Ella se tomó un segundo para adaptar las pupilas a la silenciosa oscuridad que aumentaba el sonido del latido de su propio corazón. El lobo en ella olió la sangre de él, no es que no pudiera verlo con suficiente claridad.

¿Le quedaría algún litro dentro del cuerpo?

Completamente desnudo, Syaoran estaba tendido en la cama tan quieto que no parecía real o vivo. Con la cabeza vuelta hacia el otro lado, su ondulado pelo castaño se extendía por la negra almohada.

Fortaleciéndose para lo peor, camino lentamente a través del cuarto.

La respiración de él era tan baja, que apenas podía ver su pecho moverse. La piel tenía una mortal palidez cenicienta y estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor. Sudor que hacía que la golondrina sobre su cuello brillara, recordándole como obtuvo ese tatuaje.

Reprimió un sollozo ante el dolor de su vida, deseando poder hacérselo olvidar…

Él estaba tumbado con las largas piernas estiradas y un brazo cubriéndole el pecho, justo encima de…

Se congeló con horror.

—¡Oh, dios mío! —jadeó cuando por fin vio lo que Jaden le había advertido.

Nunca en toda su vida había visto una herida tan nauseabunda. Parecía como si una espada hubiera viajado a través de su estómago, justo por encima de la cadera y debajo de la costilla inferior, deteniéndose sólo cuando golpeó la columna.

¿Cómo podía todavía estar vivo? ¿Cómo? Esto desafiaba cualquier tipo de explicación lógica y ella no podía imaginarse cómo de insoportable tenía que ser.

Aún peor, él estaba todavía consciente. Aunque pareciera increíble e irracional. Los ojos de él eran meras rendijas, pero brillaron con agonía cuando giró la cabeza para mirarla.

La respiración de él se volvió irregular cuando le dedicó el familiar ceño que era redundante en su cara pintada.

¿Cómo podía soportarlo y no gritar? ¿Cómo? Pero entonces lo supo.

Estaba acostumbrado al dolor.

Era todo lo que conocía.

Quiso gritar por él, gritar y golpear y pisotear cráneos, por lo que le habían hecho. Esto no tenía ningún sentido. ¡Malditos todos por ello! ¿Por qué no lo atendía nadie? ¿Por qué no hacían algo para aliviarle el dolor?

Pero también sabía la respuesta a eso.

A nadie le importaba. A nadie excepto a ella.

Tomando su ensangrentada mano entre las suyas, se arrodilló en el suelo a su lado. La última cosa que quería era sacudir la cama de algún modo y causarle más dolor.

—¿Qué pasó?

Su agarre fue débil mientras él tragaba. No contestó a la pregunta. Con su feroz mirada trabada en la suya, le habló a Jaden, quien estaba de pie justo a la izquierda.

—Le devuelvo a ella sus poderes. Necesito que la saques de aquí, que la lleves de vuelta a su propio mundo.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza en negación.

—No me marcharé contigo así.

La furia en su mirada se intensificó.

—_Tienes_ que irte, y tienes que hacerlo ahora.

—¡No! Yo…

—Escúchame, Sakura —se tensó e hizo una mueca como si el dolor lo desgarrara. Durante varios segundos jadeó por el peso de ello. Entonces el apretado agarre se relajó y abrió los ojos de nuevo—. No fui atacado. Fui… torturado.

Requirió varios latidos de corazón antes de que ella comprendiera lo que decía. Pero eso no tenía sentido.

—¿Por qué?

Él estalló en otra ronda de sudor como si la conversación le cansara demasiado.

—Los dioses griegos te buscan. No para llevarte a casa. Han sido enviados para matarte.

La mandíbula de ella cayó bajo el asalto de incredulidad que la golpeó con fuerza.

—¿Qué?

—Dice la verdad —le indicó Jaden—. Lo encontré clavado en el Muro. Parecía que ellos se hubieran pasado toda la noche intentando obligarlo a que los llevara hasta ti.

Syaoran tosió sangre, algo que provocó que el resto del cuerpo sangrara incluso más. Lágrimas de dolor se reunieron en sus ojos ambarinos.

—No les conté nada. Pero saben que estás en este reino. Es por eso que irrumpieron en mi cuarto. De algún modo notaron que estabas aquí —tuvo que hacer una pausa para coger aliento—. Jaden tuvo que protegerte la pasada noche en su habitación para que no pudieran localizarte.

Las palabras la aturdieron. Ninguna de ella tenía sentido.

—¿Por qué querrían matarme?

¿Qué les había hecho ella? Se había mantenido deliberadamente alejada de los dioses griegos.

—No lo dijeron. Pero tienes que irte y esconderte de ellos. No se detendrán hasta que estés muerta.

Él le levantó la mano hasta sus labios ensangrentados y le besó los nudillos. En el momento que los labios le tocaron la piel, sintió que una corriente la atravesaba al restaurarle todos los poderes.

Cuando liberó la mano, la sangre había desaparecido de la piel.

—Vete.

Cuando no se marchó, echó un vistazo más allá de ella, a Jaden.

—Sácala de aquí.

Jaden cabeceó y luego tiró de ella hasta una esquina, fuera de la línea de visión de Syaoran. Antes de que ellos se marcharan, se inclinó y le susurró al oído:

—Deberías saber algo.

—¿Qué?

—Él podría haber detenido la tortura en cualquier momento diciéndoles donde encontrarte. La única razón por la que pararon fue que al esplendor de la mañana vio que eran los dioses griegos y no la gente de Thorn quienes lo atacaban y pidió refuerzos. De otra forma, todavía estaría clavado en el Muro… protegiéndote.

Con su sangre y carne.

El corazón se le encogió al escuchar aquellas palabras. Syaoran no creía en la protección de nadie excepto la suya. ¿Cuántas veces se lo había dicho? Aun así, ahí estaba, casi partido a la mitad por ella.

¿Cómo podía abandonarlo así?

—¿Puedes hacer algo para curarlo?

Jaden sacudió la cabeza.

—No tengo esos poderes.

Y ella tampoco. Ni conocía a nadie que los tuviera.

—¿Qué le pasará después de que me marche?

Jaden se calló mientras lo consideraba.

—Eventualmente se curará. El dolor será insoportable hasta que lo haga, pero… vivirá. Sin embargo, si Noir averigua que fue torturado y no atacado por la gente de Thorn, y el motivo por el que fue interrogado por los griegos… el castigo será mucho peor que esto. Por mantenerte aquí, ha traído enemigos al hogar de Noir. Eso no es algo que el Rey Gilipollas y la Reina Puta se tomen a la ligera.

Ella no podía imaginarse nada peor. El estómago se le agitó ante el pensamiento.

Y en aquel momento, supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Independientemente de lo que costara…

—¿Cómo lo saco de aquí?

* * *

**Notas:**

**- **¿Ven por qué Jaden no es malo?

- No creyeron que Syao moriría ¿verdad?

- Syaoran defendiendo a Sakura T.T, ¿Qué mas quieres Sakura? ¿Que? ¡Ya casate con él!

Jajaja, en fin. ¿Se dieron cuenta que actualice muy rápido? :D

De hecho mis planes eran actualizar ayer... pero... he comenzado a leer un libro y me enganche, de esas veces que ni te das cuenta que el tiempo pasa y de pronto ya amaneció. Esta super interesante!... el libro se llama Delirium, no se si lo hayan leído pero si no se los recomiendo muchísimo!, aunque aun no lo termino xD. El protagonista se llama Alex, pero en serio que se podría llamar Syaoran sin ningun problema jaja, pensaria en adaptar la historia peeeero, jaja, al parecer es una saga de varios libros... asi que, descarto la idea. **Se los recomiendo mucho eh, Delirium** por si pasan por una libreria supongo que lo tendrán xD, fue un regalo asi que no se cuanto cuesta pero vale la pena :D.

PD.: Cuidense de la _Deliria nervosa_. ;)**_  
_**

PD 2: **Gracias a las chicas que dejan review y que no tienen una cuenta!, **no tengo manera de responderles por mensaje privado o algo como a las demás pero repito, muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y dejarme un comentario. Me alegra muchisímo que les guste tanto como a mí esta linda historia :D

**Nos leémos! :)**


	15. Capítulo 14

**ACLARACIÓN:** Está historia es una adaptación de una de las geniales historias de Sherrilyn Kenyon, ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es solo con fines de entretenimiento, en pocas palabras no gano dinero por ello. :)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 14

_**J**_aden dudó antes de contestar.

—Sí, puedes teletransportarle fuera de aquí, pero tienes que entender algo antes de hacerlo. En el estado en que está, él no va a ser capaz de ayudarte de ninguna manera. Ninguna. Noir y Azura han absorbido sus poderes hasta prácticamente la nada, y al devolverte los tuyos, está literalmente drenado hasta el nivel de un ser humano. Está indefenso en este momento. Ni siquiera se puede mover.

Eso no importaba. No estaba dispuesta a dejarle aquí. No así. No después de que se sacrificara para mantenerla a salvo. Sólo una perra sin corazón podría hacer tal cosa. Y ella podría ser un montón de cosas en la vida, pero nunca había sido una de esas.

Parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas. Más tarde lloraría. En este momento, tenía que enfocarse en esta tarea.

—No me importa. No voy a dejarlo.

Sus rasgos se suavizaron.

—Gracias.

Ella no entendía su gratitud.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser la mujer qué creía que eras. No tienes ni idea de lo rara que eres para el universo.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, ella lo abrazó por su amabilidad.

Jaden la abrazó con fuerza, como si estuviera tratando de guardar este recuerdo, porque sabía que no habría nadie más que le abrazara en mucho tiempo.

Si es que eso ocurría otra vez.

Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Estás seguro de que no puedes venir con nosotros?

—Seguro. Si no cumplo con mi palabra y salgo contra los deseos de Azura, alguien mucho más importante para mí va a ser lastimado. No puedo hacer eso.

Lo comprendió y odiaba eso. Él no se merecía estar aquí más de lo que Syaoran lo hacia.

Cuando empezó a volver a la cama, Jaden la detuvo.

—¿Dónde lo llevarás?

—No lo sé. Dudo que esté a salvo en mi casa. Si después de todo me encontraron aquí, entonces lo más probable es que sepan dónde vivo. Lo mismo donde se encuentra Touya.

—¿Tienes amigos?

—En realidad no. —A pesar de sus conversaciones con Syaoran, también tenía dificultades para confiar en la gente. Además, ser inmortal hacía difícil tener humanos como amigos. Tendían a notar cuando ella no envejecía.

—Entonces debes ir al Santuario.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿El Santuario?

—Es un bar de Nueva Orleans propiedad de un grupo de Osos.

El corazón se le apretó por el miedo. Por su naturaleza, los cambiantes tanto lobos, como osos, o cualquiera de las otras diez especies, eran muy territoriales. No podían soportar que otras especies entraran en sus dominios. Muchas veces, esta acción iniciaba una guerra. Eso era lo último que necesitaba.

Por no hablar de que los osos y los lobos eran enemigos mortales.

—No puedo ir allí. Me van a matar.

—No, no lo harán. Te lo juro. Los Peltiers son diferentes. Está dirigido por una osa llamada Aimee y su compañero un lobo llamado Fang. Tienen doctores que te pueden ayudar con Syaoran. Es tu mejor opción.

—¿Una osa emparejada con un lobo? —Nunca había oído hablar de tal cosa.

—Te lo dije, son diferentes.

Quería creerlo, pero...

—¿Estás seguro de que no nos harán daño?

—Seguro. Les darán la bienvenida a los dos, y no les harán ningún daño, los respetaran.

_Por favor, que no me mienta_.

Pero, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Realmente parecía preocupado por Syaoran. _Continuamente le dices a Syaoran que confíe en otras personas. Es tu turno para poner un poco de fe en ellos_.

Al darse cuenta de la verdad en eso, asintió con la cabeza, y luego regresó a la cama donde yacía Syaoran.

Él abrió los ojos y maldijo obscenamente cuando la vio otra vez.

—Qué bueno verte, también, bestia feroz. —Le sonrió y apartó el pelo de la mejilla magullada—. Te dije que si me devolvías mis poderes te sacaría de aquí. Para que lo sepas, yo cumplo mi palabra.

Syaoran no sabía qué lo sorprendía más. El hecho de que ella se hubiera quedado por él o el beso ligero como una pluma que le rozó los labios.

Incluso a través del dolor atroz, cortante, ambas cosas lo calentaron completamente. Y cuando ella se retiró, de repente se encontró en una habitación extraña, con paredes de ladrillo rojo y sin ventanas. Estaba acostado en una cama pequeña y estrecha rodeada de extrañas vitrinas de acero y cristal, de una clase que él nunca había visto antes.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Se trataba de otro reino del infierno?

La puerta detrás de Sakura se abrió tan rápido, que se sacudió sobre sus goznes. Tres hombres grandes entraron, listos para la batalla.

Rechinando los dientes contra el dolor que él sabía iba a venir, levanto el brazo para proteger a Sakura de ellos y se sentó.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que fue un grave error, cuando una agonía inimaginable le desgarró atravesándole y le robó la fuerza. La cabeza le daba vueltas y la visión se le oscureció. Pero se negó a desmayarse y dejársela a ellos.

Se quejó en voz alta mientras el dolor aumentó aún más. Absolutamente lo estaba matando.

—Syaoran —Sakura le echó los brazos alrededor de los hombros y lo puso contra la cama con una cautela que lo asombró. Sus labios le rozaron la oreja mientras le mantenía cerca y tembló contra su cuerpo.

En ese momento quiso morir con ella así. Envuelta alrededor de él, ofreciéndole consuelo. Especialmente si se trataba de una mentira y realmente no se preocupaba por él.

No querría vivir y descubrir la verdad.

Los hombres se acercaron y rodearon la cama.

Syaoran trató de convocar sus fuerzas para luchar. ¿Cómo iba a protegerla?

_No valgo nada_.

El hombre de pelo negro largo y trenzado a la espalda puso una mano sobre el brazo de Sakura.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de él.

Syaoran le apartó.

—¡No la toques!

En lugar de enojarse, el hombre le ofreció una sonrisa mientras la alejaba de la cama.

—Mi nombre es Terada y está bien. No los lastimaremos ni ella ni a ti.

Syaoran no estaba seguro de si creerle. Pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Ya era bastante malo estar herido hasta el punto de que apenas podía moverse.

Estaba también con el trasero al aire, desnudo. Dioses, justo lo que necesitaba. Más humillación. Y delante de esos tipos matones que podría vencer si no estuviera tan herido. Maldita sea. ¿Nunca cesarían las degradaciones?

Sakura pasó junto a Terada para volver al lado de Syaoran.

—¿Puedo quedarme con él?

El hombre fornido con cabello largo, rubio y rizado se burló.

—Chica, no creo que quieras ver esto. Terada es un genio de la medicina, pero joder. —Hizo un gesto hacia las heridas de Syaoran—. Esto es una mierda seriamente desagradable. A menos que seas un médico, también, vas a estar en medio, y es probable que pierdas algo del almuerzo antes de que todo esté dicho y hecho.

Sakura se mordió el labio por la indecisión.

—Vamos —dijo el rubio más amablemente esta vez—. Confianza, me llamo Dev y no vamos a estar muy lejos. Sólo en el cuarto de al lado, ¿de acuerdo?

Aun así, ella se aferró a la mano de Syaoran y eso consiguió traerle lágrimas a los ojos. Pero él parpadeó antes de que nadie las viera.

—Voy a estar bien, Sakura. Ve con él.

La mirada esmeralda de ella brillaba de reticencia. Pero, finalmente, asintió con la cabeza.

—Si necesitas algo, llámame y vendré.

Él la soltó a pesar de que le dolió hacerlo.

Dev la sacó de la habitación.

Terada miró al hombre con pelo corto y negro.

—¿Yamasaki? ¿Puedes hacerle saber a Naoko que es seguro entrar ahora?

—Por supuesto, doctor. También voy a informar a Fang y Aimee para que sepan que tenemos compañía.

—Gracias. —Terada cubrió con una manta cálida y fina la cintura de Syaoran para darle un poco de decoro.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba agradecido por la acción de Terada, y despreciaba el hecho de que no pudiera vestirse o conjurar los poderes suficientes para hacerlo.

Los griegos Phonoi y Dolophoni le habían despojado de su armadura, no mucho después de que lo clavaran al Muro. Esos perros. Si alguna vez les ponía las manos encima a todos ellos, los haría trizas.

Pero anoche, él no había tenido ni una oportunidad. No cuando sus poderes ya estaban bajos y le asaltaron los reapers y dráconidos primero. Todavía no tenía idea de por qué Thorn se habría aliado con los griegos. Normalmente se quedaba fuera de estas cosas. El Señor Oscuro despreciaba la política demoníaca.

No es que importara. Lo importante era que Syaoran tenía que conseguir la suficiente fuerza de nuevo para proteger a Sakura antes de que la encontraran.

Syaoran miró la puerta por donde Yamasaki se había ido para ver llegar a una mujer pequeña de pelo castaño rojizo con algunos mechones en tonos más claros y ojos castaños. Llevaba una especie de camisa azul y una chaqueta blanca con una falda larga también blanca, tenía zapatillas de deporte asomando por debajo del dobladillo. Su cabello estaba cortado a la altura de la nuca, recto, y tenía un par de gafas redondas.

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa amable a Syaoran.

—Me alegro de saber que ha pasado el peligro. —Empujó las gafas más arriba de la nariz con los nudillos y se colocó al lado de Terada—. Por cierto, la mujer se llama Sakura.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Terada mientras exponía cosas que Syaoran no pudo identificar—. Él la llamó por su nombre antes de irse. Nuestro invitado aquí es Syaoran.

Ella le sonrió otra vez.

—Hola, Syaoran. Soy Naoko Yananisawa, puedes llamarme solo Naoko o con alguno de los otros apodos que la gente del entorno usa para mí. Respondo a cualquier cosa con tal que no sea un insulto. Y en caso de que te estés preguntando, yo soy el otro médico que trabaja aquí con Terada. Vamos a conseguir arreglarte muy rápido, ¿de acuerdo?

Con el ceño fruncido ante su excesiva exaltación, Syaoran no estaba seguro de qué hacer con estas personas. Tenía los poderes tan debilitados que se sentía expuesto e inseguro. Indefenso. Odiaba estar vulnerable cuando no sabía a quién o a qué se enfrentaba.

Cuáles eran sus habilidades.

No importaban sus intenciones.

Terada le alumbró con una luz los ojos que tenían los vasos sanguíneos rotos.

Maldiciendo, Syaoran le agarró la mano y apartó la luz lejos de la cara.

—Está bien —dijo Terada con paciencia—. Sólo estoy tratando de evaluar todo lo que te han hecho.

—¿No es obvio? Tuve una jodida paliza. —¿Qué clase de médico no podría decirlo al mirarlo desde el otro lado de la habitación?

¿No sabían lo que estaban haciendo?

Terada se echó a reír.

—Sí, soy consciente de ello. Pero necesito algo un poco más específico antes de tratarte. —Dio un paso adelante otra vez—. ¿Puedo ver tus ojos? Quiero ver si estás en estado de shock o tienes una conmoción cerebral.

Syaoran asintió con la cabeza, e hizo lo posible para no arremeter contra él. Pero era difícil cuando la luz despiadada de Terada le producía más dolor de cabeza del que ya tenía.

Una vez que Terada terminó con eso, deslizó la luz en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—¿Te importa si lavamos la pintura de tu cara?

Sí, le importaba. En gran medida.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, con ella va a ser mucho más difícil limpiar y curar los cortes que tienes y estoy bastante seguro de que vamos a necesitar puntos de sutura en algunos de ellos. No es algo que quisiéramos hacer con maquillaje. ¿Eso si no te importa?

¿Llegados a este punto qué importaba? ¿Podría realmente verse más débil ante ellos de lo que ya lo hacía?

—De acuerdo.

Naoko se adelantó con un paño caliente para limpiarle la cara, mientras que Terada examinó el corte que uno de los Phonoi le había hecho a través del estómago.

Un día, iba a encontrar a ese perro y pagaría diez veces la deuda por ese corte. Había tenido la desfachatez de reírse después de haberlo hecho.

Una vez que Naoko tuvo la cara limpia, Terada notó los huesos alrededor del ojo que Noir había golpeado. Syaoran sólo podía imaginar lo "hermoso" que el moreton estaba tras el golpe de la noche anterior.

Terada suspiró.

—Muy bien, Syaoran, sé que no eres un cambiaformas. Y por la gravedad de estas heridas y el hecho de que todavía estés vivo, por no hablar de que te encuentras plenamente consciente y no estas gritando como un poseso, voy a asumir que eres una especie de inmortal. No eres un Cazador Oscuro con esos ojos y sin colmillos. Así que ¿qué eres, entonces? ¿Un Demonio?

Syaoran se atragantó ante la palabra que odiaba.

—Un semidiós.

Terada intercambió una mirada significativa con Naoko que Syaoran no estaba seguro de interpretar, y luego preguntó:

—¿Griego?

—Egipcio.

—Ah. Bueno, estoy un poco oxidado con tu panteón. No vienen muchos de ustedes de visita por aquí. Y seamos sinceros, no puedo hacer búsquedas en Google sobre verdaderas hazañas de antiguos dioses. Así que espero que me puedas ayudar un poco. ¿Sabes, así de pronto, si puedo darte algo para aliviarte el dolor?

Esa pregunta lo confundió.

—No entiendo.

Naoko le dio una palmada suave en el hombro.

—¿Sabes qué medicamentos pueden aliviarte el dolor?

Oh... Se acordó que su padre adoptivo había utilizado ungüentos y algún tipo de raíces de plantas para calmar el dolor, pero no tenía ni idea de qué habían sido ninguno de ellos. Hacía mucho tiempo de eso para recordarlo.

Y desde luego... Noir, Azura, y los demás sólo querían proporcionarle dolor, no quitárselo.

—No. Cada vez que estoy herido, eventualmente me curo sin nada.

—¿Alguien ha tratado de darte algo? —preguntó Terada.

Sólo un mal rato.

—No.

Terada se frotó el mentón cuando lo pensó. Después de unos segundos, asintió con la cabeza hacia el otro médico.

—Muy bien, Naoko... te voy a conceder el honor de elegir por él. Que te diviertas.

—Oh, muchas gracias, Terada. Te lo agradezco. —Ella le guiñó un ojo a Syaoran—. Si no funciona, recuerda que con el que deseas estar enojado es con el médico varón, no con la mujer.

Terada bufó, luego volvió su atención a Syaoran.

—¿Te importa si te pongo fuera de combate?

Diablos, sí, por supuesto que le importaba. Lo último que quería era ser golpeado más. Estaba cansado de eso.

La ira le desgarró al tiempo que miraba a Terada.

—¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?

—Para que podamos trabajar en ti sin causarte más dolor.

Sí, claro. Nadie se preocupaba por producir dolor a otros. Todos vivían para eso.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que era estar aquí con ellos. ¿Qué había hecho?

¿Cómo podía haber permitido que lo separaran de Sakura? Queridos dioses, podrían estar haciendo cualquier cosa con ella ahora. Cualquier cosa. ¿Qué pasa si ella lo necesitaba?

¿Qué pasa si la lastimaban?

El pánico se estableció a conciencia con fuertes garras. Tenía que encontrarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—¿Dónde está Sakura?

—Está a salvo —le aseguró Terada.

Puro cuento.

—No confío en ti... ¡Sakura! —Trató de incorporarse, luego gimió cuando el dolor en el estómago y la cabeza le atacó.

El médico le obligó a bajar, pero él no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. No hasta que estuviera seguro de que no la estaban violando o torturando. O peor, llevándola de vuelta a Noir.

—¡Sakura!

Ella atravesó corriendo la puerta.

Sólo entonces respiró con facilidad. Apartó a Terada para poder llegar a ella.

Sakura le cogió la mano extendida y la apretó. Frunció el ceño, miró a su alrededor hacia los tres.

—¿Qué pasa?

No pudo responder durante unos segundos mientras luchaba con la miseria que se derramó en él desde todos los ángulos. Lo único que lo conectó con la tierra fue su tacto suave... la preocupación en sus ojos cálidos.

—No sabía lo que te estaban haciendo —dijo al fin.

—Me estaban alimentando.

¿En serio? Le resultaba imposible de creer.

—¿Estas bien, entonces? ¿Nadie te lastima? ¿Estás segura?

El corazón de Sakura se rompió por el pánico en su mirada desconfiada. Ella puso las manos en su cara, desesperada por calmarlo y tranquilizarlo antes de que se lastimara más.

—No todo el mundo es cruel, Syaoran. Te lo dije. Está todo bien. Ellos no van a hacernos daño. Te lo prometo. —Lo empujó sobre la cama.

Syaoran gruñó con furia, cuando una nueva ronda de agonía se lanzó a atravesarle el estómago y la espalda. _Gaaahh_, dolía.

Sakura le cogió la mano en la suya y puso su cabeza junto a la suya en la cama.

Cerró los ojos mientras saboreaba el primer pedacito de placer que jamás había conocido.

—Estoy aquí, Syaoran —le susurró mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara—. No voy a ninguna parte —le besó en la mejilla, luego miró a Terada—. Haz lo que necesites.

—¿Estás segura? Porque es mejor no tratar de tener otro episodio como éste.

—No va a oponerse —apretó su mano—. ¿Lo harás, cielo?

Syaoran no podía hablar al escuchar su expresión cariñosa. Nadie lo había utilizado alguna vez para él o si lo habían hecho, no podía recordarlo. En ese momento, supo que estaba perdido por ella.

No había nada que ella pudiera pedirle que no hiciera. Nada.

—No voy a pelear —suspiró.

Los médicos volvieron mientras Sakura le acariciaba el pelo. Nunca había sentido nada mejor que esos dedos sobre el cuero cabelludo. Su ternura le dejó aún más crudas y sangrantes las heridas. Se rompió algo muy profundo dentro de él, la anhelaba.

De repente, algo afilado le mordió en el brazo. Maldiciendo, alcanzó al médico y lo cogió en un puño.

Sakura le tiró de la mano.

—Está bien, Syaoran. Es sólo la medicina. Esto te ayudará. Te lo prometo. Por favor, suéltalo.

Syaoran lo hizo, pero sólo porque ella se lo pidió.

Recostado, trató de centrarse en la cara de Sakura.

No podía. Tenía los párpados tan pesados ahora. El dolor fue desapareciendo y mientras se iba, se lo llevaba con él.

Syaoran trató de luchar contra ello, pero al final, inspiró y se entregó a la oscuridad.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, cuando Syaoran finalmente se relajó.

—Lo siento mucho —le dijo a Terada.

—No tiene importancia. Créeme, hemos visto casi de todo lo que puedas imaginar, y algunas cosas de las que estoy seguro que no puedes, pasan a través de nuestras puertas en un momento u otro. —Terada inclinó la cabeza hacia Syaoran—. Y no es el único con un pasado muy malo. Créeme.

Naoko trajo una bandeja de instrumental médico a la cama.

—Si quieres podrías ir a terminar de comer ahora, cariño. Debería estar fuera de combate por un rato.

Sakura no apostaría dinero sobre eso. No por lo que ella había visto de su resistencia.

—O podría despertar en pocos minutos y alcanzar vuestras gargantas de nuevo. Si no te importa, prefiero quedarme como le he prometido. No confía fácilmente y no quiero que deje de hacerlo en mí, ¿sabes?

La mirada de Naoko fue directa a Terada antes de que ella percibiese el desliz, y rápidamente la volvió a Sakura.

—Lo sé. Pero si eres aprensiva, es posible que quieras mirar la pared mientras trabajamos.

—Eso haré.

Terada le trajo una silla.

Sentada, Sakura escuchó cuando empezaron a remendar a Syaoran. Ella habría comentado sobre los gérmenes, pero dada la inmortalidad de Syaoran, probablemente no era una preocupación tan grande.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan siendo médicos?

Terada se echó a reír.

—Yo unos cien años. Naoko, un poco menos.

Naoko resopló.

—Muchos menos. Soy humana y he estado trabajando con Terada durante más de una década, pero no he tenido mi licenciatura médica todo el tiempo.

Fascinante.

—¿Y a qué clan perteneces? —preguntó Terada.

Sakura no tenía idea de lo que le estaba preguntando.

—¿Clan?

—Eres una loba... ¿de qué clan eres?

El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras se giraba para mirarlo de frente.

—No se lo puedes decir a nadie. Nunca. ¿De acuerdo?

Él arqueó las cejas.

—Ah... está bien. Pero eso va a ser un poco difícil de mantener en secreto aquí. Si cualquier cambiante entra en contacto contigo lo sabrá al instante.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué Jaden la envió ahí después de decirle que no le dijera una sola palabra de su condición de loba a Syaoran? Seguro que alguien tan poderoso como él hubiera sabido que otros cambiaformas podrían sentir e identificar a su especie. ¿Lo había hecho intencionadamente? ¿Era por eso que Syaoran desconfiaba tanto de él?

De repente se sintió como una tonta ciega por haber escuchado a Jaden.

_Y todavía le abracé_. Podía golpearlos a ambos. A él por hacerles eso, y a sí misma por escucharlo.

Todo el cuerpo empezó a temblarle cuando temió que Syaoran se despertara para escuchar esto.

—Entonces no podemos quedarnos. Tenemos que irnos.

Terada frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué estás tan asustada?

La muerte. El desmembramiento. Noir encontrándolos. Touya lastimándose. Syaoran muriendo cuando no podía defenderse.

Los dioses griegos la matarían.

La lista siguió creciendo por segundos.

_No le digas nada de eso_. No era de su incumbencia. La paranoia de Syaoran había comenzado a infectarla.

Pero tenía que asegurarse de mantener la boca cerrada. Por el bienestar de todos.

—No le puedes decir a nadie que estamos aquí o decirles algo acerca de nosotros. ¿Entiendes?

La mirada de Terada se volvió oscura y peligrosa.

—¿De quién están escapando?

Se mordió el labio mientras se debatía sobre lo que debía dejar salir y lo que debía mantener entre ella y Syaoran.

—Escucha —el tono de Terada igualó su expresión adusta—. La gente y los animales aquí son mi familia. Si representan un peligro para ellos, lo tengo que saber. Ya hemos sido atacados una vez y casi nos destruyen. Si tenemos otro enemigo por venir, entonces tenemos que saberlo de inmediato. Tenemos niños y bebés aquí para protegerlos.

Niños. Aquí.

Eso lo cambió todo. No quería que nadie tuviera los recuerdos que ella tenía. Ningún niño debe oír o ver a su madre morir.

_Por favor, no me mates_. No estaba segura de a quién estaba dirigido exactamente. A Syaoran o a Terada.

Pero ella no podía poner a los niños en peligro.

—Es un siervo de Noir, y lo liberé. Cuando Noir descubra que él se ha ido, va a venir detrás de él, sin restricciones. Se volverá extremadamente sangriento.

—¿Y tú?

—Me dijeron que algunos de los dioses griegos me quieren muerta. Así es cómo Syaoran fue herido. Ellos estaban tratando de encontrarme. Aunque no sé por qué. No realmente.

Terada maldijo, luego se volvió a Naoko.

—Díselo a los demás.

Cogiendo una toalla para limpiarse la sangre de las manos, rápidamente salió de la habitación.

Sakura se frotó la cabeza, que estaba empezando a dolerle por todo esto.

—No tenía intención de ponerlos en peligro. Jaden dijo que estaría a salvo aquí... que podrían ayudar a Syaoran.

—Todo está bien. Podremos hacerle frente mientras estemos prevenidos. Simplemente no lo ignoraremos. —Volvió a trabajar en Syaoran—. El hombre, que le hizo esto, sin duda sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que fue interrogado por alguien que sabía exactamente cómo infringirle tanto dolor cómo es posible, y no matarlo.

—¿Estará bien?

—Va a sanar. No sé cuánta parte de "bien" será. Ese no es mi departamento. Yo sólo puedo arreglar cuerpos. Los corazones y las mentes son otra cosa.

Sakura volvió a mirar la cara desnuda de Syaoran, que aún estaba cubierta de moretones y cortes que echaban a perder su hermosura de otro modo impecable. Quería llorar, pero Touya le había enseñado a guardarlo en el interior.

"_Cuando ellos saben qué te hace llorar, saben lo que más te duele. No les des a tus enemigos eso_".

Cerrando los ojos, se proyectó para hablar con él y ver qué estaba sucediendo.

Pero Touya no respondió. Lo que la asustó aún más que su situación actual. Aquí, en este reino, con los poderes restaurados, debería ser fácil contactarlo. Nunca había tenido alguna vez problemas para encontrarlo antes.

Él sólo guardaría silencio para ella si no podía responder porque estaba luchando.

O estaba muerto.

Ni siquiera podía contemplar lo segundo. La destruiría perderlo.

De repente, sintió que otra poderosa presencia entraba en la habitación. Caliente y congelada al mismo tiempo, espesando el aire al otro lado de la cama de Syaoran.

Terada se retiró y cogió un bisturí de su bandeja como si estuviera listo para la batalla contra quién o qué fuera.

Sakura hizo lo mismo, porque lo que fuera, sería feroz si decidía luchar contra ellos. Y tenía la mala sensación de que venía aquí a por ella.

Pero sobre todo quería a Syaoran.

* * *

**Notas:**

**- **Touya, ¿Dónde andas?

- ¿Y ahora quién llego? D:

- Un enemigo más y me da un ataque u.ú

- Por cierto, Phonoi y Dolophoni son algo asi como... Los asesinos de los dioses griegos. Si, también los odio. **GRR!**

- Ah, con panteón, Terada se refiere a esas cosas de dioses, panteón griego con Artemisa y Zeus y ellos, panteón egipcio con Iris y Osiris jajaja, realmente no conozco mucho de Egipto xD. Nomas por si les entro la duda.

- ¿Qué más?...

ahh si...

- **¡Escaparon! **¡Al fin escaparon! :D, toma eso Noir! y siguete pudriendo en el Infierno! xD

**En fin, **jajaja, tal vez esta sea la última actualización del año y digo tal vez.. porque andaré ocupada y así, pero si en algún momento del día quedo libre... lo intentaré. **Además... **me ha pasado algo tan triste... Venció mi versión de prueba de Word!.. D: Crisis, crisis!.. Ya contacte con mi técnico de emergencia jaja y tendré nuevo Office cómo regalo de navidad xD.

**So...**

**- Feliz Navidad!.. Qué reciban todo lo que sus vidas necesitan, salud, amor, amistad, creatividad, inspiración, Syaorans, Audi's deportivos, pantallas LCD, Vaios Touch, Syaorans, Libros interesantes, Smartphones, Syaorans, Wii's, Syaorans, cosas que empiecen con I (Ipads, Iphones, Ipods, Imacs) y... Ya mencione Syaorans? **

Jaja, Hasta pronto!...


	16. Capítulo 15

**ACLARACIÓN:** Está historia es una adaptación de una de las geniales historias de Sherrilyn Kenyon, ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es solo con fines de entretenimiento, en pocas palabras no gano dinero por ello. :)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15

_**U**_na niebla dorada brillaba en el aire como los rayos del sol a primera hora de la mañana, luego poco a poco se convirtió en una mujer bella y al parecer amable. La piel color crema le brillaba acentuando el color de los almendrados ojos. El cabello rojo oscuro estaba dividido por una línea exactamente a la mitad y retirado a ambos lados del rostro, tenía un pañuelo alrededor del cuello de color azul celeste a juego con su falda.

Sakura se sorprendió por la elegancia de la hermosísima mujer, era difícil mirarla.

Haciendo un sonido de disgusto, Terada se relajó y dejó caer el bisturí en la bandeja.

—Kaho, con esa exagerada entrada nos diste un susto de muerte. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Al principio, no pareció oírle. Ella miraba a Syaoran como si estuviera viendo el fantasma de un ser querido.

Tomando el ejemplo de Terada, Sakura se relajó también. Obviamente Kaho era una entidad conocida aquí.

Cuando Kaho por fin habló, la voz fue demasiado profunda y potente para su "tamaño humano".

—Sentí la llamada de la sangre de uno que pensé estaba muerto hace mucho. No podía creer que estuviera aquí, en este reino, después de tanto tiempo —se acercó a la cama casi con reverencia para poder mirar a Syaoran y estudiar sus pálidos rasgos—. Pero _él_ no es al que sentí —alargó la mano y trazó la línea del tatuaje de la golondrina—. Sin embargo... son muy similares y tan diferentes. No entiendo cómo es esto.

Sakura comenzó a hablar, pero Terada le indicó silencio.

—Ella es la diosa egipcia de la justicia. —susurró.

Kaho giró el rostro de Syaoran hacia ella, luego frunció el ceño cuando le alisó la ceja izquierda.

—¿De dónde viene?

—Es un siervo de Noir —respondió Terada.

—¿Es un demonio, entonces?

Sakura se aclaró la garganta, probando para ver si Terada le permitía contestar ahora.

Él asintió con la cabeza para que continuara.

—No es un demonio. Es un semidiós egipcio. Noir le compró cuando era un niño, drenándole los poderes, y esclavizándolo.

Kaho hizo una mueca, como si la sola idea le causara dolor.

—¿Su madre era humana?

—Sí.

—¿Su padre?

Por la forma en que hizo la pregunta, Sakura podría decir que Kaho ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería que se la confirmara antes de decirlo en voz alta. Era casi como si temiera que al decirlo en primer lugar, de alguna manera lo hiciera cierto, en caso de que no lo fuera.

Sakura se lamió los labios antes de contestar.

—Set.

Kaho habló rápidamente en voz baja en un idioma que Sakura nunca había oído antes. Sonaba como si estuviera maldiciendo a alguien. Esperaba que fuera contra Set y no Syaoran.

Después de unos segundos de ira, se calmó, cerró los ojos y colocó la mano sobre el corazón de Syaoran.

Los ojos de Syaoran inmediatamente se abrieron mientras aspiraba el aliento de forma pronunciada y arqueaba la espalda. Era como si alguien le hubiese enganchado el pecho y estuviera tratando de levantarlo de la cama. Jadeó de dolor cuando cada músculo del cuerpo se le tensó y abultó.

—¡Basta! —gruñó Sakura—. Le estás haciendo daño —se abalanzó hacia Kaho, pero Terada la atrapó.

Sin embargo, Kaho cantaba en ese lenguaje lírico, sin importarle la cantidad de agonía que le causaba a Syaoran.

Él gimió y maldijo como si estuviera siendo torturado de nuevo.

Gritándoles, Sakura quiso detenerla, pero Terada no se lo permitió.

—¡Maldito seas, suéltame! —trató de usar los poderes sobre ambos, pero de alguna manera los estaban desviando, haciendo que se sintiera más débil de lo que nunca antes había estado.

¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de detener esto? ¿Cómo podían hacerle más daño? ¿No podía ver la diosa que él ya había tenido suficiente?

De repente, una luz pasó como un rayo por las heridas de Syaoran. Una a una, comenzaron a tejerse para cerrarse. Los moretones y cortes en la cara y las manos poco a poco se desvanecieron.

Sakura se congeló mientras lo miraba.

Cuando el último fue curado, volvió a caer sobre la cama donde yació jadeante. En un primer momento, miró hacia el techo como si estuviera esperando sentir dolor de nuevo. Entonces volvió la cabeza hacia ella y vio que el alivio le llenaba los hermosos ojos ambarinos. Ojos que ya no estaban atormentados por la lucha contra el dolor físico.

Era la primera vez que lo veía sin ningún tipo de lesiones o marcas. Ahora sólo mostraba el tatuaje.

Ella sonrió con asombro. Aunque sabía que era increíblemente hermoso, nunca imaginó la belleza exacta que tendría cuando estuviera ileso.

Ahora...

Era impresionante. Su color tan inusual y exótico. Y ese cabello, sus ojos... le hacían irresistible.

—Necesitas un afeitado, cariño —bromeó, acercándose a él para poder pasar los dedos por la ligerísima barba castaña que le oscurecía las mejillas. Sin estropear su aspecto. Sólo le hacía parecer más rudo.

Más masculino.

Y si estuvieran solos en este momento, estaría mordisqueando un camino hacia abajo por su mandíbula angular hasta lamerlo por todas partes.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó en un susurro mientras se pasaba uno de los dedos sobre los labios y ojos que habían estado tan dañados por la crueldad de Noir—. ¿Por qué no me duele? ¿A dónde se fue todo?

Esas palabras le recordaron el hecho de que ésta era probablemente la única vez desde que Noir le había comprado, que no padecía una terrible agonía.

Sakura señaló a Kaho con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Ella te ha curado.

Arrugando el ceño, volvió la cabeza. En el momento en que se centró en los rasgos de Kaho, frunció los labios con disgusto.

Whoa... esa no era la reacción que había esperado. Por la mirada en el rostro de Kaho, era evidente que ella también estaba esperando un poco más de amabilidad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí? —le gruñó.

La mirada oscura de Kaho se llenó de tristeza.

—Shh niño —dijo ella con dulzura—. No te haré daño.

Su expresión fría mostró cada parte de su rechazo.

—Tu presencia aquí me ofende.

Kaho esbozó una mueca de dolor. Alargó la mano para tocarle, pero se detuvo a sí misma como si temiera cómo podría reaccionar ante ella.

—Lo que te hizo tu padre estuvo muy mal, y por eso me disculpo aunque sé que no hay justificación suficiente que pueda borrar el dolor de lo que te hizo. Lloro por eso, también. Pero _no_ soy mi hermano y _nunca_ negaría a mis parientes.

El dolor y la acusación en sus ojos eran tangibles.

—No acudiste cuando te llamé y grité a todos que tuvieran piedad de mí hasta que mi garganta sangró.

—No te escuché, o habría acudido.

—No te creo. Eres una diosa. Una del orden y la justicia. Cuando te llamé, tu silencio me juzgó indigno, y me dejaste sufrir horrores indecibles.

Sakura tampoco estaba segura de creer a Kaho. Pero de cualquier manera, no importaba. Ninguna disculpa sería capaz de deshacer el infierno al que todos lo habían condenado.

Kaho tragó como si oyera los pensamientos de Sakura.

—Te pareces tanto a mi hermano —ella extendió la mano hacia su rostro, como si imaginase estar ahuecando una de sus mejillas. Pero no hizo contacto con él—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que vi su cara. A pesar de lo que piensas, Set no siempre fue malo o vil y no le juzgo. Aunque tu padre nació de la oscuridad, también luchó contra ella todas las noches al lado de nuestro padre, asegurándose de que Ra se levantara e hiciera retroceder al mal un día más... Al igual que tú, con Noir... tienes la mejor parte de su naturaleza.

—No te atrevas a defenderlo ante mí. Nunca.

Kaho asintió con la cabeza tristemente y luego miró a Sakura.

—Tienen que irse. Es por eso que le he sanado. Tus enemigos no te dejaran descansar. No hasta que los poderes de Syaoran sean totalmente restaurados.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Después de lo que acababa de hacerle Kaho a Syaoran...

—¿No puedes devolvérselos?

—Desafortunadamente, no soy quién los posee. Ellos tienen que liberarse de Noir y volver a Syaoran y no hay nada que cualquiera de nosotros pueda hacer para acelerar el que eso suceda —dando un paso más cerca de la cama, estiró la mano, esta vez con la intención de tocar Syaoran, pero él la agarró por la muñeca antes de que pudiera hacer contacto.

—No me toques.

Los ojos de Kaho se empañaron cuando dejó caer la mano.

—Noir ha enviado ya a sus perros a buscarte. No les llevará mucho tiempo rastrear tu olor hasta aquí. Te sentirán tal como yo lo hice. He curado tu cuerpo, pero...

—Disculpa si no te lo agradezco.

—Yo no lo haría —dio un paso atrás y susurró algo en voz baja.

Un instante después, un hombre alto, delgado pero musculoso apareció a su lado. Tenía el cabello corto de un negro intenso con reflejos azules, y había algo en él que le recordaba a Sakura la tranquilidad que habia en el ojo de un huracán. Sus ojos azules eran una combinación perfecta para los de Kaho no tanto por el color, sino por la forma, lo que le hacía preguntarse si no estarían relacionados. Aunque el tono de piel del hombre apenas tenía algo de color.

Vestido con un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camisa azul oscuro, se colocó como si estuviera listo para arrancarle la cabeza a alguien.

—Eriol —dijo Kaho dulcemente, en un tono que hizo que el sonido del nombre sonara como "Er-ihol"—. Este es mi sobrino, Syaoran. Quiero que cuides de él hasta que recupere los poderes.

Eriol se llevó la mano hasta el hombro izquierdo e inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente hacia ella.

—Le protegeré con mi vida.

Syaoran se burló de ellos.

—Soy el Alto Guardián de Azmodea. Lo último que necesito es a alguien que _me_ cuide. Confía en mí, sé cómo luchar.

Kaho suspiró.

—Esa es la misma arrogancia que le costó la vida a tu padre.

—¡_No_ soy mi padre!

—No, no lo eres. Pero eres mi familia, incluso si lo niegas. Y ahora que te he encontrado, no tengo ninguna intención de ver cómo te hacen daño, si puedo evitarlo —ella se sacó un collar del cuello y lo besó. Extendió la mano hacia Syaoran. El collar le desapareció de la mano, sólo para reaparecer en el cuello de él.

Frunció el ceño antes de intentar quitárselo. La cadena no se rompió.

—El beso de Ra no puede ser arrancado con la violencia. Sólo por el amor. Protegerá al que lo lleve de cualquier daño físico.

Syaoran apretó los dientes ante las palabras, odiándola por ellas. Eran insignificantes, demasiado tardías. Su tía Ma'at (su verdadero nombre en egipcio) era uno de los muchos dioses a los que despreciaba.

—¿Dónde estaba tu bondad cuando la necesitaba?

Ella apartó la mirada, pero él no se perdió el sentimiento de culpa en los ojos. Sabía que él tenía razón.

—Lamentablemente no estuve ahí para ti. Y lo siento mucho. Pero las cosas cambian. La gente cambia. No somos muchos más. Estoy cansada de perder a la gente que quiero. De enterrar a mi familia.

Kaho miró al otro dios que estaba a su lado... otro pariente que Syaoran no quería, ni deseaba cerca.

—Viaja con Eriol. Si no por tu seguridad, por la de Sakura. Puede protegerla, que Ra no lo quiera, si tu caes. Y a diferencia de ti, está familiarizado con este mundo. Él sabrá mejor cómo y dónde esconderla de cualquier daño.

Syaoran iba a comenzar a discutir, pero ella tenía razón. Sabía exactamente lo que Noir le haría a Sakura si los encontraba. Y él era tristemente ignorante del mundo humano. Todo había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que había caminado sobre él como un niño. No había absolutamente nada en esta habitación que le fuera familiar. Ni siquiera la peculiar cama en la que yacía.

A regañadientes, asintió con la cabeza.

Su tía sonrió con satisfacción.

—Que Ra permanezca entre tú y cualquier daño en todos los lugares vacíos por donde camines —y con esto, desapareció y los dejó.

Syaoran se miró el cuerpo intacto, asombrado por ello. Nada, absolutamente nada le dolía. Nada latía. Nada pinchaba. Era increíble. Honestamente no podía recordar la última vez que se había encontrado así. La última vez que no había sentido ningún dolor físico.

Tan acostumbrado al sufrimiento como un compañero constante, se mantuvo a la espera de que se produjera.

Pero no fue así.

Incapaz de comprender por qué Kaho sería tan amable con él ahora, después de tantos siglos, evocó su armadura para cubrirlo, entonces se deslizó de la cama. Gracias a los dioses por tener finalmente el poder suficiente para al menos vestirse.

Sakura le detuvo cuando se dirigió a la puerta. Frunció los labios en una sonrisa adorable que hizo que una parte de él se calentara y doliera de nuevo. Ella le barrió de arriba a abajo con una mirada desconcertada, pero él prefería tener su barrido en otra parte de su cuerpo.

—Cielo... cariño... encanto, no puedes caminar por ahí de esa manera. No hay una Feria del Renacimiento en la ciudad. Y la gente se dará cuenta.

Ahí iba ella de nuevo con sus extraños términos.

—¿Una qué?

—Exactamente —le puso las manos sobre el pecho y la armadura se convirtió en una extraña camisa de manga corta negra y un par de pantalones azules muy incómodos como los que Eriol llevaba.

Él sostuvo los brazos a los lados y la miró con disgusto.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Camiseta y pantalones vaqueros. Es lo que un hombre moderno usa.

—Pero me siento desnudo con esto.

—Ya te acostumbrarás.

No estaba seguro de que quisiera hacerlo. No ofrecía ningún tipo de protección.

—¿Dónde pongo una espada?

—No —dijo con un dejo de risa en la voz—. Eso solo haría que te arrestaran.

Él estaba completamente perplejo por sus palabras.

—¿La gente no tiene armas aquí? ¿Cómo pueden protegerse de los animales vagabundos y los bárbaros?

—Tenemos armas, sólo que no las llevamos en público, y aunque algunas de mis citas pasadas llevarían a alguien a creer que los bárbaros todavía existen, vivos y bien, la realidad es que es cosa del pasado.

Eriol se reía de ellos.

—Dioses, muchacho, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estuviste en el reino de los humanos?

Syaoran tuvo que pensar en ello durante un minuto.

—Cuando Neferkare fue faraón.

Eriol arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué Neferkare?

—¿Hubo más de uno?

Eriol resopló y se echó a reír.

—Maldita sea... eres viejo. No tanto comparado conmigo, pero... sin duda mucho más viejo, y desatarte en el mundo actual, después de todo este tiempo perdido va a ser entretenido como el infierno —él se echó a reír hasta que tosió.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que a nadie más le hacía gracia, se puso serio.

Más o menos.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada de reproche a Eriol.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso?

Terada respondió:

—Segunda Dinastía.

Y eso no significaba absolutamente nada para ella.

Cuando profundizó el ceño, Eriol aclaró la descripción.

—Alrededor de 2686 a.C.

Miró boquiabierta a Syaoran, incapaz de comprender el tiempo que había estado retenido por Noir. El tiempo que había sido torturado.

Eso fue hace cuatro _mil_ quinientos años. Cuatro. Mil. Quinientos. Años. Apenas podía conseguir pensar en ello. Y estúpidamente había pensado que ella era vieja. Era un bebé en comparación con él. Lo bueno es que nunca le había arrojado eso a la cara.

—Maldición, eres viejo —había estado en lo cierto. Syaoran era anterior a Roma.

Por mucho.

—¿Cuánto? —le preguntó Syaoran.

De repente se sintió mal por encontrar incluso la más mínima gracia.

—¿Realmente no lo sabes?

—Has estado en Azmodea. Sabes lo difícil que es decir cuándo pasan los días, y además durante mi encierro... Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea.

Incluso Eriol se puso serio cuando se dio cuenta del horror de la existencia de Syaoran.

—Han pasado cuatro mil quinientos años desde que Neferkare fue faraón.

Syaoran no podía respirar, cuando la comprensión le llegó. No era de extrañar que le pareciera una eternidad.

Lo había sido.

No estaba seguro de cómo tratar con el conocimiento. Estaba extrañamente entumecido. No era como si alguna vez hubiera esperado salir de Azmodea, pero...

Sakura se apoyó en él.

—Está bien, Syaoran.

¿Sería así? Él no estaba seguro de eso. Era una suerte que hubiera accedido a tener a Eriol con ellos. Él sería todo, menos útil aquí.

Sakura intercambió una mirada preocupada con Eriol.

—Se va a desmelenar cuando vea lo que hay ahí fuera.

—¿Desmelenar? —la preguntó Syaoran.

—Perder la cabeza. Puedes decirle adiós.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Aún no entiendo la mayor parte de lo que dices.

—Y ahora realmente entiendo el porqué. Vamos abuelo, necesitamos irnos.

Se encaminaron hacia la puerta.

—Espera.

Sakura hizo una pausa para mirar hacia atrás a Terada, que estaba preparando rápidamente una bolsa para ellos. Vendas, medicina, su cartera y un teléfono móvil que tenía en un cajón. Se lo entregó a ella.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó.

—En caso que lo necesites. Asegúrate de no utilizar tus tarjetas de crédito o tus cuentas. No querrás dejar una pista para que cualquiera pueda seguirte. Hay suficiente dinero en efectivo, y siéntete libre de utilizar mis tarjetas —él levantó el teléfono móvil—. Este es un teléfono con mi número ya programado. Si necesitáis la caballería para cualquier cosa, llámame. Puedo llegar a vosotros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y llevar tantos soldados como pueda, y nuestro ejército no es pequeño.

Su oferta la emocionó.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto. No puedo soportar ver a alguien perseguido. ¡Buena suerte!

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia él.

—Gracias, Terada.

—Vayan en paz —dijo, dando un paso atrás.

Sakura tomó a Syaoran por el brazo y se teletransportaron al callejón detrás de la casa en la que habían estado. Ella y Eriol se dirigieron hacia la calle, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Syaoran no se movía.

Arqueando una ceja a Eriol, se volvió para encontrar a Syaoran mirando al cielo con la expresión más incrédula que había visto en la cara de alguien. Sus rasgos llenos de asombro y admiración infantil.

Y le recordó su mirada hacia el sol en el ordenador de su habitación.

Se dio la vuelta en un círculo lento, mientras trataba de mirar todo. Los árboles, el cielo, los edificios, y lo que para él tenían que ser los sonidos extraños del tenue jazz y el zydeco, los coches, la gente hablando y riendo mientras pasaban al otro lado junto a la pared de ladrillo.

Se le rompió el corazón y se acercó a él.

—Es tan hermoso —susurró con reverencia—. Y cálido.

—Así es Nueva Orleans por lo general.

—¿Nueva Orleans?

—Ese es el nombre de esta ciudad.

—Oh —finalmente la miró y ella se dio cuenta de que él tenía entrecerrados los ojos hasta el punto de que se sorprendió de que pudiera ver algo siquiera.

No era de extrañar. Había vivido en la oscuridad durante tanto tiempo que los ojos ya no estaban acostumbrados a la luz.

Conjuró un par de gafas de sol para él, luego se las puso en la mano.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué son?

Ah, sí. No tenía ni idea.

Eriol cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—En tus días, los egipcios utilizaban el kohl para protegerse los ojos contra los intensos rayos del sol. Hoy en día, usamos estas... se llaman gafas de sol.

Sakura se las quitó y se las puso en el rostro. _Chica, elegiste bien_. Se veía muy bien con ellas. Miró hacia Eriol.

—¿Era realmente por eso que lo usaban los egipcios?

—Efectivamente.

—Wow, y yo que pensé que lo hacían por la moda.

Eriol no dijo nada.

—Tenemos que irnos. No tengo ni idea de a donde llevarte, pero no parece conveniente destacar aquí al aire libre cuando tenemos seguidores sobrenaturales tratando de encontrarnos.

Él señaló un buen punto.

—¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntó.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

—Mientras no sea a Azmodea, no me importa.

En ese momento, se sintió completamente perdida. Realmente no tenían ningún lugar adonde ir. Su casa estaba fuera de cuestión. Y Touya estaba desaparecido en acción.

Todo lo que tenía era a estos dos hombres con ella.

—Hey —dijo Eriol—. No pongas esa cara, ¿de acuerdo? Si comienzas a llorar, me pongo a llorar yo también, y me veo como un completo engendro cuando sollozo. No hay nada peor que un hombre grandote lloriqueando como un bebé. Eso mata totalmente mis posibilidades con las mujeres, ¿saben?

—Yo no iba a llorar. Pero eres muy amable por preocuparte.

—No hay problema.

Syaoran frunció el ceño por la forma relajada en que conversaban entre sí. Especialmente porque se acababan de conocer. Lo peor eran los celos que sentía, quería dar de puñetazos a la arrogante mandíbula de Eriol.

—Bueno —dijo finalmente Eriol—. Creo que el mejor lugar sería mi casa. Está aislada y debería ser segura si no les da miedo descender un poco.

Sakura no podía pensar en nada mejor.

—Suena perfecto.

Cuando empezaron a marcharse, se dieron cuenta de que Syaoran se había alejado de nuevo.

Esta vez, estaba en la pared, mirando a los coches aparcados alineados a lo largo de la acera. Sonriendo, ella se acercó para arrearle.

Tan pronto como le alcanzó, un coche pasó volando. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más y Syaoran se alejó unos tres metros.

Ella alargó el brazo para detenerlo.

—Está bien, Syaoran.

—¿Qué era esa cosa?

Ella le contestó con una pregunta propia.

—¿No habías visto un coche en la red?

—No.

Eriol hizo un sonido de disgusto en la parte baja de la garganta.

—Esto se volverá molesto si él alucina cada vez que ve algo a lo que no está acostumbrado.

Curvando los labios, Syaoran comenzó a atacar. Pero Eriol lo sorprendió tirando de él hacia sus brazos y en un movimiento ágil paso un brazo por detrás de su cabeza obligándolo a mirar hacia el suelo.

Syaoran se congeló al instante.

Después de unos segundos, Eriol lo dejó en libertad.

Tambaleándose un poco, Syaoran se presionó la mano en la frente como si estuviera mareado. Frunció los labios hacia Eriol.

—¿Qué me hiciste?

—Te puse al día. No quiero verte orinar en un lavamanos o hacer cualquier cosa para llamar la atención sobre nosotros. Necesitamos mezclarnos y no parecer los refugiados de una película de viaje en el tiempo mal escrita.

Syaoran todavía tenía el estómago revuelto, pero ahora disponía de todo un nuevo vocabulario y una comprensión del mundo en el que estaba. Por ello, casi podía agradecérselo al hijo de puta. Casi. Sin embargo, aún tenía muchas ganas de apalear a Eriol.

Sakura se acercó y le puso la mano en la mejilla. En el momento en que lo hizo, se olvidó completamente de la necesidad de poner el pie en un lugar muy incómodo del cuerpo de Eriol.

—Ey.

Syaoran la miró.

—Vamos a salir de esta. Confía en mí.

—Confío en ti —y lo hacía. Pero luego posó una mirada cortante en Eriol—. Ese hijo de puta es otra historia. No confíes en alguien que sirve a un dios, y mucho menos en uno cuyo más célebre sobrenombre es el Señor de la Masacre.

Ella abrió los ojos ante eso. Su rostro pálido, se encontró con la mirada de suficiencia de Eriol.

—¿Es eso cierto?

—Lo es.

—¿Quiero saber por qué te llaman así?

Syaoran respondió por él.

—Él es la mano de la venganza. El asesino personal de Kaho para cualquier persona a la que quiera castigar.

Eso no tuvo el efecto que esperaba sobre ella. En lugar de enfadarse con su enemigo, fue racional con él.

Syaoran odiaba lo racional.

—Así que es alguien como tú, entonces. Creo que ustedes dos se deberían llevar bien.

La sonrisa burlona en la cara de Eriol definitivamente no ayudó a mejorar el estado de ánimo de Syaoran.

—También soy el único al que invoca para proteger a los inocentes.

Sakura contuvo la respiración cuando los ojos de Syaoran se ensombrecieron de tal manera que le hizo saber que Eriol estaba a punto de sufrir.

Cuando habló, el tono de voz fue de una calma mortal y de gran nitidez.

—Pero sólo cuando te conviene.

Había tanto odio enterrado en esas palabras que hizo que el pelo de los brazos se le erizara. Cuando Syaoran había estado herido y con dolor, había sido aterrador.

Ileso, incluso sin sus poderes...

Él dios al completo frente a él haría sudar tinta y Eriol lo sabía.

La arrogancia le salió a Eriol al captar el significado de lo que Syaoran dijo.

—¿Estás diciendo que me llamaste y te ignoré?

Syaoran no respondió.

En lugar de eso, pasó junto a él, golpeándole el hombro y se dirigió a la calle.

Eriol frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo que no me dice ahora?

Sakura suspiró deseando poder ser tan ignorante sobre el pasado de Syaoran como lo era Eriol.

—Cuando era un niño pequeño, su madre —se ahogó al usar el título para la perra—, lo llevó al desierto, le rompió las piernas, y le dejó allí para que muriera. Por lo que he escuchado, estoy segura de que les pidió ayuda a todos, pero ninguno se molestó en dársela.

El horror le pasó por el rostro al pensar en lo que le dijo.

—¿Por qué ella hizo algo así?

—Set pensaba que él era patético y despreciable. Insultó a la madre por tenerlo, y sobre todo por llevarlo a su templo.

Eriol maldijo.

—Así que lo llevó al corazón del territorio de Set para que muriera delante de él. No es extraño que no lo supiéramos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él no respondió.

En cambio, corrió detrás de Syaoran y tiró de él para detenerlo.

—Antes de continuar odiándonos, déjame explicarte algo. Set era el dios del desierto. Era _su_ dominio, no el nuestro. Nunca se nos permitió aventurarnos ahí a menos que fuéramos invitados. Él atacaba violentamente a cualquier dios que se atreviera a invadir su territorio y ¿necesito recordarte lo que le hizo a Osiris y Horus? Tu madre te llevó al desierto, no sólo para hacerte daño frente a tu padre, sino para ocultarte de nosotros. Porque te juro que si alguno de nosotros hubiera conocido su crueldad, habríamos matado a la perra por eso.

Syaoran se quedó en silencio mientras digería las palabras. Honestamente, nunca había esperado una disculpa de cualquier miembro de su familia. Como regla general, los dioses nunca admitían cualquier tipo de fallo.

Ahora, tanto Kaho como Eriol le habían ofrecido una.

Pero al final...

—No cambia nada.

Eriol asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. No cambia lo que te pasó, y es una tragedia. Sin embargo, si de algo te sirve, te habríamos ayudado si lo hubiéramos sabido.

Ah, sí, que gran consuelo para él. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta cuántas veces los había llamado, ¿Por cuánto...? ¿Cuatro mil quinientos años? Oh, espera, no había llamado todo ese tiempo. Probablemente se había dado por vencido después de cien o menos años de ignorarle. Se burló de Eriol.

—Me ofreces palabras vacías que no significan nada. Es muy fácil decir lo que habrías hecho, si hubieses podido. Pero ninguno de ustedes sabe realmente cómo habrían reaccionado. Créeme, lo único que he aprendido acerca de los dioses es que todos ustedes son muy volubles. Alaban a una persona en un momento, y luego la condenan al siguiente. Así que no trates de aliviar tu sentimiento de culpa ofreciéndome algo que crees me hará sentir mejor. No quiero nada de ninguno, sólo que me dejen en paz —Syaoran se volvió y continuó por la calle.

Sakura le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Eriol.

—Sé cómo te sientes. Él me trató así al principio.

—Sí, pero es probable que tú no lo merecieras.

—Y tampoco él se merecía lo que le hicieron. A diferencia de ti, he visto el horror de su existencia. Tiene derecho a odiar.

—Entonces me quedaré detrás de ustedes dos y trataré de no molestarlo con mi presencia.

Sakura comenzó a responder, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Syaoran se había detenido en la acera a una calle de ellos.

Eso no fue lo que la preocupó.

Sino más bien la puta alta y delgada que estaba toqueteando a Syaoran, le hizo hervir la sangre. La visión se le oscureció mientras acortaba rápidamente la distancia entre ellos. ¿Por qué Syaoran no la estaba alejando? _Mírala, Sakura.__Ella es hermosa._ Eso sólo hizo que le doliera aún más.

La rubia se pasó la lengua alrededor del dedo índice mientras miraba a Syaoran por debajo de las largas y exageradamente maquilladas pestañas, entonces se lo chupó de una manera sugestiva. Luego se recorrió los labios mientras hablaba.

—Así que estás de visita, ¿eh? ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí y dónde te hospedas?

Sakura echó los brazos alrededor de él y miró a la mujer.

—Se queda conmigo. ¿Entendido, corazón?

Syaoran no estaba seguro de qué decir. La voz de Sakura era dulce y frágil a la vez... como sus ojos cuando miraron hacia él. No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de que estaba en problemas por ello.

Sakura volvió la mirada hacia la mujer que había dejado de pedirle instrucciones.

—Ahora bien, si no te importa, llegamos tarde a una cita con su médico especialista. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que no se quede sin crema para el sarpullido genital. Después de todo, es altamente contagioso, y arde terriblemente cuando no se trata.

La rubia se fue corriendo.

Syaoran abrió y cerró la boca cuando comprendió lo que ella acababa de hacer. Se quedó atónito, asombrado, y al mismo tiempo, extrañamente divertido. Y no tenía ni idea de qué emoción era más fuerte.

¿Realmente acababa de decir eso de él? ¿A un perfecto desconocido?

¿Por qué?

Sakura gruñó mientras se apartaba de él.

—¡Hombre tenías que ser!

No hubiera pensado que eso fuera algo particularmente malo, excepto por el tono de voz, que le decía que lo era.

—¿Qué he hecho?

Ella lo atravesó con la mirada.

—¿Perseguir a la primera zorra que ves? ¿En serio?

Gracias a Eriol, entendía esa palabra. Pero su furia lo dejó completamente perdido.

—¿Por qué estás enfadada conmigo?

—¿Por qué piensas?

—Honestamente no lo sé.

Ella hizo rodar los ojos.

—Sí, claro. Prácticamente estabas babeando por ella.

—En ningún momento se me cayó la baba —tenía la boca completamente seca y lo había estado todo el tiempo que conversó con la mujer.

—Tus ojos babeaban. Los vi.

Estaba totalmente perplejo con este argumento. ¿No se le permitía hablar con nadie?

—Tengo gafas de sol. ¿Cómo puedes ver mis ojos?

—Ella está celosa, Syaoran.

Miró a Eriol por una explicación.

—¿Por qué?

Sakura levantó las manos y comenzó a gesticular, gruñir y tal vez hasta ladrar un poco.

—¿Está gritándome, ahora?

Eriol se echó a reír.

—Oh sí, amigo. Está llamándote por un montón de nombres.

Eso lo sorprendió.

—¿La entiendes?

Eriol le habló a Sakura en el mismo idioma.

Por alguna razón, le enfureció y dolió que lo hubieran sacado de la conversación.

—¿Estas burlándote de mí?

Sakura echó las uñas hacia él, se volvió y se fue furiosa.

Syaoran no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer. No entendía las emociones humanas ni las relaciones. No en realidad. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que tuvo una.

Eriol dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Has herido sus sentimientos, muchacho. Tienes que ir a pedirle disculpas.

—¿Cómo los he herido?

—Piensa en ello, Syaoran. Ella arriesgó la vida para traerte aquí, salvarte del infierno, ¿y qué es lo que haces al primer minuto que te deja solo? Dejas que otra mujer coquetee contigo.

¿Eso era coquetear? ¿En serio?

Había pensado que la mujer era atractiva, pero nada en comparación con Sakura. Ella no había hecho que le corriera la sangre ni le había provocado pensamientos de su cuerpo cubriendo el suyo.

Sólo Sakura lo hacía. Ella era la única mujer por la que estaba dispuesto a sangrar. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo ella?

Syaoran corrió para alcanzarla.

—No era mi intención hacerte daño si así lo hice. Ella me preguntó una dirección, y le dije que no podía ayudarla. Eso fue todo lo que sucedió.

—No me importa.

—¿Entonces por qué estás molesta conmigo?

Sakura no tenía una explicación racional. Sabía que estaba exagerando y portándose mal. Sin embargo...

—No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo sé que duele por dentro.

Sus rasgos torturados, él le tomó la cara entre las manos.

—Eres la única persona a la que nunca haría daño.

Sakura intentó besarlo, pero él alejó la cabeza hacia atrás antes de que pudiera tocar los labios con los suyos. El rechazo le cortó tan profundo, que sentía como si su alma estuviera sangrando.

—No te entiendo, Syaoran.

Y la triste verdad era que no estaba segura de si alguna vez lo haría. Con el corazón dolorido, caminó de vuelta a donde Eriol los esperaba.

Syaoran suspiró mientras trataba de entender lo que había sucedido. _Debiste dejar que te besara_.

Pero a él le gustaba el hecho de que, por primera vez desde que era niño, los labios no le dolían, ni picaban o sangraban.

_Idiota_. A las mujeres les gustaba. Él lo sabía. No estaba seguro de qué placer obtenían al morderlo con tanta fuerza, pero...

_Apesto en este mundo, también_. Y en ese momento, se dio cuenta de la triste verdad que nunca había querido admitir.

No pertenecía a ninguna parte. Especialmente no a este mundo.

Y de igual manera. Ella no era suya de todos modos. Nunca podría ser suya.

Una vez que recuperara los poderes, la dejaría ir y...

No tenía ni idea. No había hogar para él aquí. Nadie a quien llamar amigo. De repente, este mundo era aún más aterrador que Azmodea.

_¿Por qué estás entrando en pánico? Ahí o aquí, el resultado es el mismo_.

Estaría solo. Al menos aquí, no tendría que preocuparse de Azura y Noir.

Pero cuando volvió a donde estaba Sakura y ella se negó a mirarlo, descubrió un sufrimiento aún peor que la tortura.

El de ver el dolor en sus ojos y saber que él lo había causado.

_**T**_ouya golpeó la puerta con la mano, sabiendo que era inútil, pero no podía estar solo asi sin hacer nada.

Yue se paseó detrás de él.

—No estás logrando nada.

—Me hace sentir mejor y me impide sacarte la mierda a golpes. Así que debes estar agradecido de que esté golpeando la puerta y no tu cabeza.

—Como quieras.

Haciendo caso omiso de él, Touya miró al alrededor del pequeño grupo que estaba enjaulado con él. Además de Yue, estaban Deimos, Phobos, Zeth, y Delphine. Parecía como si hubieran estado encerrados en ese pozo durante varios días.

Al igual que él, Zeth tenía el pelo negro pero tenía los ojos azules como los de Yue, azul cobalto, casi plateado. Phobos y Deimos eran gemelos y, hasta que fueron encerrados aquí, eran los líderes de los Dioses de las pesadillas que ahora estaban buscando a Sakura.

Delphine era una de las pocas diosas del sueño que tenía el pelo rubio.

—Tenemos que averiguar quién nos traicionó —repitió ella por enésima vez.

Touya gruñó.

—Ya hemos hablado de ello una y otra vez. No me importa quién es el traidor. Tenemos que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí. Preferiblemente antes de que maten a Sakura.

Pero al menos se consoló al saber que ninguna de las personas en esta sala lo había traicionado. Ya que eran sus compañeros de cárcel.

Pero, ¿quién lo había hecho? ¿Qué dios sería tan estúpido?

Deimos le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Vamos a llegar a ella a tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa si no lo hacemos? —Touya no podía soportar el dolor ante la idea de perderla. Ella era todo su mundo—. El Guardián dijo que la mataría si no regresaba hoy a él.

Phobos, que estaba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas, miró hacia arriba.

—Tal vez te arrastre de nuevo a Azmodea y entonces puedas encontrarla.

—Sí —coincidió Deimos—. ¿Cómo lo hizo la última vez?

—A través de mis sueños. Envió un señuelo para atraparme.

Deimos maldijo. Mientras estuvieran encarcelados aquí, ninguno tenía poderes. Ni siquiera la capacidad de viajar en los sueños.

Estaban totalmente perdidos.

—Mira el lado positivo —dijo Phobos con una sonrisa arrogante mientras posaba la mirada en Delphine—. Muy pronto, Jericho se dará cuenta de que no tiene a su esposa allí, nos encontrará y pateará la puerta abajo.

—Tienes razón. Mi bebé no va a jugar.

Sí, y como el hijo de Warcraft y Odio, Jericho era un dios formidable.

Sin embargo, Touya había mirado a la cara maquillada del infierno y había visto lo que era capaz de hacer.

Y ahora mismo, la bestia tenía a su hermana, y él no tenía idea de lo que el Guardián le estaba haciendo.

_Aguanta, cariño. Llegaré a ti. Te lo juro_.

Touya sólo esperaba que sus enemigos no lo mataran primero.

* * *

**Notas:**

*****Frases célebres de Sakura:

-Cielo... cariño... encanto...

-¡Tus ojos babeaban!… yo los vi

-Hombre tenias que ser!,

-Eriol y Sakura hablando en el mismo idioma, gruñendo y ladrando, jajajajaja los amé!

Como me divirtió este capitulo xD

¿Qué les parecio a ustedes?, Por fin nuestro Syaoran no esta sufriendo dolor físico, pero se tendrá que ir acostumbrando al dolor de la incomprensión en cuanto a mujeres se trata, porque… ¿Qué hombre nos entiende? D:

¿Se dieron cuenta del nuevo vocabulario de Syaoran? Jajaja, gracias Eriol.

Tambien me encanta Touya.

**Antes de que se me olvide... Feliz año nuevo! 13 días mas tarde, pero cuenta no? **Por cierto, sé que en esta ocasión no conteste los reviews! pero desde aqui se los agradezco mucho! como siempre!.. no los conteste porque... **Les tengo una SORPRESA! a las lectores que siguen mis historias, ;) **La cuál es la razón para que me retrasara un poquito para actualizar... Ahora si, ahi les va!.. **Dense una vueltecita por Érase una vez dos mundos**... :) Espero que me perdonen por el retraso!.. Mi proposito de este año es ponerme las pilas y me estoy esforzando!.. Los quiero lectores!, saludos y dejen jugosos reviews! :P


	17. Capítulo 16

**ACLARACIÓN:** Está historia es una adaptación de una de las geniales historias de Sherrilyn Kenyon, ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es solo con fines de entretenimiento, en pocas palabras no gano dinero por ello. :)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16

_**S**_akura estaba en el dormitorio que se acababa de adjudicar en el impresionante hogar de Eriol, contemplando por las ventanas del piso al techo, una de las vistas más hermosas del mundo. Cuando había dicho que su casa estaba aislada, no había sido una broma.

Lo que no había mencionado fue que su residencia estaba en medio de una isla de su propiedad. A ella siempre le había gustado mirar hacia el mar, pero esto…

_Wow_. Le recordaba mucho al domicilio de Touya en Grecia. Estaría en apuros si tuviera que decidir entre ellas cuál tenía las mejores vistas.

Y lo habría disfrutado mucho más si no estuviera tan enfadada con Syaoran.

Hijo de puta.

¿Era ella realmente tan repugnante que ni siquiera podía besarla? No sabía por qué estaba obsesionada con eso, pero para empezar le había pisoteado con fuerza el ego. Sabía que no era la más linda de las mujeres. Que los ojos demasiado grandes eran de un color extravagante. Uno de sus novios anteriores había hecho incluso el comentario de que había roto con ella porque le recordaba a un muñeco duende con sus ojos espeluznantemente grandes... Algo que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Quería matar a Syaoran por traer de vuelta todo este dolor que normalmente se mantenía enterrado.

_No soy tu yo-yo, amigo_. Estaba cansada de tratar de adivinar su estado de ánimo, que no tenía ningún sentido lógico para nadie más que para él.

_Gah_, ¿cómo de frustrante podía ser un hombre?

¿Y qué demonios era el golpeteo en su habitación? Que había estado sucediendo durante los últimos minutos, hasta el punto que casi estaba lista para ir y golpearle con sus zapatos. ¿No era suficientemente malo que le hiriera los sentimientos? ¿Estaba tratando de volverla loca, también?

Pero mientras estaba allí, contemplando su asesinato, sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el fondo de la mente.

_Algo no está bien_.

No lo podía explicar, pero tenía la imperiosa necesidad de llegar a él y asegurarse de que nada estaba mal.

_Por supuesto que está bien, ¿no es así? Estás volviéndote paranoica por nada_.

Sin embargo, esa sensación persistió. De hecho, era más fuerte por momentos hasta que se convirtió en un absoluto pánico de que le estaban atacando y la necesitaba.

_Eres una tonta. Simplemente vete a verle para que puedas comprobar lo idiota que eres_.

Y ella lo era, demasiado. No tenía ninguna duda. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por alguien que podía cuidar de sí mismo?

Muy bien. Lo que sea.

—Ya he tenido suficiente. —¿Qué daño podría causar? Por lo menos, él no se reiría de ella.

No sabía cómo hacerlo.

Furiosa consigo misma, salió de la habitación y llamó a su puerta.

Él no respondió.

Y persistía ese enorme soniquete.

Mirando a la madera que los separaba, usó los poderes para desbloquearla y abrir ella misma. Sin embargo, en el momento en que entró en la habitación, se detuvo en seco cuando le vio acostado en su cama.

Dormido, estaba en medio de una pesadilla y parecía como si estuviera tratando de pelear contra alguien que tuviera encima. Los golpes provenían de él al aporrear la pared con el brazo mientras se agitaba contra lo que estaba en su sueño.

Se acercó y trató de despertarle.

—¿Syaoran?

No respondió en absoluto.

El mal presentimiento se intensificó. ¿Había algo que lo sujetaba en el plano inconsciente?

—¡Syaoran! —Le sacudió aún más fuerte.

Sin embargo, siguió durmiendo.

Sakura se agachó cuando estuvo a punto de golpearla. Tenía que hacer algo para despertarle. Rápido.

Bien, si no podía conseguirlo de esta manera, lo haría de otra. Se acostó a su lado, cerró los ojos y usó los poderes para entrar en sus sueños.

Le tomó unos minutos superar el miedo por él para poder hacer la conexión que necesitaba. Con el tiempo, la niebla se despejó y se encontró a sí misma en Azmodea de nuevo.

Se encogió. ¿Por qué vino él aquí? Pero, por desgracia, era lo que la gente hacía. O bien visitaban lugares que les eran familiares o los que querían ver. Sin embargo, Syaoran tenía tan poca experiencia con cualquier otra cosa fuera de este infierno que en realidad tenía total sentido que estuviera aquí. ¿Dónde si no iba a ir?

Y mejor que estuviera sufriendo después de traerla de vuelta aquí, o de lo contrario lo estaría una vez que ella le encontrara.

Entonces, tendrían una agradable charla sobre lugares de ensueño aceptables para futuros viajes al inconsciente.

Con alas de gasa blanca, voló sobre el paisaje oscuro, tratando de localizarle. Al principio no vio nada en la oscuridad.

—¿Dónde está? —La voz airada provenía de la derecha.

Se redujo a sí misma a sombras y continuó hacia un pequeño prado siniestro.

Sonó una risa burlona de hombre.

—Golpeas como una niña artrítica de tres años de edad. —Esa era la voz de Syaoran.

El corazón se le contrajo. ¡_Oh, no_...!

Él estaba en problemas.

—¿De verdad crees que puedes hacerme daño? —Retó a quien fuera con quien estaba hablando—. Piénsalo otra vez, puta.

Replegando las alas, Sakura se deslizó entre las sombras hasta que le encontró. El estómago se le revolvió mientras centraba la mirada en lo que estaba sucediendo. _Otra vez no_...

Él estaba clavado en un árbol. Literalmente. Tres largas astas de lanzas sobresalían de su estómago y pecho, anclándole mientras cuatro mujeres le rodeaban.

La que había oído antes le agarró del pelo y tiró con fuerza.

—Llámala. ¡Ahora!

—No.

Le golpeó la cabeza contra el árbol.

—¿No te hemos hecho suficiente daño ya?

—¿Eso es lo que es esto? —le preguntó Syaoran con sorna—. Pensé que era un juego previo.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba viendo u oyendo. Las que estaban torturándole eran diosas del sueño. Debieron haber estado esperando a que se durmiera para poder agarrarle y arrastrarle de nuevo a este infierno.

Maldita sea. Ella ni siquiera había pensado en advertirle sobre el peligro que había conocido desde su nacimiento. Estúpidamente, había asumido que todo el mundo sabía que debía tener cuidado con los poderes de los dioses, en especial de los que se meten en tus sueños.

Pero Syaoran no era griego.

La que parecía la líder hundió profundamente la mano en el cabello de él otra vez para poder tirar de su cabeza hacia la suya.

—Es una pena que no supiéramos lo hermoso que eras la otra noche cuando te teníamos. Incluso los Phonoi se hubieran impresionado.

—Que te jodan.

Ella le sonrió, y luego atrajo sus labios hacia los de ella.

Syaoran gruñó mientras ella retrocedía y le soltaba los labios ensangrentados. Él le escupió la sangre, pero lo esquivó y se echó a reír antes de burlarse.

Sakura se sintió mal al darse cuenta del porqué no la había besado antes.

¿_Cómo he podido olvidarlo_? ¿Después de todo lo que había visto?

Pero entonces había estado tan envuelta en sus propios perjuicios del pasado, que había perdido de vista el hecho de que Syaoran no conocía de besos sin sangre y dolor.

_Incluso yo le mordí cuando me besó_.

No era de extrañar que se hubiera alejado. No había querido hacerle daño. Sólo había estado tratando de protegerse de más dolor.

De alguna manera se había olvidado de haberle mordido. Pero apostaba a que Syaoran no. ¿Cómo podría? Él sólo había estado tratando de darle una voz y ella lo había herido por ello.

Es extraño como siempre recuerdas el dolor que alguien te causa, pero rara vez el dolor que has causado primero.

—Aquí, Maia. —Una de ellas, pasó a su verdugo un cuchillo—. ¿Qué dices si lo castramos? ¿Crees que podría transmitirse de sus sueños a la vida real si lo hacemos? —Miró hacia arriba y le chasqueó la lengua a Syaoran—. ¿Qué? ¿Ninguna réplica inteligente para eso?

Syaoran no dijo nada mientras intentaba tirar de una de las lanzas del pecho otra vez.

La maldita cosa no se movía.

Miró a las cuatro mujeres que lo habían arrastrado a este reino contra su voluntad

—Haz lo que quieras. Estás perdiendo el tiempo de todos modos. Sakura no vendrá por mí.

No era al que ella amaba. E incluso si por algún milagro lo fuera, todavía estaba furiosa con él. Infiernos, tenía suerte de que no hubiera sido ella quien le clavara en el árbol.

Cuando había tratado de disculparse de nuevo en la casa de Eriol, ella le había golpeado con la puerta en las narices.

Devastado, se había ido a su habitación. Y con nada más que hacer y nadie con quien hablar, había cometido el error de tratar de dormir.

Debería haber sido más listo. ¿Por qué habría pensado alguna vez estar a salvo? El sueño ni una sola vez en su vida le había dado la paz. Sólo le dejaba débil y vulnerable a cualquier ataque.

La diosa del sueño levantó el cuchillo contra su cuello.

—¿Dónde prefieres que te apuñalemos esta vez? ¿_Hmm_? —Pasó la hoja por el hueco de la nuez—. Aquí siempre es doloroso ser apuñalado.

Lo arrastró hasta su pecho, dejando una línea sangrienta debajo de la hoja.

—Además, siempre está el corazón, o... —La trasladó a su entrepierna—. Entonces, ¿qué va a ser? Si te herimos gravemente en tus sueños, te llevarás las heridas cuando despiertes de nuevo. Así que si yo fuera tú, la llamaría mientras aún eres capaz.

Él negó insistentemente con la cabeza.

—No voy a hacerlo. —Nunca pondría a Sakura en peligro.

—Es un asco para ti esta noche. —Tiró el brazo hacia atrás lista para apuñalarle.

Syaoran se tensó y contuvo la respiración a la espera del dolor que ya podía sentir.

Por una vez, no llegó.

Antes de que pudiera apuñalarlo, una mancha vino corriendo desde las sombras y la derribó en el suelo.

Al principio, pensó que estaba imaginando cosas. Pero no había duda en el destello de los ojos esmeralda brillando en la oscuridad.

Sakura estaba sobre la mujer, golpeándola con una ferocidad de la que él no sabía que era capaz. Las otras tres se lanzaron hacia ella.

—¡Sakura, detrás de ti!

Ella se puso de pie y manifestó un báculo que giro alrededor de su espalda hacia el frente. Golpeó a una de las mujeres con el duro extremo en la cara, luego golpeó a la segunda en la cabeza. Y a la tercera, en el medio.

Tenía que darle crédito. Sabía cómo manejarlo con una habilidad que no hubiera creído posible. Fue una suerte que le hubiera quitado sus poderes cuando la capturó. Con sus habilidades, tal vez pudo o no haberlo derrotado, pero definitivamente le habría hecho heridas en el cuerpo.

En cuestión de minutos, puso a las putas en fuga. Mientras huían, gritó detrás de ellas.

—Pasen el mensaje, putas. Si quieren pelear conmigo en este reino, mejor que practiquen más y traigan buenos refuerzos.

Con dificultad para respirar, se volvió hacia él.

Nunca en toda su vida había visto algo más hermoso que su pelo alborotado cayendo sobre esos ojos que tocaban una parte de él que creía haber perdido para siempre.

El corazón.

Cepillándose el cabello hacia atrás, lanzó el báculo sobre el suelo y corrió hacia él.

—¿Todavía estás conmigo?

Él se miró las lanzas en el torso.

—Lamentablemente, puedo decir honestamente, que en comparación con otras sesiones que he tenido, ésta no fue tan mala.

Ella suspiró con cansancio.

—Encuentras tu humor en los momentos más extraños. —Con el ceño fruncido, alcanzó la lanza—. Esto va a doler. Lo siento mucho.

La detuvo antes de que pudiera tirar hacia fuera.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Sakura hizo una pausa ante el tono extraño en su voz. Él realmente no lo comprendía.

—¿No lo sabes?

Él negó.

—Estabas tan enojada conmigo. Creí que no me hablarías otra vez jamás.

Ella le tomó la mano en la suya y la apretó.

—Cariño, yo siempre vendré a por ti.

—Pero yo no te he llamado.

—No tenías que hacerlo. Sabía que me necesitabas. Aguanta. —Tiró de la lanza tan rápido como pudo, con la esperanza de ahorrarle el dolor tanto como fuera posible.

Syaoran se mordió los labios cuando lo liberó de las otras dos. En lugar de dejarlo caer al suelo, le sostuvo contra sí y le mantuvo cerca.

—Espera —le susurró en la oreja mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros—. Te llevaré a casa.

_**S**_yaoran despertó lentamente. Durante un minuto, tuvo miedo de abrir los ojos para encontrarse de vuelta en su habitación o, peor aún, en la cámara de tortura de Noir.

Pero cuando capturó la esencia de su preciosa flor de loto, supo que estaba a salvo.

Cuando parpadeó para abrir los ojos, fue para ver a la mujer más hermosa que existía.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, ella empezó a romperle la camisa, tirando para exponer el estómago y el pecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó.

—Asegurándome de que las perras no te hirieron tanto que trajeras tus heridas contigo. Juro que si lo hicieron, las perseguiré y patearé sus dientes hasta que me rueguen que me detenga y aún así me...

Sakura se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de la cosa más increíble de todas.

La risa de Syaoran.

Aturdida, se sentó sobre sus piernas para fruncir el ceño y maravillarse de la manera en que su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y le hizo tener mucho mejor aspecto.

Realmente tenía una sonrisa adorable que podría derretir el corazón más helado.

Pero estaba completamente desconcertada por su estado de ánimo.

—¿Es que acaso encuentras _esto_ gracioso?

—No —susurró—. Me parece un milagro. —Se acercó y le ahuecó la cara con la mano—. De verdad viniste por mí.

Ella cerró los ojos y frotó la mejilla contra la palma de su mano, saboreando la sensación de su piel en la suya.

—Te dije que lo haría.

Pero él nunca lo había creído. Ni por un solo latido. Las palabras eran baratas.

Las acciones eran las que valían.

Aún así, ella había luchado contra sus atacantes y lo trajo a casa. Justo como le dijo que haría.

Ella liberó su mano y regresó a buscar lesiones en su cuerpo. Algo que no le hubiera importado tanto si no le estuviera poniendo tan duro que no podía soportarlo.

Y cuando se inclinó sobre él, derramando su cabello suave sobre el pecho que había desnudado, casi llegó sólo por su esencia única.

Sakura dudó cuando vio el fuego en esos ojos ámbar que la seguían en cada movimiento. Más que eso, sintió su deseo por ella en la hinchazón contra el muslo.

Ninguno de los dos se movió mientras se miraban el uno al otro, con mucho miedo de moverse. Con temor de cómo iba a reaccionar el otro si lo hacían.

Sabían que una palabra o acción equivocada rompería el momento, y era algo que ninguno de ellos quería echar a perder por accidente.

Pero Sakura nunca había sido para nada tímida. Se deshizo por completo de la camisa para poder recorrer con la mano su pecho desnudo y sentir la pared de músculos tallados ahí. Había la más ligera capa de vello en sus pectorales. El pelo desaparecía en el abdomen de ocho paquetes sólo para comenzar de nuevo por debajo de su ombligo, donde era más denso, según dirigía la mirada hacia la parte de él que estaba hinchada por ella.

No obstante, era el tatuaje lo que destacaba intensamente sobre su piel. Lo primero que llamó su atención. Lo único que había manifestado en un intento por darse consuelo.

El primer refugio que Noir le había robado.

Ahora, ella quería ser la que le diera consuelo y alejara el dolor. Para mostrarle que no necesitaba las alas de un pájaro para escapar de lo que estuviera sucediendo a su alrededor. El placer que podría tener con su propio cuerpo.

_Déjame amarte, Syaoran_...

¿Pero su testarudo señor demoníaco aceptaría alguna vez a alguien? Incluso a ella. ¿O estaba tan herido que nadie jamás lo conseguiría del todo otra vez?

Syaoran apretó los dientes cuando Sakura se inclinó hacia delante para pasar la lengua por el tatuaje de la golondrina. Fue la primera vez desde que apareció, que no odió ni la marca ni lo que significaba.

Cerrando los ojos, se entregó a sí mismo a su boca y al toque cálido que le penetró muy por debajo de la piel y le calmó a unos niveles que nunca hubiera imaginado posible. Los sentidos se le incendiaron, en realidad estaba mareado por el sublime placer de tenerla entre los brazos.

Le pasó las manos bajo la blusa y sobre la espalda, disfrutando de lo cálida y suave que era su piel. Lo bien que olía. Todo a su alrededor se desvaneció cuando él mismo se entregó por completo a sus caricias. Caricias que fueron mucho más dulces que todo lo que había imaginado.

¿Y cómo podría haberlo hecho? Nadie jamás le había tocado de esa forma.

No había dolor en su toque suave. Ni uñas despellejándole.

Pero su blusa estaba empezando a frustrarlo mientras trataba de sentir más de ella.

—No es justo —le susurró en la oreja—. Tú aún tienes la blusa.

Ésta se desvaneció al instante.

Syaoran succionó el aire ante la vista de sus senos perfectamente formados. El tono de su piel era muy pálido en comparación con la suya. Algo que no tenía ningún sentido ya que ella vivía en el mundo bajo la luz del sol y él había vivido en la oscuridad durante tanto tiempo que casi no podía tolerar el sol en absoluto.

La boca se le hizo agua cuando tomó los pechos llenos en sus manos y sonrió ante la generosidad de ellos. Se incorporó para que poder recorrer con la lengua el pezón contraído de su seno derecho y, finalmente lo saboreó.

_Mmm_... Era incluso más suculento que en su mejor fantasía, y quería probar cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta que estuviera borracho de ella.

Sakura se estremeció por la forma en que la lengua de Syaoran jugó contra el pecho mientras la hizo rodar sobre la espalda, sin retirarse de ella.

Luego se trasladó de pecho a pecho, haciéndole cosquillas en los pezones con su lengua. Algo que hizo que el cuerpo le convulsionara con una felicidad increíble. ¿Quién sabía que un hombre podía hacer eso? Su señor demoníaco era extremadamente talentoso. Tanto es así que en realidad tuvo un orgasmo a los pocos minutos sólo por esa razón.

Echando la cabeza atrás, se rió con éxtasis mientras su mundo explotaba.

Syaoran sonrió cuando la sintió temblar contra él. El sonido de su nombre en sus labios...

Era la más dulce de las canciones y estaba muy agradecido de haberle dado esa voz.

Nunca había gozado en complacer a sus compañeras antes. En el pasado, había desarrollado esa habilidad en particular como una forma de atenderlas lo más rápido para poder encontrar su propia liberación y terminar con ellas.

Sin embargo, con Sakura, quería que durara y quería complacerla como nunca había sido complacida. Estaba desesperado por asegurarse de que cuando ella saliera de esta cama, nunca se arrepintiera ni un solo minuto de estar con él.

Sakura se lamió los labios mientras volvía a recostarse y Syaoran continuaba acariciándole los senos con las manos mientras suavemente le raspaba la piel con los dientes. Ella se incorporó para darle un beso.

Él se alejó de nuevo.

—Syaoran…

—Lo siento —susurró. Mirando hacia ella, tragó saliva y bajó la boca hacia la suya. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y rígido. Se encogió ante la expectativa de un beso.

Sakura pasó un dedo sobre su boca mientras él la observaba.

—Se supone que un beso no debe doler, Syaoran.

Él frunció el ceño como si pensara que estaba loca.

—Confía en mí.

Syaoran asintió con la cabeza, aunque no lo creyera ni por un instante. Los besos no perjudicaban a las mujeres. Pero siempre le dolían a él. No importaba quién se los diera, el resultado siempre era el mismo.

Se preparó para el dolor que vendría cuando ella le presionó los labios con los suyos. Ella le enterró las manos en el pelo mientras le lamía ligeramente los labios, enviándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Y cuando ella le resbaló la lengua en la boca para acariciarle la suya y juguetear con los dientes, él juraría que vio las estrellas.

Sakura sonrió cuando lo sintió relajarse contra ella, e implicarse más en el beso, hasta que finalmente tomó él el control.

Y fue su turno de sentirse asombrada. Aunque había tenido su porción de novios y citas a lo largo de los siglos, ninguno de ellos jamás la había besado así.

Como si fuera el aire que respiraba. Le hundió las manos en los suaves mechones despeinados y dejó que le envolvieran los dedos en la más dulce de las caricias. No sabía por qué, pero su cabello siempre la hacía sonreír. Probablemente porque era lo único de él que se negaba a permanecer en control. Toda una contradicción.

Igual que él.

Y en aquel momento, mientras sus alientos se mezclaban y él gimió contra ella, hizo el más asombroso descubrimiento de todos.

Lo amaba.

Realmente. Profundamente.

Con todo el corazón.

Sí, la hacía enloquecer. Tenía la habilidad de enfurecerla, llevarla al nivel más alto de locura e incitar el deseo de asesinarle.

Y al mismo tiempo, le rompía el corazón y le hacía ansiar su toque incluso mientras intentaba pensar dónde ocultaba su cuerpo.

Pero sobre todo, siempre que él la miraba, le hacía sentirse como una diosa. Pura y simplemente. Y cuando la sostenía así, casi podía creer que era hermosa.

_Te amo, Syaoran_.

Si sólo se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta. Pero era más lista que eso. Él no estaba preparado para creerle. Lo habían herido demasiado. Pero a su tiempo, iba a hacerlo. De algún modo.

La cabeza de Syaoran daba vueltas ante la forma en que Sakura lo agarraba y besaba sin hacerle el más mínimo daño. Jamás se imaginó algo tan dulce. Tan suculento.

Ahora entendía el porqué la gente ansiaba esto. Por qué estaban dispuestos a morir y matar por ello.

Y mientras respiraba de ella, una necesidad llegó de la parte más oscura del alma.

_Ámame_…

Estaba desesperado por su corazón y no tenía ni idea del porqué. Pero siempre que estaba con ella…

Nada más importaba. No sentía ningún dolor.

Sólo ella. Su sonrisa le calentaba hasta la parte más fría del alma. Y ella no tenía ni idea de cuánto poder tenía sobre él. Noir podía poseer su cuerpo. Pero ella poseía su corazón y su atribulada alma.

En sus brazos, tenía la capacidad de soñar de nuevo. Creer que quizás, sólo quizás, no era un pedazo de mierda sin valor para ser usado y desechado.

Que quizás por una vez, valía la pena ser conservado.

En aquel momento, se sentía más expuesto y vulnerable que nunca. Porque sabía una verdad que jamás podría negar.

Sakura era la única persona sobre esta tierra, por encima o más allá, que podría destruirle con una sola palabra.

¿Cómo podía haberse hecho esto a sí mismo? Sabía que era mejor no dejar que nadie se acercara a él. Pero aun así, no podía dejarla ir. Ella era demasiado vital, demasiado dulce, y la forma en que le miraba…

Como si él le importara.

En sus ojos, veía al hombre que siempre quiso ser y deseó no decepcionarla jamás.

Sakura, juguetonamente, le apartó de modo que pudiera bajar la mirada por aquel cuerpo magnífico que se ondulaba con un rudo poder. Ella le besó desde el pecho hasta el hueso de la cadera, un camino de lo más suculento que jamás había hecho.

Pero cuando le rozó ligeramente la erección con la mano, él se apartó y le agarró la muñeca para impedirle acariciarle.

Aquel reflejo la cogió completamente desprevenida. Nunca había estado con un hombre que hiciera eso antes. Por lo general, rogaban ser tocados.

De nuevo, la sorprendió.

Desconcertada, encontró su insegura mirada.

Él tiró de su mano hacia arriba y se la puso contra el pecho antes de finalmente explicarse.

—Puedo funcionar mucho mejor para ti si esperas hasta el final para hacerme daño ahí.

Ella no supo qué le dolió más, si la sincera honestidad en su voz o la expectativa del dolor que vio en sus ojos. Él habló como si no fuera nada más que un mono entrenado sin otro objetivo que servirla y marcharse.

Con mano temblorosa, apartó suavemente el cabello de su frente.

—¿Alguna vez alguien ha hecho el amor contigo?

Frunciendo el ceño, él ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Hacer el amor? No sé qué es eso.

Por supuesto que no lo sabía. Porque nadie jamás lo había tocado con manos cariñosas. Toda su vida, ellos lo habían usado, habían abusado de él, y luego lo habían lanzado lejos.

Pero eso iba a cambiar.

Ella le sonrió.

—Estás a punto de averiguarlo, pero tienes que confiar en que no voy a hacerte daño.

—No sé si puedo.

Lo más triste fue que ella le creyó.

—Entonces te enseñaré.

Syaoran no tuvo ni idea de lo que quiso decir hasta que ella manifestó cinco bufandas de seda. Enganchó una a su muñeca y luego la ató a la cama.

El pánico lo apresó ante sus intenciones.

—¿Qué hice para disgustarte?

Se colocó la cabeza de él sobre el pecho y le meció. Luego trabó la mirada en la de él para que le pudiera ver la sinceridad en los ojos.

—Cariño, esto no va de castigos. Va de placer. _Tu_ placer. Confía en mí.

Ella continuaba diciendo eso.

¿Se atrevería?

Intentando hacerla feliz, se obligó a rendirse ante lo que le estaba haciendo aun cuando eso le aterrorizaba.

Una vez que tuvo sus brazos y piernas atadas, ella vaciló.

—¿Estás bien?

No estaba seguro. Odiaba ese sentimiento. El de estar a merced de alguien. Siempre.

Pero le había hecho una promesa.

—Creo que sí —mintió.

Ella estrechó la mirada como si sintiera su falta de honradez.

—Confía en mí. Realmente vas a disfrutarlo. —Y con eso, le vendó los ojos.

Syaoran sostuvo el aliento cuando temió lo que ella le haría ahora y sin poder protegerse en absoluto.

Hasta que sintió su suave y largo pelo sobre el pecho. Levemente, estimuló la carne como el beso de una mariposa. Los ojos se le pusieron en blanco cuando le golpeó suavemente con él. Pero no hubo ningún dolor.

Sólo dulce tortura.

Lentamente, de forma juguetona, ella comenzó a besarlo de nuevo. Primero en los labios, luego en el cuello y orejas. Orejas que lamió y sopló hasta que el cuerpo le ardió. Sus desnudos pechos se aplastaron contra la piel mientras ella se deslizaba hacia abajo por el cuerpo, mordisqueando la carne todo el camino.

Bueno, eso estaba bien.

En realidad, más que bien. En cualquier momento que Sakura quisiera atarle y torturarle así, él sería su más que dispuesto esclavo.

Entonces sintió su cálido aliento contra su pene y se tensó involuntariamente.

Sus dedos comenzaron a bailar sobre la punta, hasta que una gota se escapó de ella. Con la respiración irregular, se mordió el labio mientras un placer ciego lo consumía. Lenta y fácilmente, ella frotó la humedad, bajando por el pene, hasta que jugó con los rizos en el centro del cuerpo. Sus uñas los tocó ligeramente y luego su mano se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que lo ahuecó en la caricia más dulce que alguna vez conociera.

Arqueando la espalda, él gruñó por lo bien que se sentía.

Entonces sintió algo aún mejor.

Ella lo tomó en su boca y lengua hasta que él pensó que moriría por ello. Es más, escuchó sus murmullos de placer. Realmente ella disfrutaba saboreándolo.

No podía creerlo.

Nadie jamás le había hecho esto antes. Nadie.

Intentó contenerse para poder satisfacerla a cambio, pero era implacable con su boca, lengua y mano mientras lamía, sorbía y acariciaba cada centímetro de él.

Y antes de poder detenerlo, se corrió.

De todos modos ella no se apartó. Más bien siguió probándolo y dándole placer hasta que tragó el último estremecimiento del saciado cuerpo.

Sólo entonces lo dejó ir. Con mano gentil, deslizó la venda de sus ojos y le sonrió.

—¿Todavía estás vivo, cariño?

Jamás se acostumbraría al modo en que las palabras cariñosas hacia él se deslizaban de su lengua.

—No, _sšn_ —¿Cómo podría estarlo después de esto?

Ella se echó hacia atrás como si la hubiera abofeteado. Luego sus ojos se oscurecieron con una furia de la que él no entendió el motivo.

—¿Um… um… Syaoran?

Aquel tono helado le volvió sumamente cauteloso. Sobre todo porque todavía estaba atado y a su merced.

—¿Sakura?

—¿Acabas de llamarme Su-san?

Él frunció el ceño ante la extraña palabra.

—¿Susan? ¿Qué es eso?

Su voz todavía estaba cubierta de helado veneno.

—El nombre de una mujer.

—Nunca he oído tal nombre.

—¿Entonces por qué acabas de llamarme así hace un minuto?

Le llevó un segundo entenderlo.

—¿Te refieres a _sšn_?

Sakura estrechó la mirada cuando lo dijo otra vez. Y como antes, la hizo querer darle de patadas porque sonaba algo así como Ses-sahn… la forma en que alguien con su acento podría decir el nombre de Susan o Suzanne.

—Sí. ¿Quién es esa?

—No quien. Significa flor de loto en egipcio.

—¿Flor de loto? ¿De verdad?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Qué apelativo tan extraño.

—¿Por qué flor de loto?

—Es la más sagrada y hermosa de todas las flores de Egipto. Florecen en el lodo y brillan en la oscuridad como un regalo de los dioses que te recuerdan que no importa lo malo que sea algo, mejorará. No importa lo oscura que sea la noche, la luz vendrá para ti. Si la tomas, tienen el poder de tranquilizar, calmar y curar tus heridas. —Cuando dijo sus siguientes palabras, éstas estaban envueltas de emoción y sinceridad—. Tú eres, y siempre serás, mi _sšn_.

Sakura apretó los labios mientras las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos. Esas palabras le pusieron el corazón a latir con fuerza cuando comprendió que _sšn_ significaba mucho más que una expresión cariñosa dicha al azar hacia ella.

Él se la había ofrecido, pensada y escogida, a propósito.

Syaoran se retorció sobre la cama como si intentara alcanzarla.

—No quería entristecerte, Sakura. Lo siento si lo hice. Si me desatas, ahora te daré placer.

Ella se sorbió las lágrimas y le ofreció una temblorosa sonrisa.

—No me has puesto triste. Para nada —Movió su collar a un lado para lamerle el pezón de nuevo—. Esto no se trata de que me complazcas. Se trata de que yo te dé placer a _ti_. Y cariño, estoy a punto de mecer tu mundo.

_**H**_oras más tarde, Syaoran estaba tumbado en la cama con Sakura acurrucada contra él mientras dormía. Se había envuelto a sí mismo completamente a su alrededor, de modo que sus caderas se apretaran contra la ingle y sus pechos descansaran sobre los brazos.

Todo lo que podía oler o sentir era a ella, y era todo lo que deseaba.

Aún no podía creer todas las cosas increíbles que ella le había hecho hoy.

Era…

No encontraba las palabras.

Ahora se sentía completamente saciado y tranquilo de un modo que jamás había creído posible. Todo estaba bien en el mundo y él casi no poseía ni un solo poder de dios.

¿Quién habría pensado que podría pasar?

Él, el más salvaje de los Guardianes, el único que había resistido la peor tortura que Noir podía impartir, fue domesticado por la mujer más diminuta que jamás había visto.

Y no lo había hecho con palizas o insultos.

Lo había derribado con un solo beso.

No tenía ni una pizca de sentido. Había sido vendido a Noir contra su voluntad y había luchado contra esa posesión todos los días desde entonces. Pero a ella se había entregado de buen grado. Sin dudas o pesar.

Syaoran frotó la mejilla contra su pelo y sonrió. En este día había conocido la única felicidad que había tenido. Y a diferencia de ella, tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Estaba aterrorizado de que si lo hacía, se despertaría para descubrir que todo fue un sueño. O peor, que otra vez le habían arrebatado todo.

Nunca los dioses le permitieron ser feliz. ¿Por qué eso debería cambiar ahora?

De repente, Sakura saltó en la cama como si algo la hubiera asustado. Su respiración era irregular mientras le alcanzaba y comenzaba a tantearle el cuerpo desnudo.

Sus acciones le preocuparon.

—¿Qué haces?

Ella apretó el collar que Kaho le había dado en su palma, y por fin se calmó un poco.

—¿Por qué no funcionó esto?

—No entiendo.

Ella apretó su agarre.

—¿Recuerdas lo que tu tía dijo cuándo te lo dio? Que te protegería… y aun así no lo hizo. Las malditas diosas perras te atacaron y te hirieron mientras lo llevabas.

Él tiró de la cadena hasta que ella la liberó y la dejó caer sobre el pecho desnudo.

—Pero sólo fui herido en mis sueños. Una de ellas me dijo antes de que empezara a apuñalarme que también debería haber sido herido fuera del sueño, pero no lo estaba. Quizás sí que funcionó.

Sakura se calmó otro poco mientras lo consideraba. Tal vez tenía razón.

Y aun así, no podía sacudirse la mala premonición que acababa de tener mientras estaba profundamente dormida. De Syaoran siendo arrastrado de vuelta a Azmodea por Noir y puesto en una sala como en la que ella había encontrado a Touya.

Una y otra vez, vio claramente su tortura…

Con cada detalle.

La última vez que le había ocurrido algo así, su madre murió días más tarde.

Y exactamente de la forma que ella había predicho.

* * *

**Notas:**

**- **Calor!... uff.. que calor hace no?.. aunque aqui es invierno de pronto como que estamos a unos 35 grados no?.. y subiendo! D: jajaja xD

- Syao amarrado a una cama *¬*

- Oww y el siguiente capítulo según yo esta mas HOT que este x)

- Sakura como una muñeca duende con ojos espeluznantemente grandes... damn.. que bien me la imagine xD

En fin, aqui esta ya la actualizacion... y gente, he de decirles.. **Que falta poco para el final**... pero tal vez me tarde un poquitin más en actualizar por dos razones... Uno, los capitulos que siguen son más dificiles de adaptar y dos, ya casi entro de nuevo a clases. Si, de hecho hoy estoy con el enorme estress de las inscripciones. Rayos, tomenselo como consejo.. aunque su madre las intente convencer.. No entrén a una escuela que no les guste... De lo contrario los perseguirá el mal Karma u.u

**Ya leyeron el último capítulo de Erase una vez dos mundos!?.. Los invito a que se pasen por mi otra historia y dejen review! **

Es **MUY IMPORTANTE **que dejen **REVIEW!** ^^


	18. Capítulo 17

**ACLARACIÓN:** Está historia es una adaptación de una de las geniales historias de Sherrilyn Kenyon, ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es solo con fines de entretenimiento, en pocas palabras no gano dinero por ello. :)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 17

_**S**_akura se reía mientras miraba a Syaoran tratando de descubrir cómo funcionaba el Ipod. Solamente él podía verse así de sexy con el ceño fruncido tan severamente mientras usaba un par de auriculares negros en las orejas que le colgaban a ambos lados de la cabeza.

—Esto fue hecho por un demonio también, ¿cierto? —su voz retumbó en la habitación.

Sakura le apartó uno de los auriculares.

—Estás hablando realmente fuerte. Siempre debes quitarte uno de estos cuando hables, de forma que no le grites accidentalmente a la gente.

—Oh, lo siento —suspiró con frustración—. No entiendo cómo esto reproduce música.

—Bueno, no reproduce música solamente. Se puede utilizar para todo tipo de cosas. Tengo fotos aquí, juegos, incluso películas.

—¿Qué tipo de fotos?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo algunas de mi casa en Japón.

Ella recorrió el álbum hasta que encontró una de la sala de estar, luego le tendió el Ipod a él para que pudiera verla.

Syaoran estudió el tranquilo cuarto que estaba decorado en verdes y amarillos. Era bastante discreto y sin embargo muy femenino.

—Es bonito.

—A mí me gusta —se deslizó hacia otra fotografía y sostuvo el aparato para él—. Ese es mi patio trasero.

Le recordaba a una selva. Aun así, era sereno y acogedor. Con toda honestidad, se sentía un poquito culpable por mantenerla aquí con él cuando podría estar en su casa si no la hubiese secuestrado.

Ella hubiera estado a salvo, de no ser por él.

—Debes echarlo de menos.

Sin responder, ella se inclinó hacia adelante para mostrarle de nuevo cómo desplazarse por las fotos.

—Sólo pulsa esto y las recorrerás todas.

Hizo lo que le dijo y descubrió más fotografías de la casa y del patio del vecino. Pero cuando encontró una de ella y Touya abrazados, toda la felicidad en su interior murió.

¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado de Touya?

_Porque querías hacerlo_.

Sí, pero eso no lo hacía correcto.

Sakura puso su mano sobre la de él.

—¿Syaoran? ¿Qué sucede?

_Soy un grandísimo imbécil. Eso es lo que sucede_.

Por encima de todo, era un tonto.

En un primer momento, Syaoran no pudo hablar mientras la culpa lo abrumaba. Cuando encontró la voz de nuevo, la miró.

—¿Cómo pudiste…?

Ella continuó pretendiendo ser una inocente herida.

—¿Cómo pude hacer qué?

Syaoran le enseñó la foto de ella con Touya. El amor y la felicidad en sus caras… Él merecía que le dieran una paliza por esto. Nunca debió haberla tocado.

—¿Cómo pudiste engañar a Touya después de todo lo que él ha hecho por ti?

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Perdona?

Su temperamento se elevó ante la fingida indignación. No tenía derecho a enfadarse con él por defender al hombre que ella había engañado.

—Ya me has oído.

Sakura estaba tan estupefacta por las suposiciones que había hecho sobre su relación con Touya que se quedó completamente sin palabras.

La mirada de él se estrechó aún más.

—¿Estás tratando de inventar una mentira para excusarlo?

Ahora eso, eso encendió su temperamento, rápido. Le tomó todo lo que tenía no abofetearlo. Cuando habló, lo hizo a través de los dientes apretados.

—No tengo que inventar nada —le recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada—. Yo… tú… Yo…Yo… —continúo balbuceando y tartamudeando por la indignación.

—Él te ama.

—¡Y yo lo amo a él! —le espetó.

—Entonces, ¿cómo pudiste haber tenido sexo conmigo, a sabiendas de eso?

Ella hizo un gesto hacia las extremidades inferiores de Syaoran.

—Porque no puedo tener sexo con _él_ —casi se ahogó con la palabra.

El sólo pensar en sexo y Touya le provocaba náuseas.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Es impotente?

Ella se estremeció de repugnancia.

—No… No lo sé. ¿Por qué iba yo a saberlo? ¡_Ew_! ¡Dioses! No, no, no, no digas eso. ¡_Ew_! ¡_Ew_! ¡_Ew_! Yo no quiero pensar sobre esa área de su cuerpo. En lo que a mí respecta, él no tiene uno de esos, y nada aparte de los pies existe debajo de su cintura —hizo un sonido de repugnancia mientras lanzaba las manos al aire, asqueada y nauseabunda más allá de su capacidad ante la sola idea de Touya teniendo sexo con cualquiera—. Sí, ya sé que estoy siendo infantil pero no me importa. Así es como me siento al respecto. ¡_Puaj_! ¿Mi hermano teniendo sexo? Asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso… ¡Asqueroso!

Syaoran se sentó de nuevo en la cama, increíblemente asombrado. Y sin superar la indignación y la reacción exagerada de ella. ¿Era algo de eso cierto?

—¿Qué? —preguntó él.

—Sí —le espetó, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia él—. Me has oído. El incesto no es un rasgo de mi familia, socio. Sólo para que lo sepas.

Vale, ahora él tenía la clara impresión de que lo estaba insultando.

—¿Qué estas insinuando?

—Tú eres el que tiene el árbol familiar que no se ramifica —ilustró dicho árbol con los dedos—. ¿Cuántos dioses egipcios dormían con sus hermanos y hermanas y con las mamás de sus esposas y los perros de sus tíos? ¿_Hmm_? ¿Te pregunto?

No estaba seguro de si debía sentirse ofendido o divertido por el ataque a su familia.

Honestamente, no tenía ningún sentimiento aparte de odio y desdén por cualquiera de ellos pero…

—¿Has visitado el panteón griego últimamente?

—Aquí no estamos hablando sobre mi panteón, ¿estamos? No. Estamos insultando el _tuyo_.

Ahora Syaoran estaba definitivamente divertido.

—Bueno, mientras tengamos eso claro… —lo que lo trajo de vuelta a lo que había empezado todo esto—. ¿Es él realmente tu hermano?

—Sí… y tú eres absolutamente el único ser viviente aparte de nosotros que lo sabe. Así que si se lo dices a alguien, yo lo sabré y te estrangularé hasta que… hagas algo que me haga feliz otra vez.

¿Por qué encontraba él sus vagas y extrañas amenazas tan entretenidas? Aparte del hecho de que eran al menos creativas, no tenía ni idea.

Pero tenía que volver a una parte de su diatriba.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me lo dijiste a mí si nadie lo sabe?

—Me estabas acusando de ser una puta. Gracias, por cierto. Me alegra mucho saber que has estado prestando atención y tomando notas en las clases de Confianza que he tratado de enseñarte.

Ahora, eso reavivó su ira. No le gustaba que nadie pusiera palabras en su boca. Él siempre hablaba claramente por lo que no había razón para malinterpretar sus significados.

—No te llamé puta.

—Lo insinuaste.

—Yo no hice tal cosa.

—¿No? —ladeó el cuello hacia él, dejándole saber lo enfadada que aún estaba—. Entonces quiero que reproduzcas al revés en tu cabeza todas tus palabras y que las escuches. Luego ponte mis oídos y escúchalas de nuevo y luego dime qué oíste. Si eso no deletrea puta en cualquier lenguaje, no sé qué lo hace.

Ella _podría_ tener un punto con eso. Pero no quería admitirlo ahora mismo.

—¿Podemos regresar a cuando no estábamos peleando?

—Ahora es un poco tarde para eso, amigo. Debiste haber pensado en eso antes de abrir la boca.

Ella comenzó a comunicarse por señas con indignados gestos hacia él.

Trató de seguirla y entenderla, pero no les encontraba ningún sentido.

—Un día voy a tener que aprender tu lenguaje —aunque, sin duda entendió el último gesto que le hizo—. ¿Estás segura que no estás demasiado dolorida después de todo lo que hemos hecho para eso? Sé que a mí no me importa y ciertamente estoy dispuesto a complacerte.

Ella hizo un sonido de supremo disgusto mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia al baño, después dio un portazo.

Syaoran no pudo resistirse a gritar tras ella.

—¿Eso significa que todavía debo estar desnudo cuando regreses?

Ella volvió a asomar la cabeza a través de la puerta.

—¿Sabes? Creo que me gustabas más cuando eras amenazador y… callado —cerró con un portazo de nuevo.

Esas palabras lo hicieron pensar en cómo había vivido en Azmodea y sintió toda la diversión drenarse instantáneamente del cuerpo. Algunas cosas, parecía que habían sucedido una vida atrás.

Y otras, aún estaban justo ahí, una dolorosa herida que el temía fuera a despertar y a empezar a latir nuevamente.

Pero había una verdad innegable.

—No me gustaba entonces —dijo en voz baja.

Él prefería por mucho hablar, incluso pelearse con ella que vivir esa miserable vida.

Apagado por los sombríos pensamientos, se recostó de nuevo en la cama que estaba cubierta con su dulce esencia. Debería ducharse también, pero no quería quitársela de la piel.

Todavía no.

Quería sentarse aquí e inhalar su esencia durante tanto tiempo como pudiera. Recogió su camiseta del suelo donde ella la había dejado caer la noche anterior después de que regresaran de una carrera a la cocina para encontrar algo de comer.

Eso, también, olía como ella. La alzó a la nariz para aspirar el aroma justo en el preciso momento en el que ella regresó.

Ella arrugó la nariz con disgusto.

—Bueno, al menos no estás olfateando partes de tu cuerpo, supongo.

Ahora aquí estaba una de las cosas raras que soltaba.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Pero si alguna vez haces eso con mi ropa interior, voy a estar tan asqueada que nunca jamás te tocaré de nuevo. Sólo para que lo sepas.

Él definitivamente memorizaría eso. No era como si tuviera planes de olfatear su ropa interior, ni mucho menos. Pero no quería hacer nada para irritarla.

—¿Alguna otra regla sobre la que debería saber?

—Mantén la tapa del inodoro bajada por la noche, y no te comas la última patata frita. Nunca.

—Recordaré lo de la tapa, pero no tengo idea de qué es lo otro.

Eriol había olvidado darle ese conocimiento.

—Bien. Mantenlo de esa forma y nos llevaremos a las mil maravillas.

Ella saltó sobre la cama.

—¿Todavía estás enfadada conmigo?

—Lo estoy. Probablemente lo estaré por un tiempo. ¿Realmente pensaste que yo estaba tan cachonda que pondría a un hombre en riesgo por salvarme y luego me daría la vuelta y me acostaría con el que había prometido hacerle daño?

Syaoran se sintió un poco atrapado por la pregunta. La única cosa que había aprendido con ella era que si decía la cosa incorrecta, lo dejaría afuera.

Si decía la cosa equivocada y la irritaba, no le dejaría tocarla en absoluto.

A él le importaban ambas posibilidades.

Pero antes de que pudiera impedir que la boca se le abriese, dijo:

—Estoy bastante sorprendido de que te acostaras conmigo considerando que él es tu hermano.

Sakura lo fulminó con otra mueca. Nunca aprendería a detenerse cuando todavía estaba a tiempo.

—¡Eres imposible! Juro que aprendiste tus habilidades sociales de los monos.

Syaoran puso mala cara como si lo hubiese abofeteado. Se quitó los auriculares y los dejó en la cama con el Ipod. Sin una palabra, se dirigió hacia la ventana para contemplar el mar. Completamente desnudo y ajeno a este hecho, hizo una llamativa pose allí con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Ella todavía estaba acostumbrándose a su perfecto cuerpo sin cicatrices y al hecho de que no tenía pudor alguno.

El corazón le latía con fuerza contra el esternón mientras lo miraba. Sin tener idea de lo qué le había herido, se levantó para unirse a él.

Se apretó contra su espalda y envolvió el brazo izquierdo alrededor de la esbelta cintura.

—Lo siento si eso te hizo daño —ella le frotó el omoplato con la uña y besó un lunar en sus bíceps—. ¿Podrías al menos decirme por qué?

Un _tic_ empezó en su mandíbula.

—Me recordó a algo que mi madre adoptiva solía decir, y…

—Y ¿qué?

Syaoran se quedó en silencio mientras luchaba con emociones que nunca había esperado sentir de nuevo. A él le importaba esta mujer. No quería herirla, pero por encima de todo estaba un temor que no había conocido desde que era niño.

El temor a que algo o alguien la alejara de él y ser incapaz de protegerla. Pero lo peor era el terror a que ella se asqueara de él, como todo el mundo había hecho, que lo abandonara.

_Por favor, no me rechaces tú también_.

Sólo por una vez, le gustaría ser alguien que valiera la pena conservar.

—¿Syaoran? —Le colocó las manos sobre las caderas para girarle el cuerpo adelante y atrás juguetonamente.

El bajó la mirada hacia esos inolvidables ojos esmeralda que lo marcaban como suyo cada vez que los veía.

—No es nada.

—Bien, pero ¿qué palabra debo borrar de mi vocabulario, oh, gran caballero de brillante armadura?

El juntó las cejas mientras trataba de descifrar las extrañas palabras.

—¿_Huh_?

Ella le sonrió.

—Nada importante. Entonces, ¿qué palabra?

—Monos.

—Está bien. Nada de monos de ningún tipo. Sólo recuérdame sacar mi colección de calcetines de monos de mi armario cuando lleguemos a casa.

"_Cuando lleguemos a casa_…"

Esas eran las palabras más dulces que alguna vez hubiese escuchado. Significaba que ella veía un futuro para ellos. Así que, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo él?

Pero cada vez que lo intentaba, sólo podía imaginarse a sí mismo con Noir de nuevo. ¿Estaba tan marcado que no podía creer en nada más?

¿O era una premonición que le decía que él nunca sería digno de felicidad?

Ella deslizó la mano lentamente hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo hasta ahuecarlo. Los dedos le hicieron magia en el cuerpo mientras lo masajeaba de vuelta a la vida.

No tenía idea de cómo era posible que se pusiera duro de nuevo. No después de las horas que ya habían tenido juntos.

Dándose la vuelta en sus brazos, él le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó como ella le había enseñado. Luego la levantó en brazos y la llevó de vuelta a la cama para poder probarla completamente.

Sakura tembló cuando él le lamió la oreja, luego se movió desde el cuello hacia los pechos. Parecía obsesionado con ellos. Pero su atención esta mañana estaba centrada en otras cosas, se dio cuenta, cuando le mordisqueó un abrasador camino desde el vientre hasta esa parte de ella que realmente debería estar dolorida a estas alturas.

Sin embargo, no era así.

Ella separó las piernas, dándole acceso para que hiciera cualquier cosa que quisiera.

Con los ojos medio cerrados, el bajó la cabeza para probarla. Ella dejó escapar un aullido de placer cuando deslizó la lengua sobre ella, raspándola luego con los dientes. Enterrando la mano en su suave cabello, observó mientras la provocaba. Era como si él no pudiera tener suficiente de su cuerpo.

Ella ciertamente no podía tener suficiente de su toque. Se frotó contra él mientras hurgaba profundamente dentro de ella con la lengua. Mordiéndose el labio, gimió cuando los dedos se unieron a la lengua para atormentarla con placer.

—¿Syaoran?

Syaoran levantó la mirada para ver el fuego en sus ojos, y la sonrisa en su rostro mientras la lamía. Le encantaba que ella dijera su nombre cuando hacían esto. Le hacía saber que no estaba pensando en nadie más.

Y ahora que sabía la verdad sobre Touya, se sentía incluso más posesivo sobre ella.

Era suya.

Toda suya.

Le dio una larga y lenta lamida.

—Córrete para mí, Sakura. Quiero saborearte en mis labios de nuevo.

Sakura jadeó mientras él ponía la boca sobre ella otra vez y aceleraba los movimientos de los dedos. Alargando la mano hacia abajo, la puso contra la mejilla de él para poder sentir los músculos trabajando mientras la probaba.

Y en ese momento, ella cumplió su deseo mientras su cuerpo sufría un espasmo.

Entonces, trepó sobre ella muy lentamente hasta que se deslizó profundamente mientras todavía estaba corriéndose. La sensación de su cálida, gruesa plenitud llenándola la hizo jadear cuando él comenzó a mecerse contra las caderas. Fieras, largas y duras estocadas que incrementaron aún más el placer.

Arqueando la espalda, se encontró con cada uno de sus empujes con la misma necesidad que él tenía.

—Eso es, cariño —susurró ella cuando él encontró el ritmo perfecto que nunca fallaba en hacerla rogar por más.

Él entrelazó los dedos con los de ella mientras la miraba y se empujaba a sí mismo contra sus caderas. Amaba sentirlo así. Dentro y fuera de ella.

Syaoran agarró su mano en la suya mientras la observaba contemplarlo con la mirada más cariñosa que alguna vez había conocido. Nadie lo había mirado jamás de la forma que ella lo hacía. Sin disgusto o condena. Era tan pequeña en sus brazos que algunas veces tenía miedo de lastimarla por accidente. Pero ella había sido capaz de enfrentarse a lo peor de él.

Lo que no tenía sentido porque sabía que al final, ella era la mejor parte de él.

La única parte buena.

Se perdió a sí mismo en ella. Con un placer tan profundo que le quemó hasta el alma, se enterró dentro de ella hasta la empuñadura y dejó fluir la liberación. Se mantuvo perfectamente inmóvil mientras el cuerpo convulsionaba.

Saciado y débil, se dejó caer sobre ella, teniendo cuidado de no ponerle demasiado peso encima. Pero no quería salirse todavía. Ella envolvió brazos y piernas alrededor de él y acunó su cuerpo con el suyo.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó mientras le apartaba el cabello del rostro.

—En absolutamente nada excepto en cuánto me gusta estar dentro de ti.

Meneó las caderas contra las de él.

—Te sientes bien ahí.

Él la besó, luego se retiró para sentarse de forma que pudiera estudiarle el cuerpo.

Sakura frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba tocarla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy mirando la parte de mí que estaba en ti —el tocó la humedad entre sus piernas y la frotó dentro de ella con el pulgar—. No quiero que otro hombre esté contigo jamás… de esta forma.

Ella se estremeció ante la posesividad del tono.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

_Te amo_. Pero Syaoran no se atrevió a decir las palabras en voz alta. No sabía cómo.

Aun así, ella le sonrió y luego empezó a cantar, con la voz más hermosa que alguna vez hubiese oído, mientras cantaba para él, ella se acercó y puso la mano ahuecándole la mejilla. Él sabía que no eran sus palabras, pero la forma en la que las cantaba… decían exactamente lo que ella significaba para él. Y por qué él había descubierto un nuevo nivel de infierno.

No era el dolor físico de Azura o la crueldad de Noir. Era vivir una vida sin ningún tipo de belleza en ella. Vivir una vida sin risas y sonrisas juguetonas.

Una vida sin Sakura.

Sakura yació allí, contemplándolo mientras las emociones pasaban sobre su rostro. En ese momento ella supo lo que él quería decir y no podía. Y estaba bien, porque no necesitaba las palabras. Lo podía ver claramente en la forma en que la miraba, como si estuviera aterrorizado de que estuviera soñando, y al mismo tiempo tan hambriento que su tranquila mirada la quemaba.

Tomando la mano de él en las de ella, le dobló los dos dedos del medio hacia abajo y extendió su pulgar, su índice y su meñique para que estuvieran levantados hacia arriba.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Lo que no estás diciendo, pero que puedo oír de todas formas —ella besó los dedos doblados hacia abajo y puso los de ella sobre los suyos.

Syaoran contempló las manos unidas que extrañamente le recordaban a las dos mitades de un corazón que formaban un todo cuando se colocaban juntas.

Ella tenía razón. Así era exactamente cómo se sentía siempre que estaba con ella.

Su sonrisa iluminó la parte más oscura de él cuando ella enterró las manos en su cabello y bajó su boca a la de ella.

—Nunca te dejaré sólo de nuevo, Syaoran —susurró antes de besarlo—. Lo prometo. No a menos que tú quieras.

Y eso él nunca lo anhelaría. ¿Cómo podría?

Pero mientras lo cegaba con el éxtasis de su toque, no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que esto no duraría.

Él había sido maldecido por su propio padre y abandonado por su madre. Aun así, quería creer en su promesa.

Sin embargo, en el fondo de la mente persistía la duda amarga de que todo esto era sólo temporal.

…

—¡Eso es trampa Eriol!—Grito Sakura mientras veía como la pequeña pelota desaparecía hundiéndose en el agua, pasando por la orilla de la isla.

—Según yo ese fue un perfecto Homerun.

—¡Te dije que sin poderes!—Ella se giró hacia Syaoran para obtener algo de apoyo pero él simplemente los miraba con el ceño fruncido, sin entender de qué rayos hablaban los dos. Además de que Eriol le seguía pareciendo un hdp que se acercaba demasiado a _su _Sakura.

—¿Qué hay de divertido en eso?—Eriol sonrió y se colocó el bate sobre los hombros—Yo opino que hay que ver quién lanza más lejos, ¿Te apuntas?—Dijo señalando con la cabeza a Syaoran.

Ahora Sakura era la del ceño fruncido, no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Eriol, pero de seguro no era nada bueno. Antes de que pudiera decir nada Syaoran sonrió de esa manera que hacía que los demonios corrieran a sus escondites.

—Por supuesto.

Bien, ahora si eso no era buena señal.

—Yo no le encuentro gracia, ustedes simplemente lanzarán las pelotas a la estratosfera y con la suerte que nos ronda terminarán dañando un satélite—Eso en el caso de que no se terminaran matando entre ellos.

Ambos la ignoraron y comenzaron con su competencia. Sakura tenía que admitir que hasta cierto punto era divertido verlos, con toda esa masculinidad y su lucha por superar al otro. En unos minutos tenían una ligera capa de sudor, pero la sonrisa no se borraba de sus rostros.

En un impulso saco el Ipod del bolsillo de su pantalón y les tomo una foto mientras miraban una pelota perderse entre el azul del cielo, los dos con el ceño fruncido en concentración, Eriol con una mano protegiendo sus ojos del sol y Syaoran disfrutando del calor en el rostro.

Era una imagen magnifica, los ojos de Syaoran parecían miel liquida y su cabello estaba libre por fin, ondeando por el viento. Aún le dolía el corazón al saber que él había sido privado de los más sencillos placeres por siglos, milenios, y estaba más que dispuesta a matar al que intentara hacerlo de nuevo.

—Para alguien tan desactualizado como tú, bateas bastante bien —Comento Eriol y por un momento Sakura pensó que Syaoran se tomaría eso como una especie de insulto, hasta que respondió.

—Para alguien tan viejo como el infierno, tampoco lo haces mal.

Sakura se pellizco para comprobar que no estaba soñando. Syaoran acababa de hacer una broma, con alguien que no era ella. Y estaba sonriendo, no como alguna sonrisa que le dedicara a ella, pero había una curva en su boca y eso era suficiente para que su corazón se hinchara de felicidad.

Se prometió que lucharía por más días así.

—Ey niños ¿No se han cansado de jugar? —Sakura se acercó hacia donde seguían ambos hombres y Syaoran no se perdió ni uno solo de sus movimientos, desde los músculos de las pantorrillas hasta los gráciles movimientos de sus brazos—. Es hora de almorzar.

Si, ya le estaba dando _hambre._

—A decir verdad, tengo un asunto que…—Eriol carraspeó y giro el rostro hacia el océano, Sakura creyó ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas pero lo atribuyo al calor y al ejercicio—…resolver. La isla es toda suya, solo no la vayan a destruir.

Sonrió hacia ellos y sin más desapareció.

—Así que, me llamaste niño —Dijo Syaoran, mientras avanzaba lentamente por el espacio que aún quedaba entre los dos.

—¿Lo hice? —Sakura aparentaba inocencia con una sonrisa tímida, Syaoran no pudo reprimir el impulso de tomarla por las caderas y apretarla contra él— Si, parece que lo hice —Jadeo sin aliento.

—¿Qué tal si te dejo claro mi nivel de madurez?

Sakura no respondió, estiro una mano para colocarla en la nuca de él y asi poder impulsarse para besarlo. Ahogo un jadeo cuando el ahueco sus pechos bajo la camiseta y cuando abrió los ojos ya estaban de vuelta en la habitación.

Para el atardecer Sakura ya tenía muy claro eso del «nivel de madurez».

Por su parte Syaoran nunca se había sentido mejor, jamás. Solo hasta ese momento comenzó a tener esperanzas sobre ellos. Sobre su futuro. Con ella en sus brazos se sentía dichoso, afortunado. Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo para probarla de nuevo. No se cansaba de saborear sus labios, rojos, húmedos y ligeramente hinchados.

En el momento en que los labios rozaron los de ella, una inimaginable agonía le desgarró el cuerpo entero. Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, algo lo levantó de la cama y lo lanzó contra la pared. Y hasta ahí llegaron las esperanzas.

* * *

**Notas:**

-Syaoran peleando con el Ipod... (*..*) hahaha, otro instrumento creado por demonios xD

-(u/u) ¿Qué les pareció? según yo este cap si esta mas hot...

-Eriol xD...

-Si saben lo que quiere decir hdp verdad? jajaja

**Ok, ya esta de más pedir disculpas por la tardanza... jaja, y tengo dos noticias para ustedes, 1. ¡Quedan dos capítulos! :O 2. Tengo semana de examenes D:**

Así que pues, no se me estresen xD, porque yo si andaré bien estresada, jajaja.. si llego a tener una hora libre en la escuela aprovecharé para subir el siguiente capítulo, pero procurare que no pase de una semana :)

**Saludos!**


	19. Capítulo 18

**ACLARACIÓN:** Está historia es una adaptación de una de las geniales historias de Sherrilyn Kenyon, ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es solo con fines de entretenimiento, en pocas palabras no gano dinero por ello. :)

* * *

_**S**_yaoran sintió el primer aleteo de los poderes divinos regresar cuando golpeó el suelo con la suficiente fuerza como para fragmentarse un órgano interno. Gracias a los dioses no era humano, o ya estaría muerto. Pero lo que realmente odió fue el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca.

Asqueroso.

Con la lengua, comprobó y se aseguró de que los dientes estaban todavía en su lugar, luego echó un vistazo para ver qué lo había atacado.

La sangre se le heló en el momento que comprendió lo que Noir había hecho. Lo que el bastardo había enviado tras él.

_Me cago en la puta_…

Spin, o Spinel, quien en cierta época había sido un dios primordial bueno, se había encargado básicamente de buscar a los malos y darles una patada en el culo. Noir lo había corrompido y se había convertido en la retorcida encarnación del mal frente a él. Syaoran no tenía ni idea de cómo lo había conseguido Noir. Todo lo que sabía era que Spin era una de las criaturas más mortíferas existentes.

Tanto así, que hasta Noir vacilaba en liberarlo por miedo a que un día no fuera capaz de volver a meter a Spin en cualquiera que fuera la jaula donde lo mantenía.

Alzándose en unos impresionantes dos metros de altura, con Spin no se podía negociar. Él simplemente hacía lo que le decían.

Y obviamente sus órdenes eran devolver a Syaoran al infierno.

Syaoran cerró los ojos y convocó tanto de los poderes como pudo. Un pequeño pico. Sólo una muestra. Un poco más de lo que había tenido en el Santuario.

Pero era suficiente para colocar la armadura en su sitio y prenderle fuego a eso. Levantándose, supo que esto estaba a punto de ponerse feo.

Sakura se vistió con unos vaqueros y una camiseta mientras miraba fijamente a la montaña que simplemente había aparecido en la habitación. Vestido con un largo abrigo negro de cuello alto con adornos de plata… plata que parecía estar manchada de sangre, el hombre tenía el cabello corto y era lo único que parecía suave en él, como el pelo negro de una pantera, y tenía unas líneas tatuadas que bajaban desde el lagrimal del ojo y culminaban bajo su barbilla.

El ojo derecho estaba bordeado de negro y de la parte inferior un juego de símbolos le bajaba por la mejilla, por alguna razón le daba la impresión de que ese símbolo era un candado, aunque no lo pareciera en absoluto.

Pero lo más sorprendente vino cuando él se giró para evaluarla como una amenaza.

Tenía los ojos de un impresionante azul turquesa, como el agua de esas playas de los folletos de vacaciones paradisíacas, y hacían un contraste alucinante con su piel morena. Sólo que había una tristeza casi tangible en ellos, le hizo preguntarse qué cosas habrá tenido que dejar atrás, cuál sería la tortura a la que lo sometió Noir. Maldito bastardo.

Pero no era momento para pruebas o interrogatorios. No cuando la montaña giró apartándose de ella y se dirigió a Syaoran con mortíferas zancadas que prometían una gran paliza a Syaoran.

Ella se lanzó hacia la montaña.

—¡No! —gruñó Syaoran, estirando el brazo hacia ella.

Él manifestó uno de sus campos de fuerza para rodearla y apartarla de la lucha.

Furiosa, lo miró airadamente.

—¿Qué haces?

—Salvarte la vida. No te atacará, a no ser que tú lo ataques, y entonces te matará.

Ella se mofó.

—Lo dudo.

—Yo no lo hago.

Sakura alzó las manos en un sofocante gesto. ¿Por qué no la veía como una hábil luchadora? Era tan capaz de pelear como él.

Aunque, considerando su edad, tenía suerte que no fuera más machista. En general, lo hacía bastante bien.

A veces.

Sin embargo, ésta no era una de ellas.

Syaoran se apoyó contra la pared, asegurándose de mantener a Spin frente a él. Era el único lugar seguro cuando se trataba con un enemigo tan mortífero.

Los ojos de Spin comenzaron a brillar de rojo.

—Has sido convocado, Guardián.

—Sí —dijo Syaoran despacio —. Es lo que me figuré. Pero voy a tener que decepcionarlos a Noir y a ti.

Spin chasqueó la lengua.

—Mala elección.

—Sí, bueno, ¿qué hay de nuevo en eso?

Enseñando los afilados dientes, Spin corrió hacia él.

Syaoran cogió a la bestia y la tiró al suelo. Intentó fijarlo allí, pero era imposible. Spin probablemente lo superaba en unos buenos cincuenta kilos de sólido músculo. Músculos que no deberían ser tan flexibles como lo eran.

—Maldito seas, gordo bastardo. Pierde algo de peso. —Era parecido a intentar controlar un rinoceronte adulto.

Spin se retorció de una manera que no debería ser posible para algo con esqueleto interno y arrancó a Syaoran de su espalda. Golpeó el suelo con la suficiente fuerza para dejarlo aturdido. Y entonces Spin le golpeó un par de veces más por si acaso.

—Creo que necesitas algo de ayuda ahí, cariño —le gritó Sakura —. ¿Quieres soltarme?

—No —dijo él ahogadamente ya que la tráquea le estaba siendo aplastada por la mano de Spin, que resultaba ser dos veces del tamaño de la suya—. No sería capaz de jugar contigo más tarde si estás magullada y me sentiría culpable porque yo lo causé.

—Estás muy enfermo.

Y ahora mismo, estaba recibiendo una paliza. Syaoran siguió dándole puñetazos a Spin, pero era como si golpeara a una pared de ladrillo con las manos desnudas.

Por no mencionar que se había cansado de tener la cabeza rebotando sobre el duro suelo de madera. ¿Por qué Eriol no había alfombrado el maldito lugar?

Y hablando del bastardo, ¿dónde estaba el señor "Yo-Te-Habría-Protegido"? Tantas promesas sin valor.

Una vez más, no estaba por ninguna parte cuando Syaoran lo necesitaba.

Entonces Syaoran lo olió. Aquel hedor fétido que significaba que Spin abría el canal entre el reino humano y Azmodea. El infierno.

Si no hacía algo rápido, volvería allí.

Sakura vio el desesperante pánico en los ojos de Syaoran cuando clavó su mirada en la suya. Eso la asustó, pero cuando el escudo bajó de repente, de forma que ella pudiera unirse a la lucha, supo que sólo tenía unos segundos para salvarle.

Con su seguridad como único pensamiento, corrió hacia Spin. Cuando él estuvo a punto de agarrarla, cambió a su forma de lobo y se enganchó a su antebrazo con todo lo que tenía.

Spin gritó de dolor, intentando golpearla para liberarse. Pero no estaba dispuesta a soltarlo. No antes de que se marchara y estuvieran a salvo.

De ninguna parte, un relámpago cruzó el cuarto, golpeando a Spin justo en el corazón. Sakura lo liberó inmediatamente. Lamentablemente, el relámpago no lo mató, pero lo lanzó a través del cristal de la ventana y lo envió al mar que había debajo.

Eriol corrió para comprobarlo.

Syaoran solo pensó que no estaba preparado para nada de lo que paso mientras miraba fijamente la verdadera forma de Sakura.

Era una loba.

Una jodida loba.

Y mientras la miraba fijamente, algo sobre ella empujó en sus recuerdos. Como un déjà vu. Pero no podía situarlo. No justo ahora, cuando luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con tantas otras antiguas emociones que competían por su atención.

¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?

Inconsciente de la confusión que había interrumpido, Eriol se retiró de la ventana.

—Vamos. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Estoy seguro de que nuestro amigo no está muerto.

Spin no lo estaba, pero en unos minutos, Sakura podría estarlo.

Sin apartar nunca la mirada de su cuerpo canino, Syaoran se levantó del suelo.

Sakura volvió a su forma humana aun cuando se lo pensó dos veces. Un vistazo a la cara de Syaoran y supo exactamente lo mucho que había jodido todo.

Jamás la perdonaría por esto. Y no podía culparlo. No realmente.

Pero ahora mismo, tenían que alejarse de Spin y ella todavía tenía una promesa que mantener. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que Noir se llevara a Syaoran de vuelta.

—¿Dónde vamos ahora? —le preguntó a Eriol.

Eriol se alejó un paso de la destrozada ventana.

—Fuera de aquí, porque se está levantando y no parece muy feliz por ello. ¿Tiene algún amigo?

El tono de Syaoran fue estoicamente seco.

—Él crea a sus propios amigos.

Moviéndose para ponerse al lado de Eriol, Sakura no entendió lo que Syaoran quería decir hasta que exploró el paisaje debajo de ella, donde Spin había caído, y vio que podía dividirse en múltiples seres. Múltiples seres que podían volar y subir…

Rápido.

Eriol maldijo. Agarró a Sakura del brazo y luego a Syaoran. Un segundo estaban en su casa y al siguiente aparecieron en la habitación del trono de un enorme y dorado templo antiguo. Sakura giró lentamente para apreciar su belleza. Por la forma en que parecía brillar, estaba segura que ya no estaban en el reino humano, sino en otro. Las paredes resplandecían con láminas de oro. Había una enorme tarima en el centro donde un dorado trono descansaba flanqueado por las estatuas de dos dioses. No tenía ni idea de quienes, aunque podría jurar que una podría ser Eriol. No es que se pareciera a él. Era simplemente una impresión que tenía.

—Desafío a ese bastardo a venir aquí —dijo Eriol con orgullo.

Sakura esperaba que tuviera razón, pero no se sentía tan arrogante.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En mi casa —Respondió una voz a sus espaldas. Sakura se sorprendió de que nadie la hubiera sentido llegar—. Bueno en realidad es el templo de Ma'at o Kaho como ustedes la conocen, pero ella no vive aquí, cree que es demasiado ostentoso. Me conocen como La Vidente, pero prefiero que me llamen Tomoyo. Es un placer para mí conocerlos al fin.

Tomoyo era alta y delgada, estaba vestida con una larga túnica blanca, ajustada en la cintura y sostenida por los hombros con unas tiras doradas al igual que sus sandalias, el conjunto iba perfecto con el templo. Sakura se preguntó si las tiras también serían de oro, las cadenitas de su largo cabello negro sí que lo eran.

Demonios, ella era la personificación de la elegancia. Además, Sakura nunca se había sentido tan bienvenida en un lugar como ahora. Tomoyo le provocaba paz y tranquilidad a pesar de todas las cosas malas que le esperaban.

—Mucho gusto —Respondió indecisa de si debería darle la mano o algo, sus habilidades sociales estaban más que oxidadas. —Soy Sakura y… él es Syaoran, muchas gracias por recibirnos en tu… eh, hogar.

Tomoyo sonrió y se acercó más a ellos, colocándose a un lado de Eriol y enlazando su mano con la de él. Por un momento se miraron a los ojos y compartieron algo, como si se estuvieran comunicando de alguna manera, más allá de las palabras. Fue la primera vez que Sakura miro sonreír a Eriol y se sintió feliz por ambos. Ya se hacia una idea de cuáles eran los _asuntos_ que Eriol tenía temprano.

—Aquí estaremos a salvo —dijo Eriol con seguridad volviendo a prestarles atención a ellos.

Syaoran resopló. Con tanta calma repentina Sakura _casi_ había olvidado que él estaba molesto.

—Yo no apostaría _mi_ casa en ello. Créeme, nos encontrará. Es lo que él hace.

—Sí, pero…

Syaoran le dedicó un fulminante mirada.

—Era uno de los seis dioses primarios, el qué se encargaba de buscar, encontrar y castigar. Créeme, esto ni siquiera lo retrasará.

Eriol maldijo por lo bajo.

—Exactamente —añadió Syaoran sarcásticamente.

Sakura rechazó ser tan pesimista.

—¿Entonces cómo lo evitamos?

—No lo haremos. Nunca.

Eriol estrechó su mirada. Tomoyo alzo la suya al cielo como buscando algo entre las nubes.

—No lo creo. Siempre hay un modo de derrotar a cualquier cosa —Dijo finalmente.

—Eres vidente. Puedes verlo por ti misma —¿Era su imaginación o Syaoran estaba más agresivo que nunca? Esperaba que su irá fuera dirigida solo hacia ella, no hacía todo el mundo.

—Desgraciadamente eso no funciona así. De cualquier forma lo resolveremos, confía en mí. Ustedes siéntanse como en casa, yo regresaré en un momento. —Y desapareció junto con Eriol al instante, al igual que la paz y tranquilidad que la acompañaban.

A solas, Sakura se sintió torpe y nerviosa cuando giró hacia Syaoran. Su cara era estoica, pero fue el tormento en sus ojos lo que le desgarró el alma.

—Lo siento. Debería haberte dicho lo que era.

De todos modos, él no dio ninguna pista sobre su humor.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Jaden me dijo que no lo hiciera. Considerando lo que te pasó, teníamos miedo de cómo reaccionarías.

Él se frotó distraídamente el cuello donde la golondrina estaría bajo su armadura.

—¿Ahora Jaden toma las decisiones por ti?

Ella arrugó la cara con desagrado. ¿Qué intentaba decir? No estaba exactamente segura, pero sabía que la haría enfadar.

—Eso no es justo, y sabes que no lo hace.

Se movió hasta situarse frente a ella, recordándole lo enorme e intimidante que podía ser, incluso cuando no lo intentaba. Y aun cuando parecía completamente tranquilo y compuesto, el fuego de sus ojos gritaba hacia ella. O tal vez era el peso de su propia conciencia.

Una cosa de la que estaba segura, era de que le había hecho daño. Y eso jamás había querido hacerlo.

—Entonces ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó en voz baja.

Aquella respuesta era complicada así que decidió darle una simple esperando que eso lo aplacara sin ocasionarle más daño.

—Tuve miedo de que tuviera razón.

Syaoran apretó los dientes cuando ella lo apuñaló directamente en el corazón. Durante un minuto entero, no pudo respirar por el dolor que le provocaron sus palabras que le hirieron más que cualquier golpe físico. Así que había tenido razón, aun cuando profundamente en su interior, hubiera esperado equivocarse.

De todos modos, se negó a revelarle cuánto dolor le había ocasionado con esto.

Ahora no.

_Eres un monstruo. ¿Por qué alguien vería algo más? Eres estúpido y repulsivo_…

Se aclaró la garganta para asegurarse que ninguna emoción residual lo traicionara cuando hablara.

—¿Alguna vez te he dado alguna razón para temerme?

Su mandíbula cayó con incredulidad.

—¡Oh, sí! —Después, ella enumeró la lista con los dedos —. Tomaste mis poderes. Me hiciste prisionera y amenazaste con matarme a mí y a mi único hermano. ¿Has olvidado que lo torturaste, y no me refiero a solo un poquito?

No, no era así. La culpa le rasgaba siempre que la miraba y veía cuánto amaba a Touya.

Tampoco había olvidado la lista de maldades de ella.

—Tú me apuñalaste. Me mordiste hasta que sangré, e invadiste el santuario de Noir para liberar a un dios que él quería interrogar. Si no te hubiera hecho presa cuando lo hice, Noir te habría clavado a la pared y se habría comido tus entrañas. Confía en mí, jamás habrías sacado a Touya de allí entero. Y tú todavía estarías ahí, rogando que alguien te matara.

—Sí, bueno —dijo ella con ira—, touché en eso, pero…

—Sin peros. Sí… estoy cabreado porque eres una loba. No puedo soportarlos. Pero no es por eso qué estoy furioso.

—¿Por qué, entonces?

—Tú, que no has hecho nada más que sermonearme sobre la confianza, no confiaste en mí con la verdad. No la revelaste y deliberadamente la ocultaste. —Porque ella pensaba en él como algo menos que humano.

Menos que bondadoso.

Eso era lo que más escocía de todo.

No se merecía eso. No de ella. No después de todo lo que había hecho para protegerla.

—Creí…

No, no se lo diría. No había necesidad. Sus acciones le dijeron todo lo que tenía que saber.

—¿Creías qué? —preguntó ella cuando no terminó.

—Nada. —Syaoran comenzó a alejarse y luego se paró cuando la cólera remontó a un nivel más alto, nublándole la visión. Quiso repartir golpes a diestro y siniestro y herirla tan profundamente como ella lo había hecho —. No, hay algo.

Él la recorrió con la mirada desdeñosamente.

—Creía que tú me veías. Pero eres igual que todos los demás. No soy nada más que un animal para ti y es todo lo que siempre seré. Algo para ser temido, pateado, enjaulado o abandonado.

Pero nunca conservado.

Nunca en quien confiar.

Nunca amado.

Syaoran se estremeció ante la amarga verdad.

—Todo en lo que piensas es que no puedo controlarme. Que soy… —se detuvo antes de decir lo que pensaba de sí mismo.

…_mi padre. Incapaz de sentir o preocuparse_.

Su padre adoptivo se lo había dicho muchas veces. "_Hay algo que no está bien en ellos. Nunca puedes confiar en los dioses o sus bastardos. Son astutos y taimados. Y desconfían de todo aún cuando no les has dado ninguna razón_".

Igual que ella.

Mirando hacia atrás, no se sorprendía de que lo hubieran vendido a los trece años. Simplemente le extrañaba que lo hubieran mantenido tanto tiempo.

Pero había esperado algo mejor de Sakura. No sabía por qué. No cuando todos los demás le habían dado una patada.

De todas formas, lo había esperado.

Y de nuevo, había aprendido la lección.

Ella extendió la mano hacia él, pero no le dejaría que le tocara y aplacara su cólera. No esta vez. La necesitaba para impedir que le hiciera aún más daño. La cólera no podía servir de mucho, pero al menos lo mantenía caliente cuando nada más lo hacía. Y lo mantenía a salvo, arropado lejos del mundo y de aquellos a su alrededor que le mentían.

Las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos verdes. Algo que le pateó la ingle con punteras de acero.

—Nunca te traté como a un animal.

—¿No lo hiciste? Al principio, ¿no intentaste domesticarme?

Ella chisporroteó con indignación.

—No, no exactamente.

—¿No o no exactamente? ¿Cuál de ellos?

—Ambos. —Sus mejillas enrojecieron mientras su carácter explotaba, igualándose al suyo—. ¿Ok? Admitiré eso. Entonces no te conocía. ¿Y no tienes espejos? ¿Has visto a lo que te pareces cuando vas maquillado y estás de pie sobre esos mil ochocientos cincuenta milímetros de altura con esa aureola gigantesca de odio todo a mi alrededor? ¿Sabes? No es que seas precisamente accesible de esa forma, compañero. Esa completa actitud de jódete y muere que te has plantado por armadura, tiende a acobardar a la gente. Perdóname por sentir lo mismo que te esforzabas en hacerme sentir. Estás un poco demasiado bien en ese papel. Tal vez si aprendieras a reír de vez en cuando, podría ayudar. Seguramente no te dolerá. Y sí, al principio, es cierto que te mordí e intenté apartarte de mi lado. Pero entonces, te vi de verdad. Lo hice.

—Y aún así todavía me temes, ¿cierto?

Sakura presionó los labios juntos mientras discutía consigo misma como contestar.

—¿Qué quieres que diga?

—Quiero la verdad.

—De acuerdo, entonces. Sí. Todavía hay una parte de mí que está asustada de ti. Lo admito. He visto donde has vivido y lo que te han hecho. Horrores como esos se cobran su peaje. Lo hacen. No puedes caminar por el infierno y no quedar cicatrizado por ello. Y mientras que he visto el bien en ti, también he visto lo peor. Y lo peor realmente me aterroriza. Así que, considerándolo todo, decidí escuchar el consejo de Jaden y no decirte que soy una loba. No quise que repartieras golpes a diestro y siniestro y me hicieras daño por algo que no puedo evitar.

Pero ella bien que acababa de hacerle eso.

Porque no veía al hombre frente a ella.

Sólo veía al tonto esclavo de Noir. El animal en que Noir lo había convertido. No creía lo suficiente en él para pensar que podría tener su propio sentido del bien y el mal. Que pudiera caminar por el infierno, y mientras definitivamente estaba cicatrizado por ello, todavía estaba entero.

Todavía valía algo.

Sí, había veces que las cicatrices se abrían y sangraba de nuevo… como ahora.

Pero no era un monstruo. No repartía golpes a diestro y siniestro contra nadie sin una razón.

Y jamás, ni una vez, repartió golpes a diestro y siniestro con ella. No tenía ninguna razón para dudar de él.

Pero lo hacía.

"_Hay algo que no está bien en ellos. Nunca puedes confiar en los dioses o sus bastardos. Son astutos y taimados_".

Pero no eran sólo los dioses.

Eran todos. Todos los seres servían a su propia agenda. Nadie hacía nada sin esperar nada a cambio.

Y ya había pasado por eso, siendo herido y golpeado sin razón.

—¿Sabes?, en realidad no soy tan estúpido como todos piensan. No lo soy. Puedo ver la diferencia entre tú y los lobos que me vendieron… pero quizás no. Porque ahora mismo, creo que lo que tú me has hecho me ha herido muchísimo más profundamente que lo que ellos me hicieron.

_Esperaba algo mejor de ti_.

Syaoran se dirigió al juego de puertas más cercano que pudo encontrar. No tenía otro destino que el alejarse de ella tanto como pudiera.

_No puedo creer que fuera tan estúpido_. Después de que todo lo que había arriesgado por ella. Ella todavía no confiaba en él.

—Quizás simplemente debería volver con Noir —dijo en voz baja.

Al menos en Azmodea, conocía las reglas y éstas nunca cambiaban.

Allí, sabía protegerse.

Sí, vale, allí estaba jodido, pero sabía qué hacer para no ser lanzado contra una pared, Allí, veía los golpes venir y decidía de antemano si los quería o no.

Pero aquí…

Esto era un campo de minas en donde era asaltado cuando menos se lo esperaba. Y los golpes que Sakura le daba dolían muchísimo más que la peor tortura que Noir se pudiera inventar.

—¿Syaoran?

¿Por qué el sonido de su nombre en sus labios lo debilitaba así? No quería detenerse o girar.

Pero no podía alejarse. Contra su voluntad, hizo una pausa y la esperó para que llegara corriendo hasta él.

Sakura redujo la velocidad cuando alcanzó su lado. Estaba alzado tan orgulloso y poderoso como siempre, con aquella mata de cabellos rebeldes que suavizaban un semblante que era tanto mortal como hermoso. Toda su vida, había soñado con encontrar a alguien que la hiciera sentir como él lo hacía.

Alguien que pudiera hacerla reír cuando no debía, y con quien poder hablar de cualquier cosa. Alguien también con quien poder sentarse sin decir nada durante horas y estar bien.

Sobre todo, había soñado con un hombre que la hiciera sentirse hermosa cuando la miraba. No con palabras. Sino con la luz en sus ojos que brillarían sólo por ella.

La ternura en su toque.

¿Quién alguna vez habría soñado que ese hombre sería Syaoran?

Se movió para quedar frente a él, pero todavía no la miró. La forma en la que su mirada saltaba a su alrededor para observar cualquier cosa excepto a ella sería graciosa, si no estuviera preocupada por su dolor.

Pero lo estaba.

—No te haría daño por nada. No ahora. Al principio, sí. Pero… —Se preparó para cualquier reacción inesperada que él pudiera tener —. Te amo, Syaoran. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

Syaoran se congeló cuando escuchó la última cosa que jamás había esperado que alguien le dijera. Lo único que nunca nadie le dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Te amo.

La miró fijamente con completa incredulidad mientras aquellas palabras se repetían en su corazón. ¿Eran ciertas?

¿Se atrevería a esperar o creer que lo fueran?

¿Cómo debería reaccionar? Sinceramente, no lo sabía. Una multitud de emociones indescifrables explotaron de repente a través de él, paralizándolo.

Ella lo miraba con expectación.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

¿Qué? ¿Qué, se suponía, debía decir? Nunca nada en su jodido pasado lo había preparado para tratar con algo así. El dolor podía manejarlo. En el desprecio estaba bien versado. Los insultos le resbalaban.

Pero el amor…

¿Qué hacía alguien con eso?

Sakura esperaba una especie de respuesta, pero todo lo que él hizo fue quedarse ahí de pie, con los ojos bien abiertos, como una estatua que de forma extraña le hizo pensar en que esperaba que una paloma viniera a cagarse en él.

De repente, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor de nuevo. Al cielo, al jardín, detrás de ellos, en frente. Por todas partes.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella con una pequeña risita ante su extraño comportamiento.

Se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle en tono turbado.

—Espero que pase algo malo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No entiendo.

—Tú no puedes amarme. Eso no es normal, nadie lo hace. —La sinceridad en su voz y su expresión hizo que se le rompiera el corazón. Realmente no podía entender que alguien sintiera cariño por él.

Ni siquiera ella.

Riendo, lo arrastró hasta sus brazos de modo que pudiera enterrar las manos en los rizos de su nuca y sostenerlo cerca.

—Hombre tonto. Por supuesto que puedo amarte.

Syaoran la envolvió con los brazos, aturdido y sorprendido, mientras ella le mecía hacia adelante y atrás. Ni siquiera podía empezar a clasificar la ráfaga de emociones ahora mismo.

Pero en el fondo de todo había una cantidad equivalente de euforia…

Y terror de categoría sagrada.

¿Qué hacía la gente cuándo se amaban el uno al otro? Intentó recordar los pocos años que vivió con los lobos, pero había pasado mucho tiempo, y había desterrado todos aquellos recuerdos a la parte más oscura de la mente.

Ahora pisaba un terreno completamente nuevo donde nada le era familiar. La única cosa que lo mantenía conectado a la tierra era la mujer que tenía entre los brazos y que había sacudido toda su existencia.

La mujer por la que moriría.

—¿Qué significa esto, Sakura?

Sakura le sonrió cuando por fin entendió su extraña pregunta. Para un hombre con tanta experiencia del mundo y un profundo conocimiento de las peores cosas del universo, se parecía mucho a un niño pequeño confundido ante un simple acto de bondad.

—Bueno, cuando la gente se ama, por lo general se comprometen el uno con el otro… o el hombre huye corriendo por la puerta con un crudo y delirante terror.

Su mirada se volvió de acero.

—Yo no huyo de nada.

—Lo sé, cariño. —Se alzó de puntillas para besar el adusto ceño sobre su frente—. Es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti. —Levantó la mano con el signo que le había enseñado en la cama—. Así es como se dice "te amo" en mi lengua.

Él copió el gesto y puso la mano contra la suya como habían hecho antes. La tácita felicidad en su mirada le aceleró el latido del corazón.

—¿Cómo se dice en egipcio antiguo?

Él tuvo realmente que pensar en ello. Algo que provocó que se le humedecieran los ojos al comprender el porqué tenía que esforzarse en recordar. Después de unos segundos, se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Nunca escuché esas palabras dichas juntas.

Ella se sorbió las lágrimas.

—Tú siempre, _siempre_, las oirás de mí. Cada día. Te lo prometo. —Los ojos de Sakura cayeron sobre su cuello donde había planeado besarlo, pero algo más atrajo su atención.

_Eso era_…

No. ¿Lo era?

Alzándose de puntillas de nuevo, tiró del trozo del cuello de su armadura hacía abajo para tener una mejor vista y verificar dos veces lo que pensó que había visto.

Syaoran se distanció.

—¿Qué haces?

—La golondrina…

—¿Qué? —preguntó después de unos segundos cuando no siguió hablando.

Sakura estaba horrorizada ante la vista. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

—Ahora es diferente.

—¿Cómo es?

Ella remontó las plumas de la cola con la yema del dedo.

—El corazón dentro de la cola… ya no está roto. —Usó los poderes para evocar un espejo y poder mostrárselo—. Mira… el corazón está entero.

Syaoran echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver mejor la marca. Ella tenía razón.

Por fin, después de todo este tiempo, la golondrina podía volar otra vez.

Él estaba completo.

Gracias a _ella_.

Se inclinó hacia abajo para besar sus labios, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, algo brillante destelló alrededor de ellos. Vino y fue tan rápido, que no estaba seguro si había sido real o se lo había imaginado.

Hasta que Sakura arqueó una ceja.

—¿Fue un relámpago?

—No lo sé.

Otro destello. Luego cuatro más, uno detrás de otro.

Esta vez, Syaoran reconoció el diseño y lo que eso significaba

—Es Eriol. Está luchando.

Y sólo había una persona con la que Eriol podía luchar en este reino.

Spinel los había encontrado.

* * *

**Notas:**

**-**Levante la mano quién dejo escapar el aliento cuando Sakura se convirtio en loba frente a Syaoran... (o.o)/

-Ahora, levantela quien odio un poquito a Sakura en este cap... (o.o)/

-Lo se, lo se, sus corazoncitos estuvieron asustados cuando Syaoran y Sakura estuvieron enojados. El mio también lo estuvo.

-La frase "Nunca escuche esas palabras juntas" ¿tambien les rompio el corazón?

-¿Que tal Tomoyo? No participo mucho pero... aparecio xD

-¿Que es extraño que Spinel luche contra Eriol?… Si... lo admito, :P

Queridas lectoras, se que dije que actualizaría el viernes... pero ese día caí muerta, dormí como doce horas o algo así jaja es lo que deja el estres de los examenes, por cierto muchas gracias a las que me desearon suerte en sus reviews y mp's... me fue muy bien! Gracias ^^... en fin les diré algo mas interesante aún!...

**El siguiente es el ultimo capitulo... **así es ladies and gentlemen, esto se esta acabando u.u, obviamente también habrá un epílogo porque soy admiradora incondicional de los epílogos, si no hay me los invento.. xD

En fin, disfruten de lo que queda, supongo que tardaré menos en actualizar porque estoy a punto de salir de vacaciones (Yeeii!) asi que no se muerdan las uñas :P

**Saludos y dejen reviews! :D**


	20. Capítulo 19

**ACLARACIÓN:** Está historia es una adaptación de una de las geniales historias de Sherrilyn Kenyon, ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es solo con fines de entretenimiento, en pocas palabras no gano dinero por ello. :)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 19

_**S**_yaoran vaciló fuera de la sala del trono. En la batalla, convenía orientarse antes de lanzarse sin meditarlo bien. Esa, era la forma más rápida en la que podías ser destrozado, y él había sido machacado las suficientes veces como para comprobar que era un hecho.

Y aunque sabía que podría sobrevivir a un buen destripamiento, Sakura no, así que no iba a correr riesgos con su seguridad.

Mientras escuchaba los sonidos familiares de violencia y batalla que resonaban en torno a él, recordó la vida que había tenido que soportar todos esos últimos siglos.

No quiero volver a eso. Nunca.

No era un cobarde. Pero estaba cansado de luchar por cada pequeña cosa. De estar en guardia ante todos los seres con los que entraba en contacto, sabiendo que no dudarían en atacarlo si se les daba una oportunidad.

Sakura lo había echado a perder introduciéndolo a otro mundo, uno que no quería abandonar jamás.

Lo que significaba que tenía que deshacerse de estos bastardos para que ellos pudieran...

_Comprometerse el uno con el otro_. Así es como Sakura lo había descrito. Y esa era la vida que él quería ahora. Una con ella.

_Esa_ era la vida, la única cosa, por la que estaba dispuesto a luchar.

Cerrando los ojos, se conectó con los poderes que le habían sido arrebatados por Noir desde la pubertad. Los cuales eran más fuertes ahora de lo que habían sido hasta hace una hora, y todavía no tenía toda su fuerza. Eso le hizo preguntarse lo que podría hacer con su máxima potencia. Tenían que ser impresionantes, dado lo que sentía en estos momentos.

No era extraño que Noir lo hubiera mantenido bajo su talón. Con toda su fuerza, tendría la capacidad de hacerle sudar la gota gorda al imbécil.

Los lobos deberían haber pedido un precio más alto cuando lo vendieron. Estúpidos bastardos.

Con esos poderes, era capaz de ver todo lo que sucedía en el interior de la sala del trono.

Spinel y Eriol estaban allí involucrados en una lucha sangrienta, y aunque se encontraban mano a mano no estaban solos.

Ni mucho menos.

Touya, junto con otros dioses del sueño y un Dios griego que no reconoció, luchaban contra otro grupo de su propia especie. Y mientras observaba y escuchaba, por fin entendía por qué todo el mundo estaba detrás de ellos. Por qué los Dioses estaban detrás de Sakura.

El estómago se le revolvió.

Spinel no estaba aquí sólo por él.

Había alguien más importante para todos en esa sala. Miró por encima del hombro.

La misma persona que lo era todo para él.

En su forma de loba Sakura echó a correr junto a él, se le heló la sangre. Por suerte la atrapó contra su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza antes de que cometiera un grave error.

Luchando contra su agarre para liberarse, volvió a ser humana. Se agachó junto a él para dedicarle una mirada de fastidio.

—¿Qué estamos esperando?

Sensatez.

Pero era un poco tarde para eso. ¿Qué diablos? No la arriesgaría cuando por fin habían comenzado una relación, para empezar.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia los combatientes del interior.

—Los Phonoi y esas perras de mis sueños están ahí.

Sakura sintió que la sangre le abandonaba la cara al escuchar la noticia. ¿Los Phonoi? ¿Aquí?

¿Por qué habían venido por Syaoran cuando era egipcio y propiedad de Noir?

Como la personificación griega del Asesinato, la Masacre, y la Muerte, los Phonoi eran los tres Dioses que Zeus enviaba cada vez que quería a alguien muerto.

Pero ¿por qué matar a Syaoran?

—¿Estás seguro?

Asintió con la cabeza, los músculos de la mandíbula de Syaoran trabajaban con furia. Él la cubrió con una mirada que le provocó un nudo en el estómago.

—Tú eres la llave, Sakura.

Ella se echó hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido.

—¿La llave para qué?

—La llave del Olimpo que están tratando de encontrar.

El hombre estaba loco.

—De ninguna manera. Estás equivocado.

Syaoran le acarició la mejilla, mirándola como si nunca la hubiera visto antes. Pero eso no fue lo que la asustó. Fue la luz en la parte posterior de esa mirada de fuego ámbar la que le provocó un escalofrío, porque no sabía lo que significaba.

—Piensa en ello, _sšn_. Es lo único que tiene sentido. ¿No lo ves? Es por eso que Touya era el único que sabía dónde estaba la llave. ¿Por qué los griegos vinieron por mí, exigiendo que se la diera a ellos? ¿Por qué ellos quieren matarte?

A pesar de que tenía sentido, se negó a creerlo. No podía.

—No puedo ser la llave del Olimpo. No sé nada de él. Nunca he estado allí. Nunca conocí a Zeus o cualquiera de ellos. Yo…

La voz de Sakura se fue apagando cuando un recuerdo ya olvidado le cruzó por la mente. Vio a su madre aquella noche terrible que se le marcó para siempre en el corazón. Olía el fuego y escuchó los gritos y más gritos de su familia muriendo.

_"¿Dónde está? Si nos dais la llave tendremos piedad del resto de vosotros"._

Nunca había visto quienes los atacaron, pero ahora recordó las voces airadas que habían estado justo delante de su pequeña casa.

Sus atacantes también habían estado buscando una llave esa noche. Su abuelo y sus tíos habían ido a luchar contra ellos, mientras que su madre la levantó de la cama y la vistió para salir corriendo.

"_Mantén la calma, Sakura. No entres en pánico". Su madre la había besado en la mejilla. "Sé que estás asustada. Yo también, pero esto es algo que tienes que hacer sola. No puedo ir contigo. Ahora que tienen mi olor, serán capaces de seguirte y encontrarte si lo hago"._

Sakura había tratado de hablar, sólo para descubrir que no podía. Y eso la aterrorizó aún más. ¿Por qué no podía emitir ni siquiera un susurro?

La mano de su madre se había sacudido mientras acariciaba su pelo para calmarla.

_"Lo hice para que no pudieras hablar de esta noche a nadie. ¿Me entiendes? No confíes en nadie... Ahora, te enviaré con tu padre. Él te protegerá siempre. Eres la llave por la que los hombres matan por poseer. Hagas lo que hagas, escucha lo que tu padre te dice. Un día, lo entenderás"._

Entonces su madre había intentado transportarla a Grecia.

No lo había conseguido. Sus enemigos mataron a su madre antes de que pudiera terminar de transportarla.

En lugar de Grecia, había aterrizado en el desierto. Sola. Aterrorizada. Huérfana.

Durante varios días, se había tambaleado a través de él hasta que un hombre había salido de una tormenta de arena para salvarla. Fujitaka. No supo que era su padre hasta mucho tiempo después de haber crecido.

Y sólo porque, como una mujer joven, había estado desesperada por aprender algo sobre el hombre que había pensado que la había abandonado a ella y a su madre. Lista para enfrentarse a él y otorgarle pesadillas hasta que pidiera clemencia, había sido sorprendida hasta sus cimientos al encontrar que era su padre y que por lo tanto Touya en realidad era su hermano, no había creído que volvería a tener una familia nunca.

Una familia que estaba aterrorizada de reclamarla porque alguno de sus enemigos pudiera lastimarla.

Todavía recordaba la noche del descubrimiento, como si fuera ayer.

_"Intenté todo para que tu madre me amara. Al principio ella pensó que yo era humano y luego, cuando supo que era un dios del sueño, me odió. Incluso entonces, no perdí la esperanza. Pero al final, tuve que dejarlo. No iba a permitir que me quedara, no importaba lo que dijera o hiciera. No supe de ti hasta tu tercer cumpleaños, y le prometí que no iba a tratar de verte. Ella temía que si alguien se enteraba de que yo era tu padre, te hicieran daño por ello. Y sabía que tenía razón al tener miedo, así que acepté mantenerme alejado de ti"._

Todo lo que su madre le había dicho a ella y a su abuelo fue que el padre de Sakura había sido un Dios que la había seducido. Nunca había nombrado a Fujitaka.

Y luego su padre murió protegiéndola, llevándose el secreto con él. Por eso Touya la cuidaba tanto, no se trataba solo de celos de hermano mayor.

—Yo soy la llave —susurró a Syaoran, enfrentándose a la verdad que tanto miedo le daba. Como Syaoran había dicho, todo tenía sentido ahora—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Syaoran no tenía respuesta para eso, mientras miles de pensamientos le pasaban por la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Y todos ellos tenían el mismo resultado.

Ver a Sakura morir.

Ahora que Spinel había sido convocado, no se detendría hasta verlos a los dos encerrados en Azmodea, y si bien podrían huir por algún tiempo, serían perseguidos constantemente, hasta que cometieran un error.

Y entonces ambos estarían en Azmodea. Tarde o temprano. No importaba lo mucho que lo intentaran. No había manera de escapar para siempre.

Sinceramente, no se preocupaba de sí mismo. Su propia vida no tenía ningún significado o valor para él. Nunca lo tuvo. Pero ella...

_Ella_ lo era todo. Por ella, él lucharía.

Por ella, él moriría.

Y ahora que sabían quién y lo que era, los griegos nunca dejarían de perseguirla. No hasta que estuviera muerta y no representara ninguna amenaza para ellos.

Tampoco Noir. Puede que Syaoran no supiera demasiado de los Dioses, pero él sabía eso.

Y cuantas más vueltas daba a los pensamientos, más volvía a la única solución que tenía sentido. Sin embargo, esa solución le enfermaba.

No puedes. Noir te matará.

Ojala. Pero Noir no lo mataría. Sólo le haría desear estar muerto.

Preparándose para lo que tenía que hacer, para liberarla de eso, le ofreció una sonrisa triste.

—Tengo una idea.

* * *

_**E**_n el momento en que Syaoran entró en la sala del trono con Sakura en brazos, toda la lucha se detuvo. Uno por uno, se volvieron a mirarlo boquiabiertos.

Marchaba con la cabeza muy alta, mientras que por dentro estaba tan frío y dolorido que no estaba seguro de cómo era capaz moverse.

Tengo que hacer esto. No hay otra manera.

Pero saberlo no lo hacía más fácil de soportar. Como su padre, él era un Dios de la tragedia y el dolor. Siempre condenado a destruir lo que podría amar.

Condenado a no conocer el amor en absoluto.

Syaoran mantuvo la mirada sobre los Dioses griegos cuando llevó a Sakura hacia los Phonoi y Touya, que habían estado luchando entre sí. Estaba tan tranquilo ahora, que podía oír la sangre corriéndole por las venas.

Con la mandíbula floja, Eriol bajó los rayos que chisporroteaban. La furia ardía en los ojos azules, pero Syaoran estaba demasiado entumecido en este momento como para que le importara lo que el antiguo Dios pensara de él.

—¿Qué has hecho Syaoran?

No contestó mientras pasaba de largo a Eriol y ponía a Sakura en el suelo a los pies de Touya.

—Te dije que la mataría si no regresabas. Sólo cumplí con mi palabra.

Con un grito nacido de la suprema pena, Touya clavó su espada directamente en el costado de Syaoran.

Haciendo una mueca de dolor, Syaoran lo empujó hacia atrás, luego se arrancó la espada. Se enfrentó a los Phonoi y a los dioses griegos en torno a él, luego dejó caer el arma al suelo.

—Todos ustedes pueden dejar de pelear ahora. Ella está muerta.

Los Phonoi se movieron a comprobarlo.

Syaoran luchó por mantener la compostura. Pero en la mente, todo lo que podía ver era la cara de Sakura, cuando la había apuñalado y se disculpó por ello. El miedo y la acusación en sus ojos esmeralda lo habían desgarrado.

—¿Por qué? —susurró Sakura, sus ojos se llenaron del dolor que le había infringido, entonces ella le puso la mano sobre la mejilla. Todavía tenía su huella sangrienta allí.

Incapaz de responder por la agonía que le estaba destrozando lo que le quedaba del alma maltratada, simplemente la había sujetado contra él, ahogándose en su dolor al ver desvanecerse el fuego de sus ojos. Y cuando ella se había quedado inerte entre los brazos y su mano se había alejado de la piel por última vez, juró que había muerto con ella.

Nunca se había odiado más a sí mismo.

No es que importara. Sakura se había ido.

Ahora la dejarían en paz.

Los Phonoi le fulminaron con la mirada, cuando verificaron la muerte a los demás.

Cuando Touya fue a atacar de nuevo, Spinel lo agarró para que no hiciera daño a Syaoran. Touya luchó contra él, llamando a Syaoran cada nombre que se le ocurrió y una serie de insultos que Syaoran nunca había oído antes.

Pero Syaoran no le hizo caso.

Además, no había insulto que Touya le arrojara que no se hubiera lanzado ya a sí mismo, y peores. Los Phonoi se acercaron a él como una sola unidad.

—Gracias por tu servicio.

La respiración de Syaoran quedó atrapada al escuchar las palabras de gratitud. Finalmente, había tenido a alguien agradeciéndole algo, y ¿por qué?

Por matar a la única persona que alguna vez había amado, y que lo había amado de vuelta.

Pero aun así no dijo nada, mientras desaparecían poco a poco de la sala.

Los otros Dioses griegos que habían estado luchando al lado de Touya para salvarla, lo miraron como si fuera la mayor basura del mundo.

Syaoran afrontó su condena estoicamente.

Acortando la distancia entre ellos, Spinel lo agarró por el pelo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras inmovilizaba los miembros de Syaoran, de modo que no pudiera luchar o huir.

Pero ¿por qué correr ahora?

Haciendo una mueca de dolor, Syaoran mantuvo la mirada en el cuerpo de Sakura, mientras desaparecía de la habitación.

_Te amo, Sakura. Por favor, perdóname._

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Syaoran estaba de vuelta donde todo había empezado.

En el infierno.

Bueno, para ser más precisos, estaba en el despacho de Noir, donde el Señor Oscuro se puso de pie para enfrentarlo.

Spinel lo empujó hacia adelante, y luego regresó a donde fuera que se quedaba cuando no servía a Noir.

Con el corazón roto, y más cansado de lo que nunca había estado antes, Syaoran se enfrentó a su amo, sabiendo que esta vez él mismo se había clavado directamente a la pared. Nunca habría otro momento de paz en su vida. Ningún momento libre de sufrimiento.

Era lo que merecía.

—De rodillas, perro —le gruñó Noir.

Syaoran negó con la cabeza. No estaba dispuesto a inclinarse ante nadie.

Noir frunció los labios.

—Siempre desafiante. ¿No te dije lo que te haría si no me traías la llave?

—Lo hiciste.

—¿Creías que estaba bromeando? —Noir lo agarró por el cuello e hizo desaparecer la armadura.

No había necesidad de responder. No había nada que Noir le pudiera hacer que compitiera con la agonía de vivir sin Sakura.

De hecho, esperaba que el dolor físico pudiera distraerlo del sufrimiento del corazón. Porque ahora mismo, quemaba más que cualquier herida que alguna vez hubiera tenido.

—Voy a disfrutar esto —le gruñó Noir.

Syaoran se rio con amargura y luego hizo lo que mejor hacía.

Enfurecer a su amo.

—Adelante. Haz lo que quieras, bastardo de mierda.

* * *

—_**L**_o siento mucho.

Touya ignoró a Tomoyo mientras acunaba el cuerpo de su hermana contra el pecho y lloraba. Su alma gritó por ella, la única cosa en su vida que había significado algo para él, se había ido, y se sentía tan increíblemente perdido.

En una vida marcada de cicatrices por el dolor y la agonía, nada se comparaba con lo que sentía ahora. Nada.

Todo lo que podía hacer era ver las imágenes de Sakura como una niña, extendiéndole la mano. Recordó la frustración que su padre y él habían sentido, mientras luchaban por aprender el lenguaje de señas para que ella pudiera comunicarse con ellos. Las frustraciones que habían soportado cuando comenzó a salir, y él había desaprobado a todos los hombres que había traído a casa.

Oh, las pesadillas que había dado a algunos de ellos no le remordían. Nadie que hubiera lastimado alguna vez a su hermana quedaba sin castigo.

Hasta ahora.

Y lo que más le dolía era que nunca la volvería a ver. Nunca la contemplaría cuando cantara con sus manos.

_Porque le fallé_. Todo era por su culpa. Si hubiera sido más fuerte... más rápido...

¿Por qué el Guardián no pudo matarlo en su lugar?

Delphine llegó a consolarlo.

—¡No me toques! —gruñó.

No había consuelo que recibir. Ahora no.

Jericho, el marido de Delphine, se movió hacia adelante como si le fuera a atacar por herir sus sentimientos, pero Zarek, otro dios griego imponente, lo detuvo. Ambos habían sido los que finalmente habían escuchado la llamada de Delphine y los habían liberado para que pudieran perseguir a los Phonoi e impedirles lastimar a Sakura.

Pero no a tiempo. Si sólo hubieran encontrado a los Phonoi antes. Tal vez entonces ellos podrían haber salvado a Sakura.

_Desearía que el Guardián me hubiera matado el primer día que me capturó._

Cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que la agonía de vivir solo, sin su familia, sin su hermanita, su _monstruo_.

Eriol se adelantó.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—Que te jodan y muérete.

En lugar de enojarse, Eriol se marchó y lo dejó con su dolor. Al igual que los demás.

Excepto Yue.

Esperó a que estuvieran solos antes de acercarse a Touya.

—No voy a insultarnos a ninguno de los dos con alguna estupidez sentimental. La vida apesta. Nadie lo sabe mejor que yo. Pero cuando quieras ir a romper costillas y bañarte en sangre por esto, voy a estar allí para ti. Solo grita. Cuanto más sangriento, mejor.

Extrañamente, eso lo hizo sentirse mejor. Y él sabía lo que Yue quiso decir.

—Gracias —pero nunca haría que Yue cumpliera esa oferta. Nunca pondría en peligro la vida de alguien más.

Yue inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente, luego se desvaneció.

Solo ahora, Touya miró el rostro pálido de Sakura que nunca había dejado de hacer que el corazón se le llenara de orgullo.

Hasta hoy. Hoy no había nada más que un sufrimiento cegador que le cortaba muy dentro, sentía como si su propia alma sangrara lentamente.

Rozó su piel, tratando de limpiarla. Había tanta sangre. ¿Cómo podría alguien haber hecho esto a un ser tan dulce?

¿Cómo?

_Lo mataré_, se juró a sí mismo. No sabía cómo, pero atraparía a ese bastardo y lo desgarraría en pedazos.

_Esto es lo que te pasa por confiar en alguien_. Si alguien lo sabía, era él. Tenían un traidor entre ellos, y la traición le había costado la vida de Sakura.

También encontraría al dios que los había traicionado, y se bañaría en su sangre.

Pero antes tenía que darle un entierro digno a su hermana.

* * *

_**S**_akura gimió mientras parpadeaba para abrir los ojos. Se sentía increíblemente enferma. ¿Qué había comido?

¿Dónde estoy?

Miró la suntuosa cama con cortinajes de lino que la rodeaban. El sonido del mar y el olor del salitre eran fuertes en el ambiente. Por encima del lecho había un medallón dorado y una araña de cristal, cuando estuviera encendida, proyectaría una danza sobre el ciervo en el techo.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de dónde estaba. La casa de Touya.

Pero ¿por qué estaba ahí?

¿Por qué llevaba puesta una toga chillona y blanca?

¡Por dios! Tenía encajes y volantes. ¡_Aggg_! Era algo que su hermano le regalaría y algo que ella sólo estaría de acuerdo en ponerse si tuviera una conmoción cerebral severa… o estuviera muerta.

—¡Maldición, Yukito, quería los blancos para hoy! ¡Blancos! ¿Me oyes?

Se sobresaltó ante el grito enfadado de Touya. Qué raro. Nunca le había oído increpar al pobre Yukito antes. Normalmente tenía una paciencia infinita con su asistente, era más parte de la familia que un empleado.

Bostezando, se estiró y se sentó al mismo tiempo que Touya entraba en la habitación.

Él se congeló con la boca abierta, entonces inmediatamente atravesó el espacio y la agarró en un abrazo tan fuerte que ella no podía respirar.

—Me estás aplastando. —Sakura no sabía quién era el más sorprendido cuando soltó esas palabras, si su hermano o ella.

Conmocionada hasta el alma, le miró fijamente mientras él la miraba boquiabierto.

—¿Has sido tú?

Se tocó el cuello, casi demasiado temerosa de volver a intentarlo.

—Eso creo.

Dioses queridos, podía hablar…

¿Pero cómo?

Y además, ¿por qué estaba en casa de Touya? Volvía al tema porque no tenía explicación alguna para ello.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Touya frunció el ceño mientras trataba de entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Sakura estaba viva.

¡Viva!

Había planificado sepultarla dentro de pocas horas. Pero aquí estaba, ilesa, sana y… viva.

No dejaba de repetirse la palabra porque no podía creérselo. ¿El Guardián no la había matado?

Era inconcebible. Había yacido sobre la cama durante dos días mientras hacía los preparativos. Sin pulso. El corazón no latía. Y ahora estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—¿No recuerdas nada de la semana pasada?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Estaba en casa. Me acuerdo que estaba enfadada por algo, pero no recuerdo el motivo. Luego me desperté aquí. ¿Me teletransportaste?

—No, cariño, no lo hice. ¿De verdad que no te acuerdas de que… —no quería mencionar Azmodea si no lo recordaba—…viniste tras de mí?

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué fui tras de ti?

A Touya se le humedecieron los ojos, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el Guardián había hecho por ella.

Había liberado a Sakura para siempre, para que finalmente pudiera vivir su vida sin miedo a que los otros griegos la encontraran. Ahora todo el mundo pensaba que estaba muerta.

Por primera vez en su vida ella estaba completamente a salvo.

Pero ¿por qué habría hecho algo así?

_¿Por qué crees?_

El Guardián la amaba. No había otra razón para ello. Ninguna. Había entregado su propia libertad, su vida, por Sakura.

Touya se quedó ahí, sorprendido y agradecido. Nunca en su vida nadie había hecho algo así por él.

—¿Recuerdas a alguien antes de estos dos últimos días?

Ella arqueó la ceja.

—¿Cómo quién?

—¿Un hombre muy alto, atemorizante, castaño?

—¿Alto, atemorizante y castaño? ¿Estás bien? Tú no permitirías que alguien así se me acercara y me estás mirando de una manera realmente rara.

—Nunca he estado mejor —sonrió—. Simplemente estoy agradecido de que estés despierta. Has estado muy enferma estos últimos días… —Finalmente tendría que explicarle por qué había perdido varios días de su vida. ¿Qué mejor manera que con una enfermedad?—. Estábamos preocupados por ti, eso es todo.

Pero por dentro se sentía como la mierda mientras se debatía entre que hacer. Odiaba mantener secretos con ella, especialmente éste que involucraba a alguien que la amaba tanto como el Guardián lo hacía.

Sakura tenía derecho a saber lo que había hecho por ella. Pero si no tenía ningún recuerdo del Guardián, ¿por qué alterarla con la verdad?

Obviamente su seguridad había significado más para el Guardián que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Quién era él para interferir?

En tanto no lo recordara, él nunca hablaría de ello.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó, acariciándole la cálida mejilla, algo que jamás daría por sentado otra vez—. Puedo hacer que Yukito te prepare lo que quieras.

Sakura sonrió ante la oferta.

—Panqueques de banana sería maravilloso. —No sabía por qué, pero tenía unas extrañas ansias por esa comida.

—Vístete, te espero en el comedor.

Touya le besó la mano como si fuera una reliquia sagrada y dudó antes de finalmente soltarla y dejarla.

Sí, vale, su hermano estaba de un humor muy, muy raro.

Cuando se acercó al vestidor y abrió la puerta para conseguir algo un poco menos horrible que ponerse, tuvo como una sombra en el fondo de la mente.

Un mundo más allá del mundo.

¿Por qué parecía importante?

Abrió y cerró la puerta del armario. La manera en que el dorado del empapelado se reflejó en el techo le recordaba algo. ¿Pero qué?

Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua pero no conseguía pillarlo.

¿Dorado en el techo? No, no dorado. Algo parecido.

¿_Qué me he metido_? Se sentía mareada y tenía voz. Pero lo que realmente la confundió fue cuando se quitó la toga y vio…

¿Era una golondrina?

¿Qué diablos?

Frunció el ceño, se tocó el extraño tatuaje sobre el hombro que bajaba por la clavícula y que no había estado ahí antes. Era increíblemente colorido y hermoso, pero no tenía ningún recuerdo de habérselo hecho. Y por si eso no fuera lo suficientemente raro, tenía un colgante egipcio alrededor del cuello.

De acuerdo, recuérdame que nunca, jamás beba de nuevo.

* * *

—_**E**_res tan patético.

Syaoran ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a Noir cuando el hijo de puta volvió para drenarle los poderes de nuevo. Estaba tan débil que apenas podía respirar. Desde que regresó, como parte del castigo, no se le había permitido recargarlos nada.

Y, de hecho, estaba agradecido por esa pequeña muestra de misericordia.

Sin los poderes, no tenía forma de ver a Sakura. Ni siquiera tenía la tentación de intentarlo…

Lo que la mantenía segura.

De todas formas, daría cualquier cosa por disponer de un segundo más con ella. De ver esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda…

Noir le abrió el pecho y el dolor que sintió lo sacó del estado de entumecimiento. Los intentos de su _señor_ eran incluso más sádicos para asegurarse de que Syaoran sufriera tanto como fuera posible y así garantizar que nunca se volviera a escapar de nuevo.

Aunque no es que lo fuera a hacer.

No tenía ninguna razón para ir a ningún sitio y todos los motivos para quedarse. Siempre y cuando permaneciera aquí, Sakura estaría a salvo.

Eso era todo lo que le importaba. Al menos eso era lo que se repetía. Pero con el paso de las semanas, se le hacía más difícil recordar el sonido de su voz. La suavidad de su tacto.

Le aterraba que pudiera llegar el día en que no la recordara en absoluto. Y esa era una tortura peor que la que le pudieran impartir Noir y sus demonios.

Al menos, la tortura inicial a su vuelta al infierno le había aclarado algo de sus recuerdos. Sabía por qué la forma de loba de Sakura le había resultado tan familiar.

Su madre había pertenecido a la familia adoptiva de Syaoran. Su abuelo fue el lobo que lo vendió a Noir.

Le había atrapado la ironía de todo aquello. Pero esto no afectó a la parte de él que la amaba a pesar de todo.

Noir le arañó la mejilla con las garras cuando finalmente se retiró.

—Eres demasiado repugnante a la vista.

Syaoran no respondió mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de escapar mentalmente. Pero le había dado a Sakura la golondrina y el colgante para mantenerla a salvo cuando se despertara, y sin ellos no tenía más remedio que permanecer ahí y sentirlo todo.

* * *

_**S**_akura flotaba en el Reino de los Sueños con unas alas de gasa blanca. No sabía por qué pero el tatuaje de la golondrina la llevaba allí por las noches. Era como si intentara decirle algo pero fuera lo que fuera lo que buscaba, nunca lo encontraba.

Al arquearse hacia el cielo oscuro, vio una sombra moviéndose a lo lejos. Algo que era terrorífico y...

Vio unos ojos ambarinos en una cara que le recordaba la calidez pero tan pronto como los miró, se fueron.

Genial, y ahora he perdido la cabeza.

Y lo había hecho.

Ya era hora de espabilar y trasladar todas sus cosas de su casa en Japón a la casa de su hermano. Todavía le quedaban secuelas de la semana que se había pasado en coma y él estaba demasiado preocupado para dejarla sola. Lo que para ella no suponía ningún problema.

Sakura tenía la sensación de que en los días sucesivos iba a necesitar a alguien con ella. Simplemente no sabía por qué.

* * *

_**S**_yaoran sintió una presencia cerca de él pero no pudo abrir los ojos para ver si era Noir o Azura. No es que importara. El dolor era dolor sin importar la mano que lo administrara.

¿Volvía a ser la hora de que le drenaran otra vez?

¿No habían estado allí ya?

No podía recordarlo. Cada vez que se alimentaban parecía que dolía más que la vez anterior y parecía que se combinaban en un ciclo de crueldad sin fin.

Una mano le apartó el pelo de la cara. Harto de la agonía que le habían hecho padecer, trató de alejarse y luchar incluso aunque sabía que era inútil.

Hasta que logró abrir los ojos lo suficiente para verle la cara a su torturador.

Durante un minuto entero no fue capaz de respirar ya que vio a la última persona que había esperado ver de nuevo...

Sakura sintió el escozor de las lágrimas al ver lo que Noir le había hecho.

Y todo por protegerla.

Volvía a tener el perno colocado en su lugar y le habían golpeado tanto que apenas era capaz de reconocer un sólo rasgo de su rostro. Le habían dado tantas veces que tenía los ojos hinchados y con varios tonos de morado. Él apenas podía abrirlos una rendija.

Se tragó un sollozo antes de hablar.

—Te dije que siempre vendría por ti —le susurró antes de colocarle un suave beso en la mejilla. Dio un paso atrás para que él pudiera ver que no estaba sola.

Thorn el otro amo del infierno, Kaho, Eriol, Tomoyo y Touya estaban con ella.

Eriol lo desencadenó al mismo tiempo que Kaho lo curaba mientras Touya vigilaba por si venían cualquiera de los demonios o Noir.

Syaoran intentó luchar mientras lo liberaban pero no pudo hablar hasta que Eriol le quitó el perno. Se atragantó con su propia sangre y después se negó a irse con ellos.

—No puedo ir. No estarás a salvo.

—No voy a dejarte aquí —insistió Sakura.

Furioso con ella, miró a Touya.

—Sácala de aquí antes de que la encuentren.

Touya resopló.

—Créeme, he intentado meterle algo de sentido común pero no me quiere escuchar.

Syaoran volvió la mirada a Thorn.

—¿Por qué los trajiste aquí?

Thorn sonrió.

—Touya me hizo una oferta que no pude rechazar. Créeme, violar la tregua que tengo con Noir no es algo que haga a la ligera.

Syaoran quiso matar al imbécil por ello pero cada pedacito de Thorn era inmortal, además de que tenía unos poderes que ni siquiera podía entender.

Volvió a mirar a Sakura.

—Me tengo que quedar... por favor.

Sakura no podía creerse que estuviera dispuesto a quedarse allí por salvarla. Si hubiera tenido alguna duda antes de lo mucho que la amaba, eso se lo hubiera aclarado.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Si tú te quedas, yo me quedo.

—Todos nos quedaremos —dijo Eriol.

Kaho y Tomoyo asintieron con la cabeza.

—Estamos de acuerdo.

Thorn soltó un bufido.

—Ustedes pueden quedarse si quieren pero yo me largo de este infierno. Noir apesta. Prefiero mis demonios y mi agujero de barro al suyo.

Syaoran miró fijamente a Touya odiándolo por su interferencia.

—¿Por qué se lo dijiste? ¡Maldita sea! Nunca tendría que haberme recordado.

Sakura arqueó una ceja, reprendiéndole.

—Touya no me dijo nada y aún estoy enfadada con él por ello. Sin embargo, me acordé de ti. Incluso aunque no podía entenderlo, te sentía conmigo constantemente. Y si eso no hubiera sido suficiente... —le cogió la mano y se la colocó en el vientre para que él pudiera sentir la leve hinchazón que había allí—. Me dejaste una parte de ti muy especial.

La noticia le impactó más que cualquiera de los golpes de Noir. ¿Estaba embarazada?

De su niño.

Una alegría inimaginable lo atravesó cuando sintió el ligero aleteo de su hijo o su hija moviéndose dentro de ella.

Pero eso sólo reforzó su determinación.

—No estarás a salvo si me marcho.

Ella ahuecó las manos sobre su cicatrizada cara.

—Nadie lo está para siempre, Syaoran. Sin importar lo mucho que lo intentemos o lo mucho que lo preparemos y planeemos. Siempre habrá un enemigo a la puerta tratando de derribarnos. En la vida no todo es seguridad. Podemos elegir ser unos cobardes que temen dejar a alguien entrar en nuestro interior y hacerlo todo solos o podemos elegir ser valientes y dejar que alguien esté a nuestro lado y nos ayude. Yo no soy una cobarde. Nunca lo he sido. Y no tengo ninguna intención de irme a otro lugar que no sea el que está a tu lado. Para siempre. Ya sea en la Tierra o en este infierno si es lo que se necesita. Yo siempre estaré contigo.

En ese momento, Syaoran se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba la golondrina para evadirse del dolor. Solo la necesitaba a ella.

Y además tenía razón. Se necesitaba mucho más valor para dejar el corazón abierto a otra persona que el mantenerlo cerrado. Dejar que alguien se metiera muy dentro de ti donde sólo ellos pudieran herirte.

Sólo Sakura podría destruirle.

Y, sin embargo, sólo le había dado una vida... al menos una que merecía la pena vivir.

Touya le frunció los labios.

—Créeme, no estoy más contento con esta decisión de lo que lo estás tú pero somos familia y las familias permanecen unidas. Así que si no quieres irte... Yukito te odiará, y no es la clase de personas que odian fácilmente. Le tiene mucho cariño a su habitación en Grecia y no le hará ninguna gracia el tener que renunciar a las vistas aunque se acostumbrará... al final.

Syaoran no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Todos estaban dispuestos a quedarse para protegerle?

¿Estaban todos locos?

—¿Y qué pasa con Spinel? —preguntó Syaoran. Noir simplemente le soltaría otra vez para que le encontrara. Y ahora que Sakura estaba embarazada, estaría en más peligro que nunca.

Sakura sonrió.

—No te preocupes. Tenemos un sitio en el que estarás a salvo hasta que recobres todos tus poderes.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Fue el turno de Tomoyo para reírse.

—En eso era en lo que estaba trabajando cuando te llevaron del templo. Te lo prometo, estarás a salvo allí. Es el único lugar en el que ni Noir ni Azura ni ninguno de sus sirvientes podrán llegar.

Todavía no estaba del todo convencido.

Hasta que miró en los ojos de Sakura.

—No te voy a dejar solo aquí, Syaoran. —Besó el colgante que llevaba en el cuello, se lo pasó por la cabeza y se lo colgó a él.

Al principio pensó que era el que él le había dado sabiendo que la mantendría a salvo una vez que saliera del hechizo que le había puesto para que pareciera muerta, pero cuando lo miró, se dio cuenta de que tenia símbolos diferentes.

Ella le sonrió.

—Quiere decir "Te amo" en antiguo egipcio... me aseguraré de que nunca lo olvides. Ahora, por favor, ven a casa conmigo.

Se quedó mirando el relieve de los dorados jeroglíficos que trazaban las palabras que nunca había conocido.

No, hasta Sakura.

Se le secó la garganta.

Casa. Nunca había tenido una antes tampoco. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que significaba pero cuando miró en sus ojos, vio la única cosa que no podía negar.

La única mujer por la que moriría. Así que si estaba dispuesto a morir por ella, lo menos que podía hacer era vivir por ella también.

—Llévame a casa, Sakura.

FIN.

* * *

**Notas:**

T.T

Me puse nostálgica... u.u, escribir la palabra FIN me costo un poquito, y pues bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy dramático? Si, lo se. Jaja, me apuesto a que nadie quería creerse lo de Syaoran matando a Sakura xD

Ahora la pregunta del millón... **¿Quieren epilogo?**

Jaja, nah es broma, aunque no lo quieran lo subiré, sirve que se resuelven algunas cositas que quedaron medio inconclusas :P

**Una cosa más... Tengo una nueva adaptación en camino... esperenla **si les apetece conocer a un sexy, sexy, sexy Syaoran(SSSS) vaquero, con pantalones de mezclilla y cinto... sin camisa, con músculos torneados, sudoroso... bajando de un caballo, acercándose lentamente con esa mirada profunda de... ejjem... (u/u), mejor lo dejo hasta aquí jajaja, Nos seguimos leyendo! :D


	21. Epílogo

**ACLARACIÓN:** Está historia es una adaptación de una de las geniales historias de Sherrilyn Kenyon, ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es solo con fines de entretenimiento, en pocas palabras no gano dinero por ello. :)

* * *

Epílogo

_**S**_yaoran suspiró frustrado, mirándose a sí mismo en el espejo mientras trataba de hacer algo con su cabello rebelde.

Era inútil.

Incluso peor que el revoltijo que no podía controlar, era la ropa que Sakura había elegido para que él usara. Los pantalones negros que se abotonaban a los costados eran extremadamente incómodos y solamente llegaban hasta sus rodillas. De ahí para abajo, tenía unas blancas… ¿cómo dijo que se llamaban? ¿Medias? Y zapatos raros con hebillas que le apretaban los dedos y friccionaban sus talones peor que las botas de su armadura.

Pero lo que más odiaba, era el saco dorado, de cuello alto y todo bordado con una camisa blanca que tenía montañas de encaje femenino cayendo como una cascada por el frente. Ella decía que era un pañuelo. Él decía que era horrendo. Y ese mismo encaje que picaba, sobresalía al terminar la manga, cubriéndole ambas manos, hasta los nudillos.

Se había estado quejando de esta monstruosidad desde el momento en se la habían encajado.

Solo tenía dos razones por las cuales finalmente había accedido a usarla, una era porque ella había señalado el hecho de que no era posible que fuera más incómoda de usar que su armadura, algo en lo que él no estaba de acuerdo para nada.

Solamente un idiota se reiría de un hombre con armadura. Vestido de esta forma, sólo un idiota no se reiría de él.

Y la segunda era porque no tendría que usar la cosa por mucho tiempo más. Tan pronto como terminaran, ella le había prometido que le arrancaría la ropa y lo haría deliciosamente feliz por haberle seguido la corriente.

Ella no sabía que él lo habría usado de todas formas. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sonreír y él estaba perdido. Pero aun así...

–Parezco un payaso.

Vestido con un traje de cola y una corbata, Yamasaki, uno de los tipos que los habían recibido en el bar de los osos "El Santuario", se burló desde atrás. –Te respondería, pero el hecho de que ahora tengas más poderes de los que tenías cuando te mire por primera vez, y el hecho de que me gustan las partes de mi cuerpo en su actual localización, me impiden que te diga una sola palabra al respecto–. Le sonrió a Syaoran mostrándole los colmillos. –Lo lamento.

Sí, claro. Su expresión decía que lamentaba todo menos eso. De hecho, esa expresión decía que el bastardo estaba más que entretenido… a expensas de Syaoran.

_Ese es el punto. _Tipos como Yamasaki nunca se hubieran atrevido a reírse de él cuando Syaoran tenía su armadura puesta.

Pero en este traje... La burla era un imperativo moral. Él estaba tentado a ofrecerle dinero al tipo lobo para que cambiara de ropa con él.

Desafortunadamente, Yamasaki era mitad lobo, al igual que Sakura, por lo que podía tomar cualquier vestuario que quisiera. Aunque, pensándolo bien, él podría usar sus poderes para, sencillamente, hacer exactamente lo mismo y cambiarse la ropa por algo diferente.

Como una armadura.

Pero eso molestaría a Sakura. Por ella, él sufriría. Quizás no en silencio, pero….

Evitó quejarse al encontrar la mirada de Yamasaki en el espejo. Esos ojos grises eran la única cosa que mantenía cuando se transformaba. Ojos que veían mucho más allá de la superficie en cualquier ser.

Y a pesar de lo que había dicho Yamasaki, Syaoran nunca le haría daño.

Gracias a Sakura y al mismo Yamasaki había superado por fin su aversión a los lobos, los toleraba e incluso comenzaba a trabar amistad con algunos.

Yamasaki se acercó para enderezarle el fular. –Tengo que decir que estoy contento de que seas el único al que ella quiso vestir así. Porque es horrendo en proporciones épicas y pareces una mujer vestido así.

Syaoran lo miró enfurecido. –Alégrate de que ahora sea más civilizado y que seas uno de los únicos cuatro invitados que tengo.

La sonrisa de Yamasaki se ensanchó. –Me alegra infinitamente Guardián, Amo y Señor. Además, no querrías que tu único y apuesto invitado lobuno tuviera sangre en su esmoquin alquilado durante la boda, ¿o sí? Eso podría angustiar a la Señora Lobo.

Una oleada de furia lo recorrió. –Sé que lo del título es una broma, pero no vuelvas a llamarme así nunca más.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, Yamasaki inclinó la cabeza al entender por qué aquel recuerdo le molestaba.

–¿Entonces, como quieres que te diga?

–Syaoran.

Él se rió, y se detuvo abruptamente al minuto en que Syaoran levantó su ceja, cuestionándolo. –Perdón, Guardián Amo y… eso es lo que no tengo que decir.

–¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia de mi nombre?

–Sólo pensé que tendrías uno más siniestro que Syaoran. Aunque, en realidad, ¿Sabías que en japonés quiere decir 'Pequeño Lobo'?… tal vez sea acertado después de todo–. Yamasaki le dio una palmada en la espalda, y después cambió de tema.

–¿Estás nervioso?

En realidad, no. Aburrido. Irritado. Impaciente. Pero, definitivamente no estaba nervioso. –¿Tengo que estar nervioso?

–Me dijeron que muchos lo están cuando van a unir sus vidas a alguien más. Yo, particularmente, estaría vomitando.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Una sola mujer? ¿Para siempre?– Yamasaki hizo un gesto de ahogo.

Syaoran negó con su cabeza. –Ella no es una mujer cualquiera–. Era diferente a cualquiera que hubiera conocido.

–Eso dicen todas. Después te casas y pasan el resto de sus vidas tratando de matarte.

–¿Cómo?

Yamasaki hizo una lista con sus dedos. –Quejándose, criticándote, expandiéndose.

Syaoran frunció el ceño. –¿Expandiéndose?

–Engordando, ya lo sabes.

Syaoran se quedó perplejo con su razonamiento. –Sakura está embarazada, no está gorda–. Y eso era su culpa, definitivamente y no la de ella.

–¡Yamasaki!– Le espetó Eriol al destellar en la habitación. –Deja de intentar que salga corriendo.

–¿Hacer que salga corriendo? Estoy intentando salvarlo.

Eriol le sonrió a Syaoran. –No creo que él quiera ser salvado.

Definitivamente no de Sakura, pero no se los iba a decir.

–¿Ya es la hora?– le preguntó al dios, que al fin y al cabo era un pariente lejano y en esta ocasión lo había elegido como su padrino, tenía que admitir que el bastardo se lo había ganado.

–Casi.– Eriol entrecerró los ojos mientras estudiaba su ropa. –No vas a llevar el pelo así, ¿no?

Sí, bueno, eso sí lo puso nervioso. –¿Por qué? Pensé que lo tenía bajo control.

Eriol se burló. –Luce bien. Remilgado.

–¿Remilgado?

Sin responder, Eriol lo agarró y lo llevó lejos del espejo, para poder encargarse del pelo de Syaoran. Syaoran intentó alejarse, pero Eriol no lo dejó. Luego, trató de ahuyentar al detestable dios. –¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Baja las manos.

Sí, claro.

–¿Qué, está pasando aquí?

Syaoran empujó a Eriol al escuchar el sonido de la voz de Kaho. Se volvió para ver que sus ojos brillaban con diversión. –Nada.

–Estoy tratando de que el cabello le luzca algo atractivo.

Kaho arqueó una ceja. –Eso no es atractivo.

Syaoran se dio vuelta para verse en el espejo. Había tenido su cabello más o menos aplastado. Ahora, estaba todo parado sobre su cabeza como el de Yamasaki.

–Todavía no había terminado.

Reprendiéndolos, Kaho se acercó. –Ven acá, muchacho.

El primer instinto de Syaoran fue clavarla con la mirada, pero en los últimos meses, había aprendido lentamente, que Kaho y Eriol no eran sus enemigos. Ellos eran su familia. Después de todo este tiempo, él verdaderamente tenía una. Todavía no podía creerlo.

Ese había sido el cambio más difícil. Forzarse a sí mismo a recordar que no todos querían lastimarlo. Que en el mundo, reamente había gente que podía amarlo y no causarle daño.

Sonriendo, Kaho le dio una palmada gentil en el brazo. –Vas a tener que inclinarte un poco, Syaoran. Desde acá no puedo alcanzar tu cabello.

Sus poderes y personalidad eran tales, que era fácil olvidarse de que de ninguna manera era tan alta como él. Era apenas más alta que Sakura, pero aun así le llegaba apenas a la altura de la mandíbula.

Syaoran se arrodilló, para que ella pudiera peinar su cabello rápidamente. Una vez que ella terminó, él se levantó para ir a verlo. Los rizos que se le hacían por la humedad estaban de vuelta sobre su cabeza. Frunciendo el labio, se estiró para enderezarlos.

–¡No te atrevas!– Nunca antes había escuchado a Kaho con un tono tan severo.

–Parezco una mujer.

–No, definitivamente no. Confiá en mí.– Ella miró duramente a Eriol y Yamasaki. –Y no se atrevan a contradecirme.

Eriol levantó las manos rindiéndose. –Jamás lo haría.

–Bien.– Ella centró su atención otra vez en Syaoran. –Sakura quería una boda temática de La Bella y la Bestia. Creo que te ves espléndido.

Yamasaki exploto a carcajadas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que los tres lo estaban mirando enfurecidos, se puso serio.

–Uy. No me digan que no se les pasó por la cabeza. Ya saben, ella es una chica lobo, es decir, "la bestia", y vestido así –hizo un gesto en dirección a Syaoran–, él parece la bella. –Y se volvió a reír.

Eriol miró a Syaoran. –Si quieres puedo matarlo.

–No, no lo hagas. Quiero tener el placer de hacerlo yo mismo.

Kaho lo detuvo antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo. –Tu futura esposa te está esperando. ¿De verdad quieres perder el tiempo con un lobo irritante?

–Bueno. Pero después… quiero su cabeza servida en bandeja.

Sakura tomó del brazo a Touya. Todo de negro, se veía increíble en su saco de cola. Él cubrió su mano con la suya. –Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto. Todavía no es tarde para decirle a Yukito que nos lleve a casa.

–Touya– ella le susurró, –amo a Syaoran.

Él levantó su mano y besó sus dedos. –A papá le habría encantado estar aquí contigo, en un día tan especial para ti. Por un momento creí que jamás te vería de nuevo, estoy muy feliz por tenerte conmigo, lo único que puedo decir es gracias–. Le acomodó la mano en el brazo.

–Te quiero, de verdad, lo sabes, ¿no?

–Absolutamente. Y aunque no me gusta la idea de que te cases con ese bastardo, te prometo que siempre voy a ser cortés con él.

Sí, pero su idea de cortesía y la de Sakura eran diferentes. Aun así, su hermano lo intentaba y por eso, ella le daba puntos extra.

.

Tomoyo abrió la puerta que conducía al vestíbulo. –Él está abajo, esperándote.

Con un vestido color amarillo pálido, Tomoyo era una hermosa dama de honor. Dado que Sakura no tenía muchas personas cercanas y que todos, excepto un pequeño grupo, pensaban que estaba muerta, Tomoyo había sido la mejor opción.

Tomoyo le entregó el ramo de flores... Lirios rosas y blancos. Sus ojos se humedecieron al tomarlo en sus manos. Syaoran había insistido en que los llevara.

–¿Estás bien?– le preguntó Touya, preocupado.

–Son las hormonas– Lo único que no le gustaba de estar embarazada era el hecho de que lloraba por todo. Era terrible.

Tomoyo los condujo fuera de la habitación y hacia el salón principal del templo donde vivía, luego, hacia la habitación del trono que había sido decorada con más lirios y mirto blanco.

Era uno de los lugares más seguros para llevar a cabo la ceremonia.

Pero Sakura apenas vio las decoraciones o al amigo que Kaho había traído para oficiar la ceremonia. Toda su atención fue hacia Syaoran en su saco barroco y pantalones de época. Ella sabía que estaría maravilloso en ellos, pero él superaba cualquier expectativa.

Si, estaba para comérselo.

Su hermano se detuvo al lado de Syaoran y vaciló antes de besarla en la mejilla y retirarse para tomar su lugar al lado de Thorn y su nuevo amigo y protector Kerberos.

Syaoran no podía respirar mientras sostenía la mano de Sakura y la miraba fijamente a sus brillantes ojos color esmeralda. Con un vestido rojo… el antiguo color tradicional Griego para las bodas, ella estaba magnífica. El pequeño velo rojo estaba unido a su cabello castaño con broches con incrustaciones de diamantes.

Tomoyo tomó su ramo de flores para que pudieran acercarse a Savitar, el amigo de Kaho que los estaba esperando. Savitar miró a su alrededor, al pequeño grupo que consistía en Kaho, Yamasaki, Tomoyo, Eriol, Kerberos, Thorn, Touya y ellos.

Para Syaoran fue una sorpresa total cuando Tomoyo los llevo hacia este Kerberos, después de todo lo que había pasado había una buena razón para que el Kerberos que había prometido ayudarlo a escapar de Noir no regresara nunca por él. Aquel Kerberos había muerto pero había tenido un hijo, que se parecía asombrosamente a él.

–Queridísimos seres raros y variados, hoy estamos aquí reunidos para… bla, bla, bla. Syaoran, dile algo profundo a Sakura.

Syaoran se tomó un momento para concentrarse. Si bien nunca había visto una boda y no tenía ni idea de cómo eran, la extraña presentación de Savitar parecía fuera de lugar. Pero como a Sakura no parecía molestarle, él tomó aire para decir las palabras que había estado practicando para ella.

–Sakura es como una estrella elevándose para guiarme en la noche más oscura.– Él miró de reojo a los hombres y se sintió enfermo ante las ganas de decir el resto, frente a ellos. Al momento de escribir las palabras, no había tenido en cuenta cómo estaría compuesta su audiencia.

Después de un minuto de vacilación, Savitar suspiró. –Mira, chico, puedo decir las palabras por ti, pero creo que a ella le va a gustar más escucharlas de tu boca. A los idiotas en las sillas, ignóralos.

Syaoran apretó su mano en la de ella y recordó lo que Kaho le había dicho. _La mayoría de las chicas pasan su vida entera soñando y planeando su boda. Lo que sea que hagas, no pisotees su sueño. Si la amas, déjala tener este único día y síguele la corriente con cualquier cosa extraña que ella quiera._

Su mirada fue directo hacia su pancita, dónde su bebé todavía estaba formándose. Esta era su familia. Los demás no importaban. Él llevó la mano de Sakura hacia sus labios para poder besarla antes de enlazar sus dedos con los de ella.

–Cuando tu mano está en mi mano, me estremezco con una alegría inimaginable. Nunca pensé que podría ser tan feliz como lo soy ahora. Y cada día que estoy contigo es mejor que el anterior. Sólo por ti, sangraría y moriría. Pero sobre todo, sin ti, no podría vivir. Mientras viva, siempre te voy a amar y voy a pasar el resto de mi vida asegurándome de que no tengas dudas de que eres el aire que respiro.

Sakura presionó sus labios para evitar llorar mientras él desnudaba su alma frente a ella. Puso su mano en la mejilla de Syaoran y lo besó en los labios.

–¡Hey, hey, hey!– dijo Savitar. –Te estás adelantando, mujer. Es tu turno de decir los votos.

Ella mantuvo su mano en la mejilla de Syaoran, mientras miraba los ojos ámbares que le habían robado el corazón y cambiado su vida en formas que ella jamás habría creído posibles.

–Cuando era una chica, aprendí un poema que solía leerme mi mamá. Dado que ella no puede estar hoy aquí, parece adecuado que lo cite en su memoria…. El amor es paciente, servicial y sin envidia. No quiere aparentar ni se hace el importante. No actúa con bajeza, ni busca su propio interés. El amor no se deja llevar por la ira, sino que olvida las ofensas y perdona. Nunca se alegra de algo injusto y siempre le agrada la verdad. El amor disculpa todo; todo lo cree, todo lo espera y todo lo soporta.

Ella se mordió los labios antes de recitarle sus propias palabras.

–Si bien viví una vida sin ti, ya no la puedo imaginar si no termina y empieza al mirar tu rostro. Mi corazón late solo por saber que el tuyo lo hace, y siempre estaré a tu lado. Sin importar el desafío o el enemigo. Soy y siempre seré tuya.

Syaoran no podía respirar al escuchar su juramento. Nunca nada lo había tocado tan profundamente.

Savitar hizo un sonido de disgusto. –Sí, bueno, seres… ahora, dense un beso.

Syaoran levantó su velo y luego tomó su cara entre sus manos. Se tomó un momento para saborear la belleza de sus facciones antes de besarla. El estómago de ella rozó el suyo un instante antes de que el bebé pateara. Riendo, él retrocedió para tocar su barriga. –Espero que eso sea su consentimiento.–

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. –Definitivamente.–

Savitar aplaudió con las manos. –Bien, entonces, para el puñado de gente rara que está aquí, déjenme presentarles al Sr. y a la Sra. Semi-dioses-Lobo, ¿Saben? sería mucho más fácil si algunos tuviéramos apellidos.

Kaho le lanzó una flor a Savitar. –¿Estas tratando de arruinarles esto?

–No lo estoy arruinando, Kaho, cariño. Lo estoy haciendo memorable.

Ignorándolos, Sakura agarró la mano de Syaoran y se dirigió a la puerta.

–¿A dónde vas?– le preguntó Touya.

Sakura miró a Syaoran y se mordió el labio mientras se ponía colorada. Luego los miró de vuelta a todos.

–Tengo una promesa que cumplir.

Syaoran levantó las cejas, expectante y esperanzado.

Arrugando la nariz de forma pícara, ella asintió. —Sí, _esa _promesa_._

**_Meses _****_después_**

_**S**_akura tendida sobre la cama, observaba como Syaoran alimentaba a su hijo por primera vez. Todavía le aterraba hacer daño al bebé, incluso aunque ella le hubiera prometido que no se lo haría. Él era demasiado gentil para ello.

—¿Qué nombre vamos a ponerle? —le preguntó ella.

Syaoran alzó la mirada con la más hermosa sonrisa que hubiese visto jamás.

—¿Kerberos?

Su elección la sorprendió, pero tenía todo el sentido. El demonio de Noir había mantenido su palabra después de todo.

No el antiguo Kerberos que había hecho el pacto con Syaoran. Sino el hijo de Kerberos, él se encargó de honrar la palabra de su padre y los había mantenido a salvo en su hogar de Nueva Orleáns hasta que Syaoran hubo recuperado sus poderes. Siendo el demonio del que Noir obtenía la mayoría de sus poderes, era vital que Noir nunca lo encontrara, o sería el fin de todo. Sabiendo eso, disponía del lugar más seguro en el universo. De no haber sido por él, Noir los habría encontrado.

—¿No prefieres Kero? Kerberos es el nombre de un demonio buscado por Noir, podría generarle problemas, además es demasiado largo.

Syaoran sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.

—Kero me parece bien, no es muy común y no hay nadie igual a nuestro hijo.

Eso era absolutamente cierto. Él era un raro, raro espécimen.

Observándolos a los dos mirándose el uno al otro con igual maravilla y adoración, sonrió al recordar lo que había dicho Syaoran cuando le había preguntado por qué la obligó a olvidarle cuando la había dejado con su padre.

"_No podía soportar vivir sabiendo que te había causado dolor. Preferí que no me conocieras en absoluto a que pensaras en mí y lloraras"_.

Él alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

—¿Hice algo mal?

Sakura sonrió a través de las lágrimas. No importaba cuánto intentara explicárselo, él no entendía que la gente podía llorar también cuando eran felices.

—No, cariño. No podría ser más feliz de lo que soy ahora mismo.

Syaoran tragó ante esas palabras que significaban tanto para él. Todavía no creía, después de todo lo que había pasado, que la tuviese en su vida tanto o más de lo que podía creer que este diminuto ser hubiese venido de algo como él.

Su hijo era perfecto en todos los sentidos, desde la coronilla calva de su cabeza espolvoreada con pelo castaño, a sus ojos esmeraldas y a los pies más diminutos que hubiese visto nunca.

Y él jamás lo rechazaría. No más de lo que podía negarle a Sakura cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

Incluso el mundo.

Pero lo que le asustaba era cuan cerca había estado de no tener nada de eso. Cuantas veces se había dado por vencido ante el fracaso.

Si no lo hubiese intentado una última vez… no habría encontrado el valor que necesitaba cuando pensó que no tenía nada en absoluto…

No quería pensar en ello. No podía. Porque al final, este perfecto momento merecía cada pizca de dolor al que se había enfrentado.

Por esta vida, vendería de buena gana el alma. Y honestamente la tenía.

Sakura la poseía y él siempre sería, eternamente, suyo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**- **¿Leyeron lo de Kero? ¿Se dieron cuenta de que no era malo? xD

- Syaoran vestido al estilo... no se como se llame ese estilo jaja, pero ¿Babean al imaginárselo? xD

- Los votos de Syaoran... *-*, para derretirse ¿no?

En fin, con esto, se acaba oficialmente El Guardián. Uh, que nostalgia. u.u

Pero he de decirles que fui muy feliz adaptando esta hermosa historia, y leyendo los geniales reviews que me dejaban. En serio muchas gracias a todas las chicas que se tomaron la molestia y el tiempo de dejar sus lindas palabras, de agregar a favoritos y todo eso. Muchas gracias, me sacaron sonrisas en días difíciles.

Y bueno, tambien las invito a que se pasen por otros proyectos.

1.. Como no puedo dejar links aqui, las invito a que lean y se pasen por un fic llamado **Culpable**, hay un concurso muy interesante ahí que me gustaría que alguien de ustedes gane. ^^, Todas pueden participar, aunque no tengan una cuenta en FF.

2.. Pues comenzaré con un nuevo proyecto que ya les había mencionado... ¿Syaoran vaquero? ¿Les suena? :P, para el momento en que lean esto ya debe estar publicado. :P

Sin más que decir, me despido de ustedes queridas lectoras (Y lectores por si los hay), los invito a que dejen un review si nunca lo han hecho y también si si. xD

**Fue un placer haber hecho esta adaptación, y como una buena lectora que soy los invito a que lean la Saga de los Dark Hunters de Sherrilyn Kenyon, créanme no se arrepentirán, si quieren mas info, ya saben dejen un review. **

**Nos estamos leyendo. Cambio y fuera ;) **


End file.
